National Psychology
by Grosella
Summary: Chapter 22's summary: "¡Café bombón con galletas! Y el primer paciente esperando impaciente a que lo recibas."/"Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy maldiciendo ser la psicóloga de los países. Y temo que esta sensación me va a durar bastante tiempo."
1. Pról:Una tarde suave y sueños realistas

Esto....Hola? Uff, a ver como empiezo...Bien, soy Grosella y he decidido publicar por primera vez un fic escrito por mí. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo (y eso que sólo es el prólogo y que es el capítulo más corto de todo el fic), pero bueno, parece que ya está listo para ver la luz. Bueno, es obvio que este fic va sobre la genial serie Axis Powers Hetalia; sin embargo, en el prólogo no aparece aún ningún personaje de la serie, sino dos personajes originales mios (lo digo para que no empieceis a preocuparos si no los reconoceis; no, no estais perdiendo la memoria U^.^''). Los países no aparecerán hasta el primer epísodio, y sólo saldrán unos cuantos por capítulo (ya lo entendereis, de momento quiero que aún sea un misterio). También debería decir que este fic tendrá contenido yaoi, así que si no lo soportas, agradecería que simplemente salieras del fic y no me insultarás vía review ^_^ . Las parejas que van aparecer son:

-AlemaniaXItalia Veneciano

-EspañaXItalia Romano

-UKXUS

-RusiaXChina

-GreciaXJapón

-FranciaXCanada

-LituaniaXPolonia

-AustriaXHungría (única pareja hetero de momento)

Si alguién quiere que añada alguna pareja más, que me lo diga y me lo pensaré. Estoy totalmente abierta a cualquier tipo de propuesta.

Y sin más dilación, arreglamos los aspectos legales y damos paso al fic ^____^ .

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para narrar una historia sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Prólogo: Una tarde primaveral y un sueño realista.**

Miró por la ventana y vio el cielo liso, limpio y de un intenso color azul celeste. No había nubes, sólo estaba el sol brillando y un par de pájaros revolotean alrededor de los manzanos en flor. La hierba brillaba y la suave brisa mecía algunos capullos a punto de florecer. La primavera anunciaba poco a poco su llegada de una manera pacífica y hermosa.

La niña se apartó de la ventana y buscó a su hermana mayor por la casa. La encontró en el salón, sentada en el sofá y enfrascada en su estudio. Estaba tan concentrada que no oyó a la más pequeña llegar, así que ésta, para no molestar, se sentó enfrente de ella y le limitó a mirarla mientras estudiaba.

Así pasaron treinta minutos, hasta que la mayor levantó los ojos cansada y reparó por fin en la presencia de la otra.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? -le dijo sonriendo, con esos dientes tan perfectos con los que había nacido.

-No mucho -respondió la menor. Cabe decir que el concepto que tenía de lo que era mucho tiempo era un poco... diferente del habitual; además, nunca consideraba que las esperas fueran tiempo perdido.

La mayor se arrinconó un poco y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, cosa que la niña aceptó con una sonrisa tímida. Le encantaba estar cerca de su hermana mayor; sin embargo, siempre tenía la sensación de que la molestaba, a pesar de que la otra siempre insistía en que eso no era así. Tras sentarse encogió las piernas sobre sí misma e se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la mayor: eso le hacía sentirse segura. La mayor, por su parte, sonrió y se dedicó a acariciar los largos y bellos cabellos blancos que la menor poseía y que ahora se desparramaban por doquier.

-Perdona que últimamente esté tan ocupada. Tengo que estudiar mucho, ya sabes. El instituto es muy difícil, pero te prometo que cuando todo esto termine nos iremos de excursión al bosque y estaremos en la naturaleza una semana.

La niña giró sus ojos hacía la adolescente y curvó sus labios.

-No me importa que no estés conmigo tanto tiempo como antes. Entiendo que te tengas que labrar un futuro y no hace falta que te disculpes por eso. Algún día también a mí me tocará pasar por ese aro.

-Pero a ti te falta aún mucho tiempo para ir al instituto.

-¡Estoy en sexto de primaria! Empiezo este mismo septiembre.

-Pero en primero de ESO apenas hay que estudiar. Todavía te queda mucha vida fácil y mucha niñez por delante. Sin embargo, yo...

La mayor desvió la mirada, pero la otra se había percatado de cómo se ensombrecían sus ojos y de cómo su sonrisa desaparecía. Sabía que a la mayor no le gustaba hablar del futuro, porque eso implicaba que se tendrían que separar al tener que irse a la gran ciudad más cercana como mínimo para estudiar una carrera. Y a pesar de que la pequeña lo comprendía perfectamente, eso no evitaba que la mayor se siguiera sintiendo culpable de que la fuera a dejar sola, incluso sabiendo que no sería realmente así.

Decidida a cambiar radicalmente de tema para aflojar la repentina tensión del ambiente, la niña se puso a pensar y recordó el paisaje que hace rato había observado por la ventana y la paz que había sentido, lo que le causó una duda que se dispuso a disipar.

-Hermanita, si la naturaleza normalmente está en paz, ¿por qué las personas entran tanto en guerra?

La pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a la mayor, que miró a la pequeña con asombro y curiosidad.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno -dijo la menor mientras se enderezaba y estiraba las piernas hasta sentarse de manera normal-, es que hace un rato he estado mirando hace un rato por la ventana y lo he visto todo en paz: el viento, los árboles, la hierba, los animales. Y me he preguntado que, si nosotros somos parte de esa naturaleza porque somos animales, ¿por qué no compartimos esa paz?

La mayor puso cara pensativa y se rascó la cabeza.

-Esto...veras, no siempre la naturaleza está en paz. Muchas veces ocurren inundaciones, terremotos,...

-Tienen su explicación gran parte de las veces.

-...los animales también se pelean...

-Responden a necesidades fisiológicas como alimentarse, reproducirse,...

La mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que te responda o no?

-Lo siento -dijo la menor avergonzada.

-No pasa nada -le respondió la mayor con el ceño relajado-. Como te decía, la naturaleza no siempre está en paz, aunque esté justificado, y tampoco las personas siempre están en guerra.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero el hecho es que siempre hay una guerra en alguna parte del mundo. Además, todos los días hay crímenes, todos los días algunas personas hacen sufrir a otras. ¿Por qué ocurre eso, si no tiene razón de ser?

La mayor calló y pensó.

-No lo sé -dijo al cabo de un rato-. Posiblemente tenga su razón en cuestiones de la personalidad y esos temas, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. La psicología no es algo que me apasione.

-Lo dice quién quiere pasarse toda su vida entre personas y sus problemas –dijo la niña con una expresión divertida.

-Lo que yo quiero es arreglar los malentendidos, defender la verdad y luchar por la justicia, pero lo que piensa cada persona y por qué lo piensa…me importa poco.

La niña borró su sonrisa, apartó los ojos de su hermana y miró al infinito.

-¿Por qué habrá tanto odio en el mundo? -dijo de manera reflexiva, más para sí misma que para otra persona.

-Porque también hay mucho amor.

La pequeña dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacía su hermana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo he visto muchas veces. Sólo hay que salir a la calle, mirar alrededor y comprobar que mucha gente tiene muestras de amor con aquellos que le rodean casi sin ser consciente de ello. Además, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, nosotras también vivimos en una época rodeadas de amor…

La niña asintió, pero seguía teniendo preguntas en su mente.

-¿Y entonces por qué el amor no ha parado ninguna de esas grandes guerras que han existido durante la historia y que siguen existiendo ahora?

-En realidad, las guerras tienen poco que ver con los sentimientos, salvo algunas excepciones. En general, las guerras ser producen por motivos menos...espirituales, por decirlo de alguna manera: lo que se busca en una guerra es aprovechar los recursos del otro país, obligarlo a forma parte del país atacante,...

La menor volvió a mirar al infinito.

-Entonces, ¿en la guerra los sentimientos no tienen ningún papel?

-Casi ninguno -respondió la mayor- Sólo es una disputa entre jefes de Estado para ver quién tiene la razón. Como una pelea de niños de parvulitos, pero a lo grande. Los soldados pocas veces siquiera conocen a sus enemigos y por qué razón entran en guerra.

La peliblanca volvió a recostarse en el hombro de la adolescente.

-¿Tú crees que en realidad los países son tan fríos unos con otros?

-No lo creo -dijo la mayor mientras negaba con la cabeza -. Los países son todos hermanos, nacieron de la misma Pangea, no pueden llevarse mal. Es más, estoy segura que sí los países fueran personas, serían todos amigos.

La menor se quedó pensativa largo rato y luego dijo:

-Si los países son hermanos y consideramos que sus habitantes son en cierta manera sus hijos...estamos diciendo que en el fondo toda la humanidad es una gran familia, ¿no?

-Algo así.

La niña calló entonces y no volvió a hablar en bastante tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, cambió a un tema más trivial.

La adolescente estaba acostumbrada a los "ataques de curiosidad" de su hermana pequeña, como los solía llamar, y realmente no se planteó que esa conversación aquel día fuera a tener una trascendencia mayor que otras charlas anteriores de ese tipo. Sin embargo, aquel día sí que cambió algo de la mente de la pequeña: su manera de ver el mundo. A partir de ese momento, la pequeña empezó a ver a la humanidad como niños perdidos e ignorantes que no se daban cuenta que en realidad todos eran una familia y que no tenía sentido que se produjeran tantas cosas horribles entre parientes, y pensó que si no se lo entendían por sí mismos, ella debía ser quién los despertará de su autoengaño. Creía firmemente que ella podía cambiar a la gente, enseñarles la verdad...

Al crecer la realidad la golpeó: la gente no era tan fácil de convencer. La mayoría eran cabezotas que creían firmemente que lo que hacían, que las costumbres que tenían, era lo correcto, aunque a veces fueran costumbres egoístas, discriminatorias, racistas, dañinas para los otros en definitiva. La que fuera aquella niña curiosa de pelo blanco ya no era tan inocente como al principio, pero tenía esperanza y creía en aquello en aquella conclusión que había llegado tras reflexionar mucho a partir de aquella supuesta conversación sin importancia: la naturaleza del hombre no era aquello, sino que sólo eran máscaras que ocultaban los verdaderos sentimientos de los hombres, los cuales tenían miedo a mostrar. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero lo descubriría y demostraría a todos que tenía razón. Con tal de hacer este sueño realidad se esforzó mucho, estudió, se sacó el título de Bachiller y entró en la carrera que ella creía que más la ayudaría a llegar a su meta: Psicología. Sí, se hizo psicóloga y al terminar la carrera, sabiendo que su propósito era un proyecto a gran escala, decidió empezar desde abajo alquilando un pequeño despacho en un edificio de oficinas de poca monta y montó un consultorio privado para empezar a tratar los pequeños problemas de la gente corriente. Pero, cual grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que su primer paciente no era precisamente una "persona corriente"...

* * *

Y hasta aquí el prólogo!! Os ha gustado?? Muy corto?? Muy aburrido?? Debería dejarle esto a alguién con más estilo?? Decidme lo que pensais a través de los reviews, aunque sea para decir que es una mierda. Todo review será bien recibido.

Bueno, la historia en sí empieza en el siguiente capítulo. Quién creeis que será el primer paciente? Y qué problema tendrá? Hagan sus apuestas!!!!


	2. Empezando la casa por el tejado parte 1

Hola de nuevo!! Por fin he terminado el primer capítulo de mi fic. Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero la universidad acapara gran parte de mi tiempo -_-''. En fin, bien está lo que bien acaba (o eso dicen). Este capítulo es bastante más largo que el prólogo (casi el doble), así que no estoy segura de si todo el mundo será capaz de leerlo :S. Me gustaría sinceramente que me dierais vuestra opinión, para saber si debo hacer los capítulos más cortos (y por supuesto podeis opinar sobre cualquier otra cosa del fic). Ahora, la respuesta a aquellas personas que me dejaron review:

-**Tamaho: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos!! Me alegro de que te gustara el prólogo y que te gusten las parejas del fic ^_^ . Espero que disfrutes igual de este capítulo.

-**laurita92**: Jeje, me alegro que te guste la protagonista. Yo tambien estoy estudiando Psicología, y ya ves si me gusta que he convertido mi carrera en mi fic xDDD. Ojalá este capítulo te parezca tan interesante como el anterior.

-**Dream_Murderer: **Me alegro de que te parezca genial. Aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo ^_^

-**Ed-chan: **Me siento bien al saber que no te pareció aburrido. Preparada para saber quién es el primer paciente? :D

Bueno, pues con esto damos paso al primer capítulo. Disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Empezando la casa por el tejado (parte 1)**

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado que sería del mundo sin vosotros?

Yo me lo pregunté cuando tenía ocho años. No recuerdo a raíz de que vino ese pensamiento, pero sí recuerdo que permaneció en mi mente mucho tiempo y que me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas. Me pregunté si le hacía falta a alguien porque sacara provecho de algo que yo hiciera y le resultase útil y la respuesta fue que no. Claro, tenía ocho años, no podía realizar nada útil. Por tanto, si yo desaparecía, nadie me echaría en falta Eso me hizo preguntarme qué sentido tenía que yo existiese, si lo único que hacía era jugar y pintar con colores. A esa pregunta no le hallé la respuesta. Y como siempre, cuando no encontraba respuesta, se la preguntaba a quién yo consideraba que podía saberla.

-Nadie espera que hagas nada con tu edad -dijo mi hermana tras escuchar la pregunta-, pero eso no significa que no seas necesaria. ¿Sabes que es el futuro?

-Lo que va después del presente -respondí, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-No me refería a eso, pero vale, me servirá para explicártelo. Veamos, ¿tú que crees que te pasará en un futuro más o menos lejano? Por ejemplo, dentro de un año.

-Pues estaré en un curso mayor, seré más alta, sabré más cosas...

-¿Y cómo se le llama a todo eso?

-Crecer -dije sintiéndome confusa. No sabía a dónde quería llevar mi hermana con tantas preguntas.

-Exacto. Al crecer, nos recreamos a nosotros mismos, empezamos a desarrollar ciertas habilidades y descubrimos qué se nos da mejor y qué se nos da peor. Y al descubrir eso, nos hacemos útiles para el mundo, a la vez que necesarios.

-¿Y cómo se sabe qué se te da bien?

-Hay muchas maneras, pero por lo general será algo que hagas mucho mejor que el resto de las personas y que te gustará tanto que harás que te sientas viva. Es como sentir...fuego en tu piel...pero bastante más agradable.

Aquel día me pregunté por primera vez si mi hermana estaba loca.

Aquella conversación terminó ahí, pero yo seguí reflexionando sobre ello en mi fuero interno. Con el paso del tiempo empecé a comprender a qué se refería mi hermana con lo de sentir "fuego en tu piel" y me dí cuenta que lo que se me daba bien, que aquello que me hacía sentir viva y de lo cual quería hacer mi vida era...hacer preguntas.

Os preguntareis: "¿para qué sirve hacer preguntas?". Bueno, pues aunque os parezca muy obvio, sirve para obtener respuestas, que es lo realmente útil. Las respuestas sirven para muchas cosas. Sirven para obtener información de interés para todo el mundo, y por eso existen los periodistas. Sirven para descubrir conspiraciones contra tal o cual cosa, y por eso existen los espías y los detectives. Sirven para enterarse de los rumores de otras personas, y por eso existen los programas del corazón. Y sirven para saber qué hay en el alma de la persona que responde, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus miedos, sus secretos más ocultos, sus problemas...y, si hay suerte, la clave para solucionarlos. Por eso existen los psicólogos.

Me llamo...bueno, realmente no importa cómo me llama, ya que todo el mundo me conoce como Nina. Tengo veintitrés años, pelo blanco y largo, ojos grises y soy psicóloga. Hace poco que terminé la carrera (como tres meses o así) y ya voy a empezar a trabajar. Estoy nerviosa a la vez que emocionada porque es lo que deseo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. El por qué me hice psicóloga...bueno, digamos que desde que era muy pequeña he tenido un sueño: ayudar a que las personas entiendan que no deben luchar entre ellas porque, en cierta manera, somos todos hermanos. Y no, no soy católica ni practico religión alguna. Es algo... difícil de explicar. El caso es que, al ser un sueño tan ambicioso, soy consiente que debo cumplirlo a largo plazo. Para poderlo cumplir debería estar en alguna organización importante, como un ministerio o la ONU, y no tengo la experiencia suficiente, así he decidido empezar desde abajo del todo: he abierto una pequeña consulta en las afueras de la ciudad para resolver los pequeños problemas de la gente de a pie. Obviamente no tendré pacientes inmediatamente y tardaré bastante en hacerme un nombre (si es que me lo llego a hacer), pero por algo hay que empezar. Además, he puesto anuncios en la sección "por palabras" en varios periódicos y mi número aparece en las páginas amarillas, así que alguien en algún momento me visitará, ¿no?

Miro por la ventana y veo los edificios más cercanos, la gente paseando por las calles y el sol brillando en el cielo. Desde que tengo memoria me encanta mirar a la gente sin que lo sepa. Me sirve para descubrir cosas de ellos que a veces ni siquiera ellos saben. Y eso me sirve para ayudarles. "Conócete a ti mismo y a los demás", así decía la frase que Sócrates leyó en la puerta del oráculo de Silos. Y en eso consiste mi trabajo: en conocer a los demás y en ayudarles a conocerse para así saber cuál es la fuente de sus problemas. Y es por eso por lo que me gusta tanto observar a las personas.

-"En qué estrella estará para cuidar de él, me pasaré la vida sin dormir..."

Mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas por el sonido de mi teléfono móvil, que no tardo en descolgar.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

-Hola, Greta -saludo al reconocer la voz de mi hermana. Greta es mayor que yo, es abogada y es totalmente contraria a mí. Desde que tengo memoria me ha cuidado y se ha encargado de mi felicidad y bienestar, lo que realmente le agradezco, pero a veces me pregunto hasta cuando me estará cuidando-. Todo va muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Ya tienes algún paciente? -su voz intenta parecer casual, pero no me consigue engañar.

-Aún no, pero es mi primer día con la consulta abierta, no cuento con que aparezca alguien hoy.

Oigo como un suspiro intenta ser reprimido al otro lado de la línea.

-Mira, Nina, ya sé que tú no quieres eso, pero si en algún momento te ves desesperada...tú sabes que puedo mover algunos hilos y buscarte un puesto en el juzgado. Los psicólogos son muy necesarios por allí, ya lo sabes...

Por supuesto que lo sé, pero como ella dice, eso no es lo que quiero.

-Greta, no hace falta, estaré bien, algún día tendrá que aparecer algún paciente...

-¿Cuándo, Nina? -notó como la voz de mi hermana empieza a impacientarse.

-Pues...por ejemplo...

El sonido de una puerta golpeada resuena por todo mi despacho.

-...¡ahora mismo! -digo antes de colgar.

Suspiro. A veces mi hermana se pasa protegiéndome. No es normal que después de tanto tiempo me siga tratando como una niña. Algún día la tendré que tratar con alguna terapia. En fin, ahora lo que importa es que al parecer mi primer paciente me está esperando, así que corro hacía la entrada y abro la puerta de la oficina.

Un hombre alto, ancho de hombros y con el pelo rubio se encuentra al otro lado del portal. Sus facciones son bastante marcadas y no deja que ninguna emoción se exprese en ellas. Pero al mirar a sus ojos, esos profundos ojos azules, soy capaz de apreciar que tiene un alma noble y valiente, que da todo por aquellos que quiere...y que ahora mismo está sufriendo.

-Buenas tardes -digo, intentando parecer seria y profesional.

-Buenas tardes -responde. Su voz tiene un marcado acento alemán-. ¿Es aquí la consulta psicológica?

-Así es. Yo soy la psicóloga. Me llamo Nina -me presento mientras extiendo mi mano.

Él me la aprieta fuertemente, pero con delicadeza, consiente de que mis manos son mucho más pequeñas que las suyas.

-Yo me llamo Ludwig. Y necesito ayuda.

-Ha venido al lugar indicado. Pase, por favor.

Le guío hasta mi mesa, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco es que uno pueda perderse ante un despacho tan pequeño. Lo único que hay es una mesa, un par de sillones para los pacientes, una silla de escritorio para mí, mi ordenador, un estantería pequeña llena de libros de la carrera y algunas revistas científicas, un sillón para psicoanálisis (no creo que vaya a necesitarlo, pero así parece más una consulta psicológica) y un pequeño minibar, al que me dirijo mientras mi paciente se sienta frente a la mesa.

-¿Desea beber algo? ¿Café, té, agua...?

-Mmm, no, gracias, estoy bien.

Asiento mientras me sirvo un vaso de agua. No puedo creerlo, ¡estoy nerviosa! "Tranquilízate", pienso, "es igual que en las prácticas en el centro psiquiátrico". Respiro hondo y me dirijo hacía mi escritorio, tras lo cual me siento y miró al hombre.

-Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Él desvía la mirada y empieza a respirar con un poco de agitación.

-...No sé como empezar...No es que sea fácil de explicar, precisamente.

-Simplemente inténtelo. Puede confiar en mí -digo mientras apoyo mi mano sobre su brazo-. Sí lo desea, puede contar lo que le sucede como si fuera algo que le pasara a otra persona. Quizá le resulte más sencillo.

Creo que se siente un poco sorprendido de que le haya tocado. Yo misma me he sorprendido cuando lo he hecho. Pero parece que se siente más tranquilo, ya que su rostro muestra una mueca de alivio.

-Bueno...pues resulta que conozco a una persona...

-¿Sí?

-...que se siente como...si no estuviera completo. Como si hubiera algo dentro de él que le falta. Algo que debería estar.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy totalmente concentrada en lo que me está contando.

-¿A qué se refiere, exactamente?

Suspira.

-No lo sé. Es como un...vacío en lo más profundo. Algo que hubiese olvidado.

-¿Desde cuando dice que "esa persona" se siente así?

-Desde que tiene memoria. Desde...hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando dice "mucho tiempo" percibo como se pone un poco rígido y su voz se vuelve forzada. Me oculta algo.

-¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?

Veo cómo cada vez esta más rígido.

-Pues...toda su vida, por supuesto -su tono de voz se eleva de manera considerada, y veo como su cara se vuelve roja. Quizá sea mejor dejarlo estar por el momento. No quiero que mi primer paciente me empiece a odiar desde la primera sesión.

-Así que se ha sentido así toda su vida. ¿Es un sentimiento constante, o varía su intensidad según el momento?

Veo como se relaja parcialmente ante mis ojos. Al menos, su cara ya no parece un tomate maduro.

-Al principio, era constante. Luego...digamos que empecé a relacionarme y sólo aparecía cuando no estaba con gente -cuando dice esto, intento no sonreír al comprobar que ya se refería al problema como "suyo"-. Pero últimamente...ha vuelto a ser constante.

Las piezas del puzzle con las que debo jugar empiezan a aparecer en mi mente. Es obvio que la compañía de otros le aliviaba ese vacío, y tendría que profundizar en ello. Pero algunas piezas aún faltan, y hay cosas que no entiendo.

-¿Recuerda usted el momento exacto en que empezó a sentirse así?

Ludwig me mira algo confuso.

-¿Eso es importante?

-Eso lo tengo que decidir yo.

La sorpresa de mi paciente va en aumento ante mi tono cortante y algo autoritario. Está claro que no está acostumbrado a que le hablen así.

-Bueno...digamos que un día desperté y ya tenía esa sensación.

-¿A qué se refiere con que "despertó?

-A que estaba dormido y abrí los ojos.

¿Ocurrió simplemente así?

-¿Qué pasó antes de que se fuera a dormir?

-No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo si llegue a irme a dormir. Sólo recuerdo que desperté y estaba en una cama. Lo único que sabías es que me llamaba Ludwig y...bueno, eso sólo.

¿De verdad cree que no me doy cuenta de que me oculta cosas? Menos mal que soy buena actriz y sé hacerme la tonta muy bien. Parece que es de las típicas personas que no le gustan que le repliquen y que le gusta tener la voz cantante, así que si le llevo la contraria se puede cerrar en banda y ya no habría nada que hacer. Decido cambiar de tema.

-Dice usted que cuando empezó a relacionarse empezó a desaparecer esa sensación. ¿Quiere decir usted que antes no se relacionaba con nadie?¿Ni siquiera con su familia?

-...Cuando desperté estaba sólo y no recordaba conocer a nadie. Después conocí a mi hermano Gilbert, pero no es que fuera muy amable conmigo y lo rehuía. Cuando pasó el tiempo, las circunstancias me obligaron a acercarme a ciertas personas y al tener que tratar con ellas todos los días...empezó a nacer una amistad muy fuerte.

Veo como cambia en sus ojos algo. No sé que es exactamente: es como si de repente tuviera un brillo distinto.

-¿Esos amigos...son muy importantes para usted?

Me mira a los ojos. Soy capaz de sentir su determinación y seguridad en su rostro.

-Son lo más importante. Sin ellos muchas veces habría acabado muy mal. Y aunque son un poco...excéntricos y no tenemos nada en común....

-... no los cambiaría por nada del mundo -termino yo, comprendiendo.

Él asiente, muy serio.

-¿Ha intentado hablar de este tema con su hermano?

-Varias veces, y siempre dice que él no puede contarme nada, que lo tengo que descubrir por mi mismo.

"Igualito que Greta", pienso sarcásticamente.

-¿Y saben sus amigos esto que me está contando?

Baja la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-No...nunca he sido capaz de contárselo a nadie. Cuando estaba con ellos, esa angustia desaparecía, así que no quería tener que recordarla más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿Quiere decir con eso que ha perdido el contacto con ellos?

-No del todo, pero es cierto que ya no es como antes. Nos seguimos teniendo aprecio, pero no nos vemos tan a menudo.

-¿Qué razón hubo para que se separaran?

-...Es complicado de explicar. Digamos que fue por causas mayores -me responde mientras que, una vez más, empieza a mostrarse rígido.

En estas condiciones no puedo trabajar. Si el paciente no confía en el psicólogo y no le da toda la información que necesita, no se puede hacer gran cosa, y creo que debo intentar hacérselo comprender.

-Ludwig, ¿usted confía en mi?

La pregunta le coge totalmente por sorpresa.

-Bueno...no la conozco lo suficiente. Sin embargo...no parece ser una espía inglesa ni francesa ni nada por el estilo.

Eeeeeeh...¿gracias?

-Sí, ya, y usted quiere que le ayude, ¿verdad?

-Claro -dice, perplejo.

Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos, intentando parecer segura sin parecer marimandona.

-Yo también quiero ayudarle, quiero hacer que se sienta mejor y que recupere aquello que ha perdido. Pero para eso tiene que confiar en mi absolutamente, y eso implica que me debe contar todo eso que me ha estado ocultando durante esta entrevista.

El color rojo vuelve instantáneamente a su rostro.

-¡Yo no estoy ocultando nada!

-No va a conseguir engañarme -intento decirle de manera suave pero sin amedrentarme-. Cada vez que nos acercamos a algún tema del que, por alguna razón que aún no conozco, no quiere que hablemos, se pone violento y responde con evasivas -no quiero tener que decírselo así, pero la necesidad tiene preferencia aquí no me dice eso que me oculta, no podré ayudarlo en nada.

-¡Le digo que yo no le oculto nada!¡No tiene ningún derecho a contradecirme!

Suspiro. Esto va a ser duro.

-Mire, no es por llevarle la contraria, pero sé que me oculta algo. No quiero obligarlo a contarlo,...pero entonces nadie podrá ayudarlo.

Él me mira entre furioso y dubitativo. Sus mejillas arden de lo rojas que están y sus labios están blancos de la presión entre ellos. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento va explotarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso pregunta:

-¿Y si fuera algo que por causas mayores yo no pudiera contarle?

-Si es algo imprescindible para su caso, podría pasar que nunca encontráramos la solución y usted no llegase a sentirse en paz en su vida.

Aparta la mira. Casi puedo ver como se debate dentro de su cabeza. No parece llegar a ninguna conclusión. De repente, una de sus cejas se eleva ligeramente y se muerde un poco el labio. Parece haber encontrado una salida, pero no parece gustarle del todo.

-Bueno...quizá yo no pueda contarle nada, pero...eso no significa que Gilbert no pueda.

-¿Su hermano?

Asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacía un lado.

-¿Por qué él si me lo puede contar y usted no?

-La razón de por lo que pasa esto es parte de lo que no puedo contar, así que cuando hable con él, él se lo dirá.

Frunzo el ceño. Hay algo que no me gusta.

-Tenía entendido que su hermano no quería contarle lo que él sabe sobre el tema.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué piensa que me lo va a decir a mí, una persona a la cual no conoce y cuya tarea es ayudarle con esa cuestión?

-Lo cierto es que no tengo la menor idea de si lo va a hacer o no. De hecho, yo apostaría a que no,pero...es la única opción que hay.

"¿Por qué mi primer caso tiene que ser tan complicado?", no puedo evitar pensar.

-o-

-Piiiiii....piiii...piiii.....¿Sí? -dice una voz femenina.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Se hace momentáneamente el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Para qué quiere hablar con Gilbert?

-Son asuntos confidenciales que preferiría hablar personalmente con el señor Beilschmidt, si es posible.

-¿De parte de quién digo que llama?

-Oh, el no me conoce. Dígale que tiene que ver con su hermano.

-¿Con Ludwig?

-Así es.

-Está bien. Espere un momento -me pide para después gritar-. ¡Gilbert, una chica llama para hablar contigo sobre Ludwig!

Escucho como un pequeño alboroto y después una voz chillona diciendo:

-¡Aquí el maravilloso Gilbert! Así que quiere hablar sobre West. No me diga más: ¡por fin mi hermanito tiene novia!

Siento como una gota de sudor me surca la frente. ¿Acaso toda esta familia es tan...peculiar?

-Eeeh...no, mire, soy Nina y ahora mismo soy la psicóloga de su hermano...

-¿Psicóloga? -me interrumpe de manera bastante escandalosa-. ¿Qué quiere decir con "psicóloga"? ¿Acaso West se volvió loco?

¿Por qué llamará "West" a su hermano? No le encuentro sentido a un apodo tan extraño

-No, su hermano no está loco para nada, pero si que tiene un problema. Al parecer, siente que hay algo que le falta entre sus recuerdos...

-¿Todavía sigue con eso? ¡No puedo creer que sea tan obstinado!

-Sí, señor Beilschmidt, todavía sigue con eso y yo voy a ayudarle, pero para eso necesito información que no puede darme y que, sin embargo, es posible que usted sí.

El silencio vuelve a reinar a través de la línea.

-¿Qué tipo de información? -me pegunta el señor Beilschmidt con un tono mucho más suave y bajo. Casi parece que estoy hablando con una persona distinta.

-Pues... -rebusco entre mis apuntes de la charla-...sobretodo, información del tiempo y de las relaciones con sus amigos. No sé por qué, pero insiste en que él no puede decírmela.

-Mire, señorita, ¿usted desde cuando conoce a Ludwig?

-Desde esta mañana, cuando apareció por mi consulta.

-Debo entender entonces que usted no tiene ninguna idea que quién es Ludwig en realidad.

¿A qué se refiere?

-No le comprendo, señor.

-¿Ludwig le ha contado algo sobre sí mismo? ¿Algo como en qué trabaja, cuál es su fecha de nacimiento o si se ha enamorado alguna vez?

-Eeeh...no, yo estaba más interesada en que me contara su problema. ¿Acaso es importante?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Verá, Ludwig ha olvidado muchas cosas, pero eso es porque aquel Ludwig que ha sido olvidado no es el mismo que aquel que despertó como si volviera a nacer. Básicamente, porque en cierta manera volvió a nacer.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Le apetece que le cuente una historia?

-Eeeh...

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo -comienza antes de que yo pueda responder-, existía país poderoso en el centro de Europa, al cuál muchos respetaban y otros muchos temían. Se llamaba Sacro Imperio Romano y su meta era reconstruir el antiguo y resplandeciente Imperio de Roma.

Mientras escucho, me pregunto adónde querrá llevar el hermano de Ludwig con esta historia.

-La gente, cuando le hablan de un país, suele imaginarse un trozo de tierra en un mapa o lo relaciona con alguna ciudad importante, pero quisiera que imaginase que aquel país llamado Sacro Imperio Romano era en realidad una persona. Más concretamente, un niño de unos 8 ó 9 años.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué me está contando este tío?

-Ese niño intentaba ser fuerte y no distraerse para no defraudar a su gente y a otros países como Austria y Hungría, sus aliados, pero, al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño, y como todos los niños a su edad, sintió las mariposas del primer amor. Se enamoró de la parte norte de Italia.

Vale, ya es oficial: dentro de poco tendré otro paciente en mi consulta.

-El otro país le correspondía, pero Sacro Imperio Romano tuvo que irse a la guerra y se tuvo que despedir de Italia, prometiendo que pronto volvería. Esa promesa no pudo ser cumplida, ya que Sacro Imperio Romano murió en aquella guerra.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda sin razón. Esto me da mala espina y no sé por qué.

-Aquel día murió un gran imperio, pero lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que aquel niño en realidad no murió del todo. Su persona sí murió, pero su cuerpo entró en un coma profundo del que no despertó en mucho tiempo. Cuando lo hizo ya no era el Sacro Imperio Romano: se había convertido en un nuevo país llamado Alemania, y no recordaba nada de su existencia anterior.

Siento como mi cara se vuelve aún más blanca de lo que es normalmente. No puede ser real lo que me está contando.

-Otra cosa que no se sabe sobre los países es que, para que no descubran quién son, utilizan otro nombre en su vida cotidiana. ¿Adivina usted cuál es el otro nombre de aquel que antes era el Sacro Imperio Romano y ahora es Alemania?

Sí que lo sé, pero no quiero creerlo.

-¿Cuál? -susurro.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt -oigo que me responden antes de entrar en estado de shock.

¿¡Qué QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

* * *

Y se acabo! Qué tal? Cansino? Muy largo? Lo mejor escrito desde la muerte de Edgar Allan Poe? (que más quisiera yo). Ya saben, para decir lo que piensan, botoncito de abajo donde pone "review" en verde.

A ver, aclaraciones varias: no tengo mucha idea de como es la relación entre Ludwig y Gilbert, así que le atribuí a Gilbert una conduca típica de un hermano mayor que quiere ver como su hermano menor se deselvuelve solo ante las adversidades y se vuelve un hombre (todo lo contrario de como Greta trata a Nina, de ahí el pensamiento de Nina cuando Ludwig le habla de Gilbert). Tampoco tenía las ideas muy claras sobre la personalidad en general de Gilbert, y ahora siento que me salió un poco OC. Qué pensais vosotras?

Ah, y la chica que contesta al telefono no es otra que Elizabeta, ya que ella, Roderich y Gilbert aún viven juntos :)

Bueno, pues en cuanto pueda subiré el segundo capítulo. Como se tomará Nina el hecho de que su paciente es una país? Será capaz de ayudarle? Y a todo esto, dónde esta Italia?


	3. Empezando la casa por el tejado parte 2

Hola a tods!! Sorprendiendome a mí misma, he conseguido terminar el capítulo antes de que terminara el año. En realidad se suponía que con éste terminaba el caso de Ludwig, pero debido a mi maldita manía de describir cada cosa no ha podido ser posible. Perdon a todos si se aburren en algún momento con tantos detalles sin interés (._. ). El caso es que, si bien este capítulo me ha hecho sufrir bastante y no estoy muy convencida de que haya quedado todo bien explicado, también he disfrutado muchísimo con algunos parajes, así que espero que vosotrs también disfruteis ^_^ . Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:

-**yuriy Hiwatari: **Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por tu opinión!!

-**Male-san:** Me siento feliz de que te guste mi fic a pesar de tener OC y que te guste la personalidad de Nina, y agradezco tu opinión sobre Gilbert. Tranquila, él saldrá más veces ^_^ .

-**Yuxiel: **Efectivamente, estudio Psicología :D, aunque aún estoy en primer año y todavía no se mucho. Pero bueno, quería que este fic quedase lo más real posible, así que hago lo que puedo para que Nina parezca una psicologa de verdad xDD. Espero que este capítulo tembién te parezca interesante.

-**Noriko: **Me ilusión, soy el primer fic de Hetalia que lees!! *-* Me encanta que te emocionaces con mi historia, y ojalá que te emociones igual con este cap!!

-**'.Black: **Me alegro de que te guste mi fic a pesar de ser OC. Espero que también te guste este capítulo ^_^

-**Fernanda Antonovna: **Gracias por aclararme la relación entre Gilbo y Lud, no lo tenía muy claro ^_^ . Tú crítica es de las que más me han ayudado. Por cierto, lo que dices sobre que cuando vas al psicólogo el único que habla es el paciente...bueno, eso depende del problema, del paciente y de la terapia utilizada. Lo que tú describes es típico del psicoánalisis, y lo cierto es que actualmente esta terapia se utiliza poco. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por un review tan útil!! Y dile a Vash que yo también quiero bombones!!

-**Dream_murderer: **Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por los animos!!

-**Ed-chan: **Gracias por el review. Y tranquila, Lud estará bien en manos de Nina xDD

Bueno, pues con esto, empieza el nuvo capítulo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Empezando la casa por el tejado (parte 2)**

Intento mantener la calma recurriendo a una respiración pausada y a masajearme la sien con los dedos, pero no lo consigo. ¡No todos los días te dicen que tu paciente, esa persona que te confía sus problemas y preocupaciones, es un país! "Imposible", pienso, "totalmente imposible. En algún momento despertaré y descubriré que es una pesadilla, sólo eso".

-¿Señorita? -oigo a través de la línea telefónica-. ¿Sigue ahí?

Vale, ¿por qué no me despierto?

-¡Señoriiiiiiiiiiiita! -canturrean al otro lado de la línea.

-Sigo aquí, señor Beilschmidt -respondo a través de mi móvil intentando parecer tranquila, pero sé muy bien que no lo he conseguido.

-¡Menos mal, creí que se había desmayado de la impresión!

Lo cierto es que he estado cerca.

-...Señor Beilschmidt, ¿se trata esto de una broma? Porque si es así, he de decirle que no tiene la más mínima gracia...

-¿Cree que bromeo cuando se trata de mi hermano?

Guardo silencio un instante, dudando. Después cierro fuertemente los ojos y niego con la cabeza, aunque sé que mi interlocutor no puede verme.

-Perdone que lo contradiga, pero lo que me está contando no puede ser posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues...¡porque no! Un país no es más que un conjunto de personas que viven en un territorio común y que comparten rasgos culturales como idioma, costumbres y esas cosas. Además, si fuera verdad eso, ¡se habría descubierto alguna vez!

-Como se nota que usted no esta metida en política. Si supiera la de cosas que la gente no sabe …

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! -le interrumpo-. Los países se forman cuando una persona decide mandar sobre un territorio y le pone un nombre. Si los países fueran personas, no necesitarían que nadie los gobernara. ¡Se gobernarían a sí mismos!

-Eso no es exactamente así. Los países no son políticos, su existencia no se restringe a eso. Ellos representan sus habitantes, sus paisajes, todo aquello que lo conforman. Se encargan de mantener el equilibrio, en cierta forma: son el lazo entre los gobernantes y todo lo que forma país. Además, sienten lo que ocurre en la nación como si fuera un mal propio. Si la nación está bien, ellos están bien; si la nación tiene problemas, ellos enferman.

No puedo soportar más tanto surrealismo, así que cuelgo y alejo mi móvil lo más que puedo de mí. Me siento trastornada y no soy capaz de reaccionar. Creo que estoy respirando, pero no soy consciente de ello, al igual que no soy consciente de dónde estoy ni de qué hora es. Miro por la ventana del despacho y veo el sol cerca del horizonte. Pronto se oscurecerá, así que decido volver a mi piso. Con un poco de suerte habrá algo en la tele que me haga olvidar todo este día tan raro.

Ando las tres manzanas que separan mi oficina de mi casa intentando distraerme mirando los coches, los árboles vestidos de colores otoñales, las tiendas, la gente paseando. El viento juguetea con mis cabellos y me hace cosquillas. Normalmente disfrutaría de todo esto, pero hoy no consigo evadirme. Finalmente llego a mi piso. Nada más llegar me dejo caer en el sofá y me cubro la cara con un cojín. "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí", pienso. ¡Es totalmente ilógico! Decidida a dejar de pensar en ello, enciendo la tele y hago zapping en buscar de un programa interesante. Diez minutos después la apago y tiro el mando a distancia lejos de mí. No hay absolutamente nada que consiga distraerme. Busco en el revistero y empiezo a leer la primera revista que encuentro, pero no puedo concentrarme y las palabras se mezclan, haciendo que el texto carezca de sentido. Pronto la revista corre la misma suerte que el mando. Apoyo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi frente sobre mis manos. Me repito una y otra vez en voz baja:

-No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible...

Y a la vez que hago eso, me pregunto en mi cabeza: "Si no es posible, ¿por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Por qué dudo tanto?".

Me restriego los ojos. No encuentro solución a esta situación. Necesito respuestas y no sé donde hallarlas. Era tan fácil cuando era pequeña y sólo tenía que preguntarle a mi hermana cada vez que tenía una duda. Ella me lo explicaba todo: qué era la libertad, cómo se usaba el pintalabios, qué era la justicia, para qué servía Internet...

¡Internet! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Saco mi portátil de la maleta y lo enciendo. Mientras carga el sistema operativo, me mordisqueo las uñas de la impaciencia, un sentimiento que no es frecuente en mí. Sin duda, esta situación me está afectando demasiado. Cuando aparece el escritorio en la pantalla, hago doble clic en el explorador y tecleó en Google "países personas". Empiezo a discriminar entre los resultados obtenidos: la mayoría son páginas de gobiernos y de ONGs. Voy pasando las páginas rastreando cualquier atisbo de la información que busco, pero parece inútil. Estoy por abandonar cuando reparo en que uno de los resultados es una página de esoterismo, lo cual no tendría mucho sentido que estuviera entre tantas webs de política. Esperanzada, clickeo y aparece ante mi un rótulo blanco enorme sobre fondo oscuro que reza "La leyenda de Pangea". Decido darle una oportunidad y comienzo a leer.

"Como todo el mundo sabe, aunque nuestro mundo actual este dividido en muchos continentes y pequeñas islas, no siempre ha sido así. Hace millones de años la superficie terrestre existente formaba un único continente en el mundo llamado Pangea. En los tiempos de Pangea no había vida alguna sobre la tierra, ni siquiera formas primitivas como bacterias u hongos. Pero cuenta la leyenda que Pangea no era sólo un trozo de continente, sino que también era un espíritu, una existencia no corpórea que se desplazaba a través de los elementos. Algo así como lo que ahora conocemos como Gaia o Madre Naturaleza y que se encargaba de que todo en aquel trozo de tierra fuera desarrollándose de manera correcta. Este espíritu no debe ser considerado un dios, puesto que no tenía la capacidad creadora y destructora que se le otorga a los dioses. El espíritu sólo se encargaba de vigilar y cuidar.

Debido a la tectónica de placas Pangea empezó a resquebrajarse y a formar, poco a poco, los actuales continentes que hoy existen. Pues bien, la leyenda dice que cuando el espíritu de Pangea vio lo que pasaba con el continente llegó a la conclusión de que no podría seguir cuidando de la misma manera aquella tierra, ya que ahora tenía una extensión mayor. Tras mucho pensarlo, aquel espíritu encontró la solución a su problema: se fraccionó en varios espíritus menores, cada uno de los cuales decidió proteger una parte de aquella extensión, y eso empezó a ocurrir cada vez que esa tierra se rompía, habiendo cada vez más y más pequeños espíritus. Cuando apareció la vida los espíritus también se encargaron de velar por aquellos seres tan diferentes a ellos, ya que se dieron cuenta de que tenían un límite material del cual aquellos espíritus carecían, por lo que podían ser dañados. Además, los espíritus comprobaron que aquellos seres materiales al cabo del tiempo morían, cosa que a los espíritus no les pasaba, y temían que un día pudieran desaparecer, así que hicieron lo que pudieron para que vivieran los más cómodamente en aquel mundo aún salvaje.

Paso el tiempo y el proceso de la evolución hizo que apareciera el ser humano. Aquellos espíritus decidieron cuidar también de los hombres, puesto que comparado con otros seres vivos, éstos parecían de lo más débiles e indefensos. Pero, ¡sorpresa!, los hombres resultaron ser de lo más imprevisibles. Los espíritus habían visto como nacían y desaparecían muchas especies a lo largo del tiempo, pero los humanos fueron los primeros que empezaron a luchar contra ese destino y opusieron resistencias al medio. Los espíritus les pareció curioso y durante un tiempo se dedicaron exclusivamente a observar. Vieron como los hombres descendían de los árboles donde habían vivido sus antepasados los simios y como se metían en cuevas para posteriormente construir sus propios habitáculos donde vivir, como fueron capaces de sobrevivir pese a su poco pelo gracias al pelo de otras especies, como se extendieron por todos los continentes para asentarse en los territorios descubiertos, como construían sus propias herramientas y dominaban al salvaje fuego, como convirtieron algunos sonidos bucales y algunos símbolos gráficos en un sistema de comunicación bastante complejo, como enterraban a sus difuntos; en definitiva, vieron como se iban construyendo las primeras civilizaciones humanas.

Los espíritus se asombraron. Nunca habían visto hacer eso a ninguna otra especie. Se dieron cuenta entonces que dentro de aquellos seres de apariencia insignificante había algo más: una gran capacidad creadora que siempre estaba activa, incluso cuando descansaban. Pero a la vez se dieron cuenta de otra cosa: toda aquella energía creadora, cuando era puesta en práctica, tenía consecuencias sobre lo que rodeaba a aquella especie: árboles, ríos, mares, otros seres... En aquel momento no eran grandes consecuencias, pero algo le decía a aquellos seres que llegaría a ser peores en un futuro. Además, vieron que a aquellos seres algunas veces se peleaban con sus congéneres por razones que no tenían sentido. Tuvieron miedo. Aquellos seres podían destruir la tierra y se podían destruir a ellos mismos. Así que los espíritus decidieron buscar una solución. Tras mucho pensarlo, llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo podrían solucionarlo si se ponían en contacto directo con ello. El problema era que debido a su existencia inmaterial, nadie era capaz siquiera de percibirlo. Entonces a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la solución: hacerse materiales tomando forma humana y poniéndose en contacto con los dirigentes de cada civilización. El resto de espíritus, tras mucho reflexionar, aceptaron la sugerencia de aquel espíritu y decidieron tomar forma humana pero con algunas diferencias: puesto que su misión era cuidar ese mundo, seguirían siendo inmortales, y como cada uno estaba ligando a un trozo de aquella tierra, cada vez que algo le pasara a algún territorio, el espíritu de aquel territorio también lo sufriría.

Así pues, los primeros que tomaron forma humana fueron el Imperio Romano, Grecia, Egipto, Cartago, Germania y otros muchos pueblos de la antigüedad. La razón por la que llevaban esos nombres era porque sentían que debían llevar el mismo nombre que la tierra que protegían, ya que en el fondo eran lo mismo. Cada uno de ellos se presento ante su respectivo gobernante y les explico lo acontecido. Pero se dice que, al tomar forma humana, aquellos espíritus empezaron a ver el mundo de la misma manera que los humanos (a ras del suelo), empezaron a experimentar los sentimientos humanos como felicidad, ira, miedo, amor y odio, y eso les hizo cambiar de opinión sobre su cometido. Poco a poco, cada uno se sintió identificado con los hombres que habitaban en su territorio y empezaron a comportarse como uno más de ellos, olvidando la razón por la que se habían hecho humanos y haciendo que aquello que tanto temieron cuando no tenían cuerpos se hiciera realidad poco a poco.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y de aquellas civilizaciones poco queda. El Imperio Romano se fragmentó, Cartago desapareció, Germania se distribuyó por toda Europa y en cada parte recibió distinto nombre; en cuanto a Grecia y Egipto, han cambiado bastante desde aquel entonces.

¿Qué pasó con aquellos humanos tan especiales? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eran inmortales, deben seguir por algún lado, puede que descansando después de tan ardua tarea de ser un país o imperio. Pero entonces, ¿qué ocurre con los países que existen ahora? La lógica nos dice que cada uno de ellos debe tener su "humano especial" que lleve su nombre, que se encargue de su supervivencia y que sufra las mismas calamidades que sufre el país. En ese caso, ¿por qué no se sabe de ellos? Quizá, en algún momento consideraron que era más seguro ocultar su condición de países y decidieron ocultar su identidad mediante nombres falsos bastante comunes en sus respectivas tierras. En cualquier caso, el hecho es que siguen por ahí, cuidando de que el mundo siga su curso y del bienestar de todas las personas. Yo al menos lo creo así. ¿Y ustedes?"

Eso me pregunto a mí misma. ¿Qué creo yo?

Mantengo los ojos fijos en la pantalla unos instantes después de terminar de leer y dejo caer piernas y brazos bajo su propio peso. Esta es la explicación y confirmación de todo lo que ha pasado en este día, y sin embargo yo aún no puedo creerlo. La razón es bien simple: si me lo creo, estaré destruyendo todos los principios básicos en los que he creído en toda mi vida. No me considero una chica cabezona ni intransigente, en el sentido de que si se demuestra mediante una explicación lógica que algo en lo que estoy segura es falso, lo aceptaré sin ningún problema. Pero esto es demasiado incluso para mí.

Me restriego la cara con las manos. Miro el reloj: son las nueve y media. No soy de acostarme temprano, pero hoy me siento inusualmente agotada, así que ceno un sandwich de queso, lechuza y tomate, me doy una ducha rápida y me voy a dormir. Al principio estoy inquieta y no paro de dar vueltas en la cama, pero poco a poco el cansancio me vence y termino cayendo dormida sin darme cuenta.

"_-¿Por qué habrá tanto odio en el mundo?_

_-Porque también hay mucho amor._

_Miro a mi hermana algo sorprendida y le pregunto:_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Lo he visto muchas veces. Sólo hay que salir a la calle, mirar alrededor y comprobar que mucha gente tiene muestras de amor con aquellos que le rodean casi sin ser consciente de ello. Además, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, nosotras también vivimos en una época rodeadas de amor…_

_Asiento, pero eso no responde a todos mis interrogantes._

_-¿Y entonces por qué el amor no ha parado ninguna de esas grandes guerras que han existido durante la historia y que siguen existiendo ahora?_

_-En realidad, las guerras tienen poco que ver con los sentimientos, salvo algunas excepciones. En general, las guerras ser producen por motivos menos...espirituales, por decirlo de alguna manera: lo que se busca en una guerra es aprovechar los recursos del otro país, obligarlo a forma parte del país atacante,..._

_Pienso sobre ello. ¿De verdad el ser humano es así, tan irracional? ¿De verdad se comporta así sin ninguna razón?_

_-Entonces, ¿en la guerra los sentimientos no tienen ningún papel?_

_-Casi ninguno. Sólo es una disputa entre jefes de Estado para ver quién tiene la razón. Como una pelea de niños de parvulitos, pero a lo grande. Los soldados pocas veces siquiera conocen a sus enemigos y por qué razón entran en guerra._

_Creo comprender, pero me parece demasiado triste._

_Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi hermana._

_-¿Tú crees que en realidad los países son tan fríos unos con otros? -pregunto en voz baja._

_-No lo creo -responde Greta-. Los países son todos hermanos, nacieron de la misma Pangea, no pueden llevarse mal. Es más, estoy segura que sí los países fueran personas, serían todos amigos._

_Eso es cierto. Todos los países nacieron del mismo trozo de tierra primitivo, por tanto son hermanos. Reflexiono sobre ello y de repente una idea cruza mi mente._

_-Si los países son hermanos y consideramos que sus habitantes son en cierta manera sus hijos...estamos diciendo que en el fondo toda la humanidad es una gran familia, ¿no?_

_-Algo así._

_Callo y pienso. En las familias, por lo general, hay amor. Al menos, en la mía era así. Mis padres se querían uno al otro y nos querían a nosotras, al igual que nosotras a ellos. Y nosotras también nos queremos la una a la otra. ¿Por qué la humanidad habrá dejado de querer a sus congéneres? ¿Acaso habrán olvidado que son hermanos? Y si es así, ¿habrá alguna forma de de recordárselo? _

_Parpadeo. Algo me dice que por ellas mismas, las personas no va a ser capaces de recordar esto, aunque sea algo tan importante. Por lo tanto, alguien tendrá que ayudarles a recordar. Y creo que yo soy esa persona."_

Despierto y veo el sol brillando a través del cristal de la ventana. Miro el reloj de la mesilla: son las siete y cuarto. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tanto tiempo. Me estiro, voy al baño, me mojo la cara y me miro al espejo. Como de costumbre, mi pelo ha ido a donde le ha parecido mientras dormía. Me peino un poco y me dirijo a la cocina a desayunar. Mientras me hago un capuchino, recuerdo lo que he soñado. He soñado con el día en que descubrí que mi destino era ayudar a las personas. Apenas tenía 12 años, pero ya tenía claro qué era aquello en lo que creía y que era lo que debía hacer. Recuerdo decisión y determinación en mí, y la sensación de que nada sería capaz de pararme. Sonrío un poco. Ya no soy tan inocente, pero sigo pensando lo mismo.

De repente caigo en la cuenta de lo que mi hermana dijo entonces: "Los países son todos hermanos, nacieron de la misma Pangea, no pueden llevarse mal. Es más, estoy segura que sí los países fueran personas, serían todos amigos". Pienso en las posibilidades de que Greta conozca la leyenda de Pangea, pero las desecho rápidamente. Sólo era una manera de explicarme el mundo para que lo entendiera a mis doce años. Y además, según la leyenda, las cosas no son realmente así. Los países también han terminado enemistándose unos con otros...

Me sirvo el capuchino y me siento en la mesa de la cocina. Me lo tomo mientras cavilo interiormente. Según la leyenda, los países también han olvidado quienes son realmente y que antes eran una misma cosa, y ahora se sienten más humanos que otra cosa. Y sin embargo, en cierta manera se siguen sintiendo más o menos como los padres de todas las personas que viven en sus territorios. Por tanto, si consigo que haya paz entre los países, de alguna manera estaré consiguiendo que haya paz en el mundo entero...

Termino el capuchino a la vez que tomo una decisión. Hoy no voy a la consulta, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Friego mi taza, me voy a mi escritorio, enciendo mi ordenador, marcó un número en el móvil y en cuanto contestan digo:

-De acuerdo, señor Beilschmidt, supongamos que he decidido creerle. ¿Qué más tiene que contarme entonces?

-o-

La luz del sol ilumina mi cara a través del cristal de la ventana de mi despacho. Han pasando cinco días desde que me encontrara con mi paciente por primera y última vez. En estos cinco días he recogido muchísima información y creo haber encontrado la clave para el baúl de su recuerdos perdidos y la solución a su problema. O eso espero. Porque lo cierto es que siempre hay posibilidades de que ocurra algo inesperado que lo tuerce todo, y a veces es muy difícil remontar desde ahí. Y si ya es difícil hacerlo con una persona normal...

No, no debo pensar eso. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por Ludwig para que recupere sus recuerdos. Ese es mi cometido. Lo demás no importa. Tengo todas las piezas del puzzle. Sólo tengo que encajarlas.

Alguien llama a la puerta fuertemente.

-Adelante, está abierto -grito, volviendo ligeramente mi cabeza.

La puerta se abre y una cabeza rubia se asoma.

-¿Se puede?

-Por supuesto, pase -digo mientras me vuelvo completamente hacía mi interlocutor.

Algo cohibido, Ludwig entra en mi oficina y se queda de pie en medio de la sala. Me prometí a mí misma que no haría esa pregunta, pero al verlo no puedo evitar que mis labios la formulen casi inconscientemente:

-¿Es cierto?

-¿El qué? -dice Ludwig algo confuso.

-Que usted es Alemania.

Abre mucho los ojos para después suspirar.

-Sí, es cierto.

Y sus ojos tan azules y la seguridad en su voz es la confirmación final para que me termine de creer toda esta historia tan descabellada pero que hace que todo tenga un nuevo sentido a partir de ahora.

Me miro los pies y me río un poco.

-Lo suponía -le miro a la cara y curvo los labios-. Bueno, pues entonces pongámonos manos a la obra -digo chocando las manos-. Siéntese, por favor.

Nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de la mesa. Él parece algo nervioso.

-¿Entonces... lo sabe todo...?

-Sé bastantes cosas, e incluso más de las que pueda saber usted. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa ahora mismo es usted y su problema. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

-Eh..s-sí, claro.

Sonrío ante su nerviosismo. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, nervioso aún.

-He estado investigando aquí y allá, reuniendo información de donde podía. No ha sido fácil, pero creo que ahora tengo todo lo que necesitaba hace cinco días para ayudarle. Y creo que he hallado el comienzo y la causa de todo esto.

-¿¡De verdad!?

Asiento con la cabeza. Rebusco entre los archivos de mi mesa y saco entre todos los papeles una foto.

-Si no me equivoco, todo comienza y termina con esta persona.

Le entrego la foto boca abajo a Ludwig, que la voltea y, al ver quien aparece en la imagen, no puede hacer menos que abrir mucho los ojos y gritar asombrado:

-¿¡¡¡¡ITALIA!!!!?

* * *

Y termino!! Qué les ha parecido? Sin ningún sentido? Aburrido? Ya saben, todo lo que tenga que decirme, haganlo mediante reviews.

No sé si quedo creible el proceso que pasa Nina hasta terminar de creerse toda la historia. No es que Nina sea demasido incredula, pero este descubrimiento resulta ser un gran golpe para su visión del mundo, y nunca es fácil destruir una creencia de ese calibre. Aún así, creo que no estuvo mal del todo, y vosotrs?

Por otro lado, siento que en este capítulo apenas aparezca ningún personaje de Hetalia. Como compesación, en el siguiente saldrán más, lo prometo. Sólo esperen, de acuerdo?

En el siguiente capítulo, el caso de Ludwig llega a su fin. Logrará Ludwig recordar su pasado? Tendrá razón Nina con su hipótesis? De dónde habrá sacado toda esa información Nina?


	4. Empezando la casa por el tejado final

Hola una vez más!!Me echabais de menos? Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero se acerca la legendaria amenaza conocida como …EXÁMENES FINALES y no me queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir. De cualquier manera, conseguí terminar este capítulo y con él la primera parte del fic (me dio hasta penita escribir la última palabra). Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y espero que disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Ahora, las repuestas a los reviews:

**-Ed-Chan: **Todas nos hubiésemos puesto a saltar si hubiésemos sido Nina :D, pero Nina no es otaku, y por otro lado, en la realidad en la que Nina vive no existe el manga de Hetalia (hubiese sido muy raro). Siento que te resultado pesado el capítulo, espero que no te pase lo mismo con este ^^U

-**yuriy Hiwatari: **Me alegro que te gustase y que no te pesara. Siento haberte dejado con ganas de más, espero que este capítulo te sacie :).

-**Yuhi03: **Celebro que te gustase la leyenda de Pangea, no sabía si iba a resultar creíble. Disfruta con este capítulo!!

-**laurita92: **Sí que sería bonito que todos los países se llevaran bien...pero bueno, para eso está Nina xD. Claro que aparecerán más países (de hecho, en este capítulo salen unos cuantos). Espero que disfrutes ^_^ .

-**Fernanda Antonovna: **Guau, gracias por todos los regalos ^_^ . Me alegra que te guste el fic y me haces muy feliz con tus animos. Espero que este capítulo también te enganche. Y saludos a Vash!!

-**Naoky:** Un día? O.o Vaya, sobrestimas a Nina. Ella es genial tal como es, pero no tanto ^^U Ya es bastante poco cinco días (un proceso normal hubiese llevado cerca de un mes, pero en un fic eso hubiese resultado aburrido). De todos modos, me alegro de que te gustase el fic. En cuanto a la leyenda de Pangea, fue totalmente inventada por mí (tenía que haber una explicación para que los países existiesen y no me pareció que nacieran como los humanos normales, así que algo tenía que inventar). Disfruta con el cap!!

-**rohunyl: **Ya tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disfruta!!

-**Sarita Lopez:** Tú si que eres una alma de cántaro xDD. No te preocupes, Nina no se volverá loca, es muy madura y reflexiva y suele saber lo que hace, aunque es cierto que rodeada de tantos países, siendo como son los países...

-**dream_murderer: **A mi me encanta que te encante mi fic :D. La foto que Nina tiene de Italia se la pidió al propio Italia para poder archivarla con todos los papeles del caso. También le pedirá una foto a Ludwig. Espero que te guste el cap!!!

-**Noriko:** Siento haberme retrasado con este capítulo, lo compensaré :D Me alegro que te gustara la leyenda de Pangea y tu afán por que sea conocida ^_^ .Tranquila, en este cap aparecen más países. Espero que disfrutes ^_^

-**Freesia Monochrome: **Mi primera fan declarada *-* Me alegro de que te guste el fic y que te guste Nina, es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño ^_^ Disfruta con este capítulo.

Bueno, pues con esto y una perdiz, comenzamos con el fic!!! (rima improvisada cutrísima)

**Capítulo 3: Empezando la casa por el tejado (final)**

-Tengo entendido que Italia y usted son amigos desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Sí, así es -responde Ludwig bastante confuso. Algunas gotas de sudor adornan su frente-. Pero no conocí a Italia hasta la Primera Guerra Mundial, y eso fue bastante tiempo después de que yo perdiera la memoria... -calla y se da cuenta del kit de la cuestión-. Espere...¿quiere decir eso que conocía a Italia antes de eso?

-Todo a su debido momento, Ludwig. Estas cosas llevan su ritmo -me acomodo sobre mi asiento, apoyo mis codos sobre los brazos de la silla y cruzo los dedos de mis manos-. Me gustaría, si me lo permite, contarle lo que he vivido estos cinco días. Es una historia larga, pero considero que es necesaria para que todo ocurra correctamente.

La incertidumbre es visible en el rostro de mi paciente. Lo entiendo: es duro carecer de una parte de los recuerdos de toda una vida, y más duro tener la sensación de que, debido a eso, te estás perdiendo algo importante, algo que está presente a tu alrededor todos los días y de lo que no eres consciente. Pero lo que no sabe todo el mundo hasta que pasa por ello es que lo peor de esta situación es el miedo que se siente cuando estas a punto de descubrir la verdad y se te ocurre de repente que puede que lo que recuerde de sí mismo no le guste. Es una sensación de desasosiego, como si un parásito se alojara en tu estómago y sintieras como se absorbe las víceras a la vez que sientes que te falta el aire en el cerebro y no puedes reaccionar, sólo dudar y dudar. A algunas personas este hecho los enloquece o los sumerge en la más profunda y oscura de las depresiones. Pero algo me dice que Ludwig está hecho de otra pasta. Ludwig ha pasado por otras situaciones parecidas e incluso peores durante su larga vida (al fin y al cabo, si algo tiene un país son problemas) y sigue en pie, así que aparta las dudas de sí mismo y cambia su expresión por una de determinación.

-Le escucho.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, con una pequeña sonrisa reflexiva.

-Hace cinco días llamé a su hermano, el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt, para pedirle información sobre usted, ya que usted, por algún motivo que entonces yo desconocía, no quería dármela. En aquella conversación me enteré de muchas cosas, y entre ellas, de que usted era la representación física del país de Alemania.

Obviamente, se habló de más cosas en esa conversación, pero aún no es momento de desvelarlas a mi paciente. Como ya he dicho, todo debe llegar a su debido tiempo. Inclino mi cuerpo hacía delante y apoyo mis antebrazos sobre la mesa, uno sobre el otro.

-En aquel momento, no lo creí. Era totalmente absurdo para mí. Sin embargo, la duda me carcomía por dentro, así que investigué y obtuve información que confirmaba aquella historia. A pesar de que aún no las tenía todas conmigo, decidí creérmela por el momento y volví a llamar al señor Beilschmidt para pedirle más información.

El rostro de mi paciente muestra expectación.

-¿Qué le contó mi hermano?

-Pues lo cierto es que cosas muy interesantes -digo para después narrarle aquella charla telefónica.

"_-Así que ha decidido creerme. ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?_

_-Se lo crea o no, Internet y un sueño -oigo una risa a través del auricular-, pero eso no importa. Necesito más información._

_-Pregunte lo que quiera._

_-Para empezar, ¿qué cosas sabía Ludwig cuando despertó? A mí sólo me dijo que recordaba su nombre, pero estoy segura de que me ocultó información aquella vez que hablamos._

_-Pues, por lo que sé, sólo sabía eso y que representaba al país de Alemania. Al menos eso me dijo a mí._

_-Entonces, ¿a usted no lo recordaba?_

_-En principio no, pero al verme dijo "¡Hermano!", a pesar de que no recordaba mi nombre ni haberme conocido alguna vez. Dijo que lo había sabido de manera innata._

_-¿Quiere decir eso que no todos los países son hermanos?_

_-Oh, no, sólo los que tienen un origen común. Verá, señorita, West y yo procedemos de un mismo territorio anterior, nuestro abuelo Germania, así que somos familia, aunque él se parece más al abuelo que yo. Sin embargo, yo soy mucho más maravilloso que ellos..._

_-Entiendo, señor Beilschmidt, no hace falta que dé más detalles -digo mientras reflexiono sobre la parte útil de la información obtenida-. ¿Tuvo Ludwig una reacción parecida a la que tuvo con usted al conocerle con alguien más?_

_-No. Se volvió a encontrar con toda la gente que había conocido, pero no recordaba a ninguno. También hay que decir que ellos tampoco hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ser recordados, aunque claro, eso fue porque no lo reconocían._

_-¿Había cambiado mucho, acaso?_

_-Bastante. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto (casi setenta años, ¡imagínese!) y había crecido. No es que se hubiese convertido en un abuelito, los países no envejecen tan rápido, pero si que estaba mucho mayor. Cuando se durmió era un niño; cuando despertó era un hombre hecho y derecho. Además, se había vuelto más ...rígido. Más formal y estricto, no se si me explico bien._

_-¿Usted tampoco lo reconoció?_

_-Lo cierto es que me costó hacerlo. Sin embargo, al mirarlo a los ojos no me quedó ninguna duda de que era él, aunque esos ojos habían cambiado: cuando los vi por última vez antes de eso, eran mucho más inocentes. A veces pienso que por eso nadie más lo reconoció en realidad._

_Ciertamente, es una teoría a tener en cuenta._

_-¿Qué cree que paso en el tiempo que Ludwig estuvo en coma?_

_-Tengo algunas teorías, pero no es algo irrefutable. Están basadas en lo que pasó en los territorios que correspondían a West durante esos años. Quizá debería repasar un poco la historia, puede que le ayude con el caso._

_-Tenga por seguro que lo haré -digo, intentando ocultar mi molestia. No soporto que los demás me digan lo que tengo que hacer, aunque sean buenas ideas, así que tiendo a no hacerlo. Por suerte, ya había pensado anteriormente en hacer eso, así que en parte es una idea mía-. ¿Tiene algo más que me pueda servir?_

_Se hace el silencio a través de la línea._

_-Quizá le interese llamar a cierto número de teléfono que yo poseo."_

-Cuando el señor Beilschmidt me dijo eso, no tenía ninguna idea de a quién se podía referir ni de que me podía servir, y él no parecía querer darme más información. Así que decidí llamar al número y mantuve una curiosa conversación...¿Adivina usted con quien?

Ludwig niega con la cabeza, mientras sus labios se mantienen ligeramente entreabiertos.

"_-¿Ciao?_

_-Esto...hola, buenas tardes,...-callo intentando decidir qué decir ante mi interlocutor desconocido y sin poder evitar sentirme un poco idiota y ridícula-. Me llamo Nina, y bueno...no sé con quien estoy hablando exactamente...pero el señor Beilschmidt dijo que me podría ser de ayuda hablar con usted..._

_-¿Eeeeeeeeeh?¿Beilschmidt?¿Ese no era el apellido de Ale... digo, de Ludwig y Gilbert? -me responden con una voz cálida y algo...infantil._

_-Eh...sí, exacto. Él que me dio su número fue Gilbert, pero la razón por la que le llamo es Ludwig._

_-¿Qué le pasa a Ludwig?_

_-Vera, yo su psicóloga y..._

_-¿PSICÓLOGA?¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON PSICÓLOGA?¿QUÉ LE PASA A ALEMANIA?¿ESTÁ BIEN?¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?_

_¿Todos los países son así de excéntricos?_

_-Señor, ¿se da cuenta de que acaba de llamar a Ludwig por su nombre de país? -le pregunto intentando sonar pacífica y que no piense que le estoy regañando. Sólo quiero que sea consciente de la imprudencia que ha cometido._

_Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos. Si fuera una conversación cara a cara, la tensión se podría palpar con las manos._

_-¿Sabía usted de antes quién es Ludwig en realidad? -dice la persona que está al otro lado de la línea con una voz cargada de temor, sentimiento de culpa...y algo de curiosidad._

_-Me lo dijo el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lo que no sé es quien es usted y por qué es importante para el caso de Ludwig._

_-Me llamo Feliciano Vargas -me dice el hasta ahora desconocido-, y soy el representante de la parte norte de Italia. También me llaman Italia Veneciano._

_Ante esta declaración, las piezas de mi cerebro comienzan a encajar, y no puedo hacer menos que apuntarme en mi cerebro agradecerle próximamente la ayuda prestada al señor Beilschmidt"_

-Conté a Feliciano todo lo que sabía sobre el caso y le pedí la información que pudiese darme. Él me contó muchas cosas sobre su amistad.

-Pero, ¿por qué es importante Italia en todo esto? -me pregunta algo exasperado mi paciente, inclinándose sobre mi mesa y apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre dicha superficie.

-Yo me pregunté lo mismo al principio, pero gracias a que Feliciano no es precisamente una persona que sepa disimular sus emociones, empecé a entenderlo todo.

"_-Entonces...¿él nunca dio signos de debilidad ni de sufrimiento delante de gente?¿Ni siquiera cuando sólo estaba con sus amigos más íntimos?_

_-¡No!¡Nunca!¡Él siempre se mostraba fuerte a los demás! Nunca imaginé que a él también le entristecieran algunas cosas...No es que pensara que es un insensible, pero...no sé, no soy capaz de imaginarlo triste. Él siempre era el que me secaba las lágrimas cuando no me podía atar los zapatos o cuando no había pasta para comer, quien me protegía de los ataques enemigos, el hombro donde me podía apoyar siempre...Siempre tan valiente...tan confiado...tan macho..._

_Ignorando el hecho de que, al parecer, Italia hace un mundo de problemas muy triviales, es notable el sentimiento de unión que hay entre Feliciano y Ludwig. Pocas veces he visto tanta confianza y compañerismo entre dos personas, lo cual en cierta forma, añadiendo un ligero matiz que encuentro en la voz del italiano entre otros muchos indicios, me lleva a sospechar._

_-Señor Vargas..._

_-Llámeme Feliciano, por favor. Me siento más cómodo así._

_-...Feliciano. Usted siente una gran confianza y un gran compañerismo hacía Ludwig, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Sí, por supuesto!_

_-¿Hasta donde llega esta confianza y ese compañerismo?_

_-¿Eeeeeeh? -pregunta el chico, claramente sin saber a qué me refiero._

_-Quiero decir...sí, es cierto que son muy buenos amigos, pero...¿hasta que punto?_

_-No lo entiendo._

_Parece que no domina el idioma de las sutilezas._

_-Feliciano, le esto preguntando si para usted Ludwig es sólo un amigo...o algo más._

_La respiración del italiano se detiene repentinamente. Juraría que he oído como se sonroja. Sí, oído, no sé exactamente cómo, pero lo he oído. Y lo peor es que no me sorprende._

_-¿A qué se refiere...?_

_-...Feliciano, esta vez ha entendido perfectamente a que me refiero. No intenté hacerse el tonto, por favor, eso sólo me retrasaría._

_El silencio reina una vez más, hasta que un suspiro cargado de sentimientos muy profundos lo rompe._

_-...Preferiría no hablar de ese tema -dice Veneciano, con una voz cargada de culpabilidad._

_-Si le preocupa que se lo vaya a contar a Ludwig no se preocupe, no contaré nada que usted no quiera..._

_-No es por eso -me interrumpe con una voz bastante apagada. ¿Por qué algo me dice que Lduwig no es el único que me guarda secretos?_

_-¿Entonces?_

_Suspira de nuevo. Parece que no quiere contestarme._

_-Feliciano, escuche, por favor. Soy psicóloga, y en cierta forma he sido entrenada para darme cuenta de muchas cosas relacionadas con las personas y así poder encontrar soluciones a muchos problemas. No estoy segura aún de si esas reglas se aplican también a países, pero de momento funcionan con Ludwig y algo me dice que con usted también. Usted me está ocultando algo que al parecer tiene relación con Alemania, y es algo que le causa pesar y, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, culpabilidad. Si lo sigue ocultando, le va a causar más y más daño cada vez, hasta que llegue un momento que no lo podrá soportar y entrará en depresión. Usted no quiere eso, ¿verdad?_

_-No importa._

_Enarco una ceja. _

_-¿Por qué no importa?_

_-Porque lo único que importa es que Ludwig sea feliz, y para eso yo no soy importante. Además... no puedo romper mi promesa._

_-¿Promesa?"_

-Me costó algo menos que sangre, sudor y lágrimas convencer a Feliciano para que me contara que era esa promesa que le impedía hablar sobre lo que había en su corazón. Y cuando lo hice...no pude por menos que sorprenderme.

En realidad no me sorprendió tanto, ya que en realidad ya lo sabía, pero no conviene que Ludwig lo sepa aún. El susodicho, al cual con cada nuevo descubrimiento le aparecen más gotas de sudor por la cara, las mejillas y el cuello, sólo puede mirarme fijamente, incapaz de hablar por las emociones entremezcladas que no recorren, rogándome con los ojos que continúe.

-Al parecer, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando Feliciano aún era un niño, prometió a cierta persona muy especial para él que lo esperaría cuando dicha persona fue a la guerra, pero esa persona nunca volvió. Al parecer, murió a manos del enemigo. Cuando Italia lo supo, decidió que la promesa aún seguía en pie y que nada le impediría seguir esperando, así que nunca se permitió ninguna distracción a esa promesa. Así que ni siquiera se quiso plantear nunca que entre otras personas y él hubiera algo más que amistad, lo cual en cierto modo fue fácil, pues casi todo el mundo sólo lo quería para aprovecharse de sus recursos (dado que era demasiado débil para la lucha). O al menos así había sido...hasta que llego usted.

Me levanto de mi asiento y doy la vuelta a mi escritorio para sentarme sobre una de las esquinas de éste, para así poder estar más cerca de mi paciente.

-Lo que más me llamó la atención de esta historia es el nombre de la persona a la que hizo la promesa. Según Italia, nadie sabía su nombre humano, por lo que todos lo llaman por su nombre de país, el cual era Sacro Imperio Romano. ¿Le suena ese nombre?

-Sí, algo oí hablar de él. Creo que murió a manos de Francia.

-Sí, eso es lo que dice la historia. O al menos, lo que dice Wikipedia -bromeo, sonriendo ligeramente-. Pero, ¿sabe? Hay más cosas que me llamaron la atención. Para empezar, los territorios que correspondían al Sacro Imperio Romano. Lo estuve buscando en libros de historia y, como puede ver, gran parte de ellos (al menos, en sus inicios) corresponden a lo que hoy se conoce como Alemania -explico mientras saco un mapa de mis archivos y se lo muestro al alemán-. Podría ser una casualidad, pero aún así, algo en mi cabeza (llamémoslo sexto sentido, sí es que existe algo así) me insto a investigar en esta dirección, quizá porque fuera la única pista medianamente sólida para mi investigación. Así que pregunté a Italia si tenía algún cuadro, dibujo o similar donde apareciera Sacro Imperio Romano y él hizo enviar por correo urgente un bosquejo hecho por él mismo de como recordaba que era.

Rebusco entre los papeles de la mesa y extraigo uno bastante viejo y amarillento. Se lo doy a Ludwig mientras pregunto:

-¿Le resulta familiar esta persona?

Ludwig mira lo que le muestro e inmediatamente abre mucho los ojos. La imagen muestra a un niño de unos 12 ó 13 años de semblante serio, ojos entrecerrados, pelo peinado hacía atrás y traje bastante antiguo compuesto por una toga, una capa, unos botines y un sombrero bastante grande, aparentemente todo de color negro. El dibujo no es a color, pero es evidente a quién se parece la persona retratada.

-So-o-o-o-y-y...¿yo? -tartamudea, bastante nervioso y con el rostro de un marcado color rojo.

-Al menos, es un niño que se _parece _mucho a usted. Pero, según Feliciano, usted y Sacro Imperio Romano tienen personalidades muy distintas. Para empezar, Sacro Imperio Romano era muy inocente y muy tímido, algo que a ojos de Feliciano usted no es. Sin embargo, Feliciano también admite que ambos son respetuosos, correctos y lo tratan y lo cuidan mucho. Y luego estaba el hecho de que Sacro Imperio Romano _muriera_, o al menos, _desapareciera_. Había demasiadas cosas extrañas, así que me decidí dirigir mi investigación hacía esa posibilidad. Pero entonces me di cuenta de un hecho que nos traería problemas: por mucha investigación que yo hiciese, si usted no conseguía recuperar la memoria, no serviría de nada. Este desagradable descubrimiento me hizo estar un día entero en dique seco preguntándome qué hacer, pero, por suerte, apareció lo más cercano a un hada madrina que yo pudiera tener.

"_Doy vueltas y más vueltas alrededor del despacho. Suspiro, me muerdo un poco la uña del pulgar derecho y vuelvo a suspirar. Pienso y pienso, y por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada. El hecho de que yo reúna información que evidencie que Sacro Imperio Romano y Alemania sean la misma persona no significa que, cuando yo se la muestre, Ludwig lo vaya a recordar. Al fin y al cabo, esos son datos externos más que recuerdos de Ludwig, no tienen ningún significado ni carga emotiva para él. Necesitaría algo más personal, algo que le hubiese pertenecido en la otra vida. Pregunté a Feliciano, pero él no tiene nada que me pudiera servir. ¿De dónde podría yo sacar un objeto personal de Sacro Imperio Romano...?_

_-Por teléfono parece más segura que en directo. ¿No le puede traer eso problemas en su profesión?_

_Esa voz..._

_Me vuelvo y veo en medio de mi despacho a un hombre con mi mismo color de pelo, ojos rojizos y una gran sonrisa triunfante. Sobre uno de los hombros lleva un pollito. Detrás suya están una chica de cabello castaño largo y sonrisa amable y un chico de pelo color chocolate con un rizo bastante llamativo y gafas cuadradas._

_-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí, señor Beilschmidt?¿Y con qué permiso?_

_-La puerta estaba abierta, así que se abrió sola cuando fui a llamar. Y el permiso me lo he dado yo mismo por ser tan absolutamente maravilloso... -dice esto para luego ser interrumpido por la chica mediante un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén que no sé muy bien de dónde ha salido -.¡¡¡Auch!!! ¡Bruta!_

_-¡Es que no hace falta que digas a todas horas lo maravilloso que eres, Gilbert!¡Lo siento, pero te lo tienes merecido!_

_-¿Queréis dejar de montar el espectáculo, vosotros dos?¡Esta vez tenemos público!_

_Ah, que normalmente son así. Creo que Ludwig no es el único país que me necesita._

_Tanto Gilbert como la chica dejan de pelear, aunque se dirigen mutuamente una mirada de odio uno al otro antes de volver a hacerme caso._

_-Bueno, entonces...¿qué hace exactamente aquí?¿Y quienes son ellos? -pregunto para redirigir la conversación hacía donde me interesa._

_-Yo soy Elizabeta __Héderváry, y él es Roderich __Edelstein -dice la chica. Reconozco la voz: es la que contesto al teléfono la primera vez que llame al señor Beilschmidt-. Somos Hungría y Austría, respectivamente._

_Ahora que lo dice, no recuerdo que el señor Beilschmidt haya nombrado su nombre de país._

_-Estamos aquí porque nos hemos enterado de todos los esfuerzos por ayudar a Ludwig y creemos que necesita ayuda -dice el llamado Roderich._

_-¿Cómo se han enterado?_

_-Italia nos llamó justo después de que usted le sonsacara su secreto. Parecía bastante preocupado y nervioso, tanto por West como por él mismo, lo cual nos extraño bastante. Conocemos desde hace bastante a Italia y nunca lo habíamos visto así. Es cierto que suele lloriquear porque tiene hambre y no hay pasta cerca y cosas así, pero esto era distinto. Incluso parecía...maduro -me cuenta el señor Beilschmidt-. Lo tranquilizamos como pudimos y, tras hablarlo mucho entre nosotros, decidimos venir aquí._

_-Supongo que no hará falta preguntar como me han encontrado._

_Como respuesta, los tres me muestran una sonrisa cómplice, típica sonrisa de los que comparten un secreto._

_-Esta bien. ¿En qué consiste esa ayuda que me quieren prestar?_

_Hungría y Austría se acercan, portando sendos objetos envueltos en telas._

_-Hicimos limpieza en el desván y encontramos esto. Pensamos que te podría resultar útil._

_Con el ceño fruncido, muevo un poco las telas y miro el contenido. No le encuentro sentido a uno de ellos, pero el otro..._

_-Gracias -digo sonriendo-. Esto es más útil de lo que pueden imaginar. Gracias, muchísimas gracias de verdad."_

-Y finalmente llegó el día de hoy, día en el que, sí todo va según lo previsto, usted recuperará todo aquello que ha perdido. Pero antes, me gustaría que tuviera algunas cosas en cuenta -digo con voz seria mientras acerco mi cara lo más que puedo a la suya sin que resulte raro y le miro fijamente a los ojos-. Debe saber que este proceso no es 100% efectivo, y que existen casos de gente que no recupera la memoria nunca, aunque le enseñen innumerables evidencias de su anterior vida. También debe saber que puede ser que lo recordado no sea de su agrado, y que precisamente lo ha olvidado porque su mente lo haya bloqueado. ¿Está usted seguro de querer continuar con el proceso?

Veo un pequeño atisbo de duda en la mirada del rubio, pero rápidamente desaparece.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a rodear el escritorio para recoger los dos paquetes que se encuentran debajo de él.

-Esto fue lo que me entregaron el señor Beilschmidt, Austria y Hungría. Ábralos y dígame qué sensación le producen.

Alemania me obedece y destapa primero un paquete rectangular. Resulta ser un cuadro donde aparece una niña pequeña (o un niño, no está muy claro) de pelo castaño con un gracioso tirabuzón y traje de sirvienta durmiendo sobre un sillón. Ludwig recorre las líneas de pintura con la yema de los dedos y musita-.

-Me resulta familiar...

De repente abre mucho los ojos y abre el otro paquete a la velocidad del rayo. Al retirar la tela aparece una pequeña escoba, ya bastante vieja. Ludwig la contempla concentrado, dándole vueltas entre sus manos.

-Recuerdo esta escoba, y recuerdo quién me la dio. Fue una niña, o yo creía que era una niña -sonríe con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad-. Se llamaba Italia. Me la dio para que no lo olvidara. A cambio, yo le dí un beso y le prometí que regresaría.

-¿Debo dar por sentado que ha recuperado su memoria, pues?

-Así es -dice mientras me mira con una expresión muy dulce, expresión que nunca imaginé en él-. Y eso me ha hecho entender muchas cosas.

Se dirige hacía la puerta y dice:

-Sé que tengo que pagarle por los servicios prestados, pero tengo que pedirle que espera un poco. Ahora tengo que viajar a Italia en el próximo vuelo.

Intento aguantar las ganas de reír. Como me va a gustar esto.

-Disculpe, pero...¿para qué quiere ir usted a Italia?

Él me mira un poco confuso.

-Tengo que hablar con Feliciano.

-Eh...ya, ¿y qué le hace pensar que Feliciano está en Italia?

Esta pregunta hace que Ludwig se quede de piedra.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Sonrío con un poco de malicia.

-Vera, Ludwig, en cuánto conté un poco de qué iba la cosa a Feliciano, no dudo ni un segundo en coger el primer avión que volase hasta aquí con tal de ayudarme para que yo le ayudase. Ha sido testigo privilegiado de toda mi investigación y se la estuvo chivateando al señor Beilschmidt a mis espaldas. Y ahora mismo está esperando a que usted llegue.

Este mensaje tarda un poco en ser procesado.

-¿Quiere decir...que ÉL está AQUÍ?

Asiento.

Rápido como un rayo, se pone delante mía y me agarra de los hombros.

-¡¡¡¡¡DÍGAME DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA!!!!!

-Le guiaré, Ludwig, pero para eso tiene que soltarme.

Al ser consciente de sus actos, me suelta y me pide perdón. Yo le respondo que no pasa nada y le guió hasta un parquecito a pocas manzanas de mi consulta. Allí niños juegan delante de la fuente, palomas vuelan en círculos y la gente disfruta del día sentada en los bancos.

-Allí -digo mientras señalo un banco un tanto apartado donde esta sentado un joven de pelo castaño con un curioso rizo extremadamente largo, ojos castaños y mirada algo perdida. Ludwig, creo que sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hace, se acerca hasta estar a su lado y lo mira. Están muy lejos, así que no oigo si hablan, pero creo que Ludwig ha llamado al castaño, porque este lo mira algo sorprendido y luego con un poco de miedo. Ludwig le ofrece la mano y el otro se levanta de su asiento. Se miran largo rato, hasta que el rubio acerca su mano a la mejilla del castaño y éste cierra los ojos ante la caricia. Sin ser muy consciente de cómo ni cuándo ha pasado, ambos hombres se están besando. Primero es un beso suave, tierno, donde sólo participan los labios, pero después se torna pasionado e incluso algo violento, lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que no son conscientes de dónde están ni probablemente les importe. Finalmente cortan el beso y se quedán abrazados. Decido irme para dejarles algo de intimidad (aunque lo cierto es que en un parque ese concepto no tiene mucho sentido) y me reuno con cierta persona en la salida.

-¿Así que todo se acabo?

-Así es, señor Beilschmidt, -respondo al hombre con mi mismo color de pelo-, pero hay cosas que aún no me han quedado muy claras.

_-_Simepre tiene una pregunta más que hacer, ¿no?

-Así es -digo con una ligera sonrisa, y comenzamos a caminar-. Para empezar, si nunca consintió en contarle a Ludwig sobre su pasado, ¿por qué me lo contó a mi, que quería ayudarle?

-Decidí que ya había tardado demasiado en recordar y yo no sabía cómo ayudarle sin contarle la historia. Muchas veces le había insinuado que debería echar un vistazo al atillo, pero nunca se daba por aludido. Así que pense: "quizá esta señorita tenga el modo de hacerlo, ha sido preparada para ello". Y el resto ya lo sabe.

-¿Por qué Ludwig no pudo decirme que era un país y usted sí?

-En el tratado que se firmó para acordar que ningún país desvelaría su verdadera identidad como medida de seguridad, nunca se habló de que los expaíses tuvieran que guardar el secreto también, así que Ludwig se aprovecho de ese vacío legal.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sí, yo ya no soy ningún país. Antes era conocido como Prusia...ahora sólo soy el maravilloso Gilbert.

Río y nos mantenemos en silencio durante un rato. Pienso en lo intenso que han sido estos cinco días y suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Simplemente pienso en que posiblemente esté empezando a construir la casa por el tejado con esto de que mi primer caso sea un país. Yo quería empezar a tratar gente normal y corriente, pero me ha salido un poco el tiro por la culata -río-. No me quejo, pero es algo raro para mí.

-Pues para ser una novata, lo ha hecho bastante bien, señorita. Incluso creo que podría dedicarse a esto de manera profesional.

-¿Usted cree?

-Por supuesto. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero si algo tienen los países son problemas, y muchos de ellos son psicológicos.

"¿En serio?", pienso con sarcasmo.

-Quizá sea usted lo que los países necesitan. Usted es centrada, profesional y no se deja avasallar por nada. Podría ayudar muchísimo a la humanidad.

Sonrío. Por ese motivo me hice psicóloga, y no voy a decir que no me atraiga. Sin embargo, no estoy tan segura como esta el señor Beilschmidt de lo que él dice.

-Quien sabe -digo-. ¿Le apetece algo? Quisiera invitarle para celebrar que se ha acabado con éxito mi primer propongo mientras intento alejar esas preocupaciones de mi mente. Lo que venga vendrá, y sólo el destino dirá si ha sido un caso fortuito o si realmente nací para la "psicología nacional".

Se acabo!!! Aquí acaba el primer caso del fic. Reconozco que no es extremadamente romántico y que apenas he rozado esta faceta, pero es que no era lo realmente importante en este caso, sino que los recuerdos de Ludwig volvieran. Lo demás eran consecuencias.

Bueno, que os ha parecido? Yo creo que lo más cutre de todo el capítulo ha sido el final, sobretodo la última frase. Patética, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría nada con que terminar, así que... Y siento que Ludwig y Feliciano apenás hallan tenido protagonismo, pero es que el caso tenía que seguir así o no tendría sentido. En fin, ya saben que para decirme todo lo que ha salido mal (ya también lo que ha salido bien), está el botoncito de abajo :D.

Cambiando de tema un poco, he decidido reestructurar el fic. De las parejas que quedan, seguro que voy a hacer un caso con EspañaXItalia Romano, FranciaXCanada, UKXUS, RusiaXChina, GreciaXJapón y AustríaXHungría. De los cuatro primeros y el último tengo la trama más o menos montada, pero las otras dos parejas no lo tengo claro aún (tengo una ligera idea, pero no sé cómo desarrollarla). Por ese mismo motivo estoy empezando a dudar en hacer el LituaniaXPolonia, porque con esta no tengo ninguna idea de lo que voy a hacer. Por otro lado, se me ha ocurrido un posible SueciaXFinlandía y algo de SealandXLetonia, pero aún tengo que definirlo. Me gustaría contar con vuestra opinión sobre esta decisión y que me ayudarais si se os ocurre alguna idea para las parejas que están en el aire.

Bueno, no sé cuándo exactamente (ya que voy a estar liada con exámenes), pero en el próximo capítulo Nina tendrá que enfrentarse con un nuevo caso sobre un país, pero primero tendrá que pelearse con el país en cuestión. Quieren saber de quién se trata? Esperen al próximo capítulo!!!


	5. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma parte 1

Hola!!! Aunque parezca increible, volví!!! Se que merezco morir en la hoguera por retrasarme tantísmo, pero por una razón o por otra, no fui capaz de terminar el capítulo hasta ahora. Además, perdí todos los mensajes de los reviews, así que no voy a poder contestarlos, lo siento mucho TT_TT. De todas maneras, recuerdo que algunas adivinaron quién iba a ser el siguiente paciente, así que...enhorabuena a todas ellas!!!

En fin, no me entratengo más que querreis leer ya el capítulo. Espero que os guste!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (parte 1)**

-¡Hasta el próximo lunes! -me despido de uno de mis pacientes, y éste se gira y me sonríe antes de bajar las empinadas escaleras. Sonrío. Me encanta ayudar a la gente. Por eso elegí este trabajo. Quizá es un poco estresante a veces, pero vale la pena con tal de ver a la gente feliz, y más aún si ciertos pacientes te miman sobremanera.

"_-He dicho que no, Ludwig, y por mucho que insista no voy a aceptar._

_-Pero, ¿por qué no?_

_-¡Porque es como si me aprovechara de usted por ser un país! La tarifa normal tiene muchos menos ceros de los aquí escritos -digo señalando el cheque-, y no pienso aceptar más de la cantidad estipulada._

_-Pero si Ludwig se lo ofrece, no es aprovecharse -objeta Feliciano._

_Tiene razón, pero no pienso bajarme del burro._

_-Desde mi punto de vista no es justo, y tengan por seguro que no pienso cambiar de opinión._

_Los dos hombres me miran fijamente: el alemán lo hace bastante contrariado (sigue sin acostumbrarse a que le lleve la contraria) y el italiano algo pensativo, hasta que algo hace que se le ilumina la cara. Parece que se le ha ocurrido una idea, lo cual resulta una autentica novedad._

_-Ludwig, Ludwig, ¿y si...? -dice para después susurrar el resto de la frase al oído del rubio. Éste último reflexiona un segundo para luego afirmar con la cabeza solemnemente._

_-Sí, es buena idea -. Me mira y dice-: De acuerdo, pagaré como un paciente normal, pero a cambio le haré un regalo, regalo que usted no podrá rechazar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_¿Por qué me siento como si estuviéramos regateando con mi sueldo?_

_-Bueno... está bien -acepto. Supongo que un regalo no será tan grave como lo que me ofrecía al principio."_

Al día siguiente un Mercedes gris con el maletero lleno de pasta esperaba enfrente de la puerta del edificio dónde se encuentra mi consulta, y sus llaves, junto a una nota que rezaba "Pensamos que haría juego con tus ojos" se encontraban en un sobre que alguien había metido en el buzón del despacho.

No es que los coches sean mi gran pasión (de hecho, si tengo el carné es porque Greta me obligó a sacármelo), pero lo cierto es que ese coche es una maravilla. Tiene un motor suave, es espacioso, el diseño es precioso... Vaya, nunca pensé que sería capaz de enamorarme de un coche. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor por qué Greta se emociona tanto con su Rover.

De eso ya hace un mes y medio. En ese tiempo he tratado y ayudado a más pacientes, lo que me ha hecho sentirme dichosa y pletórica, y que cada vez esté más segura de que mi camino en la vida es la psicología.

Pero...

Lo cierto es que falta algo.

No es que no quiera ayudar a la gente y que no me emocione con cada nuevo caso, pero (por más que me pese, y aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir en voz alta), después de ese primer caso tan intenso, siento que ya nada es igual. Haber ayudado a un país de una forma tan directa y personal ha sido la experiencia espectacular que he tenido en toda mi vida, tanto que no lo puedo expresar en palabras. Me hizo sentir como si estuviera influyendo en una nación entera... Bueno, vale, es que en realidad estaba haciendo eso. El caso es que fue increíble, y lo cierto es que, en mi fuero interno, quiero repetir aunque eso me hace sentir rastrera, egoísta y poco profesional porque estoy favoreciendo a unos pacientes por encima de otros, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Es superior a mí...

Dios, si alguien me oyera, pensaría que soy como una drogadicta o peor. Suspiro profundamente. No vale de nada lamentarme ni comerme la cabeza. Lo mejor será prepararme por si llega un posible nuevo paciente, aunque siendo ya la hora que es, es probable que no venga nadie...

-¿Es usted la psicóloga?

Me giro sobresaltada. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no he dado cuenta que alguien ha entrado en mi despacho. El recién llegado es un chico joven con la piel de color crema catalana y los ojos marrones oscuros, del mismo color de su pelo, el cual tiene un rizo bastante largo y llamativo que me resulta familiar. Pero lo que más me llama la atención de esta persona es su cara. Su semblante muestra seriedad y su frente tiene una única pero muy marcada arruga, como si estuviera reprimiendo un enfado, un gran enfado. Si no fuera porque nos acabamos de conocer, juraría que me odia.

-Perdone, pero... ¿cómo ha entrado?

-Fui a llamar y la puerta se abrió sola -responde el recién llegado con un marcado acento italiano en su voz. Otra característica de él que me resulta muy familiar.

-Ajá...

-Bueno, ¿me va a responder?

Por un momento no tengo ni idea de qué me habla. Por suerte, mi memoria regresa rápidamente.

-Eh...sí, yo soy la psicóloga. Me llamo Nina. ¿Y usted es...?

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar.

-Lovino -dice bruscamente, como si no quisiera decir nada de sí mismo que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Bien, Lovino, ¿y por qué esta aquí?

Me mira fijamente a los ojos con un reflejo de furia mal contenida en los suyos y me suelta:

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿Qué? -apenas soy capaz de musitar.

-¿Cómo se atreve a juntar a mi hermano con el macho patatas?

Levanto una ceja y pregunto:

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Me ha oído perfectamente, así que no me haga repetirlo y conteste!

Abro mucho los ojos, contrariada y sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea de quién es su hermano ni ese tal macho patata, así que... -dejo en el aire encogiéndome de hombros.

La arruga de su frente pronto se ve acompañada por tres o cuatro más. Dios, debo ser la persona que más le enfurezca en el mundo. ¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho?

Toma aire y dice lo más tranquilo que puede:

-Mi hermano se llama Feliciano. ¿Le suena ese nombre?

Tras escuchar esa revelación, mi mente se queda en blanco. Oh, sí, claro que me suena ese nombre.

Momentáneamente siento que mis piernas son de gelatina, no siento mis dedos y mi respiración se vuelve un poco más agitada. Intento concentrarme y, sacando fuerzas de donde no tengo, digo lo más normal posible:

-¿Me está diciendo que es usted...un país?

-No, soy su tía Enriqueta. ¡Pues claro que soy un país, pedazo de...! -empieza a gritarme pero se dé cuenta a tiempo de que lo que hace no es correcto y se tapa la boca con las manos antes de terminar la frase. Menudo carácter tiene. El castaño intenta tranquilizarse cerrando y abriendo los ojos y pregunta-: Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a hacer eso?

Tengo serias dudas sobre si debería contestar o no a su pregunta, ya que algo me dice que no va a ser bien recibida. Decido evadirla un poco.

-¿Para qué lo quiere saber, Lovino? Tenga en cuenta que tengo el deber de no revelar información de mis pacientes sin su consentimiento a no ser que sea una causa mayor.

-Sólo intento proteger a mi hermano pequeño.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿protegerlo de qué?

-¡De ese idiota del macho patatas, por supuesto! Es una mala influencia para mi hermano. Es brusco, idiota y sólo come salchichas y cerveza, y además piensa que mi hermano es débil y que yo soy un cobarde. ¿No cree que es para preocuparse?

Lo que creo es que sus argumentos son del todo surrealistas.

Eligiendo las palabras con cuidado, le explico:

-Vera, Lovino, entiendo que tenga sus motivos para preocuparse por su hermano, pero le aseguro que son del todo infundados. Feliciano y Ludwig hacen una buena pareja y se quieren, por lo que pienso...

-Oh, vamos, ¿usted que va a pensar? ¡Sí sólo es una casamentera barata del tres al cuarto que juega a solucionar problemas emparejando a sus "pacientes" -cuando dice "pacientes" hace la mímica de las comillas con los dedos- con el primer tío que pasa por la calle...!

Parece dispuesto a seguir, pero calla al ver mis ojos.

Llegados a este punto, he de aclarar una cosilla sobre mi persona. Soy una persona reflexiva, de las que piensan y vuelven a pensar antes de actuar. Desde pequeña he sido muy paciente y siempre he esperado a que mi turno me tocara a su debido momento. Nunca he exigido nada y, por supuesto, casi nunca me he puesto furiosa por nada. Pero, como pasa con todo, hay una serie de excepciones en las que no es que me ponga furiosa: es que me peleo con el mismo demonio si hace falta aunque lleve las de perder. Esas excepciones son:

1: Alguien insulta a mis padres.

2: Alguien insulta a mi hermana.

3: Alguien desprestigia mi trabajo.

Y si no me equivoco, esta situación corresponde a la condición 3.

Sintiendo como arde todo mi cuerpo, digo con una voz cargada de furia contenida:

-Lovino, debo decirle dos cosas. La primera es que yo no junté a Feliciano y a Ludwig, sólo ayudé a Ludwig a superar un problema cuya causa era, en cierta forma, los sentimientos que ambos compartían. Es decir, que al final acabaran juntos fue una consecuencia indirecta en la que yo tuve poco que ver, por no decir nada. La segunda es que yo soy psicóloga, ¡no una casamentera barata! Así que se lo pido por favor, ¡discúlpese!

Al decir "discúlpese" elevo la voz un poco más de lo normal, cosa que el italiano no le gusta demasiado.

-¡A mí usted no me grita! ¿Acaso ha olvidado quién soy?

-¡Sí, un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de adulto que se cree que por ser un país puede ir insultando a la gente porque sí y recriminando cosas de las que nadie tiene la culpa, esperando que nadie le lleve la contraria! ¡Pues sepa que yo no soy del tipo de personas que está dispuesta a aguantarle sus berrinches, así que si no tiene nada más que decir, váyase ahora mismo por donde ha venido y no vuelva más! -grito, señalando la puerta.

El castaño me mira con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Es obvio que no esperaba que yo saltara así. Baja la mirada y junta mucho los labios. Parece arrepentido.

-Esto...verá, siento haberle gritado. En realidad no he venido para insultarla, pero es que mi hermano me preocupa muchísimo y no quería enfadarme con él ni con el macho patatas porque, a pesar de todo, ahora es su pareja -no, si ahora va a resultar que es un considerado y todo-. Y como necesitaba alguien a quien echar las culpas, pues...

Me relajo ligeramente.

-Decidió cargarla contra mí -termino la frase por él.

Él asiente con la cabeza, todavía mirando al suelo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Lovino, pero no es una justificación de ese tipo de comportamiento hacía mi persona.

-Lo sé -musita casi imperceptiblemente.

La tensión del ambiente es palpable. Cojo aire y decido cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, pues si no ha venido a insultarme, ¿a qué ha venido? -inquiero mientras pongo mis brazos en jarras.

Mirando hacía un lado y con los brazos en la espalda, dice:

-He venido a que me ayude.

-A que le ayude a... ¿qué?

-A que me ayude a...controlarme.

-A controlarse... ¿cómo?

Suspira y me mira a los ojos.

-Mi furia. He venido a que me ayude a controlar mi furia.

Me quedo sin palabras. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Su furia?

Como respuesta, simplemente se dedica a mirarse la punta de los pies.

-Me está diciendo que después de llegar, gritarme, insultarme, meterse con mis pacientes y desprestigiar a mi profesión, ¿quiere que le ayude a controlar su furia?

-Sé que posiblemente no tenga ningún tipo de derecho, pero...sí.

Lo miro fijamente unos instantes. Qué fácil sería decirle que no pienso hacerlo y darme la satisfacción de mi vida. Pero en lo más hondo de mí sé que no sería yo si me negara a prestar mi ayuda a quien me la pide con el corazón, y Lovino lo está haciendo, así que me froto las manos y digo:

-Está bien, siéntese y hablemos.

Un poco cohibido y dudoso, el castaño se sienta sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Comienzo con mi batería de preguntas iniciales.

-Antes de empezar, he supuesto por su acento y por quién es su hermano que usted es Italia del Sur, ¿es correcto?

-Así es. También me llaman Italia Romano.

-De acuerdo. Ahora dígame, cuando dice controlar su furia, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

-Vera, usted no es la única persona ante la que tengo este tipo de reacciones. Prácticamente, a casi todos mis conocidos los trato así desde que era un niño pequeño, y creo que ya es hora de cambiar.

Sinceramente, yo también lo creo.

-¿Quiénes son "casi todos sus conocidos"?

-Mi hermano, el macho patatas, el pervertido,...

-Perdone, pero si me habla así puede que no sepa a quién se refiere.

-Mi hermano, Alemania, Francia, Prusia, Vaticano, Hungría,...

-¿Tiene razones para hacerlo?

-La mayoría de las veces sí.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-A mi hermano le suelo gritar por ser idiota y por idolatrar al macho patatas. Al macho patatas por tratar a mi hermano como quiere y por estar todo el día enseñando a todo el mundo lo fuerte que es. ¿Quién se cree que es? Por su culpa estuvimos a punto de independizarnos las dos Italias. A Francia por ser un borracho y un pervertido. A Prusia por creerse tan guay cuando está claro que no lo es. A Vaticano por creerse que nos puede mangonear como quiere sólo por el hecho de ser territorios mayoritariamente católicos. A Hungría por perseguirme todo el día con una cámara cuando estoy en mi casa, como si no tuviera derecho a estar tranquilamente sin camiseta. A...

Dios, odia demasiadas cosas, y tiene una visión bastante distorsionada de la realidad desde mi punto de vista. Decido cortarlo antes de que la lista se haga interminable.

-Está bien, comprendo. Ahora dígame: si tuviera que decirme quién es la persona que más le enfurece en el mundo, ¿quién sería?

Acto seguido y sin ningún tipo de duda, el país contesta:

-¡El bastardo de España, claramente! ¡Ese idiota me separó de mi hermano cuando era pequeño y me obligó a vivir con él varios siglos! ¡Me vistió de sirvienta e hizo que me encargara de todas las tareas del hogar en su casa! ¡Me enseñó a decir en su maldito idioma frases para ligar siendo un niño! ¡Me confundió con una niña! ¡Me obligaba a bañarme con él! ¡Me tocaba el...rulito! -al decir "rulito" su cara se pone roja cual tomate-. ¿No cree que es razón suficiente para enfurecerse?

En realidad, estoy demasiado trastornada para siquiera contestar.

Parpadeo repetidamente y me decido a hacer una última pregunta.

-De acuerdo, creo que tengo la suficiente información como para empezar a trabajar. Lo que aún no entiendo es... ¿por qué quiere controlar su furia precisamente ahora?

Al decir esto, el rostro del italiano muestra claramente que esa pregunta no era esperada en absoluto, y quizá incluso sea pregunta _non-grata, _pero yo necesito conocer la respuesta.

El castaño hace ademán de gritarme, pero se contiene a tiempo mordiéndose el labio. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Instantes después los abre y dirige su mirada hacía los míos.

-Durante muchos años he tratado bastante mal a casi todo el mundo, tanto conocidos como desconocidos, sin importarme el qué dirán. Y me iba bien. Pero hace poco alguien decidió tratarme como yo trato a los demás, y (para qué mentir) no me gustó. Me hizo sentir muy mal y me hizo comprender qué lo que hacía no estaba bien, así que me propuse cambiar. Pero descubrí que no podía. Por más que lo intentará, por más empeño que pusiera, quisiera o no, me seguía comportando igual. Y ahora era peor, porque era capaz de darme cuenta del daño que hacía a los demás, pero no conseguía cambiar de actitud. Y justo cuando ya pensaba que no había solución...mi hermano me habló de usted y de lo que había hecho por el macho patatas. Y los vi tan felices y me dio tanta envidia que me dije "¿por qué no?"

Ante tal declaración, cojo aire profundamente y cierro los ojos.

-Muy bien, Lovino, está decidido: voy a ayudarle.

-o-

Miro por la ventana mientras sostengo el teléfono con la mano derecha, intentando tomar una decisión que en teoría debería ser fácil. Hace como treinta minutos que Lovino se marchó de mi despacho, dejándome a solas con mis dudas. Uno podría suponer que este caso es más fácil que el caso de Alemania, ya que aquí no tengo que jugar a las adivinanzas supuestamente. Pues bien, nada más lejos de la verdad. Por lo que he podido inferir de la conversación con Lovino y sobre todo por sus expresiones y reacciones a lo largo de la misma, sus ataques de furia tienen un fuerte componente afectivo provocado principalmente por ese tal España al que no conozco y que (por qué no admitirlo) siento curiosidad por conocer. Lo que aún no sé es por qué ha ocurrido esto ni si bastará con averiguarlo para qué pueda ayudar a Lovino a superar su problema. Lo mire como lo mire, no tengo ni la suficiente información ni con los medios apropiados para ponerme a trabajar, así que necesito arreglármelas para obtener ambas cosas. Sólo tengo que pulsar ciertas teclas de mi teléfono móvil. La pregunta es: ¿debo hacerlo?

Miro la pantalla y me debato en mi interior. No creo que se enfade por pedirle un poco de información, pero no me gusta estar pidiendo favores, ya que soy una persona muy independiente. Por otro lado, si no lo hago de esta forma me costará mucho más conseguir la información que quiero, y lo más probable es que no sea tan fidedigna como si la consigo de primera mano. Además, es de las pocas personas que saben que yo conozco el secreto, y sé que se sentirá agradecido de ayudarme. Incluso es posible que lo esté esperando.

Por mucho que me pese, no tengo otra opción.

Marcó los números adecuados, descuelgo y espero a que me contesten la llamada.

-Piiiii.....piiiii.....piiii...._Hallo?_

Vaya, vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba, aunque quizá debería.

-¿Ludwig? -pregunto, algo sorprendida, al reconocer la voz que ha contestado a mi llamada.

-¡Nina! No esperaba volver a hablar con usted tan pronto.

-Créame que yo tampoco, y menos llamando a este número. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Lo cierto es que muy bien -dice, con cierto aire de satisfacción en su voz-. En cierta medida es duro acostumbrarse a tener los recuerdos de dos vidas totalmente distintas, pero por suerte tienen puntos de conexión y además no estoy solo para acostumbrarme, así que...

Sonrío inconscientemente.

-Me alegro mucho por usted. Pero en fin, lo cierto es que no he llamado para hablar con usted, a pesar de que me encantaría. Llamo para hablar con Feliciano, si es posible. Tiene que ver con su hermano Lovino.

-Lo suponía. Espere un momento -dice para después gritar algo lejos del auricular-. ¡Italia! ¡Llamada para ti!

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos para después oír la infantil voz del italiano.

-_Ciao?_

-Hola, Feliciano. Soy Nina. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Gracias a usted, Ludwig está ahora muy feliz, y yo también! ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme?

-Me alegro. Verá, tengo que hacerle unas cuentas preguntas sobre Lovino.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Sobre mi hermano? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Pues resulta que hace un rato ha aparecido en mi consulta y me ha dicho que tiene problemas para controlar sus emociones, especialmente su ira, y me ha pedido que le ayude. Yo quiero ayudarle, pero actualmente me faltan datos con los que empezar a tratarle. Así que he supuesto que usted, que lo conoce desde muchísimo antes que yo, me podría ayudar. ¿Le importa que le haga unas cuantas preguntas?

-¡En absoluto! ¡Por mi hermano y por usted hago lo que haga falta! -dice con una energía que, en cierta forma, me parece enternecedora.

-Muy bien. Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo se comporta Lovino de esta manera?

-Pues...si no recuerdo mal....eeeeeeeeh... Ludwig, ¿cuándo nació Romano?

-En 1266 -oigo como un eco lejano.

-¿Y cuándo lo conocí yo?

-Cuando volviste de tu época con Imperio Romano.

-¡Ah, sí! Pues creo que fue entre 1266 y 1442 -me contesta.

-Eso es mucho tiempo -observo.

-Sólo son dos siglos.

-Feliciano, ¿recuerda que yo no soy un país?

-¡Ah, cierto! Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. ¿Por qué cree que se volvió así?

-Bueno...no estoy seguro, pero...esto...tengo algunas sospechas.

-¿Y bien?

-Verá...lo cierto es...que el abuelo Roma me enseñó a pintar desde muy pequeño y todo el mundo opinaba que yo era su favorito. Yo no lo creía, pero al parecer Romano sí, y es posible que se pusiera celoso.

Es una posible explicación, pero no estaría completa, pues hay más hechos que no se explican por esta hipótesis

-¿Paso algo más en esa época? Lovino me ha comentado algo sobre España.

-¡Ah, claro! Hermanito España se encargó de cuidar de Lovino por esa época más o menos. A mi España me caía bien y me sigue cayendo bien (aunque hacía algunas cosas raras), pero Lovino suele enfadarse con él.

-¿A qué se refiere con "cosas raras"?

-A que cada vez que me ve me da un abrazo y me dice que soy muy mono. No tengo problemas con eso, pero la gente de alrededor lo mira de manera extraña cuando lo hace e incluso lo llaman pervertido, no sé por qué.

Esto...me da que Feliciano es demasiado inocente.

-¿Cómo se comporta España con Lovino?

-Pues es bastante más cariñoso que conmigo. Le abraza muchas más veces, le regala tomates y le dice que lo quiere mucho.

-¿Y cómo responde Lovino?

-Le llama bastardo y le pega.

-Comprendo. Sinceramente, ¿cómo ve usted esa relación?

-No entiendo.

-Quiero decir... ¿cree que realmente Lovino odia a España?

-¡Ah, no, Lovino quiere mucho a hermanito España! Es cierto que le pega y que siempre le insulta, pero en el fondo le encanta que España sea así con él.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Porque en ningún momento Lovino le dice a España que se vaya o permanece indiferente a sus comentarios. No sé mucho del amor y el odio, estoy empezando a descubrirlo ahora, pero tengo entendido que si una persona te importa nunca te muestras indiferente hacía ella, da igual que la odies o la ames. Y también sé que a veces es duro mostrar lo que verdaderamente se siente, así que muchas veces se disfraza de otro sentimiento que es más fácil mostrar, como convertir la preocupación en enfado, la pena en felicidad agridulce...

-...o el afecto en furia -digo comprendiendo. Nunca pensé que alguien que aparenta ser tan simple como Feliciano me diera una lección de este calibre.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiii, lo ha entendido! -exclama emocionado el italiano.

Bien, creo que ya tengo casi todo lo que necesito para comenzar. Sólo me queda resolver un detallito...

-Feliciano, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, pero aún me gustaría pedirle un último favor.

-¡Sí, claro, lo que sea!

Perfecto, eso es lo que esperaba oír.

-Feliciano, necesito que me dé el número de teléfono de España.

* * *

Terminó!!! Qué os ha parecido?? Sois libres de dar vuestra opinión con reviews, sea cual sea. Todas las opiniones serán bienvenidas!!

Bueno, dentro de poco (o eso espero), el siguiente capítulo del fic. Conseguirá Lovino dominar su furia? Nina se volverá a cabrear con el italiano? Por qué Nina tiene tanto interés en España??


	6. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma parte 2

Ya estoy de nuevo!! Perdón por retrasarme tanto, pero lo cierto es que me costo hacer este capítulo bastante. Sé que eso no es una excusa pero es cierto T_T . Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? ^^

En fin, gracias a tods ls que me leyeron y les gustó. Pensé que Lovi me salió un poco OoC, pero a la mayoría les gustó, así que no debía hcerlo tan mal U^^'' . Aquí, una respuesta a ls que me comentaron:

-**FilipaDoSilva: **Je je, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo. Toño y Lovi son amor, verdad? Espero que te guste este cap.

-**shindou_uchiha: **Ya tienes aquí el siguiente cap. Que lo disfrutes!!

-**Freesia Monochrome: **Lo de pedófilo me mató xD. Me hace muy feliz que te guste ^_^ . Gracias!!

-**Yamileth Li: **Galletas!! Gracias!! xD Yo ta,bién encuentro encantadores a estos dos. Gracias por tus ánimos!!

-**Yuhi03: **Sí, Nina es una suertuda, a mi también me gustaría tener un coche :D Lovi también quiere a todo el mundo, pero es un cabezón de cuidado ¬¬. Menos mal que está Nina, que si no...

-**laurita92**: A mi también me gustaría actualizar más a menudo, pero mi vida no me deja TT_TT. Sí, Nina va a tener a partir de ahora países hasta en la sopa xD. Menos mal que tiene paciencia, que si no...

-**Kerechan**: Je je, mi fic es didáctico xD. Disfruta con este cap ^^ .

-** Nocturna: **Es posible que tenga algunas partes tristes o duras, pero te garantizo finales felices y amor para todos ^^ *fanática de los finales felices* A Alfred, Arthur y Kiku los meteré en capítulos próximos, no te preocupes ;). Me puse Grosella en el nick porque quería que fuera algo dulce pero a la vez ácido, como yo, y que mejor que una grosella?? Por cierto, sabes que te llamas como un personaje que va a aparecer próximamente en mi fic? :D

-**AnGeLuSyCaIm**: Review doble!! Me alegro de que te guste, me gusta ser original xD. Que disfrutes de este cap.

-**yami**: Aquí está la respuesta a tu curiosidad. Dsifuta!

-**Belu-Saku**: Tranquila, aquí hay AntonioLovino para tods :D El SuFin ya lo tengo más o menos planeado, pero lo cierto es que el DenNor no lo tenía ni planteado hacerlo ^^Uuu, así que no tengo mucha idea y es posible que necesite ayuda. Ya te comentaré sobre el tema, ok?

-**Hana Yamazakura: **No, con el hacha no, socorro!! xD No entendí lo de la profecía (?). Es cierto que Nina a veces parece más un detective que otra cosa, per a veces los psicólogos tienen que hacer eso ^^. Espero que te guste este cap.

-**KasakiChan**: No pasa nada, me gustan los reviews largos ^_^ . Me alegro que te gustarán tantas cosas del fic, me hace realmente feliz :). Y sí, Lovi controlará su caracter, aunque parezca imposible. Preparada para ver a Antonio en acción? =3

-**VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR: **No te preocupes, yo a veces tampoco sé qué decir en los comentarios U^_^''. Sí, Feliciano puede ser a veces muy torpe, pero Ludwig lo cuida, asíque no tenemos de qué preocuparnos xDD

Y con esto, damos paso al fic!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (parte 2)**

Sentada en la mesa de mi despacho, espero que mi cita de hoy llegue pronto. Esta vez no se trata de un paciente, pero lo espero con la misma ansia o más que si lo fuera. En parte porque necesito la información que él pueda darme para ayudar a mi nuevo paciente internacional con su furia incontrolable, pero también, en cierta medida,...por simple curiosidad.

Me miro la punta de los pies y pienso en el anterior contacto que he tenido con esa persona que puede llegar en cualquier momento. Para no variar, mi conversación con él fue digna de seer escuchada, como cualquier conversación mía con un país.

"_-Piiiiiiiii....piiiiii....piii....¿Diga?_

_-Buenas tardes. ¿El señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo?_

_-Ese soy yo. ¿Quién es? -me responde una voz alegre._

_-Bueno, usted no me conoce...Me llamo Nina, y soy la psicóloga que esta tratando a Lovino Vargas..._

_La reacción del señor Fernández no tarda en aparecer._

_-¿¡Lovi está yendo al psicólogo!? -exclama-. ¿Por qué? ¡Si es perfecto tal como está! Un poco vergonzoso, pero..._

_-Él no lo ve así, señor Fernández. Cree que tiene un problema y por eso ha venido a verme. Y al parecer usted tiene mucho que ver con ese problema, por eso le llamo._

_-¿A qué problema se refiere, Nina?_

_-Su furia descontrolada. Piensa que no debería enfadarse con todo el mundo y ha venido a verme para que le ayude a cambiar._

_Se hace un silencio a través de la línea._

_-Comprendo -me responden con una voz mucho más seria que la de hace un momento-. Voy para allá. Espéreme._

_-¿Cómo, aquí...? ¿Ahora? ¡Pero si no sabe donde estoy!_

_-Si está en España la encontraré, no se preocupe. Tengo mis medios._

_-Lo sé muy bien, señor Fernández, pero yo no estoy en España._

_-¿Qué no está en España? _

_-No, le estoy llamando desde el extranjero. Si quiere venir y hablar conmigo cara a cara, perfecto, pero no creo que vaya a poder ser hoy._

_De nuevo, silencio. _

_-Está bien, dígame donde está. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda -calla un momento y añade con la misma voz de al principio-: ¿Quiere que le lleve un tomate? Es que creo que me voy a a llevar unos cuantos para el viaje..._

_Suspiro. Sin lugar a dudas, esta persona es un país. Sólo un país haría un comentario tan...bizarro._"

Así que aquí estoy, esperando a que cierto país venga y podamos retomar esa conversación que tenemos pendiente desde ayer. Sé que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y eso se pone nerviosa, a pesar de que no debería. Yo soy de las personas que esperan paciente que todo llegue cuando sea su momento y no me suelo desesperar. O, al menos, así era. ¿Tanto he cambiado en tan poco tiempo? Sea como sea, no me conviene, y menos con este trabajo. Los psicólogos son famosos por hacer que sus pacientes acudan a la consulta durante mucho tiempo, ya que los problemas de la mente y del alma no se curan con una pastilla, sino con palabras, con gestos, con empatía, y con mucho tiempo. Y para esto, la paciencia es esencial.

Tan enfrascada estoy en mis pensamientos que pego un brinco cuando oigo que alguien golpea la puerta con fuerza.

-¿¡Nina!? ¿Está usted ahí?

Al reconocer la voz me tranquilizo un poco.

-¡Sí, señor Fernández! ¡Pase!

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre de piel morena con pelo negro y ojos color aceituna que luce una sonrisa radiante y, a juzgar por las arrugas que se le forman alrededor de los ojos, sincera, de autentica felicidad.

-Encantada de conocerle -le digo, sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo. Esto es para usted -me dice mientras me entrega un tomate-. Un regalo.

-Eeeeh...gracias -digo dubitativa al recibirlo. ¿Y dónde guardo ahora un tomate?

El español no parece darse cuenta de mi dilema interior, porque continua sonriendo con la misma alegría. Debe ser maravilloso poder sonreír siempre así.

-Siéntese, por favor -le indico mientras le muestro una silla. Él se sienta y yo me siento al otro lado de la mesa, guardando el tomate en uno de los cajones.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por el numerito de ayer. Debí asustarla un poco al querer presentarme de inmediato en su oficina, pero es que Lovi me preocupa mucho, y bueno...-me dice el moreno.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe. Teniendo en cuenta su... "situación especial" y el hecho de que yo le hablara en español, es normal que usted tuviera esa reacción.

-Sí, la verdad es que usted habla muy bien español. Casi parecía una autóctona. ¿Quién le enseñó a hablar así?

Parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi indirecta de la "situación especial".

-Me enseñó mi madre. Ella era española. De Cádiz, concretamente.

-¡Aaaaah, ahora entiendo! Entonces, en cierto sentido, usted es española.

Gracias a Dios que no se ha percatado del verbo en pasado.

-Sí, pero no lo parezco -digo señalándome la cara-. Demasiado pálida.

-¡Eso no importa! Lo importante es que es hermosa, como toda mujer española.

Noto como los colores se me suben rápidamente a la cara.

-No diga tonterías. Soy muy pálida, como toda persona albina. Mi hermana es mucho más guapa y española que yo. De hecho... es muy parecida a usted. Mismo color de piel, mismo color de pelo... Si usted fuera mujer, probablemente fuese igual que ella.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No todos los españoles son como yo... -dice sonriendo hasta que una pequeña duda y un pequeño destello de confusión aparece en sus ojos-. Espere... ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Por fin se ha dado cuenta.

-Señor Fernández, antes de empezar creo que debe saber que sé perfectamente quién es y _qué_ es usted.

El moreno tarda aún un poco en pillarlo.

-¿Cómo que qué soy? No entien...-de repente, su rostro cambia de mostrar duda a mostrar un completo y total estado de sorpresa-. ¡Espere! ¿Quiere decir que usted sabe...?

-¿Que usted es España? Sí.

Él sólo puede mirarme, impresionado.

-¿Cómo...?

-Una larga historia -le corto tajante-. Ahora lo que importa es la razón por la que se encuentra aquí, que es Lovino, así que, si no le importa, me gustaría conversar con usted sobre ese tema.

Visto y no visto, el señor Fernández cambia su cara de sorpresa por una cara de seriedad y un brillo de madurez en sus ojos.

-Soy todos oídos.

Asiento con la cabeza y me reclino sobre mi sillón.

-Verá, por lo que he podido averiguar Lovino se muestra bastante molesto y a veces furioso ante algunas personas por razones que él cree que son justificadas desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no consigo averiguar la fecha o al menos la época exacta. ¿Sabe usted cuál es esa fecha?

-Mmmmm... -el español eleva sus ojos al cielo, en señal de concentración-... por lo que yo sé, él siempre fue un poco cabezota y decía cosas un poco desagradables desde casi que nació, pero no fue tan exagerado hasta alrededor del...¿siglo XV? Sí, más o menos.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Fue cuándo vino a vivir conmigo -dice, sonriendo de nuevo-. Esas cosas no se olvidan.

-¡Oh! -exclamo, algo perpleja-. Entonces, ¿usted fue la primera persona que sufrió sus ataques de furia descontrolada?

-Posiblemente, sí -responde con una sonrisa aun mayor.

Elevo mi ceja derecha.

-¿Por qué sonríe?

-Porque Lovi es muy mono cuando se enfada, ¿no cree?

Esto...a ver, déjeme que piense...¿no?

-¿A qué se refiere con mono?

-¡A que es lo más adorable y achuchable del mundo, por supuesto! -dice con una voz cargada de emoción-. Cada vez que se enfada me dan ganas de abrazarle fuerte, fuerte, fuerte. Es que es tan mono...

Con una voz cargada de incredulidad, pregunto:

-¿Me está hablando usted en serio?

-Sí, ¿por qué? -dice con voz de confusión.

Ante tal declaración, reacciono como creo que cualquier persona normal reaccionaría: mirándolo con cara de total incredulidad, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Menos mal que me repongo pronto de la impresión y que él parece no darse mucha cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Decido seguir como si nada.

-¿Por qué se enfadó la primera vez con usted?

-Porque me lo lleve a mi casa alejándolo de su hermano. Sé que su enfado estaba justificado, pero comprenda que estaba solo y era muy pequeño. Su hermano había sido obligado a trabajar de sirviente en casa de Austria, y yo no quería que alguien tan pequeño estuviera solo en el mundo.

-¿Empezó por aquel entonces a comportarse así con los demás?

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Y por qué cree que lo hace?

-Porque es tímido.

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

-¿Puede explicarse?

-Hay personas que no saben o no se atreven a decir lo que piensan o sienten, sobretodo a las personas que les importan, así que buscan otras maneras de demostrar lo que sienten. En el caso de Lovi, esa otra manera son sus enfados.

Esto coincide en cierta manera con lo que me explicó Feliciano.

-Entonces, no le importa que se enfade con usted, ¿no es así?

-No, para nada.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué le parece, pues, qué haya decidido cambiar?

Se queda un momento callado para después encogerse de hombros.

-Sí él quiere hacerlo, yo le apoyo.

-Pero, ¿no acaba de decir que le gusta que se enfade con usted? -inquiero, confusa.

-Sí, pero él es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sí él quiere cambiar porque piensa que así va a ser más feliz, por mi no hay ningún problema. Yo le voy a seguir teniendo cariño sea como el sea. Lo importante es que él se sienta bien consigo mismo.

Lo miro durante unos segundos y no puedo evitar que se me forme una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Al verla, el señor Fernández pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada -miento y reanudo mis preguntas-: En su opinión, ¿por qué cree que Lovino ha decidido cambiar así, de repente?

-Pues no lo sé. Quizá porque se ha dado cuenta de que si sigue así perderá amigos, pero no lo creo... Él es perfecto tal como está.

-Su punto de vista y el de Lovino no tiene por qué ser el mismo.

-Lo sé, pero... el Lovi que yo conozco es fuerte y no le importa lo que piensen los demás. No me imagino a un Lovi con remordimiento de conciencia. No sé explicarme muy bien, pero... lo que sé es que ese no sería Lovi. ¿Sabe?, a veces otros países dicen que Lovi es egoísta y quejica y que no sabe hacer nada bien, y prefieren a su hermano. No niego que Feli también sea muy mono y adorable, pero... Lovi es una bellísima persona, sólo que no le gusta que lo sepan. Es como... una naranja. Puede que sea costoso quitarle la piel y que comiéndola te entre algo de zumo en el ojo, pero cuando la pruebas tiene un sabor único, entre dulce y ácido, que lo hace especial.

Cierro los ojos y pienso. Esta claro que hay un gran lazo entre el señor Fernández y Lovino, aún no estoy segura del tipo, pero lo hay, y todo parece indicar que esa relación es la que está haciendo plantearse a Lovino su conducta, a pesar de que el español aún no se ha dado cuenta. El señor Fernández profesa un cariño sin reparos hacía Lovino y, por alguna razón que aún desconozco, esto ha hecho al italiano poder cambiar. Quizá si investigo en esa dirección pueda encontrar la clave para acabar con su problema de una vez...

-¡Pii-pii-pii! ¡Pii-pii-pii!

Abro los ojos de inmediato y apago la alarma del móvil que acaba de sonar.

-Señor Fernández, agradezco muchísimo la ayuda y toda la información que me ha ofrecido en este rato, pero ahora debo pedir que se marche. Dentro de un rato vendrá Lovino y no debe verle.

-¿Por qué no?

-El estado emocional de Lovino está actualmente un poco alterado y cualquier estímulo puede desencadenar una reacción que puede ser perjudicial para su terapia. Y entre esos estímulos perjudiciales está usted, lamentablemente.

El español me mira y asiente solemnemente.

-Está bien. Todo sea porque Lovi sea feliz -dice sonriendo-. En fin, ha sido un placer servirle de ayuda. Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-El placer ha sido mío. Y no dude en que lo haré.

-o-

-Empecemos por una evaluación previa. De uno a diez, ¿cómo se siente hoy y por qué?

-¿Esto es necesario?

-Sí, y agradecería que no preguntara eso cada vez que le pido que haga algo. Así no vamos a avanzar nada.

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que el señor Fernández se fue. Ahora Lovino se encuentra conmigo en mi despacho, aunque ahora ya no parece el mismo sitio. Para empezar, está mucho más oscuro, pues todas las persianas y cortinas están echadas, y la luz eléctrica está graduada de manera que alumbra lo suficiente para reconocer los contornos de los objetos. Los muebles están apartados contra las paredes y en el centro hay un par de colchonetas cubiertas con toallas sobre las que estamos sentados Lovino y yo al estilo indio. Cabe decir que Lovino habrá preguntado como ocho veces si todo eso era necesario. Por suerte, esa paciencia que creía perdida ha vuelto a mí en estas horas de flaqueza y he conseguido mantenerme estoica hasta ahora.

El italiano me mira fulminante y yo le devuelvo la mirada con expresión neutra pero dominante. No estoy dispuesta a dejarme pisar aunque sea un país; aquí la que sabe lo que hay que hacer soy yo, y por tanto soy la que doy las ordenes.

-... cinco -responde finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque no quiero ser como soy y no me hace realmente gracias estar aquí, no estoy mal.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a hacer un ejercicio de relajación. Túmbese, por favor.

El castaño se estira encima de la colchoneta con los brazos a los lados y cierra los ojos. Yo me acerco a un pequeño lector de CD y pulso el botón de "play". Empieza a sonar música céltica, muy relajante.

-¿Está cómodo? -Lovino asiente con la cabeza-. De acuerdo, ahora inspire y espire con la nariz relajadamente y de manera profunda. Intente no pensar en nada mientras lo hace, concéntrese sólo en respirar de esta manera.

El italiano me obedece y comienza a respirar de la manera indicada. Hago que respire así durante cinco minutos cronometrados para asegurar de que está realmente relajado. Tras estos cinco minutos el cuerpo de Lovino ha perdido toda la tensión y su frente no muestra ningún tipo de arruga.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien -dice con una voz más sosegada que con la que habla normalmente. Buena señal.

-De acuerdo, ahora abra los ojos e incorpórese -espero a que haga lo que le digo y observo que me mira de forma diferente. Parece que ahora no me odia tanto-. Durante este ejercicio, ¿qué ha sentido y/o pensado?

-Pues he sentido paz, mucha paz, como si estuviera en un lugar donde sólo estuviese yo. No he pensado en nada concreto, pero he sido consciente de cosas que normalmente ignoro.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-El aire sobre mi piel, la tensión y el dolor de algunas partes de mi cuerpo, algunos sonidos...

Bien, creo que he conseguido lo que me proponía.

-Vale, ahora considere lo siguiente: si yo le hubiera dicho algo que en circunstancias normales le hubiera enfurecido, ¿cree usted que también lo hubiera hecho bajo ese estado?

El italiano piensa y responde:

-Es posible que me hubiera molestado, pero creo que no tanto como normalmente.

-Perfecto, porque eso es lo que vamos a practicar hoy.

-¿Relajación?

-Sí y no. Parte de lo que vamos a practicar relajación, pero lo que realmente vamos a practicar es como inducir el estado en el que usted se encontraba ante situaciones que le produzcan ira.

Romano me mira con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Sí, pero requiere entrenamiento. Veamos, ahora vamos a hacer que usted se enfurezca. Póngase en pie, por favor.

Ambos nos levantamos y empiezo a indicarle sobre cómo debe preparar su cuerpo para el siguiente ejercicio: cuerpo en tensión, puños apretados, frente arrugada, labios fruncidos. Por último, le digo que respire por la nariz inspirando y espirando muy rápidamente, de manera que el aire entre y salga a toda velocidad. El castaño hace todo lo que le digo y veo como empieza a cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Tengo ganas de abofetear a alguien -reconoce.

-Vale, pues ahora quiero que recuerde cómo se sintió cuando me conoció. Recuerde la furia que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio por primera vez a la persona que en cierta manera había sido la responsable de que su hermano y Alemania están ahora juntos. Concéntrese sólo en eso.

Al instante me doy cuenta de que me ha hecho caso, pues veo como se tensa aún más, como se pone rojo y como me vuelve a dirigir una mirada cargada de odio.

-Se siente muy furioso, ¿verdad?

-¿A usted que le parece? -me ladra.

-Bien, ahora quiero que mantenga ese estado de furia un poco más y que sea consciente de todo lo que implica. Fíjese en como se encuentra su cuerpo, su cara, su respiración, su organismo, todo. Cierre los ojos si le resulta más fácil así.

No me contesta, simplemente cierra los ojos y se mantiene así, tenso y cabreado, durante unos instantes.

-Vale, ya -dice al abrir los ojos.

-Ahora intenté volver al estado de paz en el que se encontraba antes. Respire de forma lenta y pausada durante unos... diez segundos -le explico tras calcular el tiempo suficiente para que el ejercicio salga bien. Él vuelve a cerrar los ojos e intenta hacer lo que yo le digo. Yo, mientrás tanto, cuento en voz alta:

-Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...siete...ocho...nueve...diez.

Mientras el tiempo pasa, observo como su cuerpo poco a poco se destensa y su frente se vuelve normal cuando voy por el siete. Al finalizar, Lovino me abre los ojos y me mira con molestia, pero no con odio.

-¿Qué tal?

-Mejor, supongo -dice con voz que si bien no muestra furia, tampoco muestra paz completamente.

-¿Le ha costado mucho volver a la calma?

-Pues...sí, bastante. Por un momento pensé que no lo iba a conseguir.

-Es normal las primeras veces -le explico-. Regular las emociones requiere mucho entrenamiento. Hay que ser consciente de la emoción que se está teniendo, evaluar las causas y las consecuencias, concentrarse para ser capaz de regularla... Pero usted lo ha hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez. Creo que deberíamos repetirlo un par de veces más, para asegurarnos de que controla el truco.

Pasamos los siguientes cuarenta minutos practicando este ejercicio. Los primeros intentos se parecen mucho entre sí: Lovino tarda relativamente mucho en ser capaz de volver a la calma y dice costarle un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, a cada nuevo intento lo va haciendo cada vez más rápido y cada vez le cuesta menos, con lo que, cuando pasan los diez segundos, está mucho más tranquilo y es capaz de hablar normalmente sin apenas atisbo de enfado. Es un gran avance, así que decido tomar un descanso. Trabajar con las emociones es muy cansando y más cuando son tan intentas como las del italiano. Además, quiero aprovechar el descanso para averiguar más cosas sobre Lovino y así poder encontrar el origen de su furia, ya que, por mucho ejercicio de regulación que hagamos, si empieza a reprimir sus emociones y a acumularlas en su interior sin ser capaz de expresarlas, habrá sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-¿Cansado? -pregunto al castaño mientras éste se tumba en una de las colchonetas del suelo.

-Mucho -me responde mientras se seca el sudor con una de las toallas. Yo le observo sentada a sus lado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Al menos reconocerá que tanto esfuerzo habrá servido para algo.

Él me mira con cara de ligera molestia. Parece reacio a darme la razón, así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza y a mirar a otro lado. Bueno, menos da una piedra.

-Perdone que le pregunté, pero, ¿con quién se enfado de esa manera por primera vez?

Me mira de solayo y me pregunta:

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

-Puede ser importante para la terapia.

El castaño mira a otro lado y suspira.

-Pues si no recuerdo mal...fue con España.

-¿Recuerda usted por qué?

-Me obligo a ir a vivir a su casa, lejos de mi hermano y de mi tierra. Sé que él piensa que me hizo un favor, pero es duro cuando eres un niño pequeño y te separan de lo que más quieres o de lo único que conoces, aunque sea por tu bien.

"Dímelo a mi", pienso con amargura.

-¿Lo pasó muy mal en casa de España?

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar.

-No -dice Romano finalmente-, pero tampoco es que me gustara estar allí. Es cierto que ese idiota que me cuido y me protegió muchísimo, sobre todo cuando el Imperio Otomano intentó secuestrarme varias veces. Pero a veces sentía que me trataba como un muñeco.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que decía que me quería y me daba muchos cariños, pero después me hacía trabajar limpiando su casa y cuidando su huerto. Y además, cuando le venía en gana se iba en una de sus guerras o a conquistar territorios en America del Sur y me dejaba solo en una casa tan grande, precisamente lo que dijo cuando me llevó con él que nunca iba a hacer.

Es una razón bastante entendible, pero hay algo que no encaja.

-Tenía entendido que no le gustaba que España le hiciera cariños y le dijera que le quería.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? -me pregunta totalmente sorprendido.

-No voy a revelar mis funciones -le respondo con el ceño fruncido.

El italiano me mira y desvía la mirada.

-En realidad...no es que no me guste. Simplemente... sé que no lo dice en serio.

En ese mismo instante siento como el vello de todo mi cuerpo se pone de punta, causado sin duda por las sensaciones que me provoca el tono con el que Lovino ha dicho la última frase. Ha sido una voz melancólica, cargada de amargura y sensación de fracaso. Gracias a ese tono y al estado en que actualmente el italiano se encuentra ahora sé perfectamente la que muy probablemente la causa de esa furia que ha durado tantísimo tiempo.

La causa por la que Lovino está tan enfadado con el señor Fernández es el amor. Un amor inmenso. Un amor que va más allá de lo soportable. Un amor que se ha obligado a ocultar durante seis siglos. Un amor que lo está consumiendo por dentro. Y, ¿quién sabe?, un amor que puede ser tanto enfermedad como cura.

Lo único que tengo claro ahora mismo es una cosa: debo volver a hablar con el señor Fernández.

* * *

Fin!! (del capítulo, no os asusteis) Qué tal?? Yo me siento especialmente orgullosa y creo que me quedó mejor que él anterior, a pesar de que puse a Antonio un poco serio. Entendedlo, era necesario porque Lovi estaba mal, y todos sabemos que Antonio es capaz de todo por SU Lovi. De todas maneras, quisiera vuestra opinión para seguir mejorando mi estilo.

En el próximo episodio, se cierra el caso de Lovi. Será Nina capaz de conseguir que Lovino controle totalmente su furia? Qué siente realmente Antonio por Lovino? Será Lovino capaz de decirle lo que siente a Antonio? No se lo pierdan!!

P.D.: Sé que es mucho pedir, pero...hay por aquí algún alma caritativa que me haga un dibujo de Nina?? *3*


	7. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma final

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguién? Mejor dicho, ¿hay alguién que no quiera matarme? T.T Sí, lo sé, he tardado tanto que resulta imperdonable, pero es que entre los exámenes, el carné de conducir y tantas otras cosas... no daba a basto. Sé que no es excusa, pero... *se va a una esquinita y se pone a dibujar circulitos en el suelo*.

En fin, que por fin está aquí el nuevo capítulo de National Psycology. Personalmente, he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo, y espero que vosotrs también disfruteis leyendolo. Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior.

-**moonplata**: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic, y gracias por tus ánimos!

-**Belu-Saku**: No metas prisas, que me estreso! :S Necesito tiempo para aclararme conmigo misma y llagar a un acuerdo con todos mis yos (sí, sufro de personalidad múltiple (?)). A Toño lo tenía que poner así de serio porque era necesario, y todo el mundo sabe que por Lovi hace lo que haga falta. Me preocupó que la declaración de Lovi resultara demasiado sentimental, pero sí a ti te gusta está bien ^^. Y tranquila, si necesito ayuda, no dudaré en pedirtela.

-i: Toño bipolar? xD No se me había ocurrido verlo de eso modo, pero tienes razón xD. Y Lovi está amoroso cuando se declara ^o^ Y la parejita que vendrá en el siguiente... ya la verás!

-**Ed-chan**: A todo el mundo le duele ver a Lovi tristón, pero... a qué resulta totalmente amoroso? :D

-**KasakiChan**: Me alegro que te guste como apareció España. Estoy segura de que este cap te va a encantar ^^ . Gracias por el review!

-**Daroku-Ondine**: Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos caps. Disfruta de este también!

-**AnGeLuSyCaIm**: Qué sería de Toño sin sus tomates? xD Y si, estops dos son una pareja lindísima. También son de mis favoritas ^^

-**Hana Yamazakura**: Sí, Lovi es monoso total. Gracias de nuevo por el dibujo, me enamoró!

-**Deidi Jeevas**: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic. Espero que este cap también te guste ^^

-**Shiko-Chan**: Sí, tienes razón, esa tira tiene mucha relación con este caso. Pero ya verás como para Toño Lovi no es ningún reemplazo :D

-**Atsun**: Una admiradora! *_* Gracias, aunque siento que no lo merezco. Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, y que te guste Nina. Es uno de los personajes a los que más cariño le tengo. Y ya verás lo que nos tienen reservado Lovi y Toño...

-** Nocturna**: Ya sabes lo que dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen ^^ . En realidad, continuamente cambio el ordén de los casos que van a aparecer y añado nuevos casos, así que nunca sé que ordén llevan xD. Sí quieres, te envio la descripción de Nina en un mensajito, así te queda más claro. Y sí, tienes el mismo nombre de uno de mis personajes. Tranquila, no es una villana, simplemente es... rara xD. Ya verás a qué me refiero...

-**Nerak18**: Celebro que te guste mi fic ^^ Ya tienes nuevo cap ^^

-**hetaliafan04**: Me hace feliz que te guste mi fic ^^ Toño y Lovi también son de mis parejas favoritas. Y tranquila, ya tengo pensado un DenNor, aunque no va a ser como te imaginas. Espero tu aviso! :)

Bueno, y con esto, damos paso al capítulo. Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (final)**

-Le agradezco que esté aquí de nuevo, señor Fernández.

El español sonríe y responde:

-No hay de qué. Ya le dije que podía contar conmigo cuándo quisiera para lo que quisiera.

Cojo aire y me preparo para la siguiente pregunta que tengo que hacer.

-¿También puedo contar con usted para hacerle preguntas personales?

La cara del moreno me indica claramente que esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada.

-Creía que usted quería hablar de Lovi, no de mí.

-Y así es, señor Fernández, pero hablar de Lovino, o mejor dicho, hablar de la furia de Lovino implica irremediablemente hablar de usted. Y no sólo de su furia, sino de su niñez, de su vida actual, de sus motivos o de sus sentimientos. Hable de lo que hable, investigue donde investigue, coja el camino que coja, aparece usted -reflexiono un momento y digo en broma-: Creí que el dicho era "todos los caminos llevan a Roma", no "todos los caminos llevan a España".

El señor Fernández ríe mi broma para instantes después ponerse un poco más serio.

-Nunca imaginé que yo fuera una persona tan importante para Lovi.

-En mi opinión, ni siquiera él lo sabe. Todo lo que he averiguado acerca de lo que él piensa sobre usted ha sido indirectamente, a través de sus gestos y expresiones, de frases sueltas y de lo que me han contado terceras personas. La cuestión es que para Lovino usted es sin duda una persona muy importante. No obstante, eso nos lleva a una pregunta: ¿es Lovino una persona importante para usted?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mi Lovi, el único e inimitable en todo el mundo! ¿Por qué duda de eso?

-No dudo, pero me preguntó: ¿hasta qué punto es importante para usted?

-¿A qué se refiere?

Apoyo mis antebrazos sobre la mesa, me inclino hacia delante y clavo mi mirada gris en los ojos verdes del español.

-Señor Fernández, ¿qué siente usted exactamente por Lovino? -pregunto sin pestañear.

Sus pupilas se dilatan de la sorpresa y sus cejas se elevan algunos milímetros.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Conteste, por favor -pido, sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

La sorpresa aún se mantiene en los ojos del español, que parece no saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, algo que sin duda es sorprendente tratándose de él. Finalmente, aparece en su cara una sonrisa mucho más radiante de las que muestra normalmente (por muy increíble que pueda parecer) y un ligero sonrojo ilumina sus mejillas.

-Le quiero. Mejor dicho, le amo más que a nada en el mundo, como no he amado nunca a nadie. ¿No le parece de lo más obvio?

Le devuelvo una sonrisa cómplice.

-A mí sí, pero a Lovino no le parece tan obvio. Lamentablemente, él piensa que cada vez que le abraza y le dice que le quiere, no lo hace en serio. En opinión de Lovino, él no es y no ha sido más que un pasatiempo para usted.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? -me pregunta España con una voz cargada de miedo y preocupación.

-Me lo ha dicho él. Me ha contado que cuando él era pequeño solía irse por ahí y lo dejaba solo, haciendo que se sintiera como algo parecido a un muñeco en manos de un niño caprichoso que juega con él cuando no tiene otra cosa y que a la primera de cambio lo abandona. Eso ha hecho que tenga un gran resentimiento hacía usted y en parte es la causa de que lo trate como lo trata. Pero sólo en parte -recalco.

-Ya veo... -baja la mirada un poco-. No tenía ni idea de que se sintiera así. Realmente, fui un poco irresponsable durante su niñez -suspira-. Supongo que ahora me odiara y por eso me pega.

Miro al cielo. ¿Tan difícil es coger una indirecta mía, o es cosa únicamente del señor Fernández?

-España, le he dicho que eso es la causa de su furia _en parte_. Hay otras causas. ¿Por qué cree que le importa tanto que usted se fuera?

-Supongo porque no querría estar solo -responde éste después de pensarlo un momento.

-Ya, pero... ¿qué cree que le importaba más, el simple hecho de estar sólo o que fuera usted el que lo dejará solo al irse?

-¿Qué está intentando decirme, Nina?

Suspiro. Tengo que dejar de hablar así, mis pacientes se desesperan.

-Señor Fernández, Lovino lo quiere. Lo quiere tanto que hasta le cuesta aceptarlo por culpa de su orgullo. Por eso lo trata como lo trata, porque tiene miedo de que los demás se den cuenta.

En realidad, la frase entera sería "porque tiene miedo de que los demás se den cuenta de que se ha enamorado de un idiota de ese calibre", pero yo no soy como Lovino, yo sé cuando hay que callarse.

Una sonrisa de ilusión se dibuja en la cara del hombre de ojos verdes.

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿De verdad Lovi siente eso por mí?

-No puedo asegurarlo al 100%, pero... sí al 95%.

-Suficiente para mí -dice de manera optimista-. Me acaba de dar la mayor alegría que nadie me ha podido dar nunca. No sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho.

-Hacer feliz a la gente es mi trabajo, señor Fernández. Pero aún nos queda hacer feliz a Lovino. Por un lado tengo que conseguir que termine de controlar su furia contra todo bicho viviente, y por otro lado tengo que conseguir que sea capaz de aceptar lo que realmente siente y que sea capaz de expresarlo sin problemas. No va a ser nada fácil -explico mesándome los cabellos-. Y no sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Sé que no soy psicólogo ni pretendo serlo, pero me gustaría poder hacer algo. Aunque sea una tontería, yo...

Me quedo mirando unos segundos al señor Fernández con el cejo fruncido. Una idea se empieza a formar en mi mente. Desde luego es arriesgada, pero también puede traer muchos beneficios a la terapia y estaríamos matando varios pájaros de un tiro. El único problema que puede sufrir mi persona es que empiecen a pensar que soy una retorcida de cuidado, pero a estas alturas... poco me importa.

-Pues mire por donde, que sí que tengo una tarea para que usted la realice. Va a ayudarme a consolar a Lovino -sentenció mientras sonrío de manera bastante misteriosa.

-o-

-Grrr...

Le miro como si me estuviera contando algo ridículo.

-¿A eso lo llama gruñir? Por favor... -apoyó las manos sobre la colchoneta y suelto un rugido que podría hacer la competencia al león de la Metro Goldin Mayer. Desde luego, no pueden decir que no soy una leona.

-Ahora verá -me desafía Lovino, y me lanza un gruñido como el de un perro rabioso.

-Mejor –admito. Lovino y yo estamos haciendo un ejercicio para descargar la furia de manera controlada. Con el ejercicio que aprendió en la sesión anterior es capaz de no descargar su furia a la primera de cambio, pero eso puede conllevar que dicha furia se acumule en él poco a poco y termine siendo un conglomerado que puede estallar en cualquier momento con indeseables consecuencias, o incluso sumirlo en una depresión, y entonces habría provocado un problema aún mayor. La función de este ejercicio es evitar que pase eso, y además descontextualiza la furia. Consiste en lo siguiente: la persona en cuestión se "transforma" en un animal territorial y actúa como tal ante otro animal territorial. Es importante tener en cuenta que en este ejercicio no se ataca, sólo se defiende, y parece que Lovino ha terminado entendiendo la dinámica. Nos pasamos cerca de media hora lanzándonos gruñidos el uno al otro, de manera en que llega un momento en que os llegamos a creer nuestros roles dentro del ejercicio. Finalmente, la alarma que anuncia que debemos parar suena, así que dejamos de gruñirnos y Lovino se deja caer sobre la colchoneta, visiblemente cansado.

-¿Qué, cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto.

-Muy cansado, pero también… descargado, como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima.

-¿Ha empezado ya a hacer el ejercicio que le enseñé el otro día?

-Sí, lo he hecho, pero todavía no lo he hecho con países, todavía no he hablado con ninguno. Lo he hecho con gente que trabaja con mi jefe: secretarios, notarios, ministros,… ese tipo de gente.

-¿Y le ha ido bien?

-Sí, conseguía mantenerme calmado y responderle sin parecer enfadado, pero… al final del día, me sentía mucho más cansado.  
-Es normal, controlar los enfados es laborioso y muy cansado, es verdad. Pero para eso le he enseñado este ejercicio, para que al final del día descargue toda la furia acumulada y pueda tranquilizarse. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

-Sí, creo que sí –me mira de solayo-. ¿Cree que todo esto servirá de algo?

-Dígamelo usted. ¿Han mejorado sus relaciones con los demás en este tiempo?

El italiano se rasca la nuca y mira al suelo.

-Bueno,… podría decirse que sí. De hecho, la gente se sorprende de que no me enfade tanto. Incluso soy capaz de soportarla a usted, y ya sabe que usted no es precisamente santa de mi devoción, pero… como todavía no lo he probado con gente por la que tenga motivos de peso para enfurecerme, no sé hasta qué punto ha dado resultado –se encoge sobe sí mismo, como si sintiera timidez, un sentimiento que posiblemente nadie se esperaría de Lovino-. ¿Quiere que le sea sincero?

-Por supuesto.

Suspira.

-Vera, en el fondo,… todavía tengo dudas de que lo vaya a conseguir. Lo de no enfadarme con aquellos que conozco, incluso si son gente que quiero. Y sí, hay gente a la que la que quiero, no soy un insensible aunque lo parezca, ¿sabe?

-Lovino, yo no he dicho nada –respondo parpadeando.

Se queda callado un momento.

-Perdón –se disculpa con la cara roja-. ¿Ve? Me sigo comportando igual, defendiéndome cuando nadie me ataca. A lo mejor soy un caso perdido…

Niego con la cabeza, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Lovino, los casos perdidos no existen. Lo que acaba de decir es una prueba de ello. Si lo reflexiona un poco, llegará a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Si usted lo dice… -el italiano baja la mirada, entre decaído e incrédulo. Me parece que este es el momento perfecto para poner en práctica el ejercicio estrella de hoy y demostrarle de paso que yo tengo razón.

-Lovino, ¿alguna vez se ha parado a pensar si las personas con las que se suele enfadar tiene cosas buenas?

Se queda pensando un momento.

-No, lo cierto es que no. ¿Es importante?

-Puede serlo. Verá, la primera vez que hable con usted describía a esas personas como si fueran monstruos, como si cometieran pecados imperdonables y lo único que tuvieran son defectos. Me pregunto si haciéndose que se fije en las cosas buenas cambiará un poco su actitud hacía ellas.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Puedo intentarlo. Túmbese en la colchoneta de lado, en posición fetal, por favor.

Romano me obedece y yo le indico el resto de gestos que tiene que adoptar: ojos cerrados, rostro relajado, comisuras de los labios ligeramente hacía abajo, inspiraciones a pequeñas sacaditas y espiraciones largas y profundas. El castaño empieza a respirar de esta manera y, poco a poco, observó cómo se va relajando y dejándose caer en la colchoneta, a la vez que se va encogiendo más sobre sí mismo, como si intentara protegerse.

-¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto a los pocos minutos.

-Tranquilo, pero… triste… -me responde con una voz débil. Parece que la tarea ha dado sus frutos.

-Bien, verá, la tristeza tiene una función principalmente tranquilizadora y reflexiva. Estando tristes vemos las cosas de manera distinta a cuando estamos enfadados, por eso después de una pelea la gente suele entristecerse. En este caso, voy a usar esa tristeza para que reflexione sobre lo que hemos dicho antes.

-Yo… yo no sé si seré capaz… estando así, no me siento capaz de nada.

-Tranquilo, su tristeza va a ser consolada. Túmbese boca abajo, por favor.

Lovino hace lo que le digo. Entonces yo carraspeó de manera significativa, esperando que cierta persona lo oiga y entienda la señal.

-Perdone, estoy un poco alérgica últimamente –me disculpó ante el italiano, mientras la puerta del baño se abre y sale cierto español que, de manera bastante silenciosa, se acerca a Romano y a mí y coloca sus manos, una sobre otra, entre los omoplatos del italiano.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hace? –se queja este último.

-Tranquilo, Lovino, sé lo que hago. Simplemente lo voy a mecer un poco para consolarlo. Le va a gustar, confíe en mí –explico, haciéndole creer que quien le ha puesto las manos soy yo.

-Está bien… proceda –dice con cierta molestia en la voz.

España me mira y yo asiento, dándole de esta manera permiso para que comience. En ese momento el moreno comienza a mecer ligeramente a Romano, sonriendo ligeramente. Debe estar disfrutando de la situación. Dejo que pasen unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Mejor. Lo cierto es que es agradable –responde Lovino.

-De acuerdo, entonces empezaré a preguntarle sobre las personas que conoce y usted me dice si tienen algo bueno. Empezamos con su hermano, Feliciano. ¿Qué me puede decir de él?

-¿Esto es necesario?

-¿Qué le he dicho de esa pregunta? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El italiano suspira.

-Está bien… déjeme pensar un momento –se mantiene un rato en silencio, mientras el señor Fernández no deja de mecerlo-. A ver, es idiota y llorón,... pero supongo que es amable y sonría a menudo, y cocina bien. Eso son cosas buenas, ¿no?

-Exactamente. ¿Algo más que decir?

-Sí… que supongo que he sido un poco injusto con él… es cierto que es un cobarde y un débil… pero yo también lo soy, así que no tenía derecho a criticarlo.

"Los milagros existen", no puedo evitar pensar y, animada, decido continuar con esto.

-De acuerdo. Ahora… Francia, dígame algo bueno de Francia.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no, ese pervertido no tiene nada de bueno, no insista.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no y es que no.

Parece que canté victoria demasiado pronto.

España me mira y me dedica una sonrisa que pretende dar ánimos. Por suerte, lo consigue, así que decido seguir adelante. Mediante señas, le indicó que tiene que cambiar la posición de sus manos y ponerlas en los costados, a la altura de las caderas. Ilusionado, hace lo que le digo, mientras observo las reacciones del italiano. Parece no desagradarle. Supongo que es porque sigue creyendo que soy yo y que está demasiado relajado para quejarse.

-Está bien. ¿Y Alemania? ¿Tiene algo bueno que decir sobre él?

-¿El macho patatas? Bueno… es idiota, pero… creo que quiere a mi hermano de verdad y no se quiere aprovechar de él como hace el resto. Y bueno, es bastante fuerte, supongo…

-Muy bien, Lovino, lo está haciendo muy bien. Veamos, ahora hábleme de… España.

A mi lado, notó como el señor Fernández cripta ligeramente los hombros y da un pequeño respigo. Obviamente, está un poco nervioso por saber qué piensa realmente Lovino por él, pero, afortunadamente, no se deja llevar por sus emociones y sigue con su tarea como si nada.

-¿Quiere que le diga que pienso de el bastardo ese? -el italiano suspira-. Lo que siento por él es de lo más contradictorio. Por un lado me entran ganas de insultarle y pegarle siempre que lo veo, usted ya sabe por qué. Pero, por otro lado... a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo preguntándome cómo sería el mundo si ese idiota nunca hubiera estado, y lo cierto es que no me gusta nada.

-¿En qué sentido no le gusta?

-En el sentido de que sería un mundo incompleto, faltaría una pieza muy importante. Sí, sé que es sorprendente que yo piense eso, yo mismo me sorprendo de pensarlo, pero… -la voz de Lovino se vuelve más débil-, es cierto… no puedo concebir el mundo sin Antonio.

Es la primera vez que llama al señor Fernández por su nombre, y tanto él como yo no cabemos en sí de asombro. Lovino está a punto de caramelo, sólo le falta un empujoncito para que admita lo evidente.

-¿Por qué piensa que siente eso, Lovino?

-¿Por qué cree? Porque lo quiero, maldita sea, lo quiero con toda mi alma, y él muy idiota no se da cuenta…

Antes de que el italiano pueda terminar de hablar, España lo levanta y, ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, lo abraza con fuerza, haciendo que el castaño no sepa cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos.

-¿A… Antonio? –logra decir después de unos instantes-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Nina me llamo y me dijo lo que te pasaba. Me sentí tan responsable y en parte tan culpable que le pedí ayudarla a que lo superaras, y ella me dejó balancearte para consolarte. –explica separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a la cara-. Parece que te gustó –añade con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… todo este rato… el que me hacía sentir tan bien… ¿eras tú?

-Sí –responde feliz.

Durante unos segundos el castaño parece estar entre confuso y emocionado. Después se acuerda de por qué ha ocurrido esto y se vuelve hacía mí con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Usted!

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –inquiero con los brazos cruzados y haciendo como la que no sabe de qué va el tema.

-Usted es la responsable de esto. ¿Con qué derecho se atreve a meter al idiota este en mi sesión? ¡Está violando mi intimidad como paciente! –su rostro se vuelve rojo de la furia y parece que echa humo por las orejas. Sin embargo, yo no me inmuto.

-Lovino, por favor, respire profundamente un par de veces y le cuento por qué lo he hecho.

Éste me mira con desconfianza, pero el señor Fernández se le acerca, le pone la mano en el hombro y asiente con la cabeza, y eso parece convencerle para que me haga caso.

-De acuerdo, ahora estoy más tranquilo. Ahora, hable.

-Verá, resulta que en la anterior sesión me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por el señor Fernández, y como yo ya había entrado en contacto con él y pensé que su presencia podría ayudar, lo hice venir aquí –explicó mientras me dirijo a mi mesa. Me siento sobre ella y prosigo-: Desde mi punto de vista, liberar esos sentimientos eran una parte importante de la terapia, y como estaba claro que usted no se iba a declarar por voluntad propia, diseñé esta pequeña trampa. ¿Me equivoco en mi suposición?

-N… no –reconoce, mirando al suelo.

-Pues eso. Pido disculpas por hacerlo sin su consentimiento, pero era necesario. Necesita a alguien que le ayude a sobrellevar el día a día sin enfadarse, y no creo que haya nadie mejor que el señor Fernández. Además, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no? Ha podido aceptar sus sentimientos y se ha declarado a la persona que quiere.

-Y yo estoy encantado de que mi Lovi me quiera tanto como le quiero yo a él –interviene España rodeando la cintura del castaño con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El otro se sonroja sobremanera y me mira.

-Está bien, supongo que después de todo lo hizo bien. Pero me sigue molestando que lo hiciera.

-Lo comprendo –contesto.

Él suspira y cierra los ojos un momento.

-Esto me cuesta mucho decirlo, así que no lo repetiré, pero ahí va… Gracias por ayudarme a controlar mi furia y a mejorar mis relaciones con los demás, supongo que pocas personas habrían tenido la paciencia para conseguirlo.

-Vaya, Lovino, ¿está diciendo que mi trabajo sirve para algo? –esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡pero no se ilusione! Para mí, usted sigue siendo una casamentera, -al oír eso, frunzo un poco los labios- y esto es la mejor prueba –señala al español que se encuentra a su lado.

-Vamos, Lovi, no digas eso –le dice éste último-. Nina ha hecho un gran trabajo, te ha ayudado mucho. ¡Se merece hasta un regalo!

-Señor Fernández, no es necesario…

-¡Oh, sí que lo es, claro que lo es! –me interrumpe el moreno-. ¡Las mujeres extraordinarias como usted se merecen todos los regalos del mundo! ¡Vamos, no será nada del otro mundo!

-Idiota… -murmura Lovino

Esta situación me parece surrealista.

-Está bien, señor Fernández –me acabo rindiendo-, puede hacerme un regalo.

-¡Estupendo! Y ahora, si nos disculpa –dice mientras coge a Lovino por el brazo-, mi Lovi y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar, ¿verdad, Lovi? –le pregunta guiñándole un ojo. Éste se sonroja y asiente nerviosamente.

-Adiós, señorita Nina –se despide el castaño antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ante mi asombro. En todo lo que llevamos de terapia no me ha llamado por mi nombre ni una sola vez, y menos de manera tan formal.

-¡Hasta pronto, Nina! ¡Le enviaré su regalo en cuanto llegue a mi casa! –oigo gritar al Señor Fernández por el medio del pasillo.

Después de que las dos naciones se vayan, me asomo a la ventana y contemplo la gente que pasa. Este ha sido mi segundo caso donde mi paciente ha sido un país, y parece que no lo he hecho mal. Sin embargo, sigo teniendo mis dudas. ¿De verdad estoy hecha para este tipo de casos? Es cierto que he podido solucionar los dos que se me han presentado ante mí y que es una manera de cumplir mi sueño, pero hay algo que hace que me resista. No consigo convencerme a mí misma.

En ese momento, veo por la ventana cómo Lovino y el señor Fernández salen del edificio. Mientras que el español se muestra muy feliz, el italiano parece estar reprochándole algo. Entonces España se vuelve y en menos de lo que mi ojo es capaz de analizar lo que está pasando, ambos países se están dando un beso de película mientras se funden en un abrazo. Inconscientemente sonrió. Después se separan y se miran el uno al otro sonriendo, Lovino con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas. Ambos parecen muy felices. Y esa es la respuesta que necesito.

"En que estrella estará para cuidar de él…"

Descuelgo mi móvil y contesto:

-¿Sí?

-¡Por fin! Cariño, me tenías preocupada. Hace un mes y pico que no sé de ti

-Ah, hola, Greta. Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya has conseguido tener trabajo más o menos regular?

-Sí, y no sólo eso –respondo mientras echo un último vistazo a la ventana-. He empezado a cumplir mi sueño.

* * *

Se acabó! Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente, siempre tengo la sensación de que no los acabo de la manera adecuada, pero en fin... es lo que tiene...

Aprovecho para deciros que he añadido nuevos casos al fic, y algunos no tendrán yaoi (o al menos no de manera explícita). Esepro que también os gusten, ya que yo he invertido mucho cariño en ellos. Como siempre, si quereis algún caso en especial, pedídmelo y yo lo consideraré ^^

Qué creeis que Antonio le habrá regalado a Nina? Yo tengo algunas ideas, pero me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión Conociendo a Toño, puede ser cualquier cosa xD Y otra pregunta: qué preferís que aparezca en el fic, AustríaxHungría o AustríaxSuiza?

Bueno, en el próximo caso, Nina no tendrá que tratar a un país,... sino a DOS! Quereis saber de quienes se trata y que problemas tienen? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Por la boca muere el pez parte 1

Hola! Ya he vuelto, y bastante más pronto de lo habitual (benditas vacaciones que te permiten tener tiempo para casi todo *o*). Como sabeis, en este capítulo comienza un nuevo caso, y no estoy segura si será de vuestro agrado. Espero que sí, porque lo he escrito con mucho cariño y mimo. Si no os gusta, sois libres de tirarme todos los tomates que queraís (siempre y cuando Lovi no os pille, claro xD).

Muchas gracias a tods los que respondieron a mis dudas, me ayudaron mucho ^^. Aquí, las respuestas a los reviews:

-**AnGeLuSyCaIm**: Sí, fue una escena demasida tierna x3. Gracias por seguir leyendo y no aburrirte!

-**Nayo**: A mi también me da pena cuando acabo un caso, pero es que no puedo hacerlos eternos xD. Y tranquila, como ves esta actu ha sido rapidita.

-**Lilith-Mekare**: Sí, señoras y señores, ser tsundere tiene remedio! xD Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Realmente los países tienen muchos problemas psicólogicos, pero pensandolo bien, con tanta presión que tiene, me extraña que no hayan acabado peor xD. Gracias por leer!

-**Noriko**: Ya ves lo pronto que he actualizado. Sí, el final fue realmente hermoso, me encanto escribir. Gracias por seguirme!

-**Melody Lycoris Lady Nocturna**: Um, preguntas interesantes donde las haya. Quizá algún día haga algún especial para responderlas... No puedo decirte poque es raro el personaje que lleva tu nombre, eso sería spoilers (?). Gilbert y Natasha apareceran próximamente, y el SuFin y el DenNor también. El regalo de Toño va a ser bastante especial, ya lo veras ;D. Y perdona que me retrasara tanto con el capítulo anterior... me pasó de todo y nada bueno. Por cierto, te llegaron los datos?

-**Nerak18**: Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el final ^^ Y sí, yo también soy fan de las parejas raras. Ellas también existen! (?)

-**BONAMANA**: Mi fic te ha encontrado? xD Me alegro de que te guste la trama, y sí, Toño puede regalar muchas cosas (conociendolo, capaz de regalarle todo eso xD), pero al final me he decantado por algo más sencillo (Toño regalando algo sencillo? FIN DEL MUNDO!)

-**Narue Inverse**: Sí, entiendo que tengas reservas hacia los fics con OC, y me alegro de que, a pesar de todo, te atrevieras a leer el mío ^^ También me alegro de que te parezca interesante, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debo mejorar mi estilo. Por eso no paro de escribir :)

-**Dreammurderer**: Gracias, me hace feliz que te guste cómo me quedo el cap. Y sobre el RomaxGermania... lo cierto es que lo veo difícil :S no sé para que irian estos al psicólogo. Pero bueno, lo tendré presente por si acaso :)

-**Al-chan**: Sí, Lovi y Toño son amor :3 Gracis por seguirme!

-**Ireth Isildra**: Otra psicóloga! Algún día dominaremos el mundo! (?) No había caído en Freud y Jung, y eso que soy fan de ellos dos (Austría/Suiza aplicado a la psicología xD). Disfruta con el siguiente cap!

-**Deidi Jeevas**: Lovi y Toño son lo mejor del mundo! PrusiaxHungría? Mmm... podría resultar interesante... me lo pensaré. Por cierto, te llegaron los datos?

-**Kirsu**: Celebro de que te guste mi fic, y espero que te guste igual este cap. Disfruta!

-**Laurelie Kirkland**: Adoro los reviews tan largos como el tuyo! (pero tranquila, no hace falta que todos sean así xD) Gracias por todos los halagos, me hace muy feliz que te gusten tantas cosas de mi fic, en serio ^^. Todavía no soy psicóloga, estoy estudiando (pronto empiezo segundo, yujuu!). Sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero es que si lo bueno es corto, dos veces bueno (o eso dicen). Me alegro que no hayas apostado con dinero, porque habrías perdido xD (no sigo el orden del principio, lo cambio constantemente). Me encanta el dibujo de Nina y Greta has hecho, y normal que te recuerden a Ema y Lana, están inspiradas en ellas xD (los juegos de Phoenix Wright son awesome!). Espero que también disfrutes de esta capítulo ^^

-**.o0**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Ya tienes el nuevo capítulo!

-**megumi**: No te preocupes, seguro que en algún caso encuentro un huequecito para que estos dos aparezcan de escaqueo xD así que... no te vayas! xD Matty y Alfred tendrán sus respectivos casos, sin duda. Disfruta con el cap!

**-Ely Uchiha**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic ^o^ Preparada para saber quiees son los siguientes?

-**Dara-chan**: Alguién que me comprende! *se pega a Dara y empieza a llorar como una magdalena* Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! Sé que un Lovi que no se enfade es difícil de creer, ya me imagino a todos los países en las reuniones de la ONU en plan :"estará enfermo?" xD. No te podrás quejar, he acrualizado prontito ;)

-**Victoria Balck**: Creo que no te he entendido bien... has dicho que te encanta? xD Es broma, me alegro de que te encante tanto. Disfruta del nuevo cap!

Con con esto, damos paso al capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Por la boca muere el pez (parte 1)  
**

Me miro al espejo de frente, luego me vuelvo hacia un lado y hacia otro, evaluando si realmente ha sido algo acertado. Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta, pero no acostumbro a usar colores tan llamativos, ya que me hacen parecer más pálida. Sin embargo, la combinación del estampado con el color de fondo consigue que me vea realmente bien llevando esta prenda. Vuelvo a la caja donde había llegado y cojo la tarjeta que incluye.

"Las mujeres hermosas merecen cosas hermosas. Este mantón de Manila es de las piezas más hermosas que he visto, y en cierta manera es como usted: único. El color rosa pálido de la tela simboliza la compresión, el buen humor, la sensibilidad y la calma, y las rosas del bordado representan el secreto (¿qué le parece? ¡Yo también sé algo de psicología!). Como comprenderá, me recordó a usted en más de un sentido. Estoy seguro de que estará preciosa con él puesto. ¡Y parecerá más española!

Lovi cada día se controla mejor. Fíjese lo bien que le va, que el otro día mantuvo una conversación de ¡10 minutos! con Ludwig. ¡Y sin enfadarse! ¿No le parece un milagro? ¡Es que mi Lovi es de lo mejor! ¡El más mono del mundo mundial! Una vez más, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho (Lovi también lo hace, pero en secreto, ya sabe cómo es). Espero que le guste su regalo y que nos veamos pronto. Avíseme si se pasa por España, quiero verle el mantón puesto en la Feria de Abril, o, ¿por qué no?, ¡en mi futura boda con Lovi!. Un gran abrazo:

Antonio Fernández Carriedo"

Sonrío al terminar de leer, y me pregunto si es correcto aceptar regalos de este calibre. Primero un Mercedes, después un mantón de Manila… son regalos caros que sé perfectamente que no merezco. Sólo hago mi trabajo, lo que siento que debo hacer. Y sin embargo, los países no piensan lo mismo. Está situación me hace sentir realmente incomoda, como si fuera una aprovechada, a sabiendas de que no lo soy, pero…

¡Toc, toc!

Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza al escuchar que alguien (posiblemente, un nuevo paciente) está llamando a la puerta. Tan rápido como puedo, guardo el mantón en su caja y me dirijo a la puerta. Al abrir me encuentro a un hombre joven de más o menos mi altura con el pelo dorado algo largo y los ojos marrones. Sobre la cabeza lleva una boina blanca ladeada. Al verme, sonríe tímidamente y me dice:

-Buenos días. ¿Es usted Nina, la psicóloga?

-Así es –respondo con una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerla. Yo soy Tino Väinämöinen –me ofrece la mano y se la estrecho. No aprieta demasiado al estrechar la suya, lo cual puede ser señal de inseguridad. Quizá no sepa aún si ha hecho bien en venir a verme-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante. ¿Desea tomar algo?

-No, gracias, estoy bien -dice mientras se sienta enfrente de mi mesa.

-Está bien -acepto mientras hago lo propio al otro lado de la mesa-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Väinäme... cómo ha dicho que se llama? -preguntó algo azorada de la vergüenza que me produce no saber pronunciar el apellido de mi nuevo paciente.

-Puede llamarme Tino, es más corto y fácil de pronunciar -me permite con una sonrisa que pronto desaparece-. Verá, necesito que me ayude. Mi marido y yo… últimamente no estamos muy bien.

-¿Problemas de pareja? –aventuro, poniendo atención en lo que me dice.

-Sí… verá, llevamos ya muchos años casados, y al principio todo era perfecto. Pero de un tiempo hasta ahora… no sé por qué, ya no es lo mismo. Últimamente los dos tenemos muchísimo trabajo y pasamos menos tiempo juntos. Y siento que… todo es diferente.

-¿Ya no se quieren?

-¡Nooo! –exclama con los ojos desorbitados-. Es decir… yo sí le quiero, muchísimo, y él también me quiere a mi… creo –veo duda en sus ojos al decir eso último, y también algo de miedo.

-¿A qué se refiere con que "ya no es lo mismo", pues?

-A que ya no hacemos cosas de pareja, no hablamos de nosotros sino de las obligaciones de cada uno… y eso cuando estamos juntos. Normalmente yo tengo algún tipo de tarea del hogar y él… él tiene que leer el periódico.

-¿No le ayuda con las tareas de la casa? –pregunto, algo alterada y molesta. Me parece un poco injusto que, siendo una pareja y ambos trabajadores, sólo uno de los cónyuges se encargue de esa responsabilidad.

-B-bueno… no es exactamente así –se rasca un poco la nuca y mira al suelo-. Él… se encarga de sacar a Hana-Tamago, nuestro perro, y de educar a Peter, nuestro hijo. Eso también es un gran trabajo, señorita Nina.

-Comprendo. Así que tienen un hijo.

-Sí, y él es una de las razones por las que quiero arreglar este problema… le oculto como puedo esta situación para que no sufra, pero es muy listo y se da cuenta de lo que pasa… y sólo tiene doce años.

-Ya veo. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo es que tienen un hijo?

-Bueno, como comprenderá, no lo pudimos tener biológicamente, así que aprovechamos que se puso en venta a sí mismo por eBay, lo compramos y luego lo adoptamos.

Durante unos segundos mi mente se queda en blanco, incapaz de procesar lo que acabo de oír. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miro fijamente al rubio e intento pronunciar alguna palabra.  
-¿Lo… compraron? ¿Me está hablando en serio?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –me pregunta él, como si comprar hijos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Porque normalmente es ilegal –respondo con cautela. Esta situación me hace sentir muy tensa y no sé cómo sería la manera natural de actuar.

-Normalmente sí, pero digamos que… es un niño muy especial. Además, ya le he dicho que se puso en venta él mismo. Antes de que nosotros lo compráramos vivía sólo en una plataforma en medio del mar y su hermano pasaba de él. Ahora nos tiene a Su y a mí para cuidarle.

Esto ya me parece demasiado extraño, y también… sospechoso. Pocos niños con doce años vivirían solos y se venderían a sí mismos por eBay, por no decir ninguno. A no ser…

-¿A qué se refiere con especial, Tino?

-A que es… un niño muy independiente –me responde algo sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Tan independiente como para no tener padres biológicos?

Mi paciente se queda helado durante unos segundos. Está claro que esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso, señorita? –pregunta con una voz temerosa y cargada de nervios.

-Digamos que soy una mujer muy intuitiva, y algo me dice que ese niño no nació, o al menos no como nacen los niños normalmente.

En ese momento Tino empieza a temblar ligeramente, creo que de miedo.

-Entonces, s-según usted, ¿c-cómo nació? –pregunta, visiblemente asustado y algo preocupado.

-No lo sé. Aún no sé cómo nacen los países.

Esta revelación hace que el rubio me mire con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados durante unos minutos que se me hacen eternos. Lo entiendo, debe ser un shock muy grande descubrir que una persona a la que acabas de conocer sabe el secreto supuestamente mejor guardado de toda tu vida, pero creo que la impresión está durando demasiado. Estoy a punto de dar una palmada para que reaccione cuando por fin es capaz de mover los labios y musitar una pregunta:

-¿Usted… ya lo sabía?

-¿Qué existen unos seres humanos especiales que representan a todos los países? Sí, tuve que enterarme la primera vez que tuve a uno de ellos aquí, en mi consulta. Es muy difícil trabajar si no se conocen todos los datos importantes sobre el paciente.

-Pero… ¿cómo…? Es decir… se supone que ninguno de nosotros podemos contarlo…

-Ninguno de los países vigentes puede contarlo. Es una larga historia y no vale la pena contarla, así que dejémoslo en que lo sé y punto. Por cierto, ¿acaba de admitir que es un país?

Él enrojece violentamente y aparta la cara. Debe sentirse realmente avergonzado y torpe. Quizá estoy siendo demasiado brusca.

-Lo siento –me disculpo-. A veces soy muy poco delicada y suelto las cosas sin pensar.

El rubio niega con la cabeza y me mira.

-No pasa nada, debí haber supuesto que usted lo sabría. Al fin y al cabo, si supe de usted es porque oí a los dos Italias hablando de lo mucho que los había ayudado con sus respectivos problemas y decidí pedirles su dirección –sonríe débilmente y mira hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tuviera la mirada perdida-. En ese caso, me presentaré debidamente. Como ya le he dicho, me llamo Tino Väinämöinen,… y soy Finlandia.

-Ya veo. Así que tanto su marido como su hijo…

-… son países también, sí. Mi marido, Berwald Oxenstierna, es Suecia, y mi hijo, Peter… bueno, él no es exactamente un país, pero lo será algún día… -una chispa de orgullo aparece en los ojos del finlandés durante un instante-. Una larga historia.

Asiento con la cabeza, y decido volver al tema que nos ocupa.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos Berwald y usted?

-Oh, sí, muchísimo. Como pareja no tanto, pero ya antes teníamos una relación muy profunda. Es una historia muy larga de contar.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –digo, mostrando de este modo que tengo bastante interés en conocer dicha historia. Él suspira y empieza a hablar.

-Su y yo nos conocemos desde… mmm… ¿la unión Kalmar? No, incluso antes nos habíamos visto de pasada un par de veces, pero fue en la época de la unión cuando empezamos a tener más contacto. En aquella época vivíamos todos en casa de Dinamarca, intentando parecer una familia: Noruega, Islandia, Dinamarca, Su y yo, los cinco nórdicos. A mí Su me llamaba mucho la atención, siempre serio con un rostro carente de emoción y una mirada taladradora que podía hacer que el vello de todo el cuerpo se pusiese de punta. Durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, yo sentía pánico al estar a su lado y me ponía a gritar como un niño pequeño. Pero a la vez,… no sé, había algo en él que me atraía, que me obligaba a observarle con curiosidad en todo momento y que me hacía reflexionar sobre él todas las noches antes de dormir. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero… me estaba enamorando de Su poco a poco pero sin remedio.

-¿Hubo más cosas que le llamaran la atención de él?

-Sí… -su mirada adquiriere un brillo especial, y su voz tiene un timbre que invita a la ensoñación-. A pesar de que no es una persona demasiado expresiva, Su es muy cariñoso, amable y gentil, y muy cuidadoso. Su alma es hermosa, aunque no haya mucha gente que se dé cuenta, por desgracia.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo se doy cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Suecia?

-Fue un tiempo después… Su se hartó de que Dinamarca lo tratara como un esclavo y que estuviera todo el día mandando sobre él, así que un día decidió escapar, y yo me fui con él. Al principio creía que lo hacía porque yo también estaba harto del trato de Dinamarca, ya que seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo a Su, pero… una noche… -en ese momento Tino se sonroja violentamente y esboza en su cara una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que enamorada-… le dije a Su que tenía un poco de frío y entonces… él me abrazó para darme calor… fue en ese momento cuando entendí mis sentimientos… y también los suyos. Aquella noche dormimos abrazados en mitad de un campo, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Fue un momento muy especial para los dos.

-¿Fue entonces cuando empezó su relación de pareja? –inquiero, bastante interesada en todo lo que me está contando.

-Sí, más o menos por esas fechas. Su yo empezamos a vivir en una casita en la frontera de ambos territorios y empezamos a tener una rutina en común. Al poco tiempo de empezar a vivir juntos él se declaró, y unos años después nos casamos.

-¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas?

La mirada soñadora de mi paciente pronto desaparece y es reemplazada por una mucho más oscura y triste.

-Hace unos cuantos años… Su y yo empezamos a querer tener un hijo para cuidarlo y darle cariño. Ya teníamos a Hana-Tamago, nuestro perro, pero no era suficiente, no podía compararse a un niño. Nos enteramos de que había un territorio que se había puesto en venta y aprovechamos nuestra oportunidad. Era un niño maravilloso, alegre y lleno de vida, y no tardamos en cogernos cariño mutuamente. Al principio los cuatro éramos muy felices juntos y hacíamos muchas cosas en grupo, pero tiempo después tanto Su como yo empezamos a tener más trabajo en nuestras respectivas casas, así que empezamos a pasar más tiempo con nuestros jefes y menos tiempo con nuestra familia. Su tenía que trabajar incluso más que yo. Más de una vez volvía a casa de madrugada, y yo me quedaba despierto a esperarle, a pesar de que me moría de sueño. Después de todo un día de trabajo con mi jefe y de tareas domésticas, lo único que quería era un beso de buenas noches, pero –el finlandés baja la mirada-… eso nunca ocurría. Su se acostaba sin decir palabra y yo… yo me callaba y me acostaba a su lado.

-¿Le dijo a su marido alguna vez que es lo que quería?

-No… él siempre estaba muy ocupado y no quería molestarlo. Como le digo, yo también tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por eso lo entendía. Pero la cosa fue a peor… sin darnos cuenta empezamos a distanciarnos un poco y dejamos de hablar de nuestras cosas. Él tiempo que teníamos a solas era mínimo, y por lo general estábamos tan cansados de nuestras obligaciones que lo aprovechábamos descansando.

-¿Tuvieron alguna vez alguna discusión?

-No, en absoluto. Su es muy bueno y comprensivo, y nunca se queja por nada, y a mí me gusta hacer todo lo posible para que todos estemos bien, así que de adapto a todo.

-Y así hasta hoy, ¿no? –concluyo yo.

-Así es. La situación se ha hecho insostenible, al menos para mí. Apenas tenemos contacto, el único momento en el que estamos juntos a solas es por las noches, y porque dormimos juntos, que si no… Y en el fondo… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De que nos hayamos convertido en unos extraños entre nosotros. De que un día nos miremos y nos demos cuenta de que ya no somos las personas del principio, sino unos completos desconocidos. Y también tengo miedo de descubrir que esa persona de la que estoy enamorado… ya no está –explica mientras se agarra los hombros para parar los temblores de su cuerpo. Casi soy capaz de sentir su temor como propio.

-Ya veo. Tino… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

El otro me mira con algo de preocupación.

-¿A qué se refiere con personal? –pregunta.

-A que es… muy íntima.

-¿Es necesario?

-Puede serlo –respondo, encogiéndome de hombros-. Todo depende de la respuesta.

-Está bien, pregunte –me permite aunque algo inseguro.

Cogiendo mucho aire y sintiendo como mi cara se pone de un marcado tono carmesí (lo que provoca que Finlandia esté aún más temeroso de la pregunta que le voy a hacer), suelto finalmente la cuestión.

-¿Su marido y usted mantienen en la actualidad… relaciones íntimas?

La cara de Tino se vuelve del color de las manzanas maduras de la vergüenza, y sus labios se juntan formando una fina línea.

-E-eso es privado, señorita Nina –dice con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, pero… -pienso una manera de convencerlo para que me lo diga. No soy cotilla, en absoluto, pero en ocasiones hay que hacer este tipo de preguntas, y tampoco es que sea de mi agrado meter mi nariz en la vida privada de mis pacientes-. Sé que normalmente cuesta hablar de estas cosas, pero... tengo que saberlo. Si no fuera necesario no se lo preguntaría, se lo prometo, para mi es tan incómodo como para usted.

El finlandés me mira, dudoso y algo tenso. Supongo que estará calibrando si debe o no contar algo tal personal sin el consentimiento de su marido a una desconocida, desconocida que por otro lado va a ayudarlos con sus problemas. Al final suspira, cierra los ojos y, terriblemente sonrojado, contesta:

-Sí, tenemos relaciones… quizá no tan a menudo como antes, pero las tenemos. Y antes de que pregunte algo más, le advierto que no contestaré nada más de mi vida íntima sin el consentimiento de mi marido. Entiéndalo, es un tema que nos concierne a los dos, no sólo a mí.

-De acuerdo, siento haber tenido que hacerlo, en serio. Tino, me ha dicho que a pesar de todo sus sentimientos por Berwald no han cambiado, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Quiero a Berwald como el primer día, con todo mi corazón. No sé si él me querrá igual, pero… quiero tener esperanza y pensar que esto sólo es un bache… un bache demasiado largo, pero un bache… por eso he acudido a usted. Y por eso… quiero confiar en usted –eso último lo dice con decisión en la voz y en los ojos, lo que me hace sentirme en parte responsable de la situación que está viviendo. Tengo que hacer algo por él.

-Comprendo. Una última pregunta: ¿sabe su marido que está aquí?

-Eh… no, no me he atrevido. Tenía algo de miedo de que pensara que no lo quería o algo así.

-Ya veo. Pues en ese caso debe contarle sobre este encuentro y pronto, porque para ayudarles con esto voy a necesitar hablar con él.

-o-

El sol se acerca irremediablemente al horizonte. Mientras lo observo a través de la ventana, estiro un poco los brazos y la espalda y sonrío. Tras un largo día de trabajo estoy exhausta pero feliz de haber podido ayudar a varias personas. Aunque todavía no ha terminado mi horario, supongo que para lo que queda no va a aparecer nadie, así que empiezo a recorrer mis cosas y a prepararme para irme a casa por fin.

-As' qu' 's ust'd.

Sobresaltada, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con un hombre increíblemente alto con el pelo rubio y corto, ojos azules penetrantes como el hielo que me miran sin pestañear y un rostro serio, carente de emoción. Su voz suena monótona, pero creo haber distinguido un atisbo de furia en ella, aunque claro, con un acento tan raro no se puede estar segura de nada.

-¿Perdone? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido y algo insegura.

El hombre me mira durante unos segundos de una manera que no sabría calificar y después dice:

-As' qu' 's ust'd… la qu' qui'r' quit'rm' a mi 'sposa.

* * *

Y fin del capítulo! Qué tal? Os gustó? Lo odiais? Si lo odiais lo entenderé (aunque podría ser peor), y si os gusta, pues me alegraré. Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, estaré encantada de recibirla por medio de reviews, junto con todas vuestras peticiones, sugerencias y consejo. Todo review será bien recibido :)

En el próximo capítulo continua el caso de Fin y Su. Por qué creerá Su que Nina le quiere quitar su esposa? Cómo reaccionará Nina? Qué pasará con Fin? Todo eso y más próximamente!


	9. Por la boca muere el pez parte 2

Hola de nuevo! Como veis, me estoy metiendo caña con las actualizaciones (hay que aprovechar las vacaciones). Me alegro al ver que muchos de vosotrs ha acogido con alegría el nuevo caso. A tods, muchas gracias ^^. Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews.

-**Hikaru**:Oh, no, Gilbird se convertirá en McNuggers! Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? T.T Bueno, bueno, como ves no tardé tanto en actualizar, así que no habrá peligro, cierto? xD A mi también me pareció suyrrealista esa escena, pero es que era necesria xD. De cualquier manera, graciaS por seguir leyéndome!  
-**Nayo**: Sí, yo creo que todas hubiesemos querido una familia así, son tan... kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí tienes la siguiente parte. Que la disfrutes!  
-**Chillis: **Sorry por dejarte así, pero... era necesario! Seguro que nadie se hubiera imaginado que Su-san actuara alguna vez así. Me alegro de que te gustase el Spamano, y tranquila, le pasaré tu recado a Nina ^^. Disfruta del cap!  
-**Sweet-With-Talent**: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia ^^ Espero no haberte heho esperar demasiado para ver el Su-san vs Nina xD En fin, espero que también disfrutes de este cap. Nos leemos!  
-**Hana Yamazakura**: Sí, Su molesto puede ser un autentico peligro, pero Nina sabrá arreglarselas ;), a pesar de que siempre la toman por lo que no es xD. En cuanto a tu pedido... debo pensarlo, tendría que buscar una idea acorde para ellos. Te avisaré con lo que sea, okis? Nos leemos!  
-**otaku-xan**: Gracias por todo, me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic :3. Por curiosidad, qué estás estudiando? Es que me picó el gusanillo ante tu comentario (espero que no te importe que lo pregunte). De verdad crees que avanzo rápido? Yo me siento muy lenta U.U... De cualquier manera, disfruta de este cap! Nos leemos!  
-**Daina-chan**: Tranquila,espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasido. Yo también amo el SuFin, son tan cutes ^^ Mmmm... Nina podría tratar a los personajes de X? Nah, seguro que entonces ella también se traumaría xDDD  
-**Victoria Balck**: Sep, Tino es lo más monísimo que ha parido madre ^w^ Y la escena de Berwald fue tan... impresionante, incluso para mí cuando lo escribir. Mi inspiración me trata como una marioneta, no puedo controlorla U_U. En fin, espero que también te guste este cap. Nos leemos!  
-**ReddyS**: Ups, fallos míos. Sé me olvidó que Hana-tamago era una perrita, y en cuanto a los ojos de Fin... en el anime son marrones, por eso me confundí. Bueno, el caso es que me alegro de que te gustase a pesar de los fallitos ^^. Disfruta igual de esta cap!  
-**JjMoe**: Sí, ya sé que Lovi no se suele enfadar con mujeres, pero es que Nina le hizo una gran "putada", y claro, eso él no lo podía permitir xD. Y sí, él y Toño son realmente mágicos ^^ Disfruta del cap!  
-**aamk**: Yo creo que a la propia Nina le han entrado más de una vez ganas de correr xDDD En fin, al menos de momento lo lleva bien. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Nos leemos!  
-**BONAMANA**: Sí, love is in the air! *_* Ya verás, al final habrá como veinte bodas gracias a Nian xD No, hombre, que ella no es una casamentera, a pesar de todo. Ya verás por qué ha dicho eso Su-san. Disfruta del cap!  
-**Sha-Lin**: Lo de los tomates se me pasó por la cabeza, pero dije: "no, demasiado tópico", así que me decanté por algo más original. Tranquila, habrá todas las parejas que has nombrado. Y te entiendo, nadie se hubiera imaginado a Su en ese plan, pero... había que ser original!  
-**Nerak18:** Sí, Su es muy decidido, y en este capítulo se verá bien. Me alegro que te guste cómo me quedo Fin, es que no podría ser de otra manera (después de todo, es la esposa xD). Enfin, espero que también disfrutes con este cap. Nos leemos!  
-**Ely Uchiha**: Tranquila, tu paciencia ha sido recompensada xD. Sí, es bastante curioso que Su crea eso de Nina, pero lo más flipante es por qué ha llegado a esa conclusión. Preparada para saberlo?  
-**Noriko**: No, Su no persiguió a Fin, ya verás por qué está allí. Y tienes razón, les falta comunicación, y aún no sabes cuanta...  
-**Miku Shiii Chan**: Hasta las cinco y media? O.O Guau, si que te gustó mi historia. Me alegro de que te guste Nina, es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño ^^. A mí tampoco me da miedo Su, pero creo que él también tiene esos puntos en su carácter. Espero que disfrutes de este cap! Nos leemos!  
-**Gore-chan**: Te hizo gracia el final? xDD No era la intención, pero si te gusto así, bienvenido sea. Disfruta de este cap!  
-**megumi**: uriosamente, al principio tenía planeado que aparecíera Francis xDDD pero tienes razón, Nina aún no está preparada para... alguién tan "amoroso" como él xD Tranquila, no eres la única que le ha heho gracia lo de Su-san ^^. Disfruta con este cap!  
-**Ireth Isilra**: Yo también quiero a estos dos, y a todos los nórdicos. son tan... kyaaaaaaaaaaa. Me alegro que te guste cómo me quedó Fin, y tranquila, Nina sabrá arreglarselas con Su. Disfruta de esta cap!  
-**Laurelie Kirkland**: Genial, ahora son rica en billetes de Monopoly xD. Y sí, tienes razón, hay muchas parejas que están así. Pero tranquila, habrá final feliz, aunque antes... Y me encataría otro dibujo, pero sólo si tú quieres, claro ;)

Bueno, y tras esto, comenzamos con el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Por la boca muere el pez (parte 2)**

-¿Esposa? -repito perpleja a la vez que parpadeo-. Lo... lo siento, señor, pero no sé de qué ni de quién me habla.  
El rubio me sigue mirando fijamente unos segundos más, hasta que decide dar un par de pasaos hacia mí y dice:

-S' qu' mi 'sposa ha 'stado aqu' h'y, m' lo ha c'nt'do. M' ha d'cho qu' han 'stado habl'ndo sobr' nu'stro matr'm'nio y qu' t'ngo qu' habl'r con ust'd. Y 'so he v'nido a hac'r.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa, y reviso todos y cada unos de los pacientes que han pasando hoy por mi consulta, prestando especial atención a las mujeres. Que yo recuerde, ninguna de ellas me ha hablado de problemas de matrimonio. La única conversación que he tenido de ese tipo ha sido con...

Abro mucho los ojos de la impresión. No puede ser cierto, es totalmente surrealista. Pero, por otro lado, no le encuentro otra explicación.

-Señor, ¿cómo se llama su esposa?

-T'no Väin'möin'n, ya lo sabe -me responde él de manera brusca.

-Eeeh... bueno, sabía que Tino estaba casado, pero no con usted -"ni que fuera una esposa" añado mentalmente-. A usted lo acabo de conocer -intento explicar.

Sus ojos se escudriñan, haciendo que me preocupe por mi salud seriamente.

-¿T'no? -pregunta con una voz cargada de... ¿celos?-. ¿Lo ll'ma p'r s' nombr' de p'la?  
-B-bueno, es que su apellido es muy difícil de pronunciar y me trabo, y para mí es incómodo llamarlo Finlandia, así que él me permitió llamarlo así -carraspeo e intento desviar la conversación-. Así que es usted Suecia.

-S', as' 's. Ya v'o qu' T'no l' contó sobr' lo qu' somos.

-Es que es difícil trabajar si no se conocen todos los datos relevantes sobre el paciente. Señor Oxenter…Oxentier… -otra vez me trabo y otra vez se me suben los colores a la cara. Desde luego, lo mío no tiene nombre, y nunca mejor dicho-. ¿Le importa si le llamo Berwald? –preguntó avergonzada mientras me rasco la nuca.

-Sup'ngo qu' no, par'c' qu' lo hac' con t'do 'l mundo.

¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo? Es la sensación que tengo y lo que creo leer en sus ojos, pero con una voz tan monótona…

-De acuerdo, Berwald, es cierto que le dije a Tino que querría hablar con usted, pero me refería a una hora más prudente y dentro de unos días. Ya es tarde y no sé si nos dará tiempo a tener una charla como Dios manda. Hay muchos puntos que tratar y…

-'n r'alid'd, yo s'lo venía a adv'rtirl' de una c'sa –me interrumpe el sueco-. 'scuch' bi'n: T'no es mi 'sposa, y as' s'guirá si'ndo. No p'rmitir' qu' ust'd ni nadie lo s'paren de mí, ¿entiende?

Ya que no puedo guiarme por su voz, su expresión facial ni su postura para inferir sus emociones ni pensamientos, me centro en lo que me cuentan los ojos, que, al fin y al cabo, son el espejo del alma. Lo que veo en ellos son celos, algo de furia, una pizca de miedo, y sobretodo mucho amor. No puedo creerlo: ¡me ve como una amenaza! Cree que quiero que Tino y él se separen. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado después de que se fuera el finlandés?

-Berwald, ¿por qué cree que quiero separarlos a ustedes dos?

-Porqu' T'no 's una bu'na 'sposa, si'mpr' cuid'ndo de los d'más y enam'rando a todo 'l qu' conoc'. 'l no s' da cuenta, p'ro yo sí. Ust'd no 's la prim'ra qu' lo int'nta.

-Eeeeh… Berwald, creo que se está confundiendo…

-¿M' 'stá dici'ndo qu' mi 'sposa no es adorabl'? –ahora sus ojos relampaguean como llamas. Tengo que conseguir apaciguarlo antes de resultar chamuscada.

-No estoy diciendo ni que lo sea ni que no lo sea. Sólo estoy diciendo que se está equivocando en sus conclusiones. Yo no estoy enamorada de Tino…

-'s d'cir, qu' simpl'm'nte lo qui'r' como criado en su casa, p'ra aprov'chars' d' él.

-¿Qué? ¡No, por Dios, yo no soy de esas! ¡No podría tener a alguien como Tino trabajando para mí!

-¿M' 'stá diciendo que ti'ne algo 'n contra d' T'no? 's porque es gay, ¿v'rdad? No pu'de soportar qu' dos hombr's s' qui'ran.

Genial, ahora resulta que soy homófoba. ¿Me puede explicar alguien cuando he dicho yo eso?

Antes de que se desboque más la conversación, me acerco a él y, actuando según el mandato de mis impulsos, le tapo la boca.  
-Ya –digo tranquila pero tajante-. Ahora me va a escuchar y me va a hacer el favor de no volver a malinterpretarme. Si me deja, le explicaré todo con pelos y señales, pero no puedo estar luchando contra sus continuas acusaciones sin fundamento. ¿Me dejará explicarme, por favor?

El nórdico me mira sorprendido. Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que los países no están acostumbrados a que les lleven la contraria, y menos alguien de aspecto débil y delicado como yo. Bueno, sorpresas nos llevamos todo el mundo todos los días, y yo no me voy a dejar avasallar por el hecho de ser una humana común. Cuando se tiene razón, se tiene razón.

Como delicadeza pero firmemente, Suecia quita mi mano de su boca y dice:

-'stá bi'n… cu'ntem' su vers'ón.

Tomo aire por la nariz, algo aliviada. Al menos, ahora voy a tener la oportunidad de hablar.

-Para empezar, no tengo nada en contra de Tino, ni de usted, ni de las personas homosexuales. Considero que son personas igual que yo, con gustos distintos, pero igual que los demás. Tampoco estoy enamorada de Tino, y con eso no estoy diciendo ni que no sea adorable, ni buena persona ni buena esposa (algo que, por otro lado, no he tenido la oportunidad de averiguar), simplemente que no ha saltado la chispa al verle. Y aunque así hubiese sido, en ningún momento se me pasaría separarlos a ustedes dos. No sería ético aprovecharse de la confianza de un paciente para mi propio beneficio. Además, Tino le ama con toda su alma y lo lleva haciendo desde no sé cuántos siglos. No puedo luchar contra eso, ni lo pretendo. Mi trabajo, de hecho, es hacer que eso continúe siendo así, y es lo que pienso conseguir –hago una pequeña pausa para que asimile todo lo que le he dicho-. ¿Está más tranquilo ahora?

Él me mira con su cara inerte unos segundos que parecen perderse en el infinito. Finalmente suspira y baja la cabeza.

-Sí, lo 'stoy. P'rdon' por 'l num'rito, 's no 's la prim'ra v'z qu' nu'stro matr'mon'o est' en p'ligro… much's país's han int'ntado s'pararnos más d' una v'z, como Rusia, y… no pod'a aguant'r otra más. Disculp', en s'rio.

Niego con la cabeza mientras con la mano hago un gesto para quitar importancia.

-No se preocupe, podía haber sido peor. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué le hizo llegar a esa conclusión aún sin conocerme?

-'s una larga histor'a –responde mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con una de sus enormes manos-. ¿L' import' qu' m' siente? Est'y un p'co cansado despu's de 'l viaje en h'licóptero y lo demás.

Guau, como las gastan los países. Helicópteros, regalos caros… la buena vida, vamos.

-Por supuesto, está en su casa –digo mientras se señalo una silla-. ¿Desea un vaso de agua?

-Sí, p'r favor, si no l' 's mol'stia, cl'ro –ahora que parece entender que no soy ningún tipo de amenaza para él ni para su mundo se muestra más cortés conmigo, lo cual agradezco totalmente. Así es mucho más fácil dialogar. Le sirvo un vaso de agua y él pega un buen sorbo- Grac'as.  
-No hay de qué –respondo mientras me siento en mi sillón. Parece que aún tardaré un rato en poder volver a casa-. Espero que no le importe, pero… me gustaría saber qué ha pasado para que usted pensara eso de mí.

Él suspira profundamente.

-V'rá, r'sulta qu' est' m'didía lleg' Fin a casa y par'cía muy n'rvi'so. L' pregunt' si pasaba algo, p'ro dijo qu' no y s' puso a hac'r la comida como si nada. Ya comi'ndo par'cía no t'ner ap'tito y ap'nas habl'ba, lo qu' m' par'ció m'y 'xtraño, pu's normalm'nt' le preg'nta a un'stro hijo qu' tal le ha ido 'l día y 'sas cos's. Y más tarde, 'n v'z d' v'r los Moomins, s' s'ntó 'n 'l sofá y s' abrazó las rod'llas, así qu' 'mpec'a insistirl' 'n qu' m' cont'ra lo qu' pas'ba.

-¿Se lo dijo?

-Sí, m' cont' qu' había h'blado con ust'd sobr' nu'stro matr'mon'o y qu' nos iba a ayud'r con nu'stros probl'mas. Yo le pregunt' qu' d' qué probl'mas est'ba habl'ndo, pu's yo no consid'raba qu' hubi's' ninguno, y 'l m' 'mp'zó a hablar d' qu' si no pasab'mos sufici'nt' ti'mpo juntos, qu' si un'stro hijo nos 'chaba de m'nos, qu' si nos pas'mos todo 'l día trab'jando y 'so no pu'de s'r, qu' si no l' ayudo con la casa, qu' si ya casi no hac'mos el amor, qu' si par'ciamos dos 'xtraños,… y c'sas así. Fr'ncam'nte, no par'cía para n'da el Fin de si'mpre, y m' pr'gunt' qu' habr'a pas'do p'ra qu' hubi'se cambiado tan d' rep'nte. Y entonces s' m' ocurri' qu'… qu'zá ust'd l' hab'a m'tido tod's 'sas id'as 'n la cab'za para d'stanci'rlo d' mí. Y a part'r d' ahí, mi m'nte construy' t'do lo d'más.

-Entiendo. Así que, según usted, su matrimonio no tiene ningún problema.  
-As' 's. 's ci'rto que ahora trabaj'mos m's qu' ant's y nos v'mos m'nos, p'ro yo l' qui'ro igual o incluso m's qu' al princip'o. Con cada d'a qu' p'sa mi amor p'r él cr'ce, y pens' qu' él s'ntía lo mismo. No s'bía qu' en r'alidad...

Veo una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Me apresuro a corregirle antes de que realice otro juicio equivocado.

-Berwald, ya le he dicho que Tino le quiere muchísimo. Lo que pasa es que está muy preocupado porque se da cuenta que las cosas ya no son como al principio y teme que eso pueda afectar a su relación. Él quiere seguir enamorado de usted y que ambos compartan su vida: cuidar juntos a su hijo, pasear a su perro, cocinar, hacer el amor… en fin, esas cosas. Pero tienen tanto trabajo que es casi imposible, y no sabía cómo hacer para arreglarlo. Por eso acudió a mí.

-Ya v'o. Y s'gún ust'd, ¿'sto ti'ne soluci'n?

-Por supuesto, sólo hay que pulir fallos.

-Pero… T'no no ti'ne ningún fallo, 's p'rf'cto tal como 'stá. 's cariñ'so, bu'na madr', bu'na 'sposa, limpia bi'n, coc'na m'jor, lo da todo p'r los d'más.

-Exacto, y en mi opinión lo hace en exceso.

Me mira con extrañeza.

-¿A qu' s' r'fiere?

-Me refiero a que Tino da tanto por los demás que apenas se acuerda de sí mismo. Tengo entendido que normalmente no pide y exige nada a nadie, ¿no es cierto?

-No, nunca lo hac'. Bu'no, n'nca m'nos hoy, claro.

-Sin embargo, eso no significa que no quiera cosas. Él también quiere disfrutar, poder disponer un poco de tiempo para él… pero está tan ocupado haciendo feliz a los demás que se olvida de ser feliz él. Y perdone que se lo diga así… pero ambos son culpables de esto.

-¿P'rdone? –creo haber oído un ligero tono de molestia en la voz de Suecia.

-Él es culpable por no tomarse en serio sus necesidades como persona, pero usted también lo es por no considerar que puede tenerlas. ¿Se le ha ocurrido alguna vez que Tino quiera hacer otra cosa que no sea limpiar o cocinar? ¿Se lo ha preguntado? –inquiero.

Durante unos segundos Berwald me mira con una expresión que no sé descifrar.

-… No. P'ro 's qu' yo p'nsé qu' él ya 'ra f'liz. Si'mpr' sonr'e y pon' bu'na c'ra a t'do. No… no s' m' ocurr'ó –intenta explicar, nervioso y culpable.

-¿En varios siglos no se le ocurrió que su esposa aspirara a algo más? –pregunto, con un leve deje de mi molestia en la voz.

-No, lo si'nto. 's qu'…

Alzo mi mano como lo haría un agente de tráfico, enseñándole la palma de la misma, dando a entender de esta manera que no quiero que siga por esa línea.  
-No es a mí a quién tiene que disculparse, sino a Tino. Es él que ha estado sufriendo está situación en silencio hasta que no ha podido más, y él que necesita que su marido al que tanto ama le escuche y le haga feliz. Por eso, si yo fuera usted, correría a su casa y pondría todo mi empeño en arreglar esta situación. La cuestión es: ¿qué va a hacer usted?

Suecia me mira fijamente, sin pestañear, durante cerca de un minuto. Normalmente, a través de los gestos de la cara, podría inferir sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión me resulta totalmente imposible. A lo sumo, puedo llegar a la conclusión que en su cabeza se está llevando a cabo una gran reflexión, pero no cuáles son los argumentos. Finalmente suspira y se dirige a mí.

-Ha s'do d' gran ayuda habl'r c'n ust'd, s'ñorita N'na –me dice-. Cr'o qu' sé p'rf'ctam'nte lo qu' d'bo hac'r.

-Me alegro de oírlo –contesto-. En ese caso, debe irse y llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes. El futuro de su matrimonio está en juego.

-Lo s' –se levanta y me ofrece la mano. Yo me levanto y me apresuro a estrechársela-. Gr'cias por su ti'mpo.

-Gracias a ustedes por confiar en mí. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa… pueden contar conmigo.

-Bi'n –se da la vuelta, abre la puerta y vuelve la cabeza antes de salir-. H'sta otra ocasión.

-Hasta pronto –respondo mientras la puerta se cierra. Luego suspiro. Espero de todo corazón que este problema se arregle cuanto antes. Tino y Berwald se quieren, lo tengo tan claro como que mis ojos son grises y mi piel del color de la leche. Sin embargo, una pequeña desazón se ha instalado dentro de mí y me advierte que este asunto no ha acabado aquí. Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza. Seguro que sólo son imaginaciones mías, no hay razón para preocuparse. Si ambos cónyuges están dispuestos a arreglarlo, ¿qué puede salir mal?

-o-

Mis dedos se deslizan ligeros sobre el teclado de mi portátil. Hace ya un buen rato que mi último paciente se ha marchado, y aprovecho este rato libre para pasar a limpio varios informes de casos anteriores. No es que sea de mi agrado, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer, y como yo no tengo secretaría…

Después de cuarenta minutos de tecleo ininterrumpido, paro y suspiró. Cuando me hice psicóloga, no lo hice precisamente por el papeleo, sino por la oportunidad de poder ayudar a los que necesitaran resolver sus problemas y no pudieran por si mismos. Este pensamiento hace que me acuerde de Tino y Berwald. Hace dos días que no sé nada de ellos. Le dije a Berwald que me llamara si necesitaban mi ayuda y no lo han hecho. Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no? Significan que han solucionado sus diferencias y ahora son felices, ¿verdad?

Alguien llama a la puerta. Me levanto, aliviada de tener que dejar a un lado tanto papeleo, a pesar que después tendré que retomarlo, y me acercó a la puerta. Al abrir notó que algo choca contra mí de manera que he estado a punto de caerme al suelo y también notó cómo ese algo se aferra fuertemente a mi cuerpo. Al mirarlo, sintió horror, preocupación y confusión a la vez. Para nada me esperaba que esta persona llegara en este momento a mi consulta, y menos en este estado.

-¿Tino? –susurro al recién llegado, que me abraza como si temiera que yo fuera a desaparecer. El susodicho levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos sin soltarme. Tiene el rostro lleno de marcas de lágrimas, marcadas ojeras, pelo alborotado, la boina mal puesta, los labios temblorosos, y los ojos tristes y apagados. Desde luego, no parece estar en su mejor momento.  
-Señorita Nina… -me dice con un hilo de voz-… p-perdone que llegue así t-tan de r-repente y sin avisar, p-pero es q-que no s-sabía a q-quién acudir y… -baja la mirada y entierra la cabeza en mi pecho para después comenzar a llorar de manera suave, soltando de vez en cuanto pequeños sollozos. En un acto reflejo le envuelvo entre mis brazos como gesto de protección y apoyo, y luego pregunto:

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tino?

Él tarda aún unos segundos en hablar, y cuando lo hace, mantiene su cara en el mismo sitio donde está.

-Ha-ace dos d-días, cuando v-volví de su consulta, l-le dije a Su todo lo que u-usted me había d-dicho que le contara, y él s-se f-fue a no sé d-dónde. Cuando volvió… -el finlandés suelta un par se sollozos, coge aire y continua con su narración-… cuando volvió m-me dijo que ha-abía estado p-pensado y que a-alguién le había abierto los ojos. S-según él, ahora sabía que n-nuestro matrimonio e-era una farsa y q-que él no me m-merecía, que sería m-más feliz sin é-el… y se ha ido, s-señorita Nina –tras esta última frase, el nórdico vuelve a empezar a llorar, esta vez con más fuerza, aferrándose a mí como si la vida le fuese en ello. Por mi parte, yo estoy tan choqueada que no puedo ni reaccionar. Sé que mis brazos siguen rodeando el cuerpo de Finlandia, pero no sé que hacer, ni que decir. Lo único que me veo capaz de hacer es seguir así, abrazándolo, dándole mi apoyo. En un pequeño momento de lucidez arrastro al rubio hasta una de las sillas de mi despacho y lo siento en ella a la vez que yo me siento en la silla contigua. Él todavía no se separa de mí, ni deja de llorar, así que decido ser paciente y esperar a que no tenga más tristeza que desaguar, lo que aún tarda unos minutos. Cuando finalmente se le cortan las lágrimas y eleva un poco la cabeza y me mira.  
-Siento haberme presentado en este estado, pero no sabía dónde acudir y estaba un poco desesperado, así que…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –le corto antes de que se deshaga en disculpas-. ¿Por qué no ha venido antes a verme? O, al menos, me podría haber llamado para contarme sobre esta situación.

-Es que… al principio, no creía que esto fuera real. Era todo demasiado espantoso, como una pesadilla. Luego me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba y… me hundí. Empecé a llorar como una fuente y no salí de mi cuarto en todo el día de ayer. Mi hijo me suplicaba que le contase qué estaba pasando, pero… no fui capaz, y decidí dejarlo con su hermano, junto con Hana-Tamago. Y entonces fue cuando me acordé de usted. Me avergüenza decir que no me acordé antes, pero es que estaba tan preocupado por Su… No ha habido manera de contactar con él: ha apagado el teléfono, ninguno de los otros nórdicos lo ha visto, y tampoco lo han visto por Europa. No sé qué hacer, yo… -encoge los ojos, en un intento por parar las nuevas lágrimas que amenazan con salir-… no sé que hacer sin Su.

Verlo así hace que en cierta manera se me encoja el alma de la culpa. Al fin y al cabo, la persona que supuestamente le abrió los ojos a Berwald fui yo, así que soy la responsable de esta situación.

-Yo… siento todo esto, Tino, de verdad, la culpa es mía. Yo fui la persona con la que habló antes de irse. Si no hubiera hablado con él, quizá…

-Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, señorita Nina, él culpable soy yo. Si yo no hubiera sido tan brusco al decirle cómo me sentía… y si no hubiera venido aquí, podríamos haber arreglado nuestros problemas con el paso del tiempo.

Niego energéticamente con la cabeza. Las cosas no son así.

-Usted no tiene la culpa de querer arreglar su matrimonio, es una forma de demostrar lo mucho que quiere a Suecia. Y usted también tiene derecho a pedir lo que quiere, usted también tiene necesidades como persona.

En respuesta, Tino suspira profundamente.

-Yo… no lo sé, señorita Nina. Lo único que sé es que Berwald está en Dios sabe dónde, y que yo estoy sólo y quizá no vaya volver a ver a mi marido. Nunca había hecho esto y no sé si querrá volver a verme después de todo esto.

Cojo de las manos al nórdico y se las aprieto con fuerza.

-Berwald volverá, Tino, estoy segura. Sólo necesitará reflexionar un poco sobre lo ocurrido para darse cuenta de su craso error. Lo tiene que hacer ahora usted es armarse de paciencia y esperar a que llegue ese momento. No creo que tarde demasiado en llegar.

-Ya, pero,… mientras tanto, ¿qué? –me responde él con voz desesperada-. No tengo a dónde ir… bueno sí, a mi casa, pero… no puedo hacer eso, todo me recuerda a Su, y lo único que haría sería deprimirme más. Con los otros nórdicos no me puedo quedar, la situación actual entre nosotros no es la adecuada. Me podría quedar con Estonia y los otros bálticos, he tenido buenas relaciones con ellos, pero… no quiero preocuparles ni ser una carga para ellos…

-¿Y si se queda unos días en un hotel aquí, en Londres? –le sugiero-. A lo mejor le viene bien cambiar un poco de aires, como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Así podría despejarse y le ayudaría a sobrellevar esta situación.

-No sé si podré estar solo. Seguramente acabe deprimiéndome, más de lo que ya lo hago.

En eso tiene razón, desde luego. Me muerdo el labio, en busca de una solución desesperada. De repente, la bombilla se me enciende en la cabeza y me insta a actuar bajo mis impulsos.

-¿Y si se queda conmigo? Sólo serían unos días, hasta que Berwald aparezca, y sólo si usted y sus jefes lo ven bien, por supuesto.

El finlandés me mira sorprendido antes de responderme.

-¿E-e-en su casa? ¿Está segura de que no molestaré? –me pregunta con timidez y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la vergüenza-. No quiero causarle problemas, si...si Su tarda en aparecer seré una carga para usted...  
-En absoluto –replico-. Mi casa es medianamente grande, suficiente para que puedan convivir dos personas cómodamente sin que sus respectivos espacios vitales sean invadidos, y en este momento vivo completamente sola. Además, estando conmigo no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre por qué necesita otra casa y no tendría que disimular constantemente para que el resto pensara que está bien y que no le afecta esta situación, y también se enteraría el primero si por casual a Suecia se le ocurriera aparecer por aquí. Y personalmente –sonrío ligeramente-, para mí sería un placer tenerle de invitado. ¿Qué me dice?

El rubio me mira durante un buen rato, incapaz de responderme nada.

-E…está bien –acepta finalmente-. Le prometo que no notará mi presencia, limpiaré todo lo que ensucie para no darle más trabajo, y me haré mi propia comida… Es más, le limpiaré la casa entera y cocinaré para los dos por las molestias…  
-¡No, no, no, ni hablar! –niego yo rotundamente, agitando los brazos-. Si es mi invitado, debe actuar como tal. Usted no hará nada, lo haré todo yo. No puedo permitir que trabaje para mí, no insista.  
-Pero usted ya ha hecho demasiado por mí. Me ha escuchado, me ha dejado llorar, me ha ofrecido su casa,… siento que tengo que recompensárselo de alguna manera…

Suspiro. Empiezo a entender por qué Berwald dice que Tino es "su esposa". Una persona tan servicial no puede ser normal.

-Tino, lleguemos a un punto intermedio, ¿de acuerdo? Compartiremos la carga de las tareas: limpiaremos entre los dos, nos turnaremos el hacer la comida… ¿le parece bien?

El otro me mira impresionado. Creo que es por la falta de costumbre. Por lo que sé, en su casa es el que lo hace todo.

-De acuerdo, señorita Nina. Yo… -sonríe tímidamente-… le agradezco todo esto, de verdad. No sé qué habría sido de mí si usted…  
-Tino, basta –le corto-. No hay nada que agradecer, hago esto porque quiero y porque es mi trabajo preocuparme por su bienestar. Además, usted es fuerte, más de lo que se imagina. Lo único que psa es que tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer para darse cuenta, así que, si me permite el consejo, aproveche estos días en mi casa para descansar un poco y reflexionar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Él me mira y asiente con la cabeza en silencio.  
-Entiendo. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a mi casa a recoger un par de cosas.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Le doy la dirección de mi casa y nos vemos allí cuando vuelva del trabajo?  
-Me parece bien –sonríe.  
Le devuelvo la sonrisa y apunto rápidamente en un papel mi dirección, papel que el nórdico coge y se guarda antes de irse. Tras cerrarse la puerta, suspiro y me masajeo las sienes. Por mi culpa (y me da igual lo que opine Finlandia, ha sido por mi culpa), un matrimonio se ha separado, y como consecuencia de ello, uno de los cónyuges es una sombra de sí mismo y el otro está en sólo Dios sabe dónde. Por tanto, tengo que arreglármelas para reparar la situación. Para empezar, debo asegurarme de que Tino esté lo mejor posible durante su estancia en mi casa, y quizá pueda aprovechar para utilizar un poco de terapia con él. Y para continuar, debo arreglármelas como sea para localizar a Berwald y hablar con él para hacerle entrar en razón. Cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Algo me dice que los próximos días no van a ser demasiado buenos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó! Qué tal? Algo triste, lo sé, pero... es que era necesario! Yo debía hacerlo! U.U En fin, espero que, a pesar de todo, os haya gustado. Ya sabeis, cualquier comentario, duda, súplica, sugerencia o crítica, hacedlo mediante reviews.

En el siguiente capítulo, el caso de Fin y Su llega a su Fin (si todo sale bien). Cómo les irá la convivencia entre Tino y Nina? Cómo sobrellevará la situación Tino? Dónde diablos está Su? No se lo pierdan!


	10. Por la boca muere el pez final

Hola! Por fin volví! Tardé un poco más con este capítulo, lo sé, perdón a tods U.u mi inspiración me pedía vacaciones y amenazaba en no volver en un año si no la dejaba. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está terminado y publicado. Agradezco una vez más a LeoKingdom por su ayuda, sin ella este capítulo no hubiera sido posible ^^. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Ahora, los reviews:

-**Chillis**: Sí, Berwald es extremista como él sólo. A mí también me dió pena separarlos, pero... era lo que tenía que hacer. Y no te puedo decir quién será el siguiente, pero ya te digo que no tendrá yaoi (quizá algunas pinceladas, no estoy segura).  
-**Angeal23**: Gracias por tus ánimos ^^. Espero que este cap te guste igual :)  
-**ReddyS**: There's no place like London~~ Nah, tranquila, no habrá tanto drama cuando Su se entere dónde está Fin. Francis aparecerá, pero no acosando precisamente... Y no eres una brja, me gusta que me digan las cosas en las que me equivoco ^^  
-**otaku-xan**: Oye, pues estaría bien un fic donde los países estuvieran en una guardería... imagina las posibilidades (?) xD. Y si, Berwald es así, que le vamos a hacer.  
-**Lilith-Mekare**: Lo siento, Su-san ya tiene dueño xD Y tranquila, volverán a juntarse... ya veras :)  
-**Ely Uchiha**: Te ha gustado a pesar de todo? xDD Tranquila, Su volverá... a su estilo xD ya verás a qué me refiero ^^.  
-**Miku Shiii Chan**: Lloraste? Me siento culpable U.U Sí, habrá más nórdicos ^^. Yo también me siento identificada con Nina, es tan... aunténtica.  
-**Kano Akira**: Pero torpe que es Suecia. El DenNor vendrá... no sé cuándo, pero vendrá xD Y me siento honrada de que pienses tanto en mi fic xDD  
-**Ed-chan**: No pasa nada, lee cuando puedas ^^. Sí, Peter se vendió por eBay, se ve en una de las tiras cómicas extra. El IvánYao realmente va a ser un caso complicado, sep. En fin, espero que disfrutes con la reconciliación ^^. Nos leemos!  
-**Megumi**: El cerebro de Berwald y su interpretación del mundo es todo un misterio. ¿qué se puede esperar de un sueco? (?) Sí, Nina tendrá secretaría, pero para eso aún queda un poco. Y espero que te guste este cap. Nos leemos!  
-**Dreammurderer**: Sí, Nina tendrá que pelear con un hombre que tiene un coco por cabeza para conseguir lo que quiere (?) xDD Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Disfruta del cap!  
-**Ireth Isildra**: No, Nina siempre tiene que hacer algo extrordinario para que todo salga bien. A mí también me dió pena Tino, pero es que... no había otra manera...  
-**Deidi Jeevas**: Etto... perdonada xDDD Me alegro de que te guste el caso, a mí me hizo sentirme cruel U.U y la parte de Su-san fue muy difícil, estuve a punto de odiar al personaje y todo. En serio. Y tranquila, el dibujo no corre prisa ^^

Y después de esto, que comience el capítulo! Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Por la boca muere el pez (parte final)**

-Bien, primera pregunta: ¿cómo hizo para encontrarme?

-F'cil: 'speré a qu' sali'ra de cons'lta y la s'guí a una d'stanc'a prud'ncial.

-Ya veo, muy caballeroso por su parte -comento con sarcasmo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-S' qu' no 's una acci'n qu' mer'zca s'r disculp'da, p'ro enti'ndam'... d'bía... no, n'ces'taba 'ncontrar a mi 'sposa.

Bufo molesta. Entiendo sus motivos y en cierta medida esperaba él que hiciera algo así. Por lo que sé, tiende a ser brusco y tajante en las acciones que realiza y en las decisiones que toma. No obstante, desde mi punto de vista, eso no justifica el susto que me ha dado hace escasamente media hora, ni la situación incómoda que ello ha desencadenado.

"_-En serio, Tino, no es necesario..._

_-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, señorita Nina. Quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos días, yo... no sé que habría sido de mí sin usted._

_Suspiro y elevo mis ojos al techo. Es cierto que esta última semana ha sido agotadora. Durante los primeros días de la estancia de Tino en mi casa, las lágrimas y los gimoteos eran constantes, al igual que mis viajes a la cocina a las tantas de la noche para preparar chocolate caliente para dos personas y las charlas de horas sobre Berwald. Después el ánimo del finlandés empezó a mejorar: lloraba menos, sonreía de vez en cuando, charlábamos de temas más variados... pero de vez en cuando, lo descubría mirando al horizonte por la ventana, con cara de angustia y los ojos fijos, buscando algo... buscando a Suecia. A pesar de todo, insistió en compartir el peso de la casa entre los dos, lo que en el fondo agradezco aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir en voz alta, pues lo cierto es que limpia mucho mejor que yo. Aún así, me sigue haciendo sentir incomoda, y más cuando me paro a pensar en lo qué es él. Sin embargo, él no lo ve así._

_-Hice lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar haría, no es para tanto._

_-Para mí sí que lo es. Piense en ello como parte del trato, sólo eso. Quedamos en que yo cocinaría la mitad de las veces, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero nunca hablamos de bizcochos de agradecimiento._

_-El bizcocho es el postre, por lo que es parte del almuerzo. No le dé más vueltas a lo que no lo tiene -me responde Finlandia con un tono autoritario que me recuerda al que utilizaría una madre para reprender a su hijo. Este hecho hace que me sienta muy muy rara._

_Suspiro, derrotada._

_-Está bien, no me interpondré más en que haga el bizcocho. Lo único que no quiero es que trabaje más de lo necesario, ya sabe lo que pienso de eso._

_-¿Se sentiría mejor si me ayudase a hacerlo?_

_Me paro a pensarlo un segundo. Esa es una buena idea._

_-Creo que sí -contesto con una sonrisa que no tarda en imitar el rubio._

_-De acuerdo entonces. Iré cogiendo los ingredientes._

_-De acuerdo, yo... -en ese momento se escuchan golpes sordos al otro lado de la puerta principal-... iré a ver quién es._

_El finlandés asiente con la cabeza, sonriente. Yo me dirijo a la puerta y abro para acto seguido quedarme de piedra. La persona que se encuentra en el descansillo es aquella que yo deseaba con toda mi alma que apareciera, pero en ningún momento deseé que apareciera en aquel lugar ni tan repentinamente._

_-Berwald… qué… sorpresa…_

_Él me mira con su característica cara inexpresiva._

_-V'ngo a v'r a mi 'sposa._

_-¿Y por qué viene a mi casa?_

_-S' p'rfectam'nte qu' 'stá aqu', no pu'de 'star 'n otro sitio._

_-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –pregunto mientras cierro ligeramente la puerta. Tengo que encontrar la manera de distraerlo para que no intente entrar en la casa por la fuerza. No sé si será capaz de hacerlo, pero desde luego es lo bastante fuerte como para quitarme del medio y echar la puerta debajo de una patada._

_-No 'stá con los otr's n'rdicos ni 'stá con los báltic's. P'nsé qu' podr'a 'star con Inglat'rra porqu' 's el h'rmano d' nu'stro hijo, p'ro tamp'co. Y c'mo la últ'ma opción 'ra ust'd, ti'ne qu' 'star aquí._

_Voy a responderle que eso no es así exactamente, cuando se escucha de fondo la voz de Tino diciendo:  
_

_-Señorita Nina, ¿quién es?_

_Berwald me mira como diciendo "¿ve que tenía razón?, mientras yo me siento entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, entre el sueco y la puerta. Busco rápidamente una excusa.  
_

_-¡Nadie, sólo un vendedor de enciclopedias! –grito para que me oiga, y luego me dirijo al sueco-. En mi casapuerta en diez minutos._

_-P'ro yo qui'ro v'r a mi 'sposa._

_-No es el mejor momento, Berwald, él aún no está preparado. Por favor, hágame caso por una vez –le pido._

_Me mira algo sorprendido. Sé que he sido algo dura, pero es que no me quiero arriesgar a que otra vez pase lo que no debe pasar. Finalmente asiente con la cabeza y se marcha. Suspiro aliviada y vuelvo a entrar en la casa. Ahora tengo que buscar una excusa para irme en diez minutos sin que levante sospechas…_

_-Señorita Nina –me dice Tino desde la puerta de la cocina-, ¿le importaría ir un momentito a comprar fresas?_

_Bueno, parece que no va a hacer falta ninguna excusa."_

-Sé que intentaba encontrar a Tino, pero esa no es razón para presentarse de repente en mi casa, más teniendo en cuenta el susto que me ha dado y la situación incómoda que ha desencadenado -le rebato, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ahora estamos en una cafetería cercana a mí casa que suelo frecuentar cada vez que necesito relajarme, como en este momento. Además, aquí se pueden mantener charlas privadas sin tener molestias de ningún tipo, y tienes unos cafés espumosos deliciosos-. Soy consciente de que le echa de menos y quiere verle, pero ahora mismo es un mal momento. Berwald, usted debe comprender ciertas cosas antes de reencontrarse con su esposa. ¿Está dispuesto a escuchar mi opinión acerca de este asunto y luego actuar según mis indicaciones?

Veo que Suecia está dudando, dividido entre dos opiniones. Si bien no puedo adivinar lo que está pensando exactamente, podría asegurar que por un lado, acepta lo que le acabo de decir y está dispuesto a hacerme caso, pero por el otro, echa demasiado de menos a Finlandia y quiere encontrarse con él cuanto antes, cueste lo que cueste. Son unos minutos bastante tensos, y por si acaso, pienso en lo que haré si decide pasar de mí e ir a verlo de todas maneras.

-De acu´rdo, h´ré lo que ust´d me ha d´cho -responde, dejándome gratamente sorprendida, pues ya me temía lo peor. Suspiro, notablemente aliviada, y bebo un poco de mi café moka.

-Me alegra que haya elegido esa opción, Berwald -le digo, con un tono de voz más suave-. Ahora, escúcheme bien, por favor se lo pido. Sé que usted se tomó de manera equivocada lo que yo le dije la primera vez que nos vimos, y creyendo hacerle un bien a Tino, se fue de casa. También sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero permítame decirle que eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Su esposa ha estado durante este tiempo en mi apartamento, durante los primeros días no he podido hacer nada por él, le oía llorar a todas horas, y me decía a veces que no podía vivir sin su marido, es decir, usted. Por suerte, a los pocos días pude tranquilizarle un poco, y ahora está mucho mejor que cuando llegó, pero aún así sigue triste y se sigue echando la culpa de lo que pasó. ¿Es consciente del daño que le ha hecho a Finlandia marchándose de casa?

Sé que al decirle esto puede parecer que le estoy echando la bronca o acusándole, pero nada más lejos de mi intención. Sólo quiero que comprenda las consecuencias de su improvisado y equivocado acto. Aunque según la expresión del sueco, parece que él ha creído que yo estaba verdaderamente acusándole, pues sus ojos reflejan que está invadido por el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad. Al notar mi mirada, baja la cabeza y fija la vista en el tapizado de la silla.

—Lo soy -admite al cabo de un rato, y yo asiento con la cabeza-. P´r eso qui´ro v´rle otra v´z y d´c´rle que lo si´nto y que me dé ´tra op´rt´nid´d. ¿P´r qué no me d´ja v´rlo?

Suspiro. Parece que, por muchas veces que se lo diga, seguirá insistiendo en lo mismo.

-Berwald, ya le he explicado por qué no puede ver a Finlandia ahora. ¿Tan difícil le es entender que quiero que espere un poco? -no soy una persona que se enfade con facilidad, el tener autocontrol es algo vital en mi profesión. Suecia no responde, y yo entiendo cómo se puede estar sintiendo. Pero esto es necesario, y yo no lo haría si no fuera así-. Conteste con sinceridad -le pido-. ¿Usted cree que se merece ver a Tino ahora?

Niega con la cabeza sin decir nada, con pesadumbre. Antes de que yo pueda continuar hablando, la levanta y me dice:

-No, no lo creo. P´ro...s´lo qui´ro que me d´je hac´rlo. Sé que l´gr´ré arr´gl´rlo si le p´do p´rd´n.

Cierro los ojos y ahogo un suspiro de impaciencia. Juro que jamás me he sentido más incomprendida e ignorada.

-Suecia, ¿me está escuchando? Porque yo me siento como si hablara con una pared. Vuelvo a repetirle que antes de ver a su esposa de nuevo, debe comprender dos cosas: una, que no debió irse de casa; dos, que no ha sabido ser un buen marido y no darse cuenta de qué quería Tino, y además, tiene que entender por qué no estuvo bien. Tenga en cuenta que ha pasado una semana viviendo la vida que él siempre deseó a su lado, o casi: compartiendo las tareas del hogar, teniendo conversaciones hasta las tantas de la noche sobre cualquier tema, saliendo a pasear... no creo que después de eso quiera volver a la situación anterior. Dígame, Berwald, y dígamelo con el corazón –el nórdico me mira expectante, y yo tomo aire, como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir cambiara las tornas de todo, cosa que en cierta manera es lo que va a pasar-. ¿Está dispuesto a cambiar su conducta y prestarle más atención a Finlandia, con todo lo que eso conlleva? -mi tono no es duro, aunque sí serio.

-Sí -responde apenas un segundo después con seguridad y aplomo. En sus ojos veo que no está mintiendo. Tiene en ellos un brillo especial.

-¿Está dispuesto a no actuar tan a la ligera, como ha hecho esta vez al irse de su hogar? –insisto, solo para asegurarme.

-Est´y d´spu´sto -asiente. Me doy por satisfecha y decido levantar un poco la mano para pedir la cuenta, ya que nada más tengo que hacer allí. Una sonriente camarera de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros me cobra y nos desea un buen día de manera alguna efusiva y extraña (sus palabras exáctas son "¡Pásenlo bien, y que nos les piquen las chinches!") antes de que nos vayamos. Me levanto de la silla.

-De acuerdo. Le dejaré ver a Tino. Venga conmigo, por favor -le indico, saliendo del local. Berwald se pega a mí y se sube al Mercedes en el asiento del copiloto. No dice una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, ni tampoco cuando llegamos a mi edificio ni cuando subimos a mi piso por el ascensor. No obstante, para mí no es difícil inferir como se siente, pues, aunque a simple vista apenas es perceptible, durante todo este rato ha estado temblando de expectación y… miedo. Le pongo una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-Entraré yo primero -le dejo bien claro antes de entrar en mi piso-. Usted espere aquí hasta que me oiga llamarle, y entonces, entre.

Suecia asiente, yo abro la puerta y entro, sin cerrar del todo.

-¿Finlandia? -lo llamo, extrañada de que no esté en la cocina y esperando que esté en casa. Casi me alegro de oírle responder desde la terraza. Voy hasta allí y le veo tendiendo la ropa en las cuerdas.

-Hola, señorita Nina -me sonríe dulcemente-. Siento haberla mandado a comprar fresas, al final no han hecho falta. El bizcocho está en el horno, pronto estará listo.

-No tiene importancia, yo tampoco encontré las fresas –explicó alzándome de hombros, lo que hace que él se ría ligeramente.

-Ya que se había ido, decidí aprovechar para tender la ropa. ¿Qué quiere que prepare para comer?

Me siento tentada a regañarle, pero sería inútil. Tino es el doble de cabezota de su marido, que ya es decir.

-No creo que haga falta que cocine nada, Tino. Enseguida sabrá por qué. Acompáñeme, por favor -le agarro de una mano y le llevo hasta el salón, desde donde por suerte, no se puede ver la puerta, así Finlandia no verá a Berwald hasta que yo le diga que pase.

-Señorita Nina, ¿qué pasa? -me pregunta el finlandés, confuso.

-En seguida lo verá. Hay alguien que quiere verle.

-¿A mí? -pregunta sorprendido y confundido a partes iguales.

-Sí, a usted, y es muy importante que hable con él, ¿entiende? Muy muy importante.

Mi tono de voz parece asustar un poco al rubio, y además lo hace sospechar.

-Señorita Nina, ¿quién quiere verme? -inquiere con un tono de voz que indica claramente que sabe quién es.

-Prefiero que lo vea usted mismo a tener que decírselo. ¡Ya puede pasar! -exclamo mirando hacia la puerta, y Tino al instante mira hacia allí como impulsado por un muelle. Me aparto y retrocedo hacia el recibidor, justo cuando entra Suecia. Nada más verlo, noto que Finlandia se asusta y se encoge un poco en sí mismo, a pesar de que ya intuía que se trataba de él. Con la mirada le intentó decir que no tenga miedo, que nada va a pasarle, que esté tranquilo, que todo va a ir bien. Mientras, Berwald ha entrado en el salón y se ha quedado en medio de todo, mirando fijamente a Tino. Llegados a este punto, llego a la conclusión de que a partir de este momento sobro.

-Les voy a dejar solos –anuncio-. Berwald, recuerde lo que le he dicho –añado con mucha seriedad y mirándolo fijamente. Como respuesta, él se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

Salgo al pasillo y dejo la puerta entreabierta, para poder oír lo que hablen. No es que yo sea una cotilla, pero tengo muchas ganas de saber si esto termina bien, ya que al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo. Además, si las cosas se ponen feas podré entrar rápidamente para enderezarlas. Al primero que oigo es a Berwald:

-T´no, qui´ro...qui´ro h´bl´r c´nt´go. N´c´sito h´c´rlo -habla en tono suplicante. Para mis adentros le deseo suerte, toda la suerte del mundo, pues sé que la va a necesitar.

-Su... -la suave voz de Tino suena quebrada y ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo cual comprendo perfectamente-. D-dime...

Durante unos minutos no oigo nada, y casi me siento impulsada a entrar y decirles que continúen, incluso obligarles si se diera el caso. La curiosidad me invade, la tensión me está volviendo loca y mi único deseo este caso termine de una vez por todas y con final feliz a ser posible.

-F´nl´ndia...lo si´nto -dice Suecia por fin-. Si´nto h´b´rme ido de c´sa, si´nto h´ber p´s´do de ti c´mo lo he h´cho y no h´b´rte pr´st´do la at´nci´n que m´r´cías. P´r f´vor, d´me otra op´rtun´dad. S' qu' puedo arr'glarlo, ahora s' 'n qu' he fall'do y estoy dispu'sto a cambi'r… si t' m' das 'sa op'rtunidad.

Nuevo silencio, el cual es roto por la voz de Tino.

-Su... -oigo sollozos, parece que se ha emocionado y está llorando-. Su-san, yo...m-me quedé solo, Peter estaba con su hermano y al irte tú, no te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí, yo...

Lo siguiente que oigo es una especie de roce de ropa. Creo que no me equivoco al suponer que Suecia, impulsivo como sólo él es, lo ha abrazado.

-S-Su, ¿qué haces? -Finlandia habla en un susurro y casi no oigo lo que dice, pero me siento algo violenta al pensar en lo que puede estar pasando dentro, y me alejo un poco instintivamente.

-Te amo, T´no. Si´mpre te he am´do y no qui´ro que ´st´mos s´p´rad´s. Te pr´meto que no v´lv´rá a p´sar lo que ha p´s´do. Conf'a 'n mí, p'r fav'r.

-Su...Berwald... -Tino estalla en sollozos ahogados. La curiosidad puede conmigo (pese a que nunca he sido especialmente curiosa, o al menos en este sentido), así que entro en casa de puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido. Asomo la cabeza al salón y lo que veo me hace sonreír y ruborizarme a la vez. Berwald está abrazando al finlandés, mientras éste llora en su hombro, desahogándose de todo. El sueco le acaricia la espalda y de vez en cuando, le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya, F´nl´ndia, ya. No ll´res -habla con una voz cálida y llena de cariño, a pesar de que es difícil captar ese tono en esa voz monótona.

-Su… -el susodicho mira a los ojos a su marido y sonríe entre las lágrimas-. Te amo –susurra con una voz cargada de emoción, y ambos países chocan frentes con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad.

-Ejem, ejem -carraspeo para llamar su atención. Casi me siento una criminal arruinando esta escena tan bonita, pero prefiero que los arrumacos se los hagan ya en su propia casa, y no en la mía. Tino y Berwald se separan rápidamente y me miran, algo avergonzados y cogidos de la mano. Lo cierto es que mejor pareja que ésta es difícil de encontrar, o al menos, a mí así me lo parece. Casi estoy celosa de ellos dos. Sonrío.

-Me alegro de que hayan podido reconciliarse por fin, Suecia, Finlandia -los miro a ambos alternativamente-. Y les deseo que sean felices. Pero los dos deben recordar lo que les he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Un matrimonio son dos personas, pase lo que pase. Procuren no olvidarlo, por favor.

Ambos asienten, y sé que verdaderamente lo van a hacer, me lo dice mi intuición, que no suele fallar. Ya puedo dar por terminado este caso con la calificación de éxito total.

-Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos, señorita Nina -me dice Finlandia, feliz por fin-. Pídanos lo que quiera, y se lo daremos.

-Así 's -Suecia, a su lado, asiente, confirmando. A mí se me escapa otro suspiro. Al parecer, los países no entienden, y nunca van a entender, que no quiero que me regalen nada y lo paso mal cuando insisten en hacerlo.

-No se preocupen por eso, no quiero nada. En serio -intento convencerles durante cerca de cinco minutos, pero Finlandia acaba poniéndose demasiado insistente, y simplemente le digo que haga lo que quiera.

-Muy bien -me sonríe, y se acerca a darme un abrazo de despedida-. Gracias de nuevo por todo, y esperamos verla en otra ocasión, señorita Nina.

-Igualmente –le respondo devolviéndole el abrazo-. Ha sido un auténtico placer conocerles a los dos.

Tino se separa y, tras recoger sus cosas, corre a reunirse con su marido, que ya lo espera en la entrada de la casa. Se despiden de mí una última vez con la mano y se marcha, tras lo cual yo cierro la puerta. Me siento muy satisfecha, incluso más que en los dos primeros casos, ya que he podido evitar que un matrimonio se separara, y volver a juntarles. El amor es una de las cosas en las que creo por encima de todo, y sé que esas dos personas se aman por encima de todo. No sé qué habría sido de mí si esto no hubiera salido bien. De hecho, no recuerdo haberme implicado tanto en un caso como en este. Me pregunto si es correcto. Un psicólogo debe mantener una barrera entre sus pacientes y él, porque si toma el problema como personal, puede empezar a presentar él mismo una patología y se puede liar de una manera bestial…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un agradable olor: el de un bizcocho recién hecho. "El horno", pienso de inmediato, y corro a apagarlo antes de que se queme. Saco el bizcocho y enseguida se me hace la boca agua. Tiene una pinta estupenda, y encima tiene arándanos. Suspiro. Acabo de descubrir que la reconciliación de Tino y Berwald tiene una parte mala: me he quedado sin mi pastelero particular. Bueno, no siempre llueve a gusto de todos. Además, siempre puedo pedirle la receta, ¿no?

* * *

Y se acabó el caso! Y bien? Qué les pareció cómo acabó? Estuvo al nivel de sus expectativas? Tanto si la respuesta es afirmativa como negativa, agradaceré que me lo hagais saber vía reviews. Sus reviews son el alimento de mi inspiración! (?)

Bueno, en el siguiente caso, el paciente será alguién con una gran corazón. Quereis saber de quién se trata? Y qué problema va a tener? Pues no os perdais el próximo capítulo! Nos leemos!


	11. Nada mejor en la vida parte 1

Hola de nuevo! Os he hecho esperar mucho? Espero que no ^_^ Ya teneis otro capítulo de National Psycology. Aviso, en este caso no hay parejas (o al menos, no de momento). Es un experimento, quiero ver si me sale bien otro tipo de situaciones no románticas. Espero que os guste igual que el resto del fic ^^

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews.

**-otaku-xan**: Si a ti te costó entender, imagina a mí escribirlo -_-'' Al menos tuvieron final feliz~~ Y con lo de buen corazón me refiería al buen sentido...  
**-Victoria Balck**: En realidad, cabezones son los dos, y no sabría decirte quien lo es más... pero por lo menos están juntos ^^  
**-Lilith-Mekare**: Mmm... puede que con lo de Turquía y su máscara me hayas dado una idea... kukukuku... Hablando en serio, no sé como se las arreglarían para darle otro hermanito a Peter (como no se pongan a buscar más micronaciones que se vendan por eBay xD). Nina siendo fan del shonen ai? Pagaría por ver eso xD (quien sabe, el fic es muy largo). Y no, no es ninguno de los países que has dicho (mejor, así te sorprenderás más)  
-**ReddyS**: Sí, el final es lo más cute del mundo, y sé que entender a Su es complicado... pero qué quieres... él es complicado (?) xD Y no, no es Seychelles... ya lo verás...  
-**Chillis**: Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado ^^ Y no, no es ninguna de esas... ya verás...  
-**Eirin Braginski**: Sí, son lindísimos los dos ^^ Siento haber tenido que interrumpir la escena, pero... es que era la casa de Nina xDD  
-**asdasd**: A qué son lindos? :3 Tranquila (?), ya tengo pensado el USAUK, cuenta con ello ;)  
-**ShindouUchiha**: Te aviso que la tarifa de Nina es algo cara (?) xD Totalmente de acuerdo, Eu y Fin es lo más mono que se ha inventado en el mundo. Y Gilbert tendrá su caso... aunque no sé si de tu gusto...  
-**Ed-Chan**: Entiendodelo, estaría mal que se dieran "amour" en el salón de Nina, no crees? Tranquila, acabó tu tortura, ya tienes nuevo cap ^^  
-dreammurderer: Me encanta que te encantase xD. Ya tienes nuevo cap!  
-**Laurelia Kirkland**: No pasa nada por que no leyeras el capítulo en su momento, lo entiendo :). La mente de Berwald es un aunetico misterio, nunca sabremos cómo interpretó así lo que dijo Nina (?). Je je, sería divertido ver más países en casa de Nina, la de situaciones interesantes que se podrían sacar... *se apunta la idea*. Sí, es final es lo más mono y precioso del mundo entero ^^ En cuanto a tu duda: en un bloque de pisos, la casapuerta es la que comunica a todos ellos con la calle (también se la llama portón, no sé si te sonara más así). Sí, Nina es muy golosa, pero ese no va a ser el regalo de Tino, va a ser algo más... típico de su tierra (?) El dibujo que me hiciste de Nina y Greta es... no hay palabras para describirlo *.* Te importa si los subo a mi blog? Es que me encantan... Y por último, no, no es Francis, lo siento U.U creo que te va a sorprender de quién se trata...  
-**Noriko**: Claro que continuo con el fic, no podría dejarlo ^^ Gracias, yo no me veo tan buena, aún tengo que mejorar ^^ Tranquila, ahora sabrás quién es el siguiente paciente. Estás preparada?  
-**megumi**: Más tensión? O.o No sé... con lo mucho que se quieren no sé yo si hubiera sido lo correcto... al fin y al cabo, ambos querían estar juntos de nuevo... Y lo siento, no has adivinado ninguno U.u, pero no te preocupes, así te sorprenderás más xD  
-**Angeal23**: No me puedo olvidar de él, es como mi niño ^^ Disfruta del nuevo cap!  
-**Cami**: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los casosde he hecho hasta ahora ^^ Inglaterra aparecerá, no te preocupes ^^ Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Disfruta del nuevo cap!  
-**0White-Rose0**: *le cae el confenti encima*...Eh... gracias / En realidad, los psicólogos no deberían implicarse tanto, pero es que Nina es especial U^^'' . Y no, lo siento, no es ninguno de los tres que dices... preparada para descubrirlo?  
-**Kizuxxx**: Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Tranquila, el DenNor está asegurado (del HongIs dudo un poco, pero les puedo hacer un especial o algo). Y qué bien que te caiga bien Nina, es genial, verdad?  
-**Ireth Isildra**: Pobrecilla, se por lo que estás pasando (yo empecé a finales de septiembre y desde el primer día empezaron a darme temario... no respetan la adaptación). Yo estoy en segundo de Grado (sí, soy la primera generación Bolonia, que bonito... en realidad no...). Te agregué al msn, recibiste mi invitación? Espero que disfrutes del nuevo cap. Nos leemos!

Y con esto, empieza el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ****Nada mejor en la vida que una familia unida (parte 1)**.

Abro el paquete con cuidado. Una caja con la foto de un móvil supersofisticado en la tapa aparece ante mí. Sonrío. Supongo que podía haber sido peor. Al fin y al cabo, un móvil nunca está de más. Al abrir la caja lo primero que veo es una carta escrita con una letra grande y redondeada, parecida a la de los niños de colegio. Dejo la caja encima de la mesa y comienzo a leer.

"Querida y muy apreciada señorita Nina:

Es para nosotros un honor y un placer hacerle este regalo a quien ha hecho tanto por Su y por mí. Esperamos de todo corazón que le guste y que le sea útil. En realidad no era nuestra primera opción, pero terminamos llegando a la conclusión de que en su casa no cabe una sauna y que sus muebles son muy bonitos, así que no hacía falta cambiarlos por muebles de IKEA. El modelo que le hemos enviado, como ya sabrá, es el N900, un modelo que hace poco que ha salido al mercado y que es muy útil y sencillo de utilizar, además de elegante. Estamos seguros de que no tardará en familiarizarse con él. Si de todas maneras tiene alguna duda no dude en llamarme y le explicaré lo que necesite.

En cuanto al otro paquete... si ya lo ha abierto, supongo que no tendré nada que explicarle. Si aún no lo ha hecho, entonces déjeme decirle que se trata de un asunto muy importante y que no le pediríamos su ayuda si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Si algo no queremos Berwald y yo es darle problemas, pero compréndanos... estamos desesperados y no sabemos qué hacer. Por favor, trátelo con cuidado... es lo más valioso que tenemos.

Esperamos verla pronto. Un gran abrazo:

Tino y Berwald"

El último párrafo me deja algo confusa, ya que no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere. Echo un vistazo a la otra caja, la que todavía no he abierto. Se trata de una caja grande y pesada, tan alta como mi ombligo y de color marrón. No tiene nada escrito en ella, salvo en la cara que está enfrente mía, donde alguien ha escrito "Inglaterra". Curiosa, agarro la caja y empiezo a sacudirla (sin levantarla del suelo, ya que es tan pesada que no me veo capaz de hacerlo) para intentar adivinar qué hay dentro y si es frágil.

-¡No me mueva, por favor!

Sorprendida, suelo la caja de inmediato y me la quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿La caja acaba de hablar, o ha sido mi imaginación?

-¿Me puede sacar, sea quien sea? ¡Esto está muy estrecho, y tengo hambre!

Ahora estoy segura, la caja ha hablado. O mejor dicho, su contenido es el que ha hablado. Rápidamente busco unas tijeras y cortó el precinto que la mantiene cerrada. Al levantar la tapa, mis ojos se encuentran con otros de color azul claro muy brillantes, que me miran fijamente y que se encuentran en una cara infantil y redonda enmarcada por rubios y cortos cabellos. Efectivamente, la mercancía no es otra que un niño de unos 12 años.

-Eh... hola -le saludó, sin saber qué más decir.

-Hola -me responde él con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de que por fin me abra, no sabe el viaje que he pasado aquí dentro. ¿Me ayuda a salir? Creo que me he quedado atascado.

-Claro, agárrate a mis brazos -le cojo de la cintura y tiro de él mientras él se agarra con fuerza a mis extremidades. En menos de un minuto lo saco de su estrecho cautiverio y lo dejo en el suelo de pie. Al hacerlo, me fijo un poco mejor en él. Tiene unas grandes y llamativas cejas, y lleva puesto un traje completo de marinerito, gorro incluido. Parece un niño encantador-. ¿Mejor?

-Mucho, gracias -sonríe, mostrando unos dientes blancos relucientes. Parece que aún tiene los dientes de leche-. Es usted Nina, ¿verdad? Yo soy Peter Kirkland.

-Encantada de conocerte, Peter. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es que has acabado viniendo a mi casa dentro de una caja?

-Es que mis padres querían que hablaran con usted y no querían que me perdiese ni que hiciera algo que me metiera en problemas, así que pensaron que esa era la mejor manera de hacerme venir. Yo les dije que no quería, pero me prometieron que me comprarían un helado cuando volviera si me portaba bien y hacía lo que ellos querían.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tus padres son Finlandia y Suecia, ¿verdad?

De la sorpresa, el niño se mira con la boca abierta en forma de O.

-¿Usted sabe lo que son mis papás?

-Sí, Peter, lo sé, ellos me lo contaron. Por cierto, tú eres...

-¡Yo soy Sealand, un gran principado con el corazón más grande del mundo!

-¿Sealand? -repito, sin saber si lo he oído bien. No tengo ni idea de qué país, territorio o lo que sea es Sealand.

-¡Exacto! ¿Sabe dónde está? -le pregunta con ojos brillantes.

-Eh... no, lo siento, es que no suelo viajar mucho -le explico para justificar mi total ignorancia.

-No importa, si casi nadie sabe dónde está. Mi hermano se las ha arreglado muy bien para que nadie me conozca -la última frase la dice refunfuñando-. Estoy entre Alemania e Inglaterra, en aguas internacionales. Mire, esta es mi casa -rebusca en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una foto de una especie de plataforma sometida por dos grandes columnas que emergen del mar-. Esto es Sealand.

-Ya veo -digo después de contemplar la fotografía-. ¿Vive mucha gente allí?

-No mucha, somos menos de cincuenta personas contándome a mí, y yo no estoy siempre allí, ya que a veces tengo que estar con mi hermano Inglaterra (para mí desgracia) y también paso mucho tiempo con mis padres. Pero no importa, a pesar de ser tan pequeño y tener tantos habitantes, algún día creceré y seré un gran imperio. ¡Ya lo verá!

-No lo pongo en duda -le respondo con una sonrisa. Parece un niño feliz y lleno de energía. ¿Por qué habrán querido Tino y Berwald que hable con él?-. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro -se acerca a uno de mis sillones y se hunde en él-. ¡Qué blandito!

Sonrío y me siento cerca de él.

-Y dime, Peter, ¿por qué querían tus padres que vinieras a verme?

La cara de Sealand cambia radicalmente. En apenas un segundo, el brillo de sus ojos desaparece y se vuelven más oscuros, tristes, apagados. El que hace unos segundos parecía un niño normal y alegre ahora parece todo lo contrario: un niño decaído y solitario.

-¿No se han contando en la carta?

-No, no pone nada. ¿Por qué, Sealand? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quizá ha pasado algo en tu casa?

El pequeño se mira a los pies y me habla en voz muy baja, como si estuviera arrepentido.

-No, no pasa nada. Desde que usted los ayudó, mis padres pasan más tiempo en casa, trabajan juntos con los asuntos de sus casas, se encargan de la casa juntos y están todo el día dándose arrumacos y cariñitos, y luego por la noche hacen unos ruidos raros que no sé lo que son -cuando dice eso intento que no se me note la impresión en mi cara-. En definitiva, en mi casa todo va bien.

-Entonces, ¿qué te entristece?

Peter levanta la cara y me mira con ojos suplicantes.

-Verá, es que yo... hace un tiempo que... me llevo portando algo mal. Correteo por toda la casa, pongo la tele superalta a las tantas de la madrugada, me pongo a gritar sin razón... esas cosas. Sé que no está bien, y no quería hacerles daño, pero...

-¿Pero?

Desvía la mirada y tarda un poco en contestar.

-Es que... quería que papá, mamá, Inglaterra y los demás países me hicieran caso. Para ellos, no soy más que un niño pequeño que no sirve para nada y que ni siquiera es un país, sólo una micronación no reconocida. Yo... sólo quiero que me tengan un poco más en cuenta... por eso me porto cómo me porto.

Le miro fijamente durante unos segundos. Él respira sonoramente y parece estar por un aura de tristeza profunda. Decido hacer que me cuente un poco más.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no te toman en cuenta por no ser un país?

-A que en las reuniones de la ONU nadie me hace caso ni me escucha, y eso cuando me dejar estar con ellos, lo que ocurre en las pocas ocasiones que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Dicen que soy un niño pequeño que sólo sabe molestar, ¡pero no es cierto! Es verdad que últimamente me he portado un poco peor, pero yo antes no era así. Empecé a ser así para que me prestaran atención. Además, en las reuniones de la ONU hay otros niños que si han sido reconocidos. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como ellos? Es lo que le llevo preguntando a mis padres durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué te dicen ellos?

-Que si me esfuerzo lo conseguiré, y eso hago, pero nunca pasa nada. Y, ¿sabe? Creo que en realidad no creen que vaya a conseguirlo.

.-Peter... -le interrumpo con suavidad-... no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero no creo que sea así...

-¿Y usted qué sabrá?

-Lo que me ha dicho tu madre.

-¿¡Mi madre! -exclama-. ¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho?

-Que está seguro en que un día conseguirás ser un gran país. Él está muy orgulloso de ti, Peter, lo sé por la manera en que lo dijo. A un psicólogo es muy difícil engañarlo.

-¿Habla en serio? Pero entonces... ¿por qué no me ayudan? Si ellos quisieran, podrían convencer a los demás países de que me apoyaran.

-¿No hay ni uno sólo que te apoye, Peter? ¿Ni uno?

-Bueno... sí que hay uno... -en este momento, las mejillas de Sealand se vuelven de un ligero tono carmesí-... tengo un amigo, Letonia, que... él siempre me ha ayudado en todo y me apoya de verdad. Él siempre dice que hará lo que yo le diga con tal de conseguir ser un país... siempre que no sean cosas muy peligrosas, claro, es un poco miedoso. También están otras micronaciones, como Wy y Seborga, que ya han sido reconocidas y están seguros de que yo también lo conseguiré. Pero es tan difícil...

-Difícil no significa imposible –observo.

-Lo sé, pero… -suspira-… son ya cuarenta años los que llevo en esta lucha. Si al menos tuvieran alguna razón válida para no hacerlo… pero no, yo sé que es por qué no les importo un pimiento, ni a Inglaterra ni a nadie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Peter?

Me mira con unos ojos que parecen engullirme de lo profundos que son.

-¿Quiere que le cuente como ha sido mi vida hasta ahora? Quizá así lo entienda mejor.

-Está bien, te escucho.

Asiente, toma aire y cierra los ojos, como si se estuviera preparando para una prueba muy dura, lo que provoca que yo me preocupe un poco. Parece que, sea lo que sea eso que va a contarme, no es nada bueno.

-Nací en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los ingenieros de Inglaterra me construyeron. En aquel tiempo yo era una de las bases desde donde los soldados ingleses se preparaban para atacar a Alemania. Mi plataforma era una igual a muchas, pero por alguna razón la mía fue la única que se hizo persona, y así nací yo.

-¿Sabes cómo pasó eso? –le interrumpo. Él niega con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, ni siquiera Inglaterra, y mucho menos yo, que era muy pequeño, y tampoco nadie sabía por qué había nacido ni cuál era el sentido de mi existencia. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una plataforma igual a las demás. El caso es que Inglaterra me adoptó porque, según él, era uno de sus territorios y le pertenecía, por lo que éramos hermanos. Dijo que me cuidaría y nunca me dejaría sólo… totalmente mentira. Nada más acabar la Segunda Guerra Mundial me dejó sólo en mi plataforma, y no me volvió a ver en años. Unos años después llegaron unos humanos a mi base y dijeron que querían fundar allí su propio país. Entonces lo supe: ¡yo había nacido para ser un país! Nadie me lo había dicho antes, pero algo dentro me dijo que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Así que empecé a ir a la sede de la ONU para que me dejaran serlo. Pero entonces me dijeron que no, que no podía ser, que yo pertenecía a Inglaterra. ¡A Inglaterra! ¿Se lo puede creer? Después de abandonarme y traicionarme, ¡aún era suyo!

-¿Hablaste con Inglaterra entonces?

-¡Qué va! Fue él el que vino a por mí y me dijo que me prohibía ser independiente. ¡Que me prohibía! ¡El muy idiota aún creía que podía mandar sobre mí! Menos más que mi rey demostró que yo estaba muy lejos para considerarse que era propiedad de Inglaterra, pero aún así, no me dejó ser un país. Es más, a pesar de que ya no era suyo, empezó a utilizarme de trastero internacional: me alquilaba para que los demás países dejaran en mi casa un montón de cosas que no utilizaban y que encima yo no podía tocar. Me harté de todo y busqué una solución desesperada: me puse en venta por eBay y recé para que alguien me comprara y me ayudara a salir de esta situación. Así fue como conocí a papá Suecia, él fue el único que pujó por mí. Empecé a vivir con él y con mamá Finlandia y todo empezó a mejorar. Ellos sí que se preocupaban por mí y me cuidaban, me sentía querido con ellos, pero seguía sin ser un país, a pesar de que Inglaterra ya no mandaba sobre mí. Pedí ayuda a papá y a mamá, pero me dijeron que ellos no podían hacer nada, que debía esperar un poco y que todavía era pequeño. Pero yo sólo puedo crecer si me aceptan, y nunca lo van a hacer, porque no les importo nada a nadie. Para ellos sólo soy una roca en medio del mar, Inglaterra se encarga muy bien de recordárselo. Y yo ya estoy muy harto, señorita Nina. Yo sólo quiero ser igual que ellos, uno más. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Mientras Peter me cuenta todas esas cosas, sus ojos parece que se hacen más y más profundos, a la vez que más y más cristalinos y brillantes. Conforme avanza el relato, me doy cuenta de que se han vuelto así porque está a punto de llorar. Su voz también se va volviendo más lastimera y desesperada. Viéndolo así, entiendo su dolor: es demasiado pequeño para la situación que le ha venido encima. Incluso sabiendo que esta situación ha sido provocada en gran medida por su deseo, tengo muy claro de que él no la merece.

-No, Peter, no es difícil de entender –le respondo con voz suave-. ¿Le has contado esto a alguien antes de contármelo a mí?

-No, ¿para qué? –dice cabizbajo-. Nadie me haría caso, y los que lo hicieran no podrían hacer nada. Letonia sabe por todo lo que he pasado, y aún así no puede ayudarme, y los demás no me echan cuenta porque, según ellos, soy un niño desquiciante e inmaduro, mientras que ellos son adultos responsables y perfectos. Usted… -me mira de nuevo a los ojos y veo como algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas-… usted es la única adulta que me ha hecho caso… que me ha escuchado… yo…

Antes de que diga algo más, y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hago, me acerco al pequeño, lo abrazo contra mí y dejo que se aferre a mí y que llore desconsoladamente contra mi hombro, pues sé que eso es lo que necesita en este momento. Sus gemidos de angustia resuenan por toda mi casa, y notó como mi hombro se humedece ligeramente. Dejó pasar los minutos hasta que se calma.

-¿Mejor? –le susurro en el oído.

-Sí… -dice para después hipar. Se restriega los ojos para secárselos-. Gracias…

-De nada –contesto sonriendo. Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y con suavidad le seco toda la cara. Luego le soplo en los ojos, cosa que le toma por sorpresa-. Es para que no se sequen y se les quite el color rojo –le explico.

-Ah… vale… Señorita Nina, yo… lamento haberme puesto a llorar, es usted tan buena que…

Niego con la cabeza y le pongo un dedo en sus labios infantiles.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, entiendo que lo necesitaras. Tu vida es un lío.

-Sí… -dice en un suspiro, mirando a otro lado.

Le observo. Este niño esconde en su interior mucho más de lo que muestra. Puede parecer un niño normal y corriente, inquieto y quizá un poco insoportable, pero es mucho más maduro que un niño normal de su edad. Me pregunto si es una característica adherida al hecho de ser la representación de un territorio o por lo que ha vivido. Supongo que será una mezcla de ambas cosas.

El silencio se hace en la habitación, zumbando insoportablemente a nuestro alrededor. Decido que es un buen momento para trasladar esta conversación a otro escenario un poco más animado, así podré animarlo un poco y que no esté tan depresivo.

-Peter, cuando llegaste dijiste que estabas hambriento. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a merendar a mi cafetería favorita? Yo pago.

-¿En serio? –me pregunta con voz animada-. ¡Me encantaría, señorita Nina! ¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada –me levantó y le cojo de la mano-. Espero que te gusten los muffins.

-Oh, sí, me encantan, pero con una condición: que no los haya hecho Inglaterra.

-o-

-¿Está segura que esto está rico?

-Sé que al principio impresionan, sobre todo por su color, pero ya verás cuando lo pruebes: no volverás a probar algo así el resto de tu vida –asegura la camarera mientras se pone la mano en el corazón-. Lo juro por San Jin Kazama y su santa empresa Mishima.

Elevo una ceja ante tal comentario. No sé por qué siempre que vengo a esta cafetería me toca la misma camarera, la más ruidosa, cotilla y llamativa de todas, y la que dice cosas que sólo ella entiende.

-Más le vale no estar jurando en vano –responde Peter mirando la de reojo-. Los personajes de Tekken son sagrados.

Abro mucho los ojos. ¿Ha entendido lo que ha dicho la camarera? Debe ser el único que lo haga en todo el mundo. No es por aladear, pero siendo que no la entendía yo, que soy psicóloga, pensaba que nadie sería capaz de entenderla.

-Venga, ¡vamos! –insiste ella-. No llevan nada extraño, te lo prometo. Pruébalas, ya verás que ricas.

-Peter, puedes estar tranquilo –intervengo yo-. Las he probado antes, están muy buenas. No te preocupes.

-Está bien –el niño coge una de las magdalenas, le quita el envoltorio y le da un pequeño mordisco para probarla. Acto seguido, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara-. ¡Está deliciosa! ¡Sabe como… no sé a qué sabe! ¡Es como… terciopelo!

-Je, no por nada se llaman magdalenas de terciopelo rojo, ¿no crees? –dice la camarera.

Sonrío. Sabía que traerlo aquí era una buena idea, está cafetería es como un mundo aparte donde sólo existen pasteles hechos con mucho azúcar y bebidas calientes con mucho chocolate. Es un mundo perfecto. O lo sería… si no fuera por cierta camarera de ojos azules y pendientes con forma de cereza que, aprovechando que Peter está distraído con las magdalenas, se me acerca y me empieza a hablar en voz baja.

-Oiga, ¿no le deprime un poco?

-¿Disculpe?

-Digo que si no le hace sentir mal que su hijo no se parezca a usted.

-¿¡Cómo dice!

-Es que, lo mire por donde lo mire, no le veo nada en común con usted, más bien al padre. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? ¿Es que se están divorciando? Porque él otro día usted le estaba echando una bronca…

Vale, ahora sé dos cosas más: además de llamativa, ruidosa y cotilla, esta camareta es indiscreta y está loca.

-A ver, señorita, dos cosas. La primera: este niño no es mi hijo y el hombre de la otra vez no es mi marido, son dos de mis pacientes; y la segunda: ¿se puede saber qué le importa a usted?

La camarera sonríe como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

-Perdone, es que veía una historia con mucho jugo para escribir un doujinshi. De hecho, creo que me la guardaré para otra ocasión. Y ahora, si me disculpan… -la camarera se aleja de nuestra mesa para atender a otros clientes. Suspiro de alivio y me centro en mi acompañante.

-Bueno, Peter, supongo que ahora estarás más animado –comento para después dar un sorbo a mi capuchino.

-Oh, sí, mucho mejor –responde, sonriendo-. Los dulces siempre me animan, al igual que los videojuegos. Es un alivio momentáneo, pero al menos me olvido por un rato.

-Ya veo. Bien, ahora que estás mejor, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta muy importante. Tus padres me han contratado para qué te ayude, pero yo no sé en qué tengo que ayudarte ni cómo, ellos no me han dicho nada. La pregunta es: ¿vas a necesitar que yo te ayude con algo?

El pequeño deja la magdalena que se iba a meter en la boca encima del plato y me mira serio.

-Sí –dice al cabo del rato-. Quiero que me ayude a qué me entiendan, a qué entiendan qué es lo que quiero. Lo único que quiero es que me escuchen y comprendan lo que pido. ¿Usted… me podría ayudar con eso?

Las comisuras de mis labios se estiran ligeramente hacia arriba. Lo que suponía, este niño no es lo que parece en un principio. Seguro que nadie sospecharía que algo así saliera de sus pequeños labios rosadas, ni siquiera sus padres.

-Sí, sí que puedo ayudarte, claro, pero debes entender una cosa: mis capacidades son limitadas, por lo que sólo podré trabajar con unos cuantos países a la vez. Con eso quiero decir que no esperes que me plante ante la sesión de la ONU en pleno y empiece a dar una conferencia de por qué creo que deberían escucharse, eso se sale de mis posibilidades. Sin embargo, puedo intentarlo con unos pocos y que ellos se lo expliquen a los demás. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, lo entiendo –afirma él mientras asiente con la cabeza con determinación.

-Bien, ¿con quién quieres que hable?

-Con mis padres –dice de inmediato-. Vivo con ellos y nos queremos mucho los tres, pero siento que me miran desde un pedestal y se compadecen de mí. Querría que no fueran así, que se pusieran en mi lugar, que entendieran cómo me siento. Y también quiero estar más unido a ellos. Quiero sentir que son mis padres de verdad. Quiero que confiemos los unos en los otros.

-Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Con quién más?

-Mmmm…con Inglaterra. Ese idiota tiene que dejar que yo haga lo que quiere, ¡ya no soy suyo! –eleva la voz un poco más de lo debido, pero se da cuenta y rápidamente su voz se vuelve un susurro-. Perdón.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, la camarera que nos ha atendido antes grita mucho más. ¿Alguien más?

-Pues… sí, hay otra persona, pero…no sé si debería contárselo. Lo cierto es que no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que él quiere de mí.

-¿De quién hablas, Peter? –le pregunto, confusa e interesada.

-De España, señorita Nina.

-¿El señor Fernández? –inquiero, totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, verá, me lo he encontrado más de una vez en los pasillos de la ONU, y siempre ha dicho que soy un niño muy mono. Algunas veces me pegunta si me gustaría ir a pasar una temporada con él y siempre le digo que le tengo que pedir permiso a mis padres, pero… la última vez me contesto una cosa bastante extraña.

La explicación de Sealand hace que me ponga repentinamente nerviosa, y no sé por qué. Por suerte, consigo no exteriorizarlo y el pequeño rubio no se da cuenta de mis emociones internas. Con voz casual, le pregunto:

-¿Cómo de extraña, Peter?

-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, las palabras exactas fueron "No te preocupes por eso, peque, dentro de poco ya no hará falta que les pidas permiso para nada, podrás hacer lo que quieras sin problemas". No me quiso explicar a qué se refería, dijo que ya lo sabría con el tiempo. Aquel mismo día, a la hora de comer, vi como España hablaba con mis padres largo y tendido, y después, cuando ya volvimos a casa, mis padres parecían muy preocupados y mamá estaba más cariñoso conmigo que de costumbre. No me entienda más, normalmente él es muy cariñoso, pero aquel día me hizo un chocolate caliente y me echó dos nubes, y eso sólo ocurre si es una ocasión especial. No sé qué les diría España, pero si les preocupa tanto… me gustaría saber lo que es. ¿Podría hacerlo, por favor?

-Claro, Peter –esbozo una sonrisa que oculta mi estado interior-, cuenta con ello. Yo siempre ayudo a los que me lo piden.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita Nina! –Sealand se levanta y rodea la mesa para abrazarme, acción que yo devuelvo sin dudar. Me alegro de qué confíe en mí, pero mi alegría es opacada por mis preocupaciones. Si bien creo saber qué tipo de persona es el señor Fernández, lo que me ha contado Peter no me gusta ni un pelo, y me hace pensar que hay gato encerrado. Y, por otro lado, está el tema Inglaterra. Por lo que Peter ha contado, no debe ser una persona fácil de tratar, o al menos al principio. Sé que no debo hacerme una impresión si conocerlo, pero la percepción que tiene su hermano sobre él es una pista importante sobre su manera de ser, y no debo subestimarla. Además de eso, tengo que explicarle a Tino y a Berwald que es lo que le pasa a su hijo, y debemos encontrar una manera para que el pequeño pueda sincerarse con ellos y se conviertan en una familia completa y cuya base sea la confianza. Cojo aire. Realmente, con este trabajo que tengo, tengo el cielo ganado. Ya me gustaría ver a otro en todo los marrones en los que yo me meto. Pero como suelo decir, yo hago lo que haga falta para que una persona que me necesita sea feliz, y Peter me necesita. Mi batalla acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Y se acobó! Qué tal? Os gustó? Espero que si, para mí este caso representa mucho, es distinto a lo que he hecho antes. Ya sabeis, opiniones, críticas, comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos en forma de review.

Comentarios y curiosidades varias: Las magdalenas de terciopelo rojo existen realmente, y están riquísimas. Es cierto que al principio impresionan por su color y más cuando te dicen que se debe a que llevan cacao, vinagre y bicarbonato, pero realmente valen la pena. Las recomiendo al 100%.

Por si alguién no lo ha pillado, la camarera se refiere al protagonista del gran videojuego Tekken y a la compañía de sus padres. Nina no lo entiende porque en su vida ha jugado a un videojuego, es así de sosa xD

Ya que estamos, qué os parece la camarera? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sinceramente. Por qué? Bueno... aún no puedo decíroslo. Es un secreto 8D

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, el caso de Sealand continua. Qué es lo que se traera entre manos España? Dejara Inglaterra que Peter vaya a su aire? Qué hará Nina para que la happy family esté más happy? No se lo pierdan!


	12. Nada mejor en la vida parte 2

Hola de nuevo! Ya volví, a pesar de que no creí que pudiera publicar tan "pronto" (sé que he tardado más que otras veces, pero teniendo en cuenta mi nivel de inspiración últimamente... hasta me parece un milagro). Agradezco a todas aquellas que, a pesar de estar muy ocupadas (tanto o más de como yo he estado), han tenido el detalle de dejarme un review, gracias a ellas vale un poco más la pena escribir. A todas ellas, he quí sus respuestas:

-**Megumi**: Sí, este Peter... siempre tan inocente xD. El pobre Toño se va a cojer un trauma, todo el mundo piensa que es un pedófilo, pobrecillo. Y el regalo no podía ser otra cosa, no crees? ;)  
-**Chillis**: Ya verás qué es lo que pretende Antonio, ya... Gracias por leer!  
-**Kizuxx**: Sí, Iggy es así porque es lo que aprendió, qué le vamos a hacer U.U Tranquila, sabrás qué es lo que pretende Toño. Y me alegro de que te guste la camarera, ya verás por qué...  
-**Cami**: Tranquila, Peter ya está acostumbrado a esa caja e_e. Je je, sí, la camarera es superfriki, yo también la adoro ^^ Y no te preocupes, Toño no está metido en nada malo... creo...  
-**Ed-chan**: Que no te asuste Toño, él no es tan malo xD. Y a mí también me encata la camarera =). Disfruta del cap!  
-**ShindouUchiha**: Entonces seguro que no te gusta... U.U  
-**Victoria Balck**: Puede ser, puede ser xD Y sí, Peter es un marginadillo de la vida, pero no te preocupes, pronto le harán más caso ;)  
-**0White-Rose0**: Lo siento, en este caso no habrá LatSea, pero sí habrá en el fic, así que quedate atenta ;) Y no digas eso del pobre Antonio, que él tiene a Lovino U.U

Y después de esto, y de recordar a todo el mundo que Hetalia no es mío, comienza el capítulo. Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Nada mejor en la vida que una familia unida**

-Entonces... ¿no le ha pegado chicle en el pelo?

-No.

-¿No ha emp'zado a corr'tear por la c'lle donde ust'd no pud'era alcanz'rle?

-No

-¿No se ha puesto a dibujar en algún documento importante?

-No.  
-¿No ha int'ntado teñ'r a su p'rro?

-Berwald, yo no tengo perro ni mascota alguna. Y por favor -añado rápidamente antes de que me avasallen con más preguntas-, déjenlo ya. Créanme, su hijo se ha comportado de manera totalmente correcta conmigo. Es más, ha resultado ser realmente encantador. Así que no se preocupen.

Ambos nórdicos se miran el uno al otro, con cara de incredulidad. Después, Tino suspira profundamente, creo que de alivio.

-No sabe cuánto nos alegra saber eso, señorita Nina, lo cierto es que nos esperábamos de todo. Cosas como las que le hemos preguntado son nuestro pan de cada día. Habíamos intentado de todo, y seguía igual, y ya no sabíamos que hacer.

-Por 'so decid'mos enviárselo a ust'd -continua su marido-. Pensamos qu' quizá usted podr'a habl'r con él y ayudarnos.

-Entiendo sus razones, pero... ¿era necesaria la caja?

-Es lo qu' utiliz'mos normalm'nte para castig'rlo.

Espera... ¿he oído lo que creo que he oído?

-¿En serio? -pregunto con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-S-sí, bueno... -Finlandia mira al suelo avergonzado mientras se rasca la nuca-, no es que nos guste realmente meterlo en la caja, pero es la única manera que tenemos de que se quede quieto, así que, cuando no nos queda más remedio...

Los miro fijamente, aún bastante impresionada. He oído hablar de muchos tipos de castigos, más o menos duros, pero lo de meter al niño en la caja... bueno, ni siquiera pensé que alguien podría ocurrírsele hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora que lo sé, lo cierto es que es una información de gran utilidad.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -comento cuando soy capaz de reaccionar, y eso hace que la atención de ambos países se dirija de manera inmediata hacia mí.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Nina? -pregunta rápidamente el finlandés.

-Verán -comienzo acomodándome en mi asiento-, le he pasado a su hijo el test de la familia, una herramienta muy útil para conocer el estado emocional de los niños de más o menos su edad. Y digamos que eso que me acaban de decir explica algunos detalles de la respuesta que me dio.

La preocupación está presente tanto en la cara de Suecia como en la de Finlandia. No es para menos.

-¿Qu' ha cont'stado P'ter? -inquiere el sueco.

-Juzguen ustedes mismos -respondo mientras saco de entre todos los papeles de mi escritorio un folio en particular y se lo muestro al matrimonio. Al verlo, la cara de ambos cambia radicalmente: mientras que Berwald se muestra sorprendido y confuso (o al menos, eso creo leer en sus ojos), a Tino se le escapa una sonrisilla.

-Dibuja muy bien, ¿no cree? -me pregunta.

Pongo el dibujo que ha hecho Peter de su familia en el centro de la mesa y asiento con la cabeza.

-Según me dijo, fue su amigo Letonia quien le enseñó a dibujar, y lo cierto que está bastante bien para la edad que tiene, pero me gustaría que se fijaran en algunos detalles. Como ven, cuando le pedí a Peter que dibujara a su familia, les pinto a ustedes, a Inglaterra, a su perrita y a sí mismo. Ustedes dos fueron los primeros en ser dibujados, lo que indica que para él ustedes son las personas más importantes, y luego dibujó a HanaTamago. Lo sorprendente es que el que dibujó después fuera Inglaterra, y digo sorprendente porque, por lo que se podría juzgar cuando habla de él, no parecería que le importase mucho como persona. Es más, ya me sorprendió cuando lo dibujó como parte de su familia.

-Lo cierto es que nosotros también estamos sorprendidos -interviene Finlandia-. Siempre que Peter ve a Inglaterra se enfada y va a quejarse de alguna cosa. Por lo general, terminan peleándose.

-Y sin embargo, aquí está -le señalo-. Eso sí, con algunas particularidades, como esto -señalo el gran montículo sobre el que se sitúa el Inglaterra dibujado-, esto- señalo la lluvia que sólo cae alrededor de Inglaterra-, y esto -señalo el rectángulo con el que Sealand ha separado a Inglaterra del resto del dibujo-. Por lo general, cuando un niño dibuja a un miembro de su familia más elevado que el resto, es que considera que hay distanciamiento físico y/o afectivo entre ellos, de manera que el niño considera que es inalcanzable. La lluvia normalmente expresa temor y miedo. En cuanto al rectángulo... cuando le pregunté a Peter qué era, me dijo que era una caja. Cuando le pregunté por qué lo metía en una caja, me dijo algo que yo no esperaba: para castigarlo.

-¿Por 'so 'stá enfad'do?

-Eso mismo le pregunté a él, y me dijo que no, que es que Inglaterra siempre está enfadado y no puede imaginarlo de otra manera.

-¿Y qué significa todo eso, señorita Nina?

-Significa que, pese a que Inglaterra es importante para Peter, no se atreve a acercarse a él porque piensa que es inaccesible y teme que no le vaya a aceptar ni que le vaya permitir conseguir lo que quiere. Así que, como Inglaterra no se porta como él piensa que debería, lo castiga. Y como para él es normal que se utilice una caja como manera de castigo, él hace lo mismo.

-¿Ins'núa que P'ter qui're a Inglat'rra?

-No tanto como los quiere a ustedes, pero sí, le quiere. Eso sí, no esperen a que vaya a admitir, supongo que saben cómo es de cerrado para ese tema.

Ambos países asienten con la cabeza.

-¿Por eso se comporta así? -me pregunta Tino-. Yo... creo que no lo entiendo. Es decir, entendería que se comportará así con Inglaterra si ese es el problema que tiene, pero... ¿por qué se enfada con nosotros entonces?

Como respuesta, señalo otros dos puntos del dibujo: los dos pequeños montículos que se encuentran bajo el Tino y el Berwald dibujados.

-Como ya les he dicho, elevar a los miembros de la familia implica percibir distancia. A ustedes también los ve distanciados de él, aunque menos que Inglaterra. Además, está el hecho de que se ha dibujado entre ustedes dos y que los tres están cogidos de las manos. Las manos unidas implican el deseo de que esos miembros estén unidos, y cuando el niño se dibuja entre los dos padres, es que quiere protección y atención. En otras palabras, lo que Peter nos cuenta con este dibujo es que ve que entre ustedes y él también hay una barrera, aunque más delgada que la que hay entre Inglaterra y él. Y él no quiere eso, quiere que los tres estén unidos y que le hagan un poco más que caso, que lo escuchen y lo entiendan.

-P'ro... 'so 's lo que hac'mos -objeta el sueco con su característica voz monótona.

-No es así como lo ve él. Supongo que sabrán cuál es el mayor deseo de Peter.

-Ser un país -responde de inmediato el finladés-. Pero ya le hemos explicado que aún no puede, que tiene que crecer.

-Según él, sólo puede crecer si lo reconocen como país -replico yo.

-Bueno... sí, pero... es que no está preparado, tiene mucho que aprender...

-S'r un país no es s'ncillo. En mill'nes de ocas'ones todos nos'tros hem's des'ado ser humanos normal's... no pu'de imag'narse lo que conll'va s'r un país.

"Y usted no puede imaginarse lo que conlleva ser la psicóloga de un país", respondo mentalmente con sarcasmo. Sé que ser un país debe ser una gran presión, pero apostaría a que mi trabajo no se queda demasiado atrás.

-Miren, es cierto que no tengo demasiada idea de cómo va lo de ser país, pero bueno... pónganse en su lugar por un momento. Piensen en cómo se sentían cuanto tenían su edad.

-Con su edad éramos poco más que extensiones de tierra donde vivían distintas tribus nórdicas. Representábamos la unión territorial de todas ellas, pero ya está. Cada una se gobernaba como mejor le parecía, y sólo a veces se unían contra un enemigo común. Eso no es comparable a nuestra función actual.

-¿Y cómo crecieron entonces?

-Las trib's emp'zaron a expand'rse y a as'ntarse y a "r'finarse", conv'rti'ndose en ducad's y cond'dos. Eso no ocurr'ó de la noch' a la mañana, que 's lo que P'ter pret'nde.

-Comprendo. Aún así, no creo que el Principado de Sealand tenga muchas oportunidades de expandirse hoy por hoy. A fin y al cabo, su población es mínima y prácticamente no existen tierras no exploradas donde asentarse, así que como no espere a que nazca alguna nueva isla… Además, si nunca se enfrenta a ello, no podrá aprender a hacerlo bien. Nadie nace sabiendo, ¿no?

El matrimonio se mira el uno al otro y reflexionan en silencio durante unos segundos, supongo que sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero… -Tino tuerce el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas-… entienda que eso no depende sólo de nosotros. A efectos legales, Peter es "nuestro"; es decir, sus territorios son propiedad compartida del Reino de Suecia y la República de Finlandia. Sin embargo, a efectos prácticos sigue siendo el hermano de Inglaterra, y supongo que sabrá que es un país influyente en la ONU, quizá no tanto como antes, pero sigue teniendo un mínimo de control sobre los demás países. Si él no deja de influir para que nadie más secunde la petición de Peter para ser independiente, no podemos hacer nada, por muy preparado que esté para ser un país. Además, su plataforma está hecha una pena, y no posee PIB.

-¿Y no habría alguna manera de solucionarlo?

En este momento, marido y "esposa" se mira el uno al otro, preocupados, como si temieran a esa pregunta.

-¿No cr'e qu' si la hub'era, lo habrí'mos h'cho ya? –aunque no puedo jurarlo, creo Suecia ha hecho esta última pregunta de manera forzada, como si intentara evadir tener que contestar a la que le he hecho yo.

-No tiene por qué. Si consideraban que su hijo no estaba preparado, a lo mejor lo tendrían apuntado como posible opción pero no lo habrían puesto en marcha. O también… alguien les propuso algo y no les gustó la idea por la razón que fuera. Es más, es posible que la idea les hubiera gustado tan poco que no la habrían comentado con nadie y la habrían mantenido en secreto, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Mientras hipotetizo en voz alta, observo como ambos nórdicos empiezan a ponerse muy nerviosos, lo que confirma mis sospechas. Tino empieza a temblar ligeramente, ante lo cual Berwald lo abraza con un solo brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-S-señorita Nina… usted sabe algo, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, no sé demasiado. Sólo sé que Sealand los vio hablar un día con España y que después ustedes actuaban extraño respecto a él. ¿Quizá el señor Fernández les hizo algún tipo de oferta?

Se toman unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Si… verá, nos ofreció renovar o incluso construir una nueva plataforma para Peter, y ser el primero en reconocerlo como país y convencer a algunos amigos suyos para que secundaran su solicitud… a cambio de tener ciertos privilegios sobre él.

-¿Qué tipo de privilegios?

-Básicamente, que Sealand se considerara un estado dependiente de España, a pesar de contar con su propio gobierno y sus propias leyes. En otras palabras, quiere ser el nuevo padre de Peter.

Al oír esto, me da la sensación de que la mandíbula se me va a desencajar y los ojos se me van a salir de las cuencas de la impresión.

-¿C…c-cómo dice? –logro decir, entre sorprendida, confusa, y un poco asustada.

-Lo qu' ha oído. No lo d'jo con 'sas palabras, p'ro sus intenc'ones eran claras para nos'tros. A Esp'ña siempr' le han gustado los niñ's, su su'ño era tener muchís'mos hijos, y dur'nte un ti'mpo lo consigui'. Pero ahora tod's o casi tod's sus hijos son ind'pendi'ntes y no quier'n sab'r nada de él, así qu' tiene que busc'r sust'tutos.

-¿Y creen que ha elegido a Peter, a pesar de que ya los tiene a ustedes?

-No cre'mos, lo sab'mos. Despu's de varios años d' reunion's y ali'nzas, cada uno de nosotr's sab'mos de qué coj'an los demás.

-Entiendo –poso un dedo en mis labios, en pose reflexiva-. ¿Se han planteado aceptar su propuesta alguna vez?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –salta Tino cuál leona que protege a sus cachorros a toda costa-. ¡Peter es nuestro hijo, a pesar de lo que puede decir Inglaterra y quién quiera decir! ¡Vale que no seamos los mejores padres del mundo, pero lo queremos y lo protegemos, y haríamos cualquier cosa por él! ¡España no tiene ni idea de lo que es un hijo, y nunca permitiremos que nos quite al nuestro!

Dato interesante: gracias a Tino, ahora sé que los hombres también pueden tener instinto maternal.

-¿Y si Peter decidiera que quiere irse con España? –planteo, bastante seria, lo que provoca que toda la energía y tensión que antes mostraba Finlandia se desvanezca en cuestión de segundos. Mientras se encoje sobre sí mismo, temeroso, Suecia contesta:

-Es lo qu', ef'ctiv'mente, más tem'mos, y la razón por la qu' Pet'r no sabe n'da del tema. Más de una v'z h'mos estado a punto de cont'rselo, pero… el mi'do a perd'rlo es muy fu'rte. Entiéndalo.

-Lo entiendo, Berwald, perfectamente –le respondo con suavidad-. Aún así, si tomara esa decisión, tendrían que respetársela.

-Ya, pero…

-No obstante –interrumpo al finlandés antes de que le dé tiempo a decir más excusas-, dejemos este tema en este punto. Si no les importa, en este momento me gustaría centrarme en su relación con Sealand exclusivamente y dejar para otra ocasión el tema España.

-… Está bien –acepta Tino, casi a regañines-. Díganos entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Miren, lo único que pide Peter es que hablen con él de igual a igual, no como seres superiores a los que implorar a sabiendas de que nunca les harán caso, ¿comprenden?

-¡N'sotr's no l' habl'mos así a nu'stro hijo!

Por una vez tengo claro lo que siente Berwald al decir algo: está molesto. Ya lo daba por imposible.

-Pero él sí lo ve así, que es lo que importa.

-Pero… Señorita Nina, es que…

-Tino, no, ya vale con las excusas. No es a mí a quien tienen que razonarle –me masajeó las sienes, algo cansada de todo esto. Tino y Berwald me caen muy bien, pero su cabezonería no me cae bien en absoluto-. Escuchen, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado por qué Peter quiere ser un país y no se rinde nunca en su empeño?

-'so ya lo sab'mos, para crec'r.

-¿No han pensado nunca que haya más razones?

El silencio reina una vez más en la sala.

-… lo cierto es que no –reconoce Tino, arrepentido.

-Pues las hay. Lo único que Peter quiere es llegar a ser su igual, uno más de ustedes, alguien a su mismo nivel. Quiere que su gente y su familia estén orgullosos de él, de lograr aquello por lo que lleva luchando desde siempre, poder decir al mundo "¡ey, yo también puedo valerme por mí mismo!". ¿No creen que eso es muy loable?

Por la cara con la que ambos países me miran, infiero que ahora mismo se sienten como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima. No era mi intención desmoralizarlos, pero tenía que decírselo.

-¿Por qué… por qué no nos lo ha dicho él antes? –se atreve a preguntar el finlandés.

-Porque pensó que no lo escucharían. Tengan en cuenta que él percibe una muralla entre ustedes y él, y no sabe cómo romperla. Por esa razón se ha callado muchas cosas, cosas de las que ustedes hubieran sabido hace mucho si hubieran sido más abiertos con él. Nos les estoy juzgando, sólo digo que él no se ha atrevido por esa razón, no por otra cosa.

Finlandia cierra los ojos y suspira, mientras que el sueco mira cabizbajo a algún punto del suelo.

-Comprendo. En ese caso… ¿piensa usted que es tarde para arreglarlo?

-Yo no he dicho eso –niego rotundamente-. Peter está deseando contarles todo esto personalmente, y muchas cosas más. Lo único que tienen que hacer es estar ahí.

El finlandés abre los ojos, y creo ver en ellos una llama de determinación.

-Está bien –se levanta de la silla-. Vamos, Su.

-¿T'no? –pregunta el sueco, confundido.

-Nuestro hijo nos necesita ahora, tiene que hablar con nosotros sobre todo lo que le pasa y siente –me mira-. ¿Es eso, no?

Asiento con la cabeza, satisfecha. Parece que Tino sí sabe captar mis mensajes.

-Bien, en ese caso querría ir con él enseguida y escucharlo, y creo que también deberías, Su.

Suecia mira sorprendido a su "esposa", pero rápidamente cambia la cara asiente, decidido.

-Tien's razón –también se levanta-. Gr'cias por t'do, s'ñor'ta Nina. No hubi'ram's pod'do abr'r los oj's sin ust'd.

Hago un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo, y todavía no he terminado, tengo que arreglar más cosas. Pero me alegro de haberles ayudado. Por favor, no pierdan más tiempo, su hijo los espera.

Los nórdicos asienten y salen rápidamente de mi despacho. Sonrío y me dejo caer en el sillón. "¡Al fin!", pienso. Me pregunto si todos los nórdicos son igual de cabezotas. Obviamente, en este momento no puedo saberlo, pero lo que sí sé es que, de ser así, no quiero conocer más nórdicos. Por mi propia integridad y bienestar.

-o-

-Así que simplemente es eso –concluyo, bastante aliviada.

El español sonríe abiertamente y me responde:

-Claro que sólo es eso, ¿qué esperaba? Sólo quiero que Peter sea feliz, nada más. Sé que circulan rumores muy raros sobre mí por Europa, como que soy un pedófilo y que todos los que han sido mis hijos… en fin, la se lo imagina. Y también sé que otros piensan que lo único que quiero es robar hijos para no sentirme solo, pero… nada más lejos, Nina. Soy consciente de cómo ha sufrido ese pequeño y, sinceramente, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si puedo hacer algo.

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué opina Lovino de todo esto?

-Dice que soy un idiota por meterme donde no me llaman, pero lo respeta porque sabe que soy así, y porque hice lo mismo con él y en el fondo no fue tan malo. Además, sabe que ahora soy más maduro y que no cometeré los errores del pasado. Y entre nosotros –el señor Fernández suelta una risilla-, creo que quiere probar cómo es eso de cuidar a un niño pequeño, como nunca ha tenido hijos y en el fondo es muy cariñoso…

En ese momento me llega a la cabeza una imagen de Lovino leyendo un cuento a Sealand en plan mamá tierna, y es una visión tan surrealista que tengo que hacer unos esfuerzos enormes para no caerme al suelo de la risa y mantener la compostura.

-Bueno, entonces todo está bien entonces. Sólo me queda una pequeña duda: ¿no estará haciendo esto en parte por sentir que en cierta manera se está colocando por encima de Inglaterra, verdad?

Ante mi pregunta, España se queda mudo de la impresión.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Nina?

-No hay qué ser un genio para deducir, por su forma de hablar, que no deben llevarse muy bien. Además, en la historia hay muchas nuestras de cómo él se ha puesto por encima suya. Es normal que quiera fastidiarle, o al menos intentarlo. ¿Y qué mejor que quitarle un hermano?

Se rasca la nuca, un poco nervisoso.

-Supongo que es lógico deducir eso, pero… se lo digo en serio, Nina, mis intenciones son puramente altruistas. De verdad, sólo quiero ayudar a ese pequeño, sin segundas intenciones. ¿Lo entiende?

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero usted debe entender que Tino y Berwald duden tanto… tienen una gran tendencia a malinterpretarlo a todo, para mi desgracia. Y también debe entender que a lo mejor Peter no quiera aceptar su propuesta.

-Lo entiendo, y respetaré lo que él decida, no se preocupe –sonríe, y decido confiar en él. Hasta ahora, no me ha dado razones para no hacerlo.

-Bien, en ese caso… -voy a decirle que puede irse si lo desea ahora que ya sé lo que necesito, cuando de repente oigo pisotones por el pasillo del edificio y segundos después la puerta se abre violentamente y entra un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y pobladas cejas que está tremendamente cabreado por alguna razón y jadea ruidosamente.

-¡Usted! –grita, señalándome con el dedo-. ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse donde no le llaman?

-¿Perdón? –es mi respuesta inmediata. ¿Se puede saber qué gran atrocidad a ojos del mundo he hecho esta vez?

-He preguntado que quién le ha dado permiso para meter la nariz en asuntos que no le importan –repite acercándose a mi mesa-, como mi… -va a decir algo, cuando repara en la presencia del señor Fernández-. ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí, bastardo!

-Asistiendo a una reunión que tenía con Nina, en la que tú has entrado sin llamar como el bruto sin educación que eres –responde el moreno de manera natural mientras le sonríe burlonamente-. Si tienes la amabilidad de esperar fuera tu turno...

-¿Sin educación? ¡Hablo el indicado! ¡Yo soy un caballero, tú eres el salvaje! ¡Y te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, así que no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie para estar aquí si quiero! –el recién llegado está que echa chispas. Confusa, miró al español para que me explique qué está pasando aquí.

-Nina, este cejotas que ve aquí es Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como Inglaterra, y viene a quejarse, que básicamente es lo único que sabe hacer –me explica España al captar mi mirada.

-Entiendo –respondo-. Supongo que será algo relacionado con Peter.

-Sí, posiblemente le parezca mal que le haya estado animando a ser independiente y un país libre. El pobre todavía no ha superado el miedo a que le vayan abandonando todas las colonias que tiene una tras otra.

-¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si ni estuviera delante! Además, mejor que no hablemos de quién tiene miedo a perder a sus colonias, que de eso también sabes mucho, ¿no, Antonio?

-¡Ey, ey, ey! –me interpongo antes de que la situación se desboque-. No estamos aquí para pelearnos.

-Cierto, estamos aquí para que deje de meterse donde no es bienvenida –el inglés me mira con rabia-. Debe saber que Peter es mi hermano y que no permitiré de ninguna manera su independencia como país, por mucho que usted haga porque eso sea así. ¿Está claro?

Durante unos segundos me quedo estupefacta, sin saber qué contestar.

-Señor Kirkland… verá, no sé lo que le habrá contado Peter, pero… ese no es el motivo por el que me contrató, lo hizo para solucionar sus problemas con su familia.

-¡Pero será mentirosa! ¿¡Cree que de verdad me voy a tragar una patraña así sólo porque lo diga con cara angelical y voz de no haber roto un plato en su vida!

Voy a replicarle, cuando se me adelanta el señor Fernández de manera muy violenta: se levanta, agarra la chaqueta del rubio y lo estampa contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué haces, bastardo! –grita el inglés, intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Inglaterra, basta –le ordena el otro, con una voz mucho más seria que con la que habla normalmente-. Cállate por una vez y deja de insultar a la gente que sólo hace su trabajo. Tú NO eres el hermano de Sealand. Dejaste de serlo hace muchísimo tiempo. Él ya no te quiere. Sólo te interesas por él porque es la única colonia que te queda, y mientras tú no te sientas solo, ¿qué más te da qué pase con Peter? Ésa ha sido tu actitud para con él. Y eso va a cambiar. Ahora Sealand es de Suecia y Finlandia, y si todo sale bien, pronto también será mío, y por mi parte tendrás prohibido verle salvo que él quiera verte a ti. ¿Está claro?

-Señor Fernández, no es necesario…

-Sí lo es, Nina, -me replica el español-. Este sólo entiende las cosas por las malas.

Por su parte, Inglaterra deja de moverse, al parecer incapaz de dar crédito a lo que le están contado.

-¿Tú? ¿Dueño de Sealand? ¿Te volviste más tonto de lo habitual o qué pasa contigo? –aunque posiblemente no lo reconocería si se lo preguntara, creo haber detectado un atisbo de miedo en su voz que contrasta con su cara de enfado máximo.

-Lo que te digo es cierto, esto es entre tú y yo, aunque no lo sepas. Quizá hayas oído algo de Suecia y Finlandia, o incluso del mismo Peter acerca de mí, ¿no?

-Es posible. Sealand me contó que te vio hablando con sus padres y que pusieron cara de espanto. ¿Qué pasa, les dijiste que querías tenerlo de sirviente, pedófilo empedernido? –pregunta con una sonrisa irónica, lo que hace que me den ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared. España, sin embargo, se limita a sonreír condescendientemente.

-Arthur, he estado tentado, pero creo que no vale la pena explicártelo, ya lo sabrás cuando esté todo cerrado. En fin, creo que puedes marcharte ya, dentro de poco se pondrá el sol y tendrás que acostarte, ¿no?

-No me dan miedo tus amenazas, canalla. ¡Y ya te he dicho que de aquí me voy cuando me dé la gana, que es mi casa!

-Esto no es tu casa –responde el moreno con una sonrisa-, es la consulta de Nina, y ella es la que puede echarte si quiere, ¿verdad, Nina?

Los miró un segundo antes de responder.

-Señor Kirkland, señor Fernández, si son tan amables… tengo cosas que hacer, y…

-Por supuesto –responde España de buen grado-. Nos vemos pronto –se despide antes de abandonar la consulta. El inglés lo ve marcharse y después me mira con odio.

-Que conste que esto no ha acabado aquí –son sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

-Lo sé –respondo, a pesar de que ya nadie me escuche. Puede que el señor Kirkland intentara amenazarme, pero realmente esas son mis intenciones, llevar esto hasta el final. Ahora que ya he comprendido la pieza de es cada uno en esta situación, es la hora de unirlas todas para completar el puzzle. Pero antes de que eso ocurra…necesito un café.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó! Qué tal? Alcanzó vuestras expectativas? Sé que saqué muy poco a Inglaterra, pero no os preocupes, el inglesito tendrá más ocasiones para quejarsele a Nina por distintas razones :) Y en cuanto a España... creo que se entrevé que es lo que realmente quiere para con Peter. Si de todas maneras teneis dudas, no os preocupeis, en el último capítulo del caso se aclarará todo.

Una preguntita, por curiosidad: teneis algún headcanon sobre Nina? Si es así, me gustaría conocerlo (tengo mucho interés por saber que piensan los demás de mis personajes). Y ya sabeis, cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, crítica, pregunta o sugerencia, me las podeis hacer saber a través de vuestros reviews, así que no os corteis :D

En el próximo episodio, el caso de Peter llegara a su fin. Conseguirá Nina que todos los implicados lleguen a un acuerdo? Se saldrá Toño con la suya? Se emborrachara Arthur? Qué opina Peter de todo esto? No os lo perdais!


	13. Nada mejor en la vida final

Wola! Volví prontito, eh? Es que no podía dejar el caso así, era imposible hasta para mí, tenía que continuarlo! Así que aquí está, recien salido del horno, para tod vosotrs. He de decir probablemente es el caso que más que ha costado hasta ahora ya que es en el que más personajes han aparecido, y que no hubiera podido sin vuestro apoyo, y más si me habeis dejado review. A los que lo hayan hecho, aquí teneis la respuesta:

**-Shiko-chan**: Totalmente cierto, España no fue más irresponsable porque no pudo, auqnue bueno... todo el mundo puede aprender de sus errores...  
**-Chillis**: Mmm, es posible, pero bueno, demos una oportunidad a Toño, a ver qué se le ha ocurrrido a ese cabeza hueca. Ahora que fijo, veo que tienes razón, Nina y Lizzie son muy parecidas :D Y no te quejarás, esta vez he tardado poquito xD  
**-Victoria Balck**: Espero que esta vez no te quejes, que no he tardado tanto ¬¬ Fin y Su son los más cabezotas que pudieran entender, un poco más y Nina se saca un taladro (?) xD Y no te preocupes por Arthur, ahora está solita, pero no será por mucho...  
**-0White-Rose0**: Bueno, sí es cierto que se enamoró de Lovi cuando era un niño, pero entonces Toño era un adolescente, y crecieron juntos... no sé si eso se considera pedofilia... Sí, Nina se encontrara con el resto de nórdicos, pero para eso queda un poquito. No, el próximo cap no será el de Inglaterra, y será USUK (o UKUS, no estoy segura). Y no pasa nada por pregunta, mujer :)  
**-Laurelie Kirkland**: La universidad tiene la culpa de todo, es así desde tiempos inmemoriales. Le puse la personalidad que pensé que debía tener un personaje que vive una situación muy difícil, me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^. En serio, cómo haces para ver lo que está en mi mente? Cómo lo haces? No sólo has clavado lo de la camarera, sino que el dibujo que has hecho... Dios, es clavado a la imagen que tenía de ella en mi cabeza, es flipante. En serio, cómo lo haces? Y claro que puedes subir los dibujos a tu DA, que para eso son tuyos ^^  
Tienes razón lo que dices de la interpretación de dibujos, que no siempre las cosas significan lo mismo (es como Freud, para él todo significaba algo relacionado con el sexo...). Sin embargo, si bien no es así en el 100% de los casos, sí que lo son en el 95% o cerca (en Psicología, cualquier cosa es verdad si se cumple en el 95% de los casos). Y de todas maneras, se parte de que esas pruebas no son concluyentes, siempre se deben hacer con otras pruebas como entrevistas. Y otra cosa es que se hace con niños porque son más emocionales y es más fácil que no pinten lo que quieren, sino lo que sienten.  
Lo del castigo, de hecho, lo saque de una tira cómica donde aparece esa caja xD En ella se ve a Su harto de que Peter esté con los videojuegos y no le haga caso, así que coje una caja y lo mete dentro. Fue una de las tiras más... WTF!  
Pero por qué seguís con lo que Toño es pedófilo? U.U Que me lo vais a traumar! Y tranquila, no es eso lo que quiere, lo que pasa es que... bueno, no tengo que decir cuán cabezotas son Fin y Su, no? Eso sí, lo que Lovino quiere ser mamá... estoy por hacer un especial y todo, fíjate (esa imagen debe recorrer el mundo!). En cuánto a Arthur... simplemente será él mismo, no hay más que decir ;).  
Te agregue al msn, todavía no te he visto conectada, cuándo te conectas más? Un headcanon es una idea que tengas de un personaje en tu cabeza de la que estás segura aunque no sea oficial (si el canon son los datos oficiales de un personaje, el headcanon son los datos oficilaes de un personaje para ti, no sé si te ha quedado claro). Larga vida a los personajes frikis. Disfruta del cap!  
**-otaku-xan**: Es que teneis muy mala imagen de Toño, comentió errores, pero todo el mundo aprende. Y sí, los genes Kirkland son dominantes, todos son unos desastres -_-'' En fin... disfruta del cap!  
**-Cami**: A qué son monísimos loz ezpozoz? Los adoro! Tranquila, no es fácil imaginar a Lovi así, es que mi imaginación es muy bizarra xD Tranquila, en este cap sabrás que se propone Toño y tendrás más Iggy. Disfruta!  
**-megumi**: En serio, Toño acabará llorando en una esquina, hay que ver la opinión que teneis de él ¬_¬ Sí, el castigo es un gran trauma, pero bueno... los padres desesperados toman medidas desesperadas.Y sí, tranquila, Iggy tendrá su propio caso, no te preocupes ;) Disfruta del cap!

Y después de esto, y de recordaros que Hetalia no es mío, damos paso al capítulo. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Nada mejor en la vida que una familia unida (parte final)**

-Entonces... es usted psicóloga, ¿verdad?

Giro los ojos hacía la voz y elevó una ceja.

-¿Importa eso?

-En realidad no, pero tenía interés en aclarar esa duda... como se refirió a sus acompañantes como "pacientes" y no parece un médico, me pareció la respuesta más lógica. Además, me pareció que estaba aplicando el test de la familia al niño que la acompañó la última vez, lo que respalda mi teoría.

Dejo la taza en la mesa y me giro totalmente hacia la camarera, sorprendida por su razonamiento. Es la primera vez que oigo salir de su boca algo que tenga sentido.

-Sí, soy psicóloga. ¿Sólo has necesitado eso para darte cuenta?

-Es que soy muy observadora -admite con una sonrisa, lo que no es sino una manera políticamente correcta de decir "soy muy cotilla"-. Además, estudio Psicología, así que estoy familiarizada con ese tipo de procedimientos.

-¿En serio? Pareces muy joven para ser universitaria.

-Cumpliré 20 años dentro de un par de meses. Acabo de entrar en tercero.

¿De verdad este incordio sólo tiene cuatro años menos que yo? Yo calculaba que tendría 15 o 16, aunque claro, me basaba en su edad mental y en lo bajita que es. Lo que está claro es que ahora dejan a cualquiera ser universitario.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Emily Ribbon, aunque algunos me llaman Emily the Strange o Strange a secas, por la marca de ropa y por mi personalidad. Puede llamarme Emily simplemente.

Cada vez lo tengo más claro, las marcas de ropa cada vez usan nombres más absurdos.

-Yo soy Nina. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿De qué hablabais Peter y tú la última vez?

-¿Se refiere a lo de Jin Kazama? Verá, es un personaje de un videojuego muy famoso llamado Tekken. Es de mis favoritos y pensé que él también lo conocería, ya que tengo algunos sobrinos y primos de su edad y a todos les chifla -mira al techo con aire soñador-. Es un niño adorable, ¿no cree?

-Sí... -digo distraída. Esta información provoca que se me ocurra una idea, algo descabellada pero necesaria en la situación en la que me encuentro-. Oye, Emily, entonces... ¿se te dan bien los niños?

-Más o menos, sí -se encoje de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

La miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que hacerte un encarguito. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez de niñera?

-o-

-Me alegro de que todos se encuentran hoy aquí -digo en voz alta, dirigiéndome a los presentes-. Sé que les he avisado con poca antelación y que probablemente no entiendan por qué los he reunido a todos a la vez, pero créanme, es necesario. Los hechos ocurridos desde hace unos días hasta hoy así me lo confirman.

-Mire, señorita -me interrumpe cierto ingles algo cascarrabias-, será mejor que acabemos con este asunto pronto, tengo que llevarme a MI hermano a casa después de que esto termine.

-Acabaremos cuando yo lo decida y considere, señor Kirkland -fijo una mirada dura en sus ojos-. Este es un asunto muy delicado, y como tal requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación, y yo no pienso restarle ninguna de esas cosas. Así que, por favor, me gustaría que se ahorrara ese tipo de comentarios y otras quejas que tenga en lo que queda de esta reunión, así como cualquier otra manera de molestar que se le ocurran. ¿Tendría ese favor? -mi manera de hablar es amable, y no es mi intención amenazarle. Sólo quiero que me deje hacer mi trabajo, nada más.

Los nórdicos me miran, algo asustados y después miran a Inglaterra. España también lo mira con una expresión burlona en el rostro. Al sentirse tan observado, el señor Kirkland parece estar a punto de gritar, pero finalmente se cruza de brazos y se vuelve molesto hacia un lado, lo cual asumo como una señal de que puedo continuar.

-Bien -digo con voz un poco más alta de lo normal para llamar la atención de todo el grupo-, como ya sabrán, hace unos días llegó a mi casa un paquete con un niño en su interior que decía llamarse Peter y que me pidió un poco de ayuda para organizar su vida y así poder cumplir los objetivos que tenía en mente desde hace algún tiempo. Principalmente, sus problemas giraban alrededor de tres ejes: sus padres, su hermano y España. Prometí ayudarle y me puse manos a ello -miró a Suecia y a Finlandia-. Lo primero que hice fue hablar con sus padres y explicarles lo que el niño pensaba de ellos, y ellos prometieron hablarlo con su hijo. La pregunta es: ¿me hicieron caso esos padres?

-Sí -responde Tino con una pequeña sonrisa-. Estuvimos toda una tarde hablando con Peter, escuchándole y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entenderle. Y creo que lo conseguimos.

-As' 's -continua su marido-. Hem's dec'dido que lo m'jor para su desarr'llo y crec'miento es resp'tar lo qu' d'cida, aunqu' s'a algo que no n's guste. A p'sar de t'ner recelos por lo p'queño qu' es, h'mos compr'ndido que 's la ún'ca man'ra que hay de qu' cr'zca.

-Me alegro sinceramente por ustedes -sonrío fugazmente antes de volver a la seriedad que este asunto requiere-. Tras esto, intenté entender cuál era el problema con España, pues el niño no lo tenía claro, sólo había creído ver algo. Así que fui a hablar con los demás implicados, es decir, ustedes otra vez -explicó, refiriéndome al matrimonio allí presente-. Lo que me contaron que dicha persona les había hecho una oferta un tanto… inusual, ¿no es así?

-Sí –responde Finlandia mientras mira fugazmente al señor Fernández con algo de miedo y furia contenida-. Nos dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Peter, construyéndole una plataforma nueva cerca de su casa y haciendo que varios miembros de la ONU lo reconocieran como país.

-¿¡Qué! –salta el señor Kirkland de inmediato-. ¿Con qué esa era tu idea, no, bastardo?

-Señor Kirkland, ¿le he dado permiso para hablar, acaso? –cuestiono con una ceja levantada.

El inglés coge aire para gritarme, pero en el último momento se arrepiente y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veo a España aguantándose la risa. Creo que me cae mejor Lovino, al menos él sí era capaz de pedirme perdón.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el matrimonio y prosigo con mis preguntas.

-¿El señor Fernández pidió algo a cambio de hacerle este favor a Peter?

-Sí, pidió que el Principado de Sealand estuviera bajo tutela del Reino de España y fuera dependiente de él, a pesar de contar con gobierno propio y tener el estatus de país.

-¿Cómo interpretaron ustedes la propuesta del señor Fernández?

Esta vez es Suecia el que responde.

-Lo interpr'tamos como qu' Esp'ña qu'ría s'r el nuevo padr' de P'ter –en su voz monótona soy capaz de escuchar un mínimo atisbo de furia, y me pregunto si los demás presentes también son capaces de notarlo-. 'ra la 'xplicaci'n más l'gica, P'ter pasar'a a ten'r el mismo estat's que ti'ne con nosotr's, aunqu' no s'a aún un pa's.

-¿Por esa razón no aceptaron?

-Por supu'sto. P'ter 's nu'stro hijo, y p'rderlo es 'lgo que ni Fin ni yo pod'mos p'rmitir. Ad'más, Esp'ña ya tuvo sus hijos en su mom'nto, y si los perd'o, p'r alg' s'ría.

Esos comentarios me parecen muy… si bien no es "crueles" exactamente el término que tengo en mente, sí que se ajustaría más el término "fuertes". Sé que no debo juzgar sin conocer, que Lovino me contó cómo había sido el señor Fernández por aquel entonces y que eso pasó muchísimos años antes de que yo naciera, pero… sigo pensando que esos comentarios sobraban. No obstante, acallo mis opiniones en mi cabeza y me centro en el asunto que nos ocupa.

-Y por supuesto, a día de hoy siguen pensando así.

-Sí.

-Bien –me vuelvo hacía el español, quien parece impaciente por poder hablar, y francamente lo comprendo-. ¿Es cierto lo que afirman Tino y Berwald, señor Fernández?

El moreno se aclara la voz antes de hablar.

-Es cierto que les hice una oferta para mejorar las condiciones de Peter y que pudiera vivir mejor. Concretamente, les ofrecí construirle una nueva plataforma más cerca de mi casa, no sé bien si en el Mediterráneo, cerca de la playa de Santa Pola de Valencia, o en el Atlántico, como parte de las Canarias, mis jefes y yo aún lo estamos pensando. También pensaba proporcionarle recursos para inflar un poco su economía e incluso organizar excursiones turísticas a su casa para que su comercio empezara a surgir. Y también es cierto que iba a convencer a Francia, Lovi, Portugal y unos cuantos amigos y aliados míos para que entre todos propusiésemos a la asamblea de la ONU que pudiera optar a ser un país con todas las de la ley a pesar de estar bajo mi ala…

-Bastardo, ¿quieres terminar de una vez? –interrumpe, una vez más, el señor Kirkland. Parece bastante mosqueado con todas las facilidades que España tiene planeadas para Sealand, y creo que también está un poco asustado, como si realmente temiera que se vaya a hacer realidad. ¿Quizá su hermano no le importa tan poco como los demás creen?-. Ve al grano y no nos marees con tantos detalles, que pareces sacado de un anuncio de la teletienda.

-Señor Kirkland… -le advierto, ante lo cual no se da por aludido.

-¡A la orden, mi capitán! –responde el señor Fernández de forma energética, haciendo una imitación del saludo militar con la clarísima intención de burlarse del inglés-. En fin, como iba diciendo antes de que cierto cejotas me interrumpiera… es cierto que desde hace un tiempo llevo haciendo todos esos planes para Peter, pero… en ningún momento he dicho que quisiera ser su padre.

-Qu' no lo dig's, no sign'fica qu' no lo t'ngas en mente.

-Ya, pero es que no lo tengo en mente.

-¿Cómo podríamos creerte? –interviene Tino-. Básicamente, es lo único que sabes hacer, robar hijos.

-Lo que ocurrió con mis hijos es cosa del pasado, no pienso cometer los mismos errores.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso dices tú! ¿Pero cómo lo sabemos nosotros, eh?

-¡Tino! –le interrumpo, sorprendida. Nunca me imaginé que el ser tímido y callado con el que conviví hace tan poco pudiera chulearse de esa manera, era algo que simplemente mi cabeza no podía imaginar-. Pare un poco, ¿de acuerdo? El señor Fernández está intentando explicarse, y si ustedes dos siguen así, no le va a resultar nada fácil. Por favor.

El finlandés me mira, sorprendido y avergonzado. Parece que él tampoco se cree que haya reaccionado así.

-Sí, l-lo siento… -empieza a intentar regular su respiración. Berwald le coge la mano para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse y ambos miran al español, expectantes.

-Suecia, Finlandia –España los mira alternativamente-. Yo nunca he aspirado a ser el padre de Peter porque sé de sobra que vosotros sois sus padres y lo tengo asumido. He visto cuándo los tres estáis juntos en familia y lo felices que parecéis. No negaré que me deis envidia, porque me la dais y mucha,… pero no quiero romper vuestra familia por nada del mundo. En todo caso, lo que quiero es formar parte de ella, como un tío o un hermano mayor adoptivo de Peter, nada más, y hacer lo típico de llevarlo al cine, a pasear por el parque, dejarlo que duerma en mi casa un par de noches a la semana… sólo eso. Mis intenciones para con Peter son simplemente de ponerle las cosas más fáciles porque sé que lo tiene muy duro para lograr ser un país, sobre todo por ciertos elementos –al decir esto último, mira por el rabillo del ojo a Inglaterra, que le devuelve la mirada con odio no contenido-. Y me da mucha pena que, siendo un chico tan energético y lleno de iniciativa no pueda dar rienda suelta a todo lo que lleva dentro simplemente por unas cuantas cuestiones legales. Lo de pedir tener parte de su custodia como territorio no es por otra cosa sino para protegerlo en caso de tener complicaciones. Ya sabéis que los comienzos son duros, y siendo un niño tan pequeño… en fin, qué queréis que os cuente que vosotros no sepáis. Y bueno… no sé qué más deciros que queráis saber –al terminar, se rasca la nuca, un poco nervioso.

Se podría decir que, en los siguientes segundos desde que el señor Fernández acaba su explicación, empiecen a pasar una hilera de ángeles, ya que el silencio es total y absoluto. Sin embargo, y aunque suene irónico, este silencio es de lo más ruidoso. Por un lado, el señor Fernández mira intensamente a los nórdicos, dubitativo y nervioso. Por otro, Finlandia y Suecia se miran uno al otro, de manera que parecen que estén tomando una decisión telepáticamente. Inglaterra, por su parte, está de brazos cruzados, alternando la vista entre España y los nórdicos entre enfadado y preocupado. Por último, yo observo la escena aparentemente serena, esperando a que algo ocurra. Finalmente, Finlandia gira la cabeza hacia el moreno y pregunta con voz queda:

-¿Podrá seguir viviendo con nosotros, entonces?

-Si así él lo quiere, sí, claro, sois sus padres –España sonríe, y yo también lo hago, inconscientemente. Parece que empieza a haber entendimiento en la sala. Tanto Tino como Berwald lucen bastante más aliviados que al principio, e incluso el finlandés se permite sonreír tímidamente. El único que no parece feliz es el señor Kirkland, que nos mira a todos con rabia, aunque parece que soy la única que se da cuenta de este hecho.

-Bueno –digo en voz alta, para que todos me hagan caso-, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, creo que debemos escuchar al que tiene la última palabra a todo esto. Si me disculpan un momento… -salgo de la consulta y doy una llamada perdida, esperando que quien la reciba la señal. Alrededor de cinco minutos después llega cierta morena de ropa llamativa (sudadera de rayas multicolores, vaqueros con muchas chapas, deportivas de distintos colores, una naranja y una violeta, y una diadema con dibujos de calaveras) con mi actual paciente, Peter.

-Hola, Peter. Hola, Emily. Gracias por cuidármelo este rato.

-No hay de qué –me guiña el ojo, sonriente-. Me ha encantado, Peter es una digna competencia en cuanto a videojuegos se refiere –lo mira-. ¿Qué, qué te ha parecido el Street Fighters vs Tekken?

-Ha estado bien, pero no sé… me gusta más el estilo de lucha de Tekken, así que creo que voy a preferir el Tekken vs Street Fighters cuando salga –responde el pequeño, como si se tratara de un asunto trascendental.

-Tiene buen criterio –me dice Emily, orgullosa. Yo sonrío y me pongo a su altura.

-Bueno, Peter, ha llegado tu momento. Ya sabes lo que te espera dentro, te lo he contado todo. ¿Estás preparado?

-Sí –dice seguro, aunque le tiemblan un poco las manos-. Creo que sé lo que les voy a decir.

-Bien –me levantó, lo cojo de la mano y entramos en la consulta. Nada más entrar, todas las miradas se centran en nosotros. Lo llevo hasta mi mesa en silencio y lo siento sobre ella, a mí lado. Al fondo, Emily me pregunta con la mirada si puede pasar. Dudo porque es posible que se entere de cosas que no debe, pero finalmente dejo que pase. Total, con lo loca que está, lo mismo se piensa cualquier otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, ahora que estamos todos y todos sabemos lo que hay que saber, es hora de que esto concluya como debe –miro a Peter y le sonrío-. Cuando quieras.

El pequeño toma aire y lo suelta con lentitud.

-Esto… esto no es fácil…

-No te preocupes, peque –lo anima el señor Fernández-, no pasa nada.

-Sí, Peter -una sonrisa temblorosa aparece en la cara de Tino-, no temas, di lo que tengas que decir, nosotros respetaremos tu decisión.

-No tengas miedo –le susurró para que sólo él lo oiga.

Sealand traga saliva y mira a todos los presentes.

-Bien... -toma aire-. He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo en todo y creo que ya puedo tomar una decisión –mira a sus padres-. Papá, mamá, yo os quiero muchísimo, a los dos, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, de verdad, sois los mejores padres que se pueda tener, pero… yo tengo que atender a mi crecimiento personal, es lo que siempre he deseado, y con lo que me ha prometido España… -lo mira-… siento que todo esto se puede cumplir, así que voy a aceptar su oferta. Quiero que sea mi tío, y su pareja, Romano, también puede serlo si quiere. Pero no os preocupéis –vuelve a mirar al matrimonio-, vosotros seguiréis siendo mis padres, eso no va a cambiar por muchas cosas que pasen. Estoy orgulloso de ser vuestro hijo, y os quiero.

-Peter… -a Tino, de la emoción, se le escapan algunas lágrimas-. Nosotros también te queremos y aceptamos lo que has decidido. Eres nuestro hijo y siempre te apoyaremos. ¿Verdad, Su?

El sueco asiente con la cabeza solemnemente, lo que hace que su hijo también se emocione y corra a sus brazos.

-¡Mamá! –exclama antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazo que el finlandés devuelve sin dudar mientras Suecia le acaricia el pelo al pequeño. Unos metros más allá, el señor Fernández observa la escena con una gran sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena –le digo, al ver su expresión.

-Gracias, Nina. Hoy es un día de felicidad, ¿no cree?

-Sí… -"al menos para usted", añado mentalmente, al observar cómo se encuentra el señor Kirkland. Sigue cruzado de brazos, pero su mirada esta distinta, más apagada, más… triste. No puedo dejar esto así, tengo que hacer algo. Aunque claro, tampoco puedo obligar a Peter a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Bueno, Peter, ahora que está todo arreglado, ¿qué tal si salís a celebrarlo? Si no recuerdo mal, tus padres te deben un helado –le sugiero.

-¡Es cierto, yo quiero uno de dos bolas! –se vuelve hacia España-. ¿Quieres venir?

-No, gracias, peque, Lovi me espera impaciente en casa, y tengo que empezar a preparar los papeles para tu traslado. Pero no te preocupes, ya tendremos ocasiones para tomarnos un helado –se levanta bastante feliz y se dirige a la puerta-. Espero volver a verla pronto, Nina.

-Igualmente –grito para que se entere mientras sale por la puerta.

Peter simplemente lo mira marcharse en silencio y después se vuelve hacia el señor Kirkland.

-¿Y tú, quieres venir?

El inglés se sorprende de la proposición de Sealand, y en sus ojos veo que quiere aceptar, pero en el último momento niega con la cabeza y muestra en su cara una sonrisa forzada.

-No hace falta, Peter, yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, y…

-Señor Kirkland –lo interrumpo al ver que está haciendo el ademán de irse-, sé que es usted un hombre ocupado, pero me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto importante. Sólo será un momento, no le robaré demasiado tiempo. Por favor.

Inglaterra me mira con en cejo fruncido, y yo intento suplicarle con los ojos que por favor se quede, que esto aún no ha acabado para él. Finalmente suspira, vencido.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

-Descuide –le sonrío por última vez a Peter y le apremio-: Venga, corre, que los helados te esperan.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, señorita Nina, es usted la mejor! –me abraza con fuerza y corre detrás de sus padres, que lo esperan sonrientes en la puerta. Sonrío inconscientemente y veo que me Emily no sabe qué hacer, si quedarse o irse.

-Espera un momento fuera, me gustaría hablar luego contigo.

Ella asiente sonriente y sale. Después de que lo haga, me vuelvo hacia el inglés, y él me dice:

-Estará contenta –curiosamente, aunque es obvio que está molesto por lo que ha terminado pasando, no gruñe ni grita, sino que se mantiene tranquilo. Parece que ahora simplemente se resigna, pese a que claramente está triste al creerse perdedor-. Ahora tanto Peter como sus padres y el bastardo están felices, y yo quedo como el malo de la historia, que es lo que quería.

Aparto la cara, sintiéndome culpable, a pesar de que no me está culpando, al menos no directamente.

-Señor Kirkland, yo no quería que esto acabara así, en absoluto. En este asunto soy neutral, se me contrató para algo concreto, no para tomar una decisión por Peter. Créame, si por mi fuera, las cosas no hubieran acabado así, y menos sabiendo lo que sé.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sabe?

Es posible que ni a Peter ni al señor Fernández le hicieran gracia saber que voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer, pero no me queda más remedio, mi conciencia no me permite ocultar la verdad. Y por otro lado, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No tienen que enterarse de esto.

-Eche un vistazo a esto, por favor –rebusco entre mis papeles y saco el famoso dibujo de Peter-. Este dibujo lo hizo Sealand hace unos días, y en él salen los que considera miembros de su familia –le entrego el dibujo y espero a que reaccione de alguna manera.

-Este… este soy yo –se reconoce, sorprendido-. Pero… ¿qué es esto que tengo alrededor?

Le explico lo que es cada cosa y su significado. A cada palabra que digo, Inglaterra parece más y más desconcertado.

-Entonces, según esto… ¿a Peter no le gusta que yo esté alejado de él? Pero… pero si estaba encantado de que no le molestara, no para de decírmelo desde que vive con sus padres.

-Es una máscara como cualquier otra. Tenga en cuenta que Peter se siente muy dañado por usted, para él no es fácil admitirlo abiertamente... pero para eso están las pruebas indirectas, como esta o como el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, le haya invitado a un helado para celebrar su nueva vida. La verdad es que Peter le quiere, señor Kirkland.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y entonces… por qué no me lo dice? –el inglés parece no dar crédito a lo que le cuento.

-Por orgullo, miedo, no querer aceptarlo... las razones son varias. Pero principalmente porque siente que usted sólo lo ve como una posesión. Ya sabe, lo de ser un trastero internacional, abandonarlo después de la guerra, no dejarle crecer,...

-Tenía demasiado trabajo como para ocuparme de él -aparta la vista, incómodo-. La culpa no fue mía. Si yo hubiera podido… si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó, yo…

-Es imposible dar marchar atrás y cambiar el pasado, señor Kirkland, pero… -me pongo frente a él y poso una de mis manos en su hombro-… todavía está a tiempo de enmendar su error. Peter le quiere a pesar de todo y quiere mejorar su relación con usted. Lo único que tiene que hacer es darle una razón que justifique ese cariño antes de que se dé cuenta que es absurdo y se marchite como una planta. Usted no quiere eso, ¿verdad?

El inglés asiente, pensativo.

-Entonces… usted sugiere que le pida perdón, ¿verdad?

-Así es, y que no vuelva a dejarlo de lado. Más valen acciones que no buenas razones, es lo que decía mi abuela. La cuestión es: ¿qué dice usted?

-Que tiene razón –me mira a los ojos y en el fondo de ellos veo seguridad-. Mañana mismo me plantaré en su casa y le suplicaré de rodillas si hace falta, lo que sea con tal de volver a ser su hermano.

-Me parece bien. Ah, y señor Kirkland… es posible que Peter no le perdone de primeras, pero lo terminará haciendo. Si necesita tiempo para pensarlo, no lo presione, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –suspira y se da la vuelta para marcharse con paso elegante, como todo buen caballero-. Le agradezco su consejo, señorita Nina, y espero verla próximamente.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta pronto –son mis últimas palabras antes de que el rubio desaparezca de mi consulta. Segundos después, una cabeza femenina asoma por la puerta.

-¿Me toca a mí?

-Sí, Emily, pasa –le sonrío y ella entra-. Sólo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

-No es nada –sonríe-. Cuidar a Peter ha sido un placer, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que me has pagado. Aún así, hubiera sido capaz de cuidártelo gratis si me lo hubieras pedido. Y además, ¡me has dejado estar en tu consulta en plana sesión! Cierto que no me he enterado de prácticamente nada, pero nada más verte ahí, serena, imponente… me he emocionado, y mucho –a Emily le billan los ojos de la emoción-. Oye, Nina,… ¿puedo trabajar para ti?

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Puedo trabajar para ti? Porfa…

La miro fijamente, sorprendida.

-Emily, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido…?

-Es que el año que viene tendré las prácticas, y puesto que prefiero quitármelas de encima cuanto antes, se me ha ocurrido que estando contigo aprenderé muchísimo más que con otro. No sé explicarlo, es como… algo que me lo dice en mi cabeza. Haré lo que quieras: ordenaré tus papeles, echaré tus cartas al buzón, te limpiaré la consulta, seré tu guardaespaldas –se pone de rodillas y entrecruza los dedos de las manos en gesto suplicante-. ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

Eeeh… no sé cómo contestar a una petición tan… no sé ni cómo denominarla.

-Emily, me siento halagada por tu oferta –la ayudo a levantarse-, y es cierto que me vendría muy bien una ayudante, pero… no tengo con qué pagarte, mi tarifa no me permite contratar a nadie más. Además, no sé si te has fijado que en mi actual consulta no cabes, y es lo más grande que me puedo permitir de momento. Lo siento, pero tengo que rechazarla.

-¡Jooooooooo, que lástima! –pone una exagerada mueca de disgusto-. Con lo bien que nos hubiera venido a las dos…

-Sí… -tuerzo el labio, pensando en una posible solución-. Aunque, bueno… no es mi idea quedarme aquí eternamente… en un tiempo necesitaré un sitio más grande, con más habitaciones… y quizá entonces pueda necesitarte.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunta la morena, entusiasmada. Como respuesta, asiento con la cabeza.

-Hagamos un trato: si en algún momento en el futuro necesitara los servicios de alguna secretaría, tú serías la primera en a la que acudiría para contratar –le extiendo la mano- . ¿Conforme?

-Conforme –me estrecha la mano, visiblemente feliz-. Bueno, Nina, me alegro de haberte conocido más allá de la mera relación entre camarera y cliente. Espero que la próxima vez que pases por la cafetería podamos hablar más. ¡Nos vemos!

Acto seguido sale corriendo, aparentemente con prisas. Yo me voy a mi sillón y me dejo caer, cansada. Trabajar con países es duro, muy duro, pero también es emocionante. Y el hecho de haber ayudado a unir a una familia y a que un niño cumpla el sueño de su vida… no tiene precio. Sonrío. Espero que todo vaya bien para Peter y que no tarde en ser un país, se lo merece. Y también espero que nadie venga a mi consulta en toda la tarde. No es que no me guste ayudar, pero… creo que yo también me merezco un descanso. Nada más.

* * *

Y... fin! Hasta aquí llego! Qué tal? Os gustó? Quedó muy pobre? Hubieras querido que pasara otra cosa? Ya sabeis, abajo hay un botón muy bonito que dice "Review" y que sirve para desahogaros a gusto, no dudeis en utilizarlo.

Apuntes varios: El Street Fighters vs Tekken y el Tekken vs Street Fighters son dos juegos que están actualmente en desarrollo, y que aún no tienen fecha de salida (que yo sepa). Qué cómo es que Emily tiene ya el primero? Bueno... algún día os lo contaré xD (contaroslo ahora sería spoilers... creo...)

Hablando de Emily, ya veis que aquí tiene mucho más protagonismo que una simple camarera coñazo y metomentodo. Os parece bien el nuevo rol que ha adquirido? Sí? No? Y qué os parece ella? Me gustaría saber lo que opinais de ella, tengo mucho interés (primera impresión, personalidad, headcanon si os ha dado tiempo a tenerlo,... esas cosillas).

Bueno, pues no estoy segura de cuándo será, ya que la uni me absobe cada vez más y más tiempo (espero que pueda ser como muy tarde por Navidad, lo siento), pero en el próximo capítulo Nina tendrá de paciente un país tierno como una margarita. Quereis saber de quién se trata? Y qué problema quiere tratar? Pues no os lo perdais! Hasta pronto!


	14. El buen perfume parte 1

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda. A pesar de que ando hasta las cejas de trabajo, estoy estresada por el examen del coche, hambrienta porque no he merendado, ronca porque estuve de manisfestación para que mi profesión sea legal y muerta de frío, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic (lamento contaros mi vida, pero necesitaba desahogarme). Debo decir que sin vustros revews este capítulo nunca habría visto la luz, así que muchas gracias a todos ellos; aquí teneis la respuesta:

-**Chillis**: Consideras que Rusia e Iggy son tiernos? xD No todo el mundo los consideraría así. Emily trabajará para Nina, sólo que aún hay que esperar un poco para verlo. Y en cuanto al posible Sr. Darcy de Nina... mejor no adelantemos acontecimientos ;)  
-**Ed-chan**: Final obvio y feliz? Iggy sigue estando aparte de todo, y bueno... Peter siempre podría haber decidido conseguir ser un país por sus medios, sin ayuda de Toño. Y sí, Emily es linda, pero también insoportable xD  
-**0White-Rose0**: De momento te diré que eres la única que ha acertado con el protagonista de este caso, y no diré nada más (al fin y al cabo, sólo tienes que bajar un poco para saberlo xD). Emily es infantil, pero madurará... poco a poc, pero lo hará (mientras tanto, habrá que soportarla tal como es xD).  
-**LeoKingdom**: Conque Presumiendo de privilegios, eh? xD Tranquilo, ese especial caerá tarde o temprano (junto con los 18924 que se amontonan en mi cabeza e_e). Y la pista no era tan fácil, que como dices, sólo ha acertado uno (además, qué quieres? A la una de la mañana no soy persona)  
-**Sooru Sweet**: Tu comentario me hace pensar en que en algún momento debería hacer un ranking de popularidad entre Nina y Emily xD aunque creo quedaría bastante reñido. Me alegro que te gustara el último caso, y en cuanto a tu petición... la tendré en cuenta ^^  
-**Victoria Balck**: Se hace lo que se puede para contentar a los lectores ^^ . Y sí, Iggy es perro ladrador pero poco mordedor, y sabe acptar una derrota, pero a mí también me dolió hacerle eso (a veces creo que el fic me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero...)  
-**Shasa Braginsky**: Uff, Rusia será un caso complicado, sin duda, pero Nina se las arreglara bien... o eso lo espero. Y en cuanto al sueldo... mi niña es humilde, que le vamos a hacer.  
-**Resistance**: De verdad piensas que Iggy y Rusia son tiernos? xD Yo creo que pocs se imaginaron que se quedaría con Toño, y esa es la gracia. Espero que te guste este cap ^^ . Disfruta!  
-**Kizuxx**: Sí, a mí también me da penita Iggy, pero reconozcámoslo, como padre fue un FAIL total y absoluto en la mayoría de es otro personaje al que tengo mucho cariño y creo que necesitaba más amor, por eso quiero darle más protagonismo (y u hipótesis sobre el videouego podría ser, pero va a ser que no xD pero tranquila, el diseño se desvelará...). y me hizo mucha ilusión que me contaras como encotrase mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando igual ^^ . Disfruta del nuevo cap!  
-**Fura**: Uff, odio las faltas de ortografía y los textos carentes de sentido, por eso siempre me esfuerzo porque los míos estén medianamente bien. Me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo ^^. Disfruta del cap!  
-**Narue Inverse**: Si te digo la verdad, tenía miedo de que perdiera lectores por quitar las parejas aunque sólo fuera en un caso, pero me alegro de ver que ha gustado =). Sé que Arthur podría haber dicho muchísimas más cosas, pero también podrían haber dicho más cada uno de ellos, y además, Arthur tendrá tiempo de decir más cosas a lo largo del fic. siento decirte que no has acertado, pero es un buen punto xD. Y sí, creo que me decidí, pero prefiero mantener la intriga un poco más... sí, soy mala xD. Y gracias por decirme que escribo mejor, no sabes lo que me alegra ;)  
-**Kirsu**: Sabrás más sobre lo que ha pasado entre Arthur y Peter en capítulos posteriores, no te preocupes ^^ .Y como ves, he actualizado más o menos cuando prometí ;) Espero que te guste!  
-**Angeal23**: Actualizando, que es gerundio. Gracias por leerme. Disfruta del cap!  
-**megumi**: Pues siento decirte que esta vez tampoco has acertado, sorry U.U pero bueno, tú no te preocupes, habrá más oportunidades ^^ . Arthur estuvo blandito, sí, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones, o eso creo yo. En fin, espero que disfrutes de este cap también =)  
-**kamibb**: Confundiste a Emily con Feliks? En serio? xD Es cierto que los dos tienen cosas en común, pero a Emily le faltan los "o sea", los "tipo" y los "totalmente". Eso sí, a veces dice "jopeta"... no sé si es comparable... Y a todos nos da pena Arthur... pero alguién tenía que sufrir.

Y tras esto, y tras recordaros que los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, comenzamos con el fic. Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El buen perfume se vende en frasquitos pequeños**

-Así que ahora eres duquesa, ¿eh?

-Así es.

-De Sealand.

-Exacto.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué es exactamente Sealand?

-Un principado localizado entre Alemania e Inglaterra, aunque pronto estará en el Mar Mediterráneo, cerca de la playa de Santa Pola. Ya sabes, en Alicante. Es una especie de plataforma, parecido a una isla, pero artificial.

-Ya veo. Y dime, hermanita, ¿cómo has conseguido ser duquesa de un lugar tan poco conocido?

-Uno de mis pacientes forma parte del gobierno del lugar, y quiso agradecérmelo de esa manera –me encojo de hombros-. No es la primera vez que uno de mis pacientes me hace un regalo.

-Nina, esto es más que un regalo. ¡Eres duquesa! Ya tuviste que hacer un buen trabajo para conseguir semejante hazaña. Cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste?

-Eso es secreto profesional, Greta. Pero vamos, no creas que hice tanto, sólo hice mi trabajo. Además, es un título honorífico, no tengo ningún beneficio aparte del reconocimiento. Si quieres, tú también puedes ser duquesa, el título sólo vale 20 €.

-¿En serio? –mi hermana parece contrariada-. Aún así, debes tener unos pacientes bastante importantes… creo que tu coche y tu nuevo móvil te lo han regalado algunos de ellos, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno… -busco una excusa creíble que satisfaga la curiosidad de mi hermana sin tener que hablar de más-… digamos que son personas muy agradecidas y generosas, y no tienen sentido de la medida. Les gusta dar más de lo que reciben.

-Y aparte deben ser muy adinerados. ¿Qué son: duques, marqueses, grandes empresarios, gobernantes quizá? –pregunta mientras se atusa su melena oscura y sus ojos, de un color entre verde y marrón, me miran inquiridoramente.

-No, nada de eso –sacudo la cabeza-. Ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte nada, es secreto profesional.  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta? Te prometo que no voy a decir nada a nadie.

-¡Qué no, Greta, qué no! ¿Acaso te pregunto yo quiénes son tus clientes?

-¡No, pero porque te puedes enterar en cualquier momento, y porque mis casos no son tan interesantes! ¡Por favor! ¿Y si uno de ellos es el amor de mi vida?

Suficiente. Greta está cruzando una vez más la línea entre simplemente soñar con cuentos de hadas y lo patológico.

-Greta, por favor, déjalo ya. Como verás, tengo trabajo y estoy segura que tú también, así que…

-Está bien –suspira-. Por esta vez has ganado, pero ni dudes en que insistiré y no me daré por rendida.

-Lo que tú digas –sonrío-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo –me da un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después, se acerca a la puerta, la abre y se va-. ¡Chaíto!

Suspiro aliviada. Eso ha estado muy cerca.

Greta es abogada, en mi opinión desde mucho antes de que le dieran el título y de que empezara la carrera. Desde pequeña ha sido muy inteligente y muy justa. Maduró rápido, ya que tenía que cuidar de mí y de sí misma, y eso hizo de ella una pequeña guerrera, segura y temible, dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Recuerdo que nunca parecía tener miedo a nada. Conforme fui creciendo, descubrí que eso no era cierto del todo: tenía miedo a estar sola, y por eso se había volcado tanto en cuidarme, a pesar de que no hacía falta, y por eso siempre tiene esa horrible obsesión con encontrar pareja. Por desgracia para ella, yo he sido siempre muy independiente, y me fui a vivir sola cuando vi la oportunidad. Ya bastante hice por ella yendo a vivir a la misma ciudad donde ella estaba. Y sé que esto puedo sonar cruel, pero es que no soporto que estén todo el día encima de mí, es tan…

¡Toc, toc!

Aparto todo pensamiento irrelevante de mi cabeza. Acaba de llegar un paciente.

Me apresuro a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con un chico joven, de no más de quince años. Su pelo, de un color rubio oscuro, es corto y está muy rizado, y sus ojos azulados me miran con temor. Ese mismo temor hace que tiemble violentamente y que esté encogido sobre sí mismo. ¿De qué tendrá miedo? ¿Y cómo es que está aquí solo, sin ir acompañado de sus padres?

-Hola –le saludo, sonriendo, intentando hacer que se sienta más seguro.

-Ho-ola –tartamudea, intentando sonreír, pero sin dejar de temblar-. S-siento a-aparecer tan de r-repente y sin a-avisarla, pe-ero es que…

-¡Tranquilo! –salto enseguida ante sus disculpas-. No estaba haciendo nada, y mi consulta es sin cita previa. No hay de qué disculparse.  
-A-ah… bien… -empieza a hacer circulitos con el pie-. E-es me han d-dicho q-que es usted la mejor p-psicóloga de la c-ciudad, y yo n-necesito ayuda, m-mucha ayuda.

-¿La mejor psicóloga de la cuidad? –río-. Tendré suerte si soy la mejor psicóloga del barrio. Pero en fin, pasa –me apartó de la puerta-. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero en fin: yo soy Nina, encantada de conocerte.

-El gusto es m-mío –asegura el chico mientras se sienta-. Y-yo m-me llamo Raivis, Raivis G-Galante.  
-Bien, Raivis, antes de empezar –digo mientras me siento en mi sillón-, cuéntame: ¿quién te ha dicho que soy la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad? –no es que me importe, pero tengo curiosidad y me ha hecho mucha gracia que alguien me defina así.

-B-bueno, pues… -el adolescente mira al suelo, algo avergonzado-… lo ha d-dicho mi m-mejor amigo… -se sonroja-… f-fue paciente s-suyo ha-ace poco y dice que le a-ayudo muchísimo. S-se llama… P-Peter.

-Peter… -repito, reflexionando, intentando recordar a quién se puede estar refiriéndose Raivis, y al cabo de un rato lo logro. Abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. ¿Peter Kirkland?

-S-sí, así es.

Lo miro durante unos segundos en silencio. Si su mejor amigo es Peter Kirkland, eso significa…

-Raivis, tú por casualidad… no serás Letonia, ¿verdad?

El rubio me mira bastante asustado, con los ojos como platos del terror.

-¿C-cómo… cómo lo sabe?

-Bueno, él me dijo que su mejor amigo era Letonia, y normalmente la amistad es mutua, así que…

-¿É-él le contó l-lo que n-nosotros somos?

-En realidad no, yo ya lo sabía de antes. Pero en fin, entonces eres Letonia, ¿no?

Nervioso, mi nuevo paciente se mira las manos mientras retuerce una contra la otra.

-Sí… -musita al cabo de un rato-. T-tiene usted razón, soy Letonia. D-disculpe que no se lo dijera antes, pero ya sabes… e-es un s-secreto.

-Lo sé –inclino la cabeza hacia un lado pensativa-. Te imaginaba más alto.

-¿C-cómo dice?

-Oh, siento si te ha molestado, pero no sé… pensé que serías un poquito más alto, nada más.

Vale, sé que soy un poco bocazas e impulsiva en ocasiones, y sé que mis comentarios y preguntas sientan mal, pero nunca imaginé que serían capaz de provocar lo que acaba de pasar: que hagan a alguien llorar a moco tendido.

-¡Ey! –rodeo la mesa a toda velocidad, me arrodillo a su lado y le limpio la cara con un pañuelo de mi bolsillo-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy una bocazas, no debí decir eso.

Él sigue sollozando, pero niega con la cabeza.

-U-usted no tiene la culpa –dice entre gemiditos-. S-siento haberme puesto así, p-pero… p-pero es que su p-pregunta me ha recordado por qué soy así de bajito y… -incapaz de continuar su explicación, vuelve a sollozar fuertemente. Intentando consolarle, me levanto un poco y lo atraigo hacia mí, abrazándolo contra mi pecho. Su llanto dura un rato más, y yo me siento impotente ante su dolor. No sé qué habrá recordado, pero sí sé que debe ser un recuerdo tan doloroso que resulta insoportable. Cuando se calma, le acaricio el pelo de manera instintiva y le pregunto:

-Raivis, ¿por qué sufres tanto?

-Es que… -empieza a temblar de nuevo-… hace un tiempo, m-mi v-vida era un infierno c-continuo, t-todo los días estaba m-mal, y aunque eso acabó y-ya ha-hace un tiempo… s-sólo recordar lo que pasó hace q-que tenga m-miedo y me ponga a llorar. Todas las noches tengo p-pesadillas que hacen que me despierte sobresaltado, y le tengo miedo a todo, no puedo parar nunca de temblar. Y… y no quiero q-que esto siga siendo así.

-¿Por eso has venido a verme?

Asiente con la cabeza, aún apoyado en mí.

-Tengo m-miedo a demasiadas cosas, todos los días creo que va a pasarme algo. V-vivo tenso e infeliz, y estoy ya muy harto. Sólo cuando estoy con mis hermanos o con Peter me tranquilizo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy solo, en mi casa… y n-no creo que sea normal que a cada mínimo ruido salte gritando. Además, mis miedos hacen que sea bastante inseguro y no confíe demasiado en mi mismo, por lo que no soy nada abierto y tengo que depender demasiado de mis hermanos, a pesar de que los tres seamos independientes. Por eso, cuando Peter me habló de usted y me dijo lo buena que era y lo mucho que lo había ayudado, pensé en que, a lo mejor…

-Entiendo. Dime, Raivis, ¿llevas mucho tiempo así?

-B-bueno, en realidad no… es cierto que de pequeño era muy inseguro, era un país pequeño y muchos otros países me querían invadir. Mi tierra era un importante punto estratégico, estaba regada por un importante río y había muchos yacimientos de ámbar, y para colmo yo era débil, así que ya se imaginará. Para parecer más fuerte, pedí ayuda a uno de mis aliados y ataqué a uno de mis hermanos, Lituania, con la esperanza de que me respetaran un poco y me dejaran en paz. Pero poco después, alrededor del 1300… fue él el que me atacó y me conquistó, y empecé a temerle.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te trató muy mal?

-No… -se separa de mí y se sienta bien en su silla-, simplemente me conquistó y me obligó a vivir con él, nada más, pero yo lo había visto pelear otras veces y bueno… él era un guerrero formidable y temible, y claro, yo era muy impresionable. Y como todavía no éramos hermanos y ni siquiera nos conocíamos demasiado…

-Ya veo –busco una silla y me siento a su lado-. Entonces, en el 1300, ¿ya empezaste a ser así?

-En realidad no, al principio tenía miedo a Lituania pero al conocerlo mejor se me pasó y empezamos a llevarnos bien y también con Estonia. No, todo ocurrió después… mucho después… -al recordar eso que pasó después empieza a temblar una vez más.

-¿Qué pasó, Raivis?

Se toma su tiempo antes de responder, fijando su vista en un punto sin pestañear y sin parar de temblar.

-Fue en 1910… Estonia, Lituania y yo tuvimos que unirnos y convertirnos en hermanos para luchar contra un enemigo común, muy fuerte y poderoso… luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente… nunca era suficiente…. él… nos obligó a vivir en su casa y… entonces fue… -las lágrimas vuelven a recorrer su rostro aunque de manera más sigilosa-… entonces fue cuando empezó nuestro infierno.

-¿De quién hablas, Raivis?

-Rusia… -musita apenas, con voz temblorosa-. Él… él fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar nunca… no puede ni imaginárselo…

-¿Os trató mal?

-Mucho… tanto, que no puedo evitar salir corriendo cada vez que lo veo en la ONU… su sola presencia ya es insoportable para mí…. -rompe a llorar a lágrima viva de nuevo-… es el culpable de que yo sea tan bajito y tenga tanto miedo a todo…

Le secó las lágrimas con suavidad mientras le escucho.

-¿Qué te hizo, Raivis?

-De todo… y nada bueno… no quiera saberlo…

-No es que quiera o no quiera, Raivis, es que tengo que saberlo si quiero ayudarte. Y créeme, quiero hacerlo –no le miento al decir esto. Este chico está muy necesitado, y yo siento en mi interior el impulso de ayudarlo a superar todo lo que le pasa. De alguna manera… me duele verlo así, más de lo que debería. Quizá sea por el hecho de que sea tan joven.

-Yo… no puedo contárselo, no puedo… es superior a mis fuerzas… simplemente pensar en ello me hace sufrir…

-¿Acaso… te sigue haciendo las mismas cosas, o te dice algo que te lo recuerde?

-No… o no exactamente… como ya no soy territorio suyo, ya no puede tratarme como lo hacía, pero siempre que puede dice que me echa de menos y que quiere que yo vuelva a ser uno con él. También se lo dice a mis hermanos, pero mucha más veces a mí… él siempre decía que de los tres, yo era su favorito y que le gustaba mi cara cuando lloraba…

Esa declaración hace que mi respiración se corte durante un segundo. Ha sonado tan… sádico.  
-¿Te pegaba?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-N… no me haga decirlo… no puedo…

-Dime simplemente sí o no, nada más. No te haré contar nada que no quieras –o al menos no de momento.

Me mira a los ojos inseguro. Intento transmitir con los míos confianza, hacer que se sienta cómodo conmigo, sé que es lo que necesita.

-Sí –dice finalmente, tras lo cual yo suspiro.

-Está bien, no necesito que digas más. Dime, Raivis, supongo que podemos decir que Rusia es lo que más miedo te da en todo el mundo, pero supongo que otras cosas te darán miedo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí.

-Vale. Si yo te pidiera que me dijeras las…-me paro a pensar un momento- entre cinco y ocho cosas que más miedo te dan en el mundo, ¿qué me dirías?

El chico se lo piensa durante un rato.

-Pues...s-supongo que la menor sería...el conocer gente, luego..., a que me invadan países más grandes, a...a meter la pata, a la oscuridad, y...y como usted ha dicho, lo que más miedo me da es Rusia... y creo que sería así, más o menos.

-Vale –digo mientras apunto todo en una libreta de mi mesa-. Explícame, ¿por qué te da miedo conocer gente?

-Es que...cuando conozco a una persona no sé si lograré caerle bien y me echo atrás, prefiero no tener que pasar por ese mal trago, y por eso...por eso no soy muy sociable. Normalmente caigo mal por eso...

-¿Qué caes mal? Eso no me lo creo –niego rotundamente con la cabeza-. Yo sólo te conozco de este rato que hemos estado hablando y me pareces una persona muy sensible y tierna, es imposible que una persona así caiga mal a todo el mundo –ante este halago, mi paciente se sonroja violentamente-. Además, no creo que les caigas mal a tus hermanos, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero es que son mis hermanos, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… no es lo mismo.

-Puede ser, pero… ¿y Peter? Él siempre habla de ti como su mejor amigo y parece muy orgulloso de ti.

Si antes Letonia estaba rojo, ahora parece la cabeza de un termómetro.

-Es c-cierto… pero es que Peter es especial… él...él comprende mi situación, y yo comprendo la suya, porque es bastante parecida, ¿sabe? –sonríe ligeramente, como si estuviera más relajado.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis Peter y tú? –le pregunto, curiosa.

-Pues...fue en una reunión de las Naciones Unidas. Yo estaba fuera de la sala, porque había llegado tarde, y sabía que si entraba me iban a regañar, así que esperé fuera. Entonces vi a Peter, aunque aún no sabía quién era. Le confundí con otra persona y le "apuñalé" con una flor en el cuello.

-¿Le apuñalaste con una flor? –no puedo evitar reírme levemente-. Vaya, sí que es una manera original de conocer a la gente.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, más seguro.

-Por increíble que le parezca, ahí nació nuestra relación. La amistad comenzó en un parque, le vi y me senté con él...empezamos a hablar y hablar de todo un poco, nos dimos consejos mutuamente, y salimos ya siendo amigos.

-En ese momento pareciste no tener miedo.

-Es que… desde mi punto de vista, él y yo somos casi iguales, tenemos problemas parecidos y nos ayudamos mutuamente. Además, él me acepta como soy… no muchos se portan así conmigo.

Entonces creo entenderlo todo.

-Raivis, ¿qué crees que piensan los demás de ti?

-Que son un aburrido, y un miedoso, y muy débil, y…

-¿Por eso crees que no quieren hablar contigo? –le interrumpo antes de que suelte una retahíla interminable de adjetivos negativos.

-Sí… entre los países, ser débil sólo sirve para pedir ayuda a tus aliados y así evitar ser invadido por otras naciones, de poco más.

Parece que los miedos de conocer gente y ser invadido están fuertemente relacionados. Quizá si consigo que se deshaga de uno estaré matando dos pájaros de un tiro. La pregunta es: ¿cómo?

-¿Has sido invadido muchas veces?

-Sí… en realidad, casi toda mi vida ha consistido en depender de otra nación más fuerte que yo, ya fuera porque era invadido o porque era mi aliado. Primero fue de mi hermano Lituania, luego de Estonia...luego de Rusia... Luego de Alemania, y por último, otra vez de Rusia.

-Y supongo que no te gusta nada estar así.

-En realidad… depende de cómo me traten. Ni por todo el oro del mundo volvería a depender de Rusia por voluntad propia, pero por ejemplo… no me importaría depender de alguno de mis hermanos, así estaría protegido ante los ataques de los demás. De hecho… a veces pienso que no puedo ser independiente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque...porque siempre que he sido independiente, ha venido un país más fuerte y me ha atacado... y yo nunca he sido capaz de defenderme… pero cuando estaba viviendo con ese país, nadie me atacaba y yo vivía bien... salvo en ciertas ocasiones, claro –un escalofrío recorre su pequeño cuerpo.

No sé por qué, pero creo que me estoy perdiendo algo importante en todo esto.

-Tengo entendido que ahora eres independiente y estás bien –le digo, profundamente desconcertada.

-Porque...eso es porque ahora hay paz...pero en cualquier momento puede aparecer una nueva guerra, y puede ser que a alguna gran potencia le dé por aumentar su territorio… y entonces estaré sólo y débil, a no ser que tenga un aliado que se haga cargo de mi defensa…

-Pero Raivis, se puede tener aliados y no tener que depender de ellos. Por ejemplo… Inglaterra y Francia. En varios momentos de la historia han establecido alianzas entre ellos y no por eso han dependido uno de otro.

-Pero ellos dos son fuertes y pueden mantenerse solos. Yo no puedo.

-¿Y de verdad crees que siempre has sido así de fuertes? Una vez fueron como tú, pero crecieron y punto. O mira por ejemplo a Alemania. Tú dirías que es bastante fuerte, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí, de los más fuertes.

-Pues ahí donde lo ves, Alemania fue una vez un niño pequeño que murió a manos de Francia y tuvo que esperar bastantes años antes de renacer y poder crecer hasta llegar donde ha llegado.

-¿En serio? –pregunta el letón, algo incrédulo.

-Oh, sí, y créeme, su historia la conozco bien. Es más, te podría contar de varios momentos de sufrimiento y dolor que ha vivido, pero eso lo ha hecho fuerte cuando ha llegado su momento. No conozco las historias del resto de países, pero estoy segura de que serán parecidas, y también sé que tú no eres distinto de ellos, Raivis.

Me mira con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Cómo puede saber algo así?

-Porque lo sé –le contesto segura. Y es cierto, simplemente lo sé, mi intuición me lo dice, y no suele equivocarse. Buscando una manera de demostrárselo, se me ocurre una idea alocada pero que puede funcionar-. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Eh? –parece contrariado-. Bueno… está bien, supongo. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás –le respondo mientras me pongo el abrigo y le sonrío con aire misterioso-. Pero tranquilo: si no me equivoco contigo, te va a gustar. Confía en mí.

-o-

-¡Qué de flores! –se maravilla Raivis al entrar en el invernadero, quitándose mientras tanto el abrigo.

-Te dije que te gustaría –le digo detrás suya, sonriendo. Nunca tengo demasiado tiempo para comprar flores, pero una vez al año vengo a esta floristería a comprar un ramo de claveles y sé que tiene una parte invernadero donde siempre parece que es primavera, ya que siempre hay flores en todo su esplendor.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí, señorita Nina?

-Espera y lo sabrás. Ven –le guió entre las distintas plantas hasta una zona donde hay muchas margaritas-. Como ves, todas las margaritas de por aquí han florecido y yo han hecho en relativamente poco tiempo.

-Sí, eso lo sé… las margaritas son la flor nacional de mi casa, pero no sé qué tiene que ver…

-Sin embargo –le cortó mientras miro las flores de al lado-, las más tardías de las rosas aún no lo han hecho –acarició un de los capullitos que pronto florecerán-. Las rosas tardan mucho más que las margaritas en florecer, pero cuando lo hacen son mucho más hermosas y más fuertes que todas las margaritas juntas –miró al letón a la cara, quien todavía no parecer pillar la copla. Aún así, le pregunto-: ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Me mira confuso, pero se lo piensa durante largo rato y parece entender algo.

-¿Quiere decir que no tengo que ser alguien que no soy? –pregunta, dubitativo

-En parte sí, pero no es eso lo que quiero que veas –me acerco a él y me pongo a su altura-. Lo que te quiero decir con este símil es que a cada uno le llega su momento para todo: para crecer, para fortalecerse, para llegar alcanzar tu máximo desarrollo, para madurar,… en fin, tú ya me entiendes. No porque hasta ahora no hayas podido ser independiente significa que no lo vayas a poder ser nunca. Sólo tienes que creer en ti y esperar tu momento, que llegara cuando tenga que llegar. Eres mucho más de lo que crees, Raivis, muchísimo más. Y algún día, todo el mundo será capaz de verlo.

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve.

-Señorita Nina… ¿de verdad cree eso? ¿No… no me está mintiendo?

-Nunca se me ocurriría algo así.

Me mira fijamente durante un rato más, sin pestañear y sin cerrar la boca. Después de un tiempo, sus labios se mueven, claramente intentando decirme algo.

-Yo… -se para y de repente empieza a llorar de nuevo, pero no es un llanto tan lastimero como los anteriores. De hecho, creo que está… ¿sonriendo?

-¿Raivis? –le pregunto, confusa.

-No lloro de tristeza, es que… nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, y bueno… ahora me siento algo más… como… aliviado… no sé explicarlo.

Le sonrío.

-No hace falta, te entiendo. ¿Crees que lo que digo es posible?

-Antes no lo creía, pero usted… algo me dice que puedo confiar en usted, y si usted lo cree, entonces yo la creo a usted. Muchas gracias, señorita Nina, espero que ese día llegue.

-De nada –me saco otro pañuelo del bolsillo y le seco las lágrimas con suavidad-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Mejor de cómo había estado nunca, señorita... –en sus ojos veo que, ciertamente, está más aliviado que antes, a pesar de que aún ceo sus brazos temblar. Y precisamente es con esos brazos temblorosos con los que me rodea en un abrazo, acción que me toma por sorpresa, pero que no dudo en responder-. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

-No hay de qué, Raivis, para eso estoy…

Mientras estamos abrazados, reflexionó. Raivis promete ser un caso complejo. Los miedos y los traumas pueden ser tratados, por supuesto, pero cuesta y mucho. El proceso es largo y complicado, y exige mucho sacrificio. Letonia va a sufrir y mucho, y a veces no va a poder soportarlo. Personalmente, si pudiera no lo haría pasar por esta terapia, ya que sé cuánto mal lo va a pasar y en cierta manera me siento culpable, pero sé que no hay otra manera, y él parece decidido. Suspiro. Está decidido. Sólo espero no arrepentirme demasiado.

* * *

Y fin! Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, llego esperando para hacer este caso desde hace tiempo. Ya sabeis, cualquier comentario, duda, crítica o sugerencia que tengais que hacerme, será bienvenido en forma de review ^^

Como veis, he decidido darle un poquito de más importancia a la hermana de Greta. Sinceramente, era como esperabais? Os gusta que sea así? Creeis que debería salir más? Cualquier cosa que me digais será muy útil.

En el próximo capítulo, continua el caso de Letonia. Qué será lo que Rusia le hizo a Raivis? Será éste capaz de superar sus miedos? Y qué hará Nina para ayudarlo? No os lo perdais!


	15. El buen perfume parte 2

Esto... hola? Alguién por aquí?

*le responde el eco de su voz*

Glups... a ver, mil disculpas a todos. Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar el fic, pero vereis... primero llegaron los exámenes, después perdí mi cuaderno y tuve que empezar el cap de nuevo, y por último se me averió el teclado del portatil y lo tuve que mandar arreglar -_-'' una odisea, vamos. Pero tranquils, ya estoy aquí con el nuevo cap ^^ Por suerte, la ley Sinde no ha llegado aún a , así que de momento puedo publicar tranquila (y Dios quiera que sea así durante mucho tiempo). A todos los que me dejaron reviews en el último cap: muchísimas gracias, poco a poco os estais ganando un huequito en mi corazón ^_^ Aquí teneis la respuesta.

-**otaku-xan**: Sí, los miedos es un tema escabroso, pero para eso está Nina ^^ Espero que este cap también te guste. Disfruta!  
-**Kizuxx**: Penita nos da a todos, pero es necesario U.U Y Greta es muy suya, pero se le coge cariño con el tiempo... creo.  
-**Lina-Shan**: Encantada de encontrarte también por estos lares! :D No, no te va a gustar lo que le hizo Rusia, pero... es lo que había. Y me alegro que te gustara Greta ^^ Disfruta del cap!  
-**Chillis**: Sep, Nina tendrá su ¿caballero andante? xD Nah, tendrá algo, con eso vale. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo: la única palabra apropiada para describir a Raivis es... aw!  
-**Victoria Balck**: Rusia da miedo a todos, incluso a sus fangirls. Suerte que está Nina, eh? ;)  
-**Ed-chan**: Me has pillado ._. sí, saqué lo de las margaritas de las WITCH... creí que era la única pirada que las leía en mis años mozos. Pero en fin... Rusia no fue malo: fue malísimo . Y sí, ya sé que lo maltrataron a él antes, pero él también podía haber ido a un psicólogo. Y Raivis es lo más monoso del universo / lo quiero como hijo. En fin, disfruta del cap!  
-**0White-Rose0**: Letonia es amoroso, simplemente. Entiendo que te cayera mal Greta, tampoco es que yo la sacara en tdo su esplendor, pero en fin... ya tendreis tiempo para conocerla mejor. Tal como tú dices, si esto fuera un caso real llevaría meses y meses de trabajo, pero no puedo hacer eso en un fic de este tipo, así que lo condesaré todo y a ver cómo queda (espero que bien y que os guste). Y trendrás más que insinuaciones de esos dos, ya verás... juju.  
-**megumi**: Eres de las pocas que le ha gustado Greta xD me alegro de que sea así, pero hubiese entendido que te cayera mal. Y de eso se trata, de hacer sentir a los demás lo que sienten los personajes, no crees? ;)  
-**Nikie Blue**: Me alegro muchísimo de que le dieras una oportunidad a mi fic y que te haya gustado ^^ Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. Que lo disfrutes!

Tras esto, y tras recordaros que:

-Hetalia no me pertenece, es del señor Himaruya

-la canción que aparece al final del cap tampoco, es de Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey y Dreamworks (?) (por cierto, os recomiendo que os pongais esa canción cuando leais esa parte),

damos paso al fic. Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El buen perfume se vende en frasquitos pequeños**

—Gracias por el favor, Ludwig. Si no hubiera sido por usted…

—No ha sido nada, señorita Nina —me interrumpe el alemán de manera amable—. Siempre es un placer hablar con usted, y más si puedo ayudarla. Aunque… por curiosidad, ¿por qué me llamó a mí?

—Raivis me contó que había estado bajo su poder en el pasado, y al rastrear en Wikipedia descubrí que lo mismo había pasado con sus hermanos. Me pareció la opción más segura. Además, así tenía una excusa para preguntarle cómo le iba a usted y a Feliciano.

—Comprendo. Bien, debo dejarla ya, señorita Nina, tengo asuntos que atender. Espero hablar con usted en otra ocasión.

—Yo también lo espero —respondo, sonriendo de manera inconsciente. Siempre es agradable reencontrarte con antiguos pacientes y charlar con ellos—. Hasta pronto, y gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué. Ah, y suerte con su nuevo caso —dice Alemania antes de colgar.

"Gracias", contesto mentalmente mientras cuelgo el teléfono y vuelvo a pulsar las teclas del mismo, esta vez marcado un número nuevo que acabo de conseguir. A la vez que lo hago, realizo internamente una plegaria para que la conversación que vaya a mantener ahora sea de provecho. No puedo dejar de pensar en encontrar información, pistas, algo que me ayude a comprender a Raivis y a comprender su temor desmesurado. Lo ideal sería que él mismo me lo contara todo, pero no quiero ni puedo éticamente hablando obligarlo a hacerlo, y desde luego no tan pronto. Si lo hiciera, posiblemente desandaría lo poco que he conseguido hasta ahora con él y sufriría mucho más, y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. Entre otras razones, no me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

— ¿Diga? —me responde una voz de chico joven después de descolgar y esperar un rato. Parece que no me he equivocado de número. Respiro antes de hablar. Según lo que sé, esta charla no sólo afectará al inminente futuro de Raivis, sino también mi interlocutor, así que dejo ir con cuidado.

— ¿Es usted el señor Toris Lori...Loria...? —lo tengo asumido, algunos apellidos no conseguiré pronunciarlos ni en toda una vida, pero eso no hace la situación menos vergonzosa. Maldigo en mi interior mi torpeza lingüística, sé que no da precisamente una buena imagen de mí.

—Lorinaitis. Y sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —su voz suena alegre y relajada. Al

menos, se encuentra de buen humor. Eso juega mucho a mi favor.

—Verá, me llamó Nina y soy psicóloga...

—Ah, comprendo —me interrumpe—. Me llama para hablar de Raivis, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondo algo sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Raivis me contó sobre sus planes, y supongo que es lógico que quiera contactar conmigo —suspira con cansancio—. Si le soy sincero, cuando Raivis me lo contó no me pareció para nada una buena idea, pero insistió tanto...

—Entiendo su desconfianza, señor Lo...

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Toris, no me haga sentir viejo. Sólo tengo 19 años —me dice con tono amigable.

Aunque no lo vaya a reconocer, eso me supone un gran alivio interno. Toris es mucho más fácil de pronunciar que Lorinaitis.

—Bueno, eso de "sólo" es relativo. Por lo que sé, los que son como usted tienen más edad de la que aparentan.

Se hace el silencio a través de la línea telefónica.

—-Así que Raivis le contó sobre nosotros —comenta con voz insegura.

—Sí y no, pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. Mi prioridad es Raivis.

-Lo sé —vuelve a suspirar—. ¿Ya le ha contado todo?

-Aún no. Me ha dicho qué cosas le dan más miedo, pero no me ha contado por qué. Por alguna razón que aún desconozco, cuando intenta hacerlo el miedo le supera y... se pone a llorar.

—Siempre hace eso, y créame: lo entiendo. Lo que Letonia ha vivido no ha sido nada fácil y él no es precisamente fuerte, así que...

No estoy de acuerdo con eso, estoy segura de que Raivis guarda en su interior mucho más de lo que pueda parecer en un principio, pero decido que lo mejor es guardarme mis opiniones de momento.

— ¿Se refiere a todas las veces que ha sido conquistado?

—Así es. Prácticamente desde que nació, Raivis ha pasado de mano en mano, de imperio en imperio. Estratégicamente hablando, era un lugar ideal: sin grandes montes ni cordilleras, con muchos yacimientos valiosísimos, tierras fértiles...

—Según tengo entendido, usted fue uno de los que un día codiciaron sus tierras —no me gusta sacar este tema, posiblemente a él no le guste recordarlo, pero debo dejar claro cada uno de los puntos de los que me ha hablado Raivis, sobre todo los desagradables. Para desgracia de todos, suelen ser los más interesantes y sobre los que más se puede trabajar.

—Sí… es que… verá… entiéndalo, en aquella época no nos conocíamos tanto y bueno… él me atacó antes a mí… por influencia de otros, por supuesto, pero lo hizo… y digamos que… yo era muy rencoroso… —para durante un segundo—. ¿Cree que… eso hizo que él ahora sea así?

—No, no fue eso —lo tranquilizo—. Quizá influyó en que ahora se crea tan desvalido, pero otras cosas le influyeron más, no se preocupe.

Suspira profundamente, aliviado.

—No sabe lo que me alegra oír eso. No me malinterprete, no me alegro de que mi hermano tenga tanto miedo de todo, pero verá… durante muchísimo tiempo me ha estado dando vueltas a la cabeza es si yo fui el causante de todo, y… para mí era insoportable. Sólo de imaginármelo me sentía culpable.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero no, de todas las experiencias aversivas que ha vivido Raivis, ha habido una de ellas que le ha marcado muchísimo más, y es en gran medida la causa de que la situación sea ahora así. Supongo que ya sabe a qué me refiero.

La respuesta no tarda ni dos segundos en aparecer.

—Rusia —la voz de Lituania está marcado por la preocupación y el miedo—. Se trata de él, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Raivis no deja de mencionar a Rusia cada vez que hablamos de algo a lo que él teme, sea lo que sea, así que no es descabellado pensar que es el propio Rusia la causa de...digamos la oscuridad de su vida. La cosa es que, cuando le pregunté por qué le tenía miedo, se limitó a decirme que era muy alto e imponía mucho, y yo sé que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Así que me veo obligada a preguntarle a usted, que según tengo entendido, vivió lo mismo que él en casa de Rusia

Respiro para tomar aire tras mi disertación. Lituania no me responde al principio, pero luego habla con un tono de voz un poco más seca, a mi parecer:

—Señorita Nina, no voy a decir nada que mi hermano no le haya dicho. Esto le corresponde sólo a él.

Genial, Toris tampoco quiere hablar del tema. Pero no pasa nada, conozco varias maneras de insistirle en el sitio adecuado para que me cuente lo que quiero saber, aunque debo hacerlo con cuidado, ya que algunas tienen efectos secundarios y tampoco es mi intención hacer que se sienta mal o se deprima. Por lo que me ha contado Letonia sobre él, tiende a ser un poco depresivo en ocasiones y no quiero fomentar esa faceta sobre su persona.

—Entiendo que quiera proteger a Raivis, según sé, lo ha estado haciendo desde que se conocen, pero…

—Señorita Nina, no intente insistir –me corta el lituano de inmediato-. Como ya sabrá, yo también viví lo mismo que Letonia en casa de Rusia y por ello puedo comprender que sea el causante de los miedos de mi hermano, pero eso es todo lo que pienso decirle. Para empezar, no es algo que me resulte fácil ni placentero recordar.

—Piense que si me lo dice, podría ayudarle más fácilmente y todo podría ir más rápido, ¿es consciente de eso?

—Lo soy, pero prefiero que las cosas vayan lentas a que Raivis lo pase mal en su terapia. Por mi parte no pienso dejar que sufra más de lo que lo ha hecho ya. Lo siento, pero si quiere saberlo va a tener que preguntarle a él.

Su tono es firme. No me va a decir nada, y no quiero que se lleve malas impresiones de mí. Suspiro, relajo un poco los hombros y decido cambiar de tema.

—Bien, bien, si ésa es su última palabra, de acuerdo —digo con voz conciliadora—. Sin embargo hay algo más que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Raivis? Respecto a aficiones, lugares a donde le guste ir, gente...todas esas cosas.

—Veamos...a Letonia siempre le ha gustado leer, se pasa las horas leyendo novelas románticas, son su punto fuerte. También le gusta cantar, aunque le da mucha vergüenza hacerlo cuando no está solo, así que rara vez le he oído, aunque algunas veces lo he hoy por casualidad y la verdad es que tiene una voz muy bonita. ¡Ah!, y también tiene mucho talento para el dibujo, es una cosa que le encanta hacer y en la que es muy bueno. Respecto a la gente, es muy tímido a la hora de relacionarse, pero su mejor amigo se llama Peter, no sé si ya le habrá hablado Raivis de él, pero suelen jugar mucho juntos y cuando está con Peter, Letonia siempre sonríe.

No puedo evitar enternecerme al notar el cambio en la voz de Lituania. Ahora habla con cariño de hermano mayor, preocupado por Letonia. Reviso mentalmente la nueva información, y comienzo a tramar un plan para la siguiente sesión con Raivis. Sonrío.

—Entiendo. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más? —me doy el lujo de insistir un poco. Cualquier nuevo dato será bien recibido.

—No, eso es todo...al menos, por lo que recuerdo que él mismo me contó —contesta Lituania—.

¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

— ¿Promete que no dejará que Letonia lo pase mal con usted? —se nota un leve tono de desesperación en su voz. Yo suspiro. Es mejor decirle la verdad.

—Lo voy a intentar, pero supongo que usted sabrá tanto como yo que estas cosas no son fáciles, y que una terapia psicológica es una de las cosas que más pueden llegar a hacer sufrir en la vida. Espero que lo entienda, para que también entienda por lo que tendrá que pasar su hermano.

Se suceden unos larguísimos momentos de silencio tensísimo. Casi puedo verlo flotar en el aire. Cuando Lituania habla, lo hace con tono neutro, clara señal de que está ocultando su estado de ánimo, aunque yo me puedo imaginar bastante bien cuál es.

—Lo entiendo, pero...tengo que pedirle que me mantenga informado de los progresos que haga con Letonia. Se lo pido como favor personal, ¿lo hará?

—Sí, lo haré. Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, por eso no se preocupe. También yo le debo pedir algo, y es que confíe en mí. Haré todo lo posible para sacar a su hermano del pozo del miedo en el que vive.

Oigo un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—De acuerdo. Confiaré en usted, señorita Nina. Es la única cosa que puedo hacer, ¿cierto?

Su voz derrotista me hace sentir momentáneamente mal, así que intento animarle.

—Lo cierto es que sí, pero, por favor, no se deprima, Toris. Debe tener una actitud positiva. Raivis estará mejor si le ve mejor a usted. Verá cómo se solucionará todo, se lo prometo.

—Muchas gracias —responde—. Ahora debo dejarla. Se me empieza a acumular el trabajo.

Espero que hablemos de nuevo.

—Hablaremos. Hasta pronto, Toris.

Cuelgo el teléfono. No ha ido demasiado mal, aunque Toris recele de mis métodos. No se lo crítico, entiendo que se sienta así. Al fin y al cabo, lleva conociendo a Raivis desde muchísimo tiempo antes que yo y sabe de qué pie cojea. Sin embargo, yo sé que, a pesar de todo, yo soy capaz de ayudar a mi paciente y voy a darlo todo por conseguirlo. Sólo espero que Raivis sí confíe en mí, porque si no… no sé cómo voy a hacer para que aguante lo mal que se lo voy a hacer pasar.

-o-

— ¡Raivis, por Dios, no hacía falta! —me quejo, aunque en el fondo estoy maravillada, cosa que no pienso decir, por supuesto.

—Sólo son flores, señorita Nina —responde el letón con una sonrisa—. Pensé que vendría bien un poco de alegría aquí, y las margaritas son las flores más alegres que se puedan encontrar.

—En eso tienes razón —coincido, y termino cogiendo la maceta que me ofrece mi paciente mientras sonrío—. Muchas gracias, Raivis, aunque no me las merezco, todavía no he hecho grandes cosas contigo.

— ¿Bromea? Señorita Nina, ayer hubo una reunión de la ONU, y en esas reuniones yo no suelo hablar demasiado por miedo a qué no me tomen en serio los países más fuertes y a meter la pata y quedar en ridículo ante el resto del mundo. Pero pensé en lo que usted me dijo y… bueno, en uno de los temas se me ocurrió una idea y la dije en alto… ¡y les gustó! No fue una gran contribución, desde luego, pero me hizo sentir importante. Y a la salida se me acercaron algunos países y estuvimos charlando. Yo estaba muy nervioso, pero conseguí hablar con ellos sin mayor problema. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que eso significa para mí? ¡Es algo que sin usted no hubiera conseguido ni en varios siglos!

Desde luego, el Raivis que estoy viendo ahora es algo distinto del que llegó hace un par de días a mí consulta, tembloroso y asustadizo. El Raivis que ahora habla conmigo me mira con ojos brillantes, cargados de felicidad y gratitud hacia mi persona, sonríe con frecuencia y no tiembla para nada. Me alegro mucho por él, pero también un poco por mí. Me hace feliz verlo tan feliz. Además, cuanto más animado esté, mejor soportará la terapia de hoy.

—Me alegro mucho, Raivis. Entonces todo fue bien, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… —por un momento su sonrisa vacila—… Rusia estaba por allí, ya sabe… pero bueno, no sé acercó mucho a mí.

Asiento con la cabeza, mostrando así que comprendo lo que me dice.

—Bueno, ¿entonces estás listo para continuar con la terapia de hoy?

—Eso creo, sí —Raivis vuelve a sonreír y a asentir con fuerza, preparado para cualquier cosa, o eso parece.

—Bien. Raivis, la terapia de hoy no va a ser fácil de llevar para ti y puede que lo vayas a pasar mal, pero es necesaria para poder avanzar. Intentaré que no sufras demasiado, pero no puedo garantizarte nada. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?

—Yo… —duda unos segundos—… estoy seguro, señorita Nina, confío en usted.

—De acuerdo. Según la lista que hicimos, el miedo que toca hoy es la oscuridad –digo mientras me siento a su lado.

— ¿La oscuridad? —un ligero temblor recorre todo el cuerpo del letón—. Ya veo… ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?

—Antes de que yo haga nada, primero necesito que me cuentes por qué tienes miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Fue por una mala experiencia, o siempre ha sido así sin ninguna razón?

—F-fue por malas experiencias, yo… —poco a poco, el Raivis que conocí hace unos días vuelve a aparecer, con temblores, tartamudeos e inseguridades incluido. Le cojo instintivamente la mano para que no le sea tan difícil enfrentarse a sus recuerdos—… e-es duro de contar… no sé s-si seré capaz.

—Tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa —le digo mientras le aprieto un poco la mano.

Durante unos segundos nadie dice nada y sólo se oye la respiración ligeramente agitada de Raivis. Sea lo que sea aquello que le pasara no parece ser nada agradable, pues el chico tiene la mirada desenfocada, mueve los ojos con rapidez y mueve los labios en busca de las palabras adecuadas, las cuales parece no encontrar. Empiezo a preocuparme muy seriamente, ya que parece más grave de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio. Finalmente traga saliva y me mira.

—Verá, señorita Nina… —se para y coge aire para continuar—… mi miedo a la oscuridad empezó cuando vivía en casa de Rusia. Antes no le tenía miedo para nada; de hecho, solía salir a pasear de noche por los bosques de mi tierra, y me encantaba contemplar la luna y las estrellas, era realmente hermoso –sonríe al recordarlo, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa desaparece-. Pero cuando me fui a vivir con Rusia… -empieza a temblar violentamente-,… pasaron años antes de yo volver a ver las estrellas, porque Rusia… R-Rusia… -se le escapan un par de lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo.

Casi no me atrevo, no viéndolo así, tan débil y vulnerable, pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi trabajo, así que, en voz muy bajita, le pregunto:

— ¿Qué te hacía Rusia, Raivis?

Aún tarda un poco en responder.

—L-la mayoría de las n-noches nos obligaba a mis hermanos y a mí a dormir en un sótano oscuro, donde no se veía nada y no había ninguna lámpara, sólo una bombilla conectada a un cable, y t-tampoco es que alumbrara demasiado. Por la noche se oían las ratas corren por las cañerías, y a veces las notaba corretear entre mis pies. Una hasta me mordió una vez. Por suerte, en aquellas ocasiones no estaba sólo y era más o menos llevadero, p-pero… ha-abía c-cosas mucho p-peores.

El estómago se me revuelve y el vello de todo mi cuerpo se me pone de punta sin que todavía sepa por qué. Estoy segura de que lo que me va a contar ahora no me va a gustar absolutamente nada, pero tengo que saberlo, así que hago de tripas corazón y continuo como si no pasara nada. Aún así, siento como mi voz tiembla ligeramente cuando le pregunto:

— ¿Qué era lo peor, entonces?

—L-lo peor… l-lo peor era c-cuando no dormía en ese sótano… R-Rusia era muy exigente con sus criados, yo incluido, y de todos ellos y-yo era el m-más torpe y b-bocazas, así que me c-castigaba más v-veces… algunas noches me ll-llevaba a un c-cuarto a-alejado del r-resto de la c-casa y… —de sus ojos escapan muchísimas más lágrimas que le mojan toda la cara y parte de la ropa, mientras que inconscientemente su mano empieza a apretar con fuerza la mía-… a-allí me pegaba… con s-sus manos, su f-fusta para los c-caballos y una t-tubería enorme que siempre lleva encima… y-y mientras me p-pegaba, no p-paraba de r-reírse y de d-decir que era m-muy adorable cuando ll-lloraba… y d-después…

No quiero saberlo, de verdad que no quiero. Lo que ahora quiero es huir, salir corriendo a que me dé el aire o a pegar una paliza a Rusia, cualquier cosa menos saber qué es lo que Rusia le hacía después. Este relato me tiene horrorizada, y sólo de pensar que va a ir a peor… no soy ni capaz de describir la horrible sensación que siento en mi pecho, como si estuvieran estrujándome el corazón. Pero debo llegar hasta el final, y ya parece quedar muy poco, el último escalón… sólo que parece ser más difícil de subir que todos los demás.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Raivis, por favor, ya queda muy poco.

Asiente y traga saliva, aunque no para de llorar en ningún momento.

—Después de eso… y-y a veces, s-sin que p-pasara eso, s-sobre t-todo c-cuando volvía b-bebido a c-casa o d-después d-de haber e-estado peleándose con E-Estados U-Unidos… m-me cogía del pelo, m-me a-arrastraba p-por t-toda la c-casa hasta su cuarto, m-me obligaba a m-meterme en su cama, y allí… -al pensar en lo que pasaba en el dormitorio de Rusia, Raivis alcanza su límite y empieza a llorar con fuerza, sollozando a gritos. Por mi parte, siento nauseas y el cuerpo me tiembla de pies a cabeza. No hace falta que Raivis me diga explícitamente lo que Rusia le hacía de noche, ya me ha quedado muy claro, para mi horror. Sería capaz de ponerme a llorar y a gritar tal y como está haciendo ahora el letón, pero en lugar de eso opto por algo qué sé que nos hará sentir mejor a los dos: me acercó con suavidad y lo abrazó contra mí, haciendo que apoye su cabeza contra mi pecho y acunándolo en mis brazos. Él sigue llorando dolorosamente un rato más, haciendo que se me parta el alma verlo así, pero poco a poco se va calmando y finalmente me mira con los ojos rojizos y el labio tembloroso.

—Señorita Nina…

Le sonrío débilmente.

—Ya pasó, Raivis, ya pasó. Lo has hecho muy bien, te agradezco que me lo hayas contado –le soplo en los ojos para que se le pase el enrojecimiento, luego busco un pañuelo en el bolsillo y le seco con suavidad la cara-. ¿Estás mejor?  
—Un poco —se separa un poco de mí y suspira—. Señorita Nina... ahora que sabe esto… ¿cree que podrá ayudarme… o no tengo solución?

—Claro que tienes solución, Raivis —le sonrío para darme ánimos—. Y precisamente porque me lo has contado es por lo que puedo ayudarte. Pero eso sí, tienes que confiar en mí. Si confías en mí, todo saldrá bien. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí, señorita Nina —me dice inmediatamente y sin ningún atisbo de duda, lo que me sorprende un poco, aunque confirma mi hipótesis de que Raivis es más fuerte de lo que parece—. ¿Empezamos ya?

—Está bien, si te sientes preparado… —enciendo la luz eléctrica y echo las cortinas, de manera que en mi consulta no entre ni un mínimo rayo de sol. Utilizando el regulador de la luz, someto a la habitación a un estado de ligera penumbra—. ¿Tienes miedo con este nivel de oscuridad? –pregunto a mi paciente.

—No… bueno, me da un poco de mala espina, pero no miedo.

—Bien —oscurezco un poco más la habitación, de manera que ahora hay que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para ver los detalles de los muebles y los objetos—. ¿Y ahora?

—A-ahora un poco… ¿dónde está, señorita Nina?

Me acerco hacia Raivis y le pongo las manos sobre los hombros. Apenas puedo ver sus rasgos, pero sé que ahora mismo tiene una cara de terror.

—Raivis, necesito que ahora confíes en mí, ¿vale? Dime, ¿cuál es la zona de tu cuerpo donde más te gusta que te acaricien?  
— ¿Ah…? —obviamente, no esperaba esa pregunta por mi parte-. D-detrás de las orejas y en la nuca… ¿por qué?

—Por nada, ya verás —tiró con suavidad de él hasta que ambos estamos al lado del interruptor (así puedo trabajar mejor), rodeo su cabeza con una de mis manos y empiezo a masajear todo el cuello cabelludo de la zona con cuidado, lo que provoca que el letón se sonroje y se alarme.

—Señorita Nina, ¿qué…?

—Sssh, tranquilo. Dijiste que confiarías en mí —le sonrío mientras sigo acariciando en los puntos precisos. Letonia me mira al principio con dudas, pero poco a poco se va relajando y me deja hacer. Aprovechando ese estado de paz al que lo he sometido voy disminuyendo poco a poco la intensidad de la luz, de manera progresiva para no aterrarlo, hasta que la habitación acaba totalmente oscura sin que parezca darse cuenta. No puedo verle, pero el sonido de su respiración me indica que está muy tranquilo, lo que me hace sentir bastante aliviada. Creí que iba a ser más lento.

— ¿Tienes los ojos abiertos, Raivis?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Ábrelos poco a poco, por favor.

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos y siento cómo una mano se agarra a mi brazo como una tenaza.

—¡E-estamos a o-oscuras! —la voz de Raivis suena aterrorizada, y él no tarda demasiado en aferrarse a mi ropa con mucha fuerza—.¡N-no veo nada!

— ¡Tranquilo, Raivis, tranquilo! —lo abrazo protectoramente de manera instintiva—. No pasa nada, estoy aquí… y Rusia no lo está. ¿Entiendes? Rusia no va a venir, no te puede hacer nada.

Raivis no dice nada, sólo tiembla violentamente contra mí. Le acaricio la espalda con cuidado, pensando una manera de calmarlo. Entonces recuerdo cómo lo hacía mi hermana Greta cuando éramos niñas. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro:  
—Un pajarito me ha dicho que cantas muy bien. ¿Te apetece cantar un poco conmigo?

— ¿C-cantar?

—Sí, verás… -cierro los ojos un momento y comienzo a entonar una canción de mi niñez.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

Creo oír cómo una voz débil se une a la mía a mitad de la canción, una voz preciosa y melodiosa que va aumentando de intensidad progresivamente. Es la voz de Raivis. Sonrío. Toris no mentía cuando decía que no lo hacía mal.

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Terminamos de cantar y nos separamos un poco. Mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que puedo ver la cara de Raivis lo más claramente que se puede en estas condiciones. Está sereno, como no lo había visto, y sus ojos le brillan.

—Gracias —susurra.

— ¿Gracias? —le pregunto confusa.

—Sí, gracias. Como ya le he contado, mi miedo a la oscuridad era más por los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Ahora, cuando esté en un sitio oscuro, no recordaré todo aquello, sino esté momento —se acerca a mi mejilla y siento en ella un beso cálido—. Gracias por ello, señorita Nina.

Intento no llorar, pero me es muy difícil. Este momento es muy emotivo.

—No hay de qué. Y por favor, llámame de tú –soy incapaz de mantener el trato formal con Letonia después de esto. Él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Debo irme. ¿Seguiremos mañana?

—No lo dudes —le sonrío—. Hasta que superes tu miedo a Rusia seguiremos lo que haga falta.

—Hasta entonces, pues —me da un pequeño abrazo y se dirige a la puerta para salir—. ¡Hasta mañana, Nina!

Lo observo irse en silencio, luego descorro las cortinas y miro por la ventana. Las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos. Debo admitirlo, Raivis ha tocado una parte de mí que no sabía que existía: mi faceta maternal. Estar con él me despierta una ternura infinita, y mi empatía se ha visto multiplicada varias veces. Sé que no debería, no somos más que un paciente y su psicóloga. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora no es sólo trabajo, es algo personal: voy a ayudarlo a perder su miedo a Rusia. Y ya se me empieza a ocurrir cómo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó! Os ha traumado mucho? Espero que no, o al menos no tanto como me traumatice yo misma al escribirlo (afirmativo, soy masoca). En fin, este cap ha sido duro de escribir, pero al menos el final es lindo, no creeis?~~ Ya sabes, para darme la razón o darme la contraria, un review a tiempo es la solución.

Me he estado planteando seriamente empezar a introducir algo de la vida de Nina en el fic, pero con unos casos tan intensos como son estos no puedo hacerlo a no ser que aumente considerablemente la longitud de los caps, lo que conllevaría en que tardaría algo más en subir los nuevos caps. En mi opinión, la mejor opción es comenzar una serie de spin-off y subirlos a DeviantArt por ejemplo, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Querríais saber más sobre la vida de Nina? De qué manera? Hasta dónde debería llegar?

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo termina el caso de Raivis? Conseguirá Raivis dejar de temer a Rusia? Cuál será el plan de Nina? Dirá Toris algo al respecto? No os lo perdais! Nos leemos!


	16. El buen perfume final

Hola de nuevo! Por fin llega el último cap del caso de Raivis, que, por cierto, es posiblemente el caso más impactante que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que disfruteis del final tanto como lo he hecho yo. Lamentablemente, esta vez no responderé a reviews, he tenido problemas (formateo de ordenador con la perdida del documento original) y ando liada, así que tendrá que ser una actualización relámpago. Lo siento mucho U.U Aún así, leí todos los reviews y todos me llegaron al corazón. Muchas gracias! ^^

Antes de empezar, me gustaría recordar que:

-Hetalia no es mía, es de Himaruya

-La canción del final tampoco es mía, la original es de Nina Simone (LOL), y la versión que aparece aquí es de Muse (altamente recomendable ambas versiones ^^)

Y tras esto, comienza el fic! Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El buen perfume se vende en frasquistos pequeños (parte final)**

-¿¡Qué quiere conocer a Rusia! ¿¡Es que se ha vuelto loca de remate!

Alejo de mí el teléfono todo lo más que puedo, y aún así sigo siendo capaz de oír la voz exaltada de Toris a través del auricular. Por lo que sé, Lituania es generalmente una persona calmada con características tendientes a la depresión, pero veo que no es demasiado difícil alterarlo de manera significativa.

-Comprendo que reaccione así, Toris, pero hasta donde yo sé, aún no me he vuelto loca. Simplemente creo que conversar con dicha persona puede ser beneficio para la terapia…

-Lo siento, pero creo que en eso se equivoca –me interrumpe mi interlocutor-. Conozco bien a Rusia y sé que él sólo lo empeorará toda. Además, no puedo permitir que Raivis vea a Rusia, y usted tampoco debería. Le recuerdo que prometió que mi hermano no sufriría.

-Yo no prometí que no sufriría, prometí que intentaría que no pasara –replico con molestia. Que pongan en mi boca algo que no he dicho es de las cosas que más odio-. Al igual que en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a dejar que Letonia hable con Rusia. Toris, yo soy más consciente que nadie en este momento del estado y las limitaciones de Raivis y sé perfectamente que un encuentro con Rusia sólo causaría un efecto contraproducente para su recuperación. Mi intención es simplemente tener una entrevista telefónica con él, al igual que las que mantengo con usted, y sacarle algo que me pueda ayudar en la última etapa de la terapia. No tengo un interés más allá de eso, se lo prometo. Es más, no pensaba decirle a Raivis nada sobre dicha entrevista.

El lituano no contesta inmediatamente, sino que tarda un par de segundos.

-Entiendo –dice al fin, con una voz marcadamente más tranquila, aunque también preocupada-. Visto así, es normal que quiera hablar con Rusia, no le digo que no. Aún así, le pido… no, le suplico que desista de esa intención, señorita Nina. Rusia no la ayudara, no voluntariamente, y menos si se entera que es para ayudar a Letonia. ¿Ya… ya sabe lo que Rusia le hizo a Raivis?

Siento arena en la garganta cuando esos recuerdos invaden mi mente. No creo que sea capaz de olvidar eso ni en una vida.

-Sí, lo sé – "para mi desgracia", añado mentalmente.

-Entonces sabrá la predilección que tenía Rusia por el sufrimiento de los que le rodeaban en general y de Raivis de particular. Bueno, pues esa predilección se mantiene en la actualidad. De hecho,… ¿puedo confiar en usted?

Oigo su voz temblar y no puedo evitar sentir miedo y desagrado. No conozco a Rusia y sé que no debería sentir esa repugnancia hacia su persona sin conocerlo, pero es que a cada dato nuevo que obtengo sobre él más horrible se conforma su imagen en mi cabeza. No es bueno ni profesional dejarse llevar por las emociones en esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. El cariño que estoy empezando a sentir por Raivis me afecta sobremanera.

-Por supuesto que puede confiar en mí –respondo con voz segura a pesar de todo.

-Verá, esto es algo que no es fácil de contar y preferiría no hacerlo, pero creo que tiene que saberlo. Raivis no lo sabe y le ruego que siga siendo así, sé que no podría soportarlo y no quiero que sufra de manera gratuita.

-Descuide. Cuénteme, por favor.

-Bien –oigo como coge aire antes de comenzar. Como sabrá, ya hace algunos años desde que los bálticos nos separamos de Rusia y nos convertimos en repúblicas independientes. Cuando eso ocurrió, como se podrá imaginar, las relaciones entre nosotros no eran muy buenas: mis hermanos y yo todavía teníamos todavía muy reciente el recuerdo de nuestra vida en casa de Rusia y Rusia no podía hacerse a la idea de que realmente nos hubiéramos ido, pasó un tiempo hasta que realmente aceptó que ya no éramos de su propiedad. Cuando pasó el tiempo y se calmó un poco la situación, empezamos a retomar relaciones, si bien había cierto recelo por ambas partes y bastante miedo por la nuestra. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron todo lo mal que pudo haber ido y actualmente podemos decir que la relación es… correcta. Tanto Estonia como yo no somos capaces de olvidar lo que pasaba en su casa, pero somos capaces de no dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones y saludar a Rusia cuando la situación lo requiere aunque no sea lo que más deseemos en el mundo, y créame, no lo es. No sólo por el simple hecho de ser Rusia, sino porque a veces suelta algunos comentarios acompañados de una sonrisa demasiado infantil… comentarios que no me gustan nada.

-¿Comentarios sobre Raivis?

-Ha dado en el clavo. Pero no cualquier tipos de comentarios: que si es muy mono, que si es muy servicial, que si es muy guapo, que si siempre ha sido su favorito de nosotros tres, que si lo echa de menos… el mensaje que claramente se lee entre líneas es que está buscando la ocasión propicia para volver a conquistarlo y que vuelva a vivir con él, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Sinceramente se lo digo, señorita Nina, no sé cómo he hecho para no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara todavía.

Quizá Lituania no lo sepa, pero yo sí puedo suponerlo con bastante seguridad. Por una parte, está claro que no ha superado del todo el miedo que Rusia le provoca y no se atreve a plantarle cara por lo que pueda suponer. Por otra, un puñetazo podría considerarse una ofensa que en última instancia podría justificar una invasión hacia los países bálticos, y así Rusia tendría una excusa para invadir Letonia con todas las de la ley y conseguir lo que desea: volver a tener a Raivis a su merced. No creo que la verdad esté demasiado alejada de mi suposición, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para contrastarla.

Medito sobre lo que me ha dicho Toris. Lamentablemente, si las cosas son como él dice, no puedo contar con Rusia para que me ayude con la terapia de manera voluntaria. Podría intentar sonsacarle información de manera disimulada, pero estoy segura de que siendo un país de tal envergadura no será precisamente tonto, y todo el mundo parece coincidir de que jugar con él es un autentico deporte de riesgo. Suspiro. Por suerte, tengo en la manga un plan B que funciona bastante bien en este tipo de situaciones, aunque algo más lento.

-De acuerdo, Toris, si las cosas son así lo mejor es que no hable directamente con Rusia. Pero me gustaría pedirle una cosa en cambio: ¿podría describirme la apariencia física de Rusia, por favor?

-¿Apariencia física? –la voz del lituano suena contrariada-. No entiendo… ¿para qué le sirve saber eso?

-Me sirve, ya lo creo. No puedo contarle para qué lo voy a utilizar, eso es parte del secreto profesional, pero le prometo que servirá a Raivis.

-¿No se hará usted pasar por Rusia?

No, no –respondo aguantando la risa. Precisamente no seré yo la que se vista de Rusia-. No sé preocupe, sé lo que hago.

-De acuerdo –por la voz, sé que Toris siente ciertas dudas y no me extraña. Mis métodos son algo llamativos-. Pues Rusia es alto, muy alto, creo que más o menos como Suecia… corpulento… pálido de piel,… tiene un color de pelo extraño, una especie de rubio desteñido… sus ojos son violetas, más o menos como los de Liz Taylor… y tiene una gran nariz fácilmente reconocible. En serio, conozco a muchísimos países, pero ninguna la tiene tan grande como Rusia.

-Ajá, ¿y en cuanto a vestuario…?

-Suele llevar una bufanda rosada, nunca se la quita. También es común verlo con abrigos largos y guantes. Ya sabe, por el frío.

-Bien, creo que más o menos lo tengo. De todas maneras, ¿le importaría enviarme un par de fotos por e-mail? Sólo para tenerlo más claro.

-Sí, claro, no creo que haya prob… -en ese momento se oye un estrépito de fondo al otro lado de la línea-. ¡Feliks, no! ¡Espera! Señorita Nina, siento dejarla así, pero me necesitan en otro lugar.

-¡Espere, aún tengo que hacerle una pregunta más! Sólo será un momento.

-Está bien, pero dese prisa –oigo muebles que caen, cristales rotos y relinchos de caballo. No puedo evitar tratar de imaginar qué estará haciendo un caballo en una casa, pero no encuentro una explicación plausible.

-Verá, sé de sobra que Raivis y Peter son grandes amigos, pero me pregunto… ¿cuánto de profunda es realmente esa amistad?

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Nina?

-Bueno, ya sabe… -noto que me sonrojo un poco-… puede ser que simplemente sean amigos o que alguno de ellos sienta algo más…

Toris suelta entonces una risilla.

-Ahora entiendo a dónde quiere llegar. Bueno, no puedo estar seguro de lo que siente Peter por Raivis, pero conozco a Raivis y sé cuando está enamorado. Creo que con eso lo he dicho todo.

-Sí, lo ha hecho –sonrío al ver confirmadas mis sospechas-. Bueno, ya le dejo. Gracias por toda la información.

-Gracias a usted por hacer lo que está haciendo, Dios sabe que sin usted no hubiera sido posible que Raivis se recuperara de la influencia de Rusia.

-No hay de qué, es mi trabajo. Suerte con ese tal Feliks.

-Gracias –el lituano suspira y cuelga. Tras colgar, mi mente empieza a trabajar. Tengo que encontrar una tienda donde vendan ropa extremadamente grande y un descampado abandonado donde pueda dejar cosas sin miedo a que me las roben, pero antes tengo que hacer otra llamada, así que cojo mi móvil, busco en la agenda y espero a que me respondan al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Peter, soy Nina. ¿Te apetece ayudarme a ayudar a Raivis?

-o-

-¿Queda mucho, Nina?

-Todavía un poco, Raivis –contesto mientras giro a la derecha-. Por favor, no te toques la venda, no quiero que se te caiga.

-Es que me molesta un poco –Letonia se remueve molesto en el asiento del copiloto y mueve un poco los pies.

-Um, a lo mejor te la até demasiado fuerte. De todas maneras, ya estamos cerca. Creo que quedan… cinco minutos. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

-Sí, no te preocupes –el báltico sonríe y yo continuo conduciendo mientras reviso por el espejo retrovisor que todo va bien en los asientos de atrás. Sonrío y sigo conduciendo hasta que llegamos a un terraplén solitario, lugar donde aparco el coche. Doy la vuelta al automóvil a toda prisa y ayudo a bajar a Raivis, quien está totalmente desorientado.

-¿Te has mareado? –le preguntó preocupada.

-Un poco –me responde agarrándose a mis antebrazos en busca de estabilidad-, pero no te preocupes, se me pasará en un momento.

Espero un poco y aprovecho para hacerle señas a la persona que está sentada en los sillones de atrás del coche que espere ahí hasta que reciba mi señal, a lo que ésta asiente y sonríe guiñándome un ojo. Cuando Raivis ya está listo le cojo de la mano y le guió hasta el lugar donde tengo montado todo el equipo.

-Bien, Raivis, ya hemos llegado. ¿Estás listo?

Asiente con la cabeza, así que yo le quito con suavidad la venda y se la retiro delicadamente para no hacerle daño. Él aún tarda un momento en abrir los ojos, y cuando así, grita:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡RUSIA ESTÁ AQUÍ! –corre a esconderse detrás de mi espalda-. ¡S–S–SE HA ENTERADO DE TODO Y…!

-Raivis –le interrumpo con una serenidad total-, no es Rusia. Fíjate.

-¿Qué no es Rusia? Si… -se asoma y al comprobar realmente qué es lo que allí se encuentra empieza a reírse de alivio-. ¡Es un muñeco! Guau, me ha engañado bien… ¿Lo has hecho tú, Nina?

-Sí, lo he hecho yo. Perdona haberte asustado así, no podía decírtelo.

-No pasa nada. Te debió costar mucho, está muy bien hecho, casi parece que está vivo.

-En realidad no me costó tanto como parece –miento como una bellaca, pero es que no me gusta presumir de mis habilidades manuales. En realidad, me llevó todo un día, entre pegar las tiras de papel de periódico con una mezcla de cola y agua sobre el molde, encontrar una peluca y teñirla, comprar varios packs de témpera y mezclar los colores hasta tener los tonos exactos de su piel y sus ojos, buscar la ropa y montar todo el conjunto para que quedara perfecto. Pero no me quejo, lo hago por la terapia y por Raivis, y nada más que eso me compensa todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo invertido-. Bien, empecemos con la sesión, ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro, pero… ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente?

-Bueno, pues… -empiezo a dudar de hacer lo que tengo preparado, a pesar de que sé que es la mejor manera, pero es que es tan cruel y tan injusta…-… vamos a eliminar el miedo que le tienes a Rusia recreando ese temor sobre este muñeco.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Nina?

-Quiero decir que cuando dejes de tener miedo a ese muñeco, dejarás de tener miedo a Rusia.

-Pero Nina… -el letón me mira confuso-… yo no le tengo miedo a este muñeco.

-Todavía –le replico de manera calma.

Entonces Raivis parece entenderlo todo.

-¿Quieres que le tenga miedo al muñeco?

-Sí, pero porque realmente creas que es Rusia, no porque sí.

-Pero Nina… es obvio que es un muñeco.

-Cuando te he quitado la venda no lo tenías tan claro –le recuerdo, ante lo que él se sonroja-. Además, yo sé cómo conseguir que creas que es Rusia, pero antes… ¿quieres hacer esto? Desde ya te digo que no es agradable y que hay otras maneras con las que se tarda más pero no se pasa mal.

-Nina, yo confío en ti, y si dices que ésta es la manera más rápida, te seguiré a pies juntillas. Yo ya no soporto más ser así –dice estas palabras con tanta seguridad que hasta me siento culpable. No sé si es bueno que confíe tanto en mí, prácticamente está dejando su destino en mis manos.

-Está bien –reprimo un suspiro-. Arrodíllate frete al muñeco y ve haciendo lo que yo te diga…encógete sobre ti mismo todo lo que puedas… así, ahora abrázate a ti mismo y agacha la cabeza… muy bien, ahora haz como que tiemblas… eso, y ahora coge aire a pequeñas sacaditas y suéltalo muy lentamente, y mientras haces eso… -hago una pausa para coger fuerzas-… piensa en todo lo que Rusia te hizo y lo que sentiste en eso, y concéntrate en todo, como si lo estuvieras volviendo a vivir.

Puesto que Raivis está de espaldas a mí, no soy capaz de ver directamente si está empezando a tener miedo, pero si puedo ver indicios indirectos, como que se abraza con más fuerza que antes y que su temblor es más violento. Mi siento de culpabilidad va a más al verlo tan indefenso, y tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no correr a consolarlo.

-Raivis –increíblemente, he conseguido que mi voz no transmita ningún tipo de sentimiento-, ahora quiero que mires a Rusia y le digas todo lo que piensas de él…

-Yo… y-yo no puedo, Nina –por su voz noto que está llorando-. R-Rusia… Rusia es demasiado… es demasiado.

-Pero debes hacerlo, Raivis, o no conseguiremos que no vuelvas a tenerle miedo.

Raivis no contesta y se mantiene en silencio durante varios minutos, minutos que se me hacen eternos. Sabía que no era tan buena idea como pudiera parecer, esta terapia deja hundido al paciente y hace que reviva el infierno que quiere superar. Por suerte, yo todavía tengo un último as en la manga y no dudo ni un segundo en hacer uso de él. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y hago una perdida a la persona que espera en el coche, quién no tarda en aparecer y en mirar toda la escena con curiosidad. "Abrázale", le digo moviendo los labios únicamente, orden que no tarda ni un segundo en obedecer, para sorpresa del letón, que aún sigue sumiso en su mundo de pesadilla.

-¡P-Peter! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

-Nina me preguntó si quería ayudar con tu terapia y ya sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti –Sealand dice esto con una gran sonrisa que provoca un ligero rubor en las mejillas letonas. El pequeño mira detenidamente la representación de Rusia que allí se encuentra y no tarda en enunciar su veredicto personal-: Señorita Nina, ha hecho un gran trabajo. Este Rusia es tan feo como el original.

Tanto Raivis como yo no podemos evitar soltar una risita ante el inocente comentario de Peter, y éste último se alegra de conseguir que el mayor sonría un poco.

-Raivis… -se pone un dedo en los labios, en pose pensativa-… todavía no entiendo como aún le tienes miedo a un tipo así. A mí me cae gordo.

-Ya lo sé, Peter, p-pero… no es tan fácil… él…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –le interrumpe Sealand-, te lo hizo pasar muy mal y te hizo cosas horribles, pero si le sigues teniendo miedo y resignándote, no podrás hacer nada. ¿Sabes lo que haría yo? Pegarle una buena patada. Seguro que ya no me daría miedo después de eso.

-De hecho –intervengo yo antes de que Letonia pueda replicar-, me parece una excelente idea, y en estas condiciones la podemos realizar sin problemas. ¿Qué te parece, Raivis?

– ¿Qué? P–pues...lo cierto es que no sé por dónde vas... –responde, mirando alternativamente a Peter y al muñeco–. Quieres... ¿qué le dé una patada?

–No sólo una patada, Letonia –recalco–. Quiero que te vengues de este muñeco como si fuera el verdadero Rusia. Que le hagas todo lo que te pida el cuerpo y el corazón, que cobres tu venganza de tantos años. ¿Crees que vas a poder?

–Pues...n–no lo sé, no estoy seguro, porque... –se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo–...no suelo enfadarme nunca, ni pegar a nadie, ni...

–Soy consciente de ello, pero esta vez has de hacerlo. Enfádate todo lo que seas capaz, piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho Rusia otra vez, pero ahora no te asustes, enójate. Después lo harás todo tú solo –le animo–. Va, inténtalo.

Raivis asiente y me mira, para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse mejor. Arruga el entrecejo, señal de que está esforzándose. Entonces Sealand me mira y me pregunta:

–Señorita Nina, ¿esto le servirá a Letonia de algo?

–Espero que sí, pero observemos a ver –respondo con la vista fija en Raivis. De pronto el letón abre los ojos y veo que su mirada ha cambiado, ya no hay miedo en ella, sólo rabia, una mirada que nunca le había visto. También hay odio, y una muestra de ello es que aprieta los dientes y los enseña un poco. Aparta a Peter de un brusco empujón y va directamente hacia el muñeco, convenientemente sujeto a un palo para no estarse cayendo todo el rato. Echa un puño hacia atrás y lo descarga en la cara del monigote, con más fuerza de la que yo esperaba que tuviera un chico de su edad. Supongo que será otra de las peculiaridades de ser un país.

– ¡Esto por las veces que me tirabas del pelo! –grita, con una voz que nada tiene que ver con el tono dulce y tímido con el que había hablado hasta ahora. Después, le pega una patada en el estómago-. ¡Por todo lo que me hacías llorar! ¡Por las veces que pegabas a mis hermanos! ¡Por las veces que me pegabas a mí! ¡Por las violaciones! ¡Por todas las veces que me hacías dormir en el sótano!

Asisto anonadada a un espectáculo que jamás creí contemplar. A cada grito, Raivis pega más fuerte al muñeco, y con sólo unos golpes más, el falso Rusia presenta agujeros de periódicos rotos por todo el cuerpo, y tiene la cabeza medio arrancada. El algodón que le puse de relleno asoma por todas partes medio deshilachado. Letonia respira con dificultad, jadeando y con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez.

– ¡Y te odio! ¡Y ojalá te murieras de una vez y dejaras de estar a mi lado y al de mis hermanos! –después de pegar ese último grito, parece perder toda la adrenalina acumulada y relaja el cuerpo. Una especie de gemido me distrae de Letonia, y miro a Sealand, el cual parece a punto de llorar y mira a su amigo entre sollozos sin lágrima. Acudo a su lado y acaricio su espalda. Creo que sé lo que lo ha puesto así.

–¿Qué te pasa, Peter? ¿No te ha gustado lo que has visto?

–No...no sabía que Raivis pudiera...pudiera ponerse así, nunca le había visto... –tiembla un poco, asustado. Le hago un gesto al letón, que me mira interrogante, y luego le señalo a Peter sin decir nada. Él comprende.

–Ah...lo siento –el chico se acerca al menor y le abraza–. No llores, Peter. Ya se me ha pasado...

Le sonríe nerviosamente. Ahora parece el Raivis de siempre. Peter asiente y se seca las lágrimas, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amigo, que le envuelve con cariño y le susurra cosas al oído. No puedo evitar enternecerme y mirarlos con una sonrisa.

-Nina… -el letón se aparta de Sealand y me mira-… me dijiste que dijera al muñeco lo que pensaba de Rusia como si fuera el propio Rusia, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Letonia mira entonces al muñeco con un rostro tranquilo pero no carente de emoción.

-Pues bien… sé que antes he dicho que le odio, pero no es verdad… lo que realmente siento por él es lástima. Él siempre ha estado sólo allá, rodeado de hielo por todas partes, y… supongo que quiso que alguien lo quisiera, aunque fuera a la fuerza, y nos tocó a mis hermanos y a mí. No lo estoy justificando, me sigue pareciendo horrible lo que nos hizo, pero… supongo que estoy intentando comprenderlo.

Sonrío. Raivis está terminando de superar su miedo. La comprensión y la reflexión son la base de todo pensamiento lógico, y la lógica es la gran enemiga del miedo. Peter también parece darse cuenta del cambio, porque comparte mi sonrisa y aprieta con fuerza la mano de Raivis. El letón devuelve tanto la sonrisa como el apretón al darse cuenta y añade una caricia en la mejilla del marinerito, quien aumenta la sonrisa a la par que se sonroja. Después el mayor se acerca a mí y me abraza, acto que yo no dudo en corresponder.

-Gracias –oigo que me susurra al oído-. Gracias de verdad, Nina. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo.

-Tonterías, yo sólo te he ayudado. El gran trabajo lo has hecho tú –lo estrecho más contra mí-. Y hablando de eso, me gustaría ayudarte por última vez: cuando alguien te mira de la manera en que te ha mirado Peter es que quiere algo más que una caricia. Tú ya me entiendes.

Nos separamos y puedo ver como un azorado Raivis asiente nervioso y me sonríe. Yo le guiño un ojo y digo en voz alta mientras me meto las manos en los bolsillos:

-Bueno, me voy al coche, por si queréis hablar de vuestras cosas. Tomaos el tiempo que necesites.

Acto seguido doy la vuelta sobre mí misma y encamino mi paso hacia mi vehículo. Intento aguantarme y no girar la cabeza, pero no puedo evitar y miro ligeramente por encima de mi hombro. Lo que veo me hace sonreír de pura ternura. Ambos niños están abrazados y tienen sus labios unidos en un tímido primer beso. Ah, la magia del primer amor… cómo la añoro.

-Que seas feliz, Raivis –susurro antes de seguir caminando y de entrar en el Mercedes. Ahora vez dentro, busco la pista de _Feeling Good_ en el reproductor de CD y pulso el PLAY. Cierro los ojos y me evado bajo el efecto de la voz de Matt Bellamy. Todavía no ha acabado la canción cuando el cansancio de este caso me vence y caigo dormida.

* * *

Y termino! Qué os ha parecido? Flojo para el resto de la historia? Aburrido? Alcanzó vuestras expectativas? Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa, review al canto, prometo leerlo ;)

En el próximo cap, Nina se encargará de tratar a una persona que tiene problemas con las cosas que suben. Quereis saber de quién se trata? Y cuál será su problema? Pues no os perdais el siguiente caso! Hasta pronto!


	17. Cuanto menos bultos más claridad parte 1

*sale momentaneamente de su concha de ermitaña* Bien, hago esta escapada rápida de los estudios para subir esto lo antes posible, no sé cuando voy a volver a tener. Últimamente se me acumulan las cosas que hacer, me saltan estresores por aquí y por allá, y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que no propicía precisamente la escritura. Casi me parece un milagro que tenga malerial para actualizar. No sé si será muy leído, pues doy por sentado que muchos de vosotros estaries pasando por la misma situación que yo (maldito junio), pero si hay alguno que pueda... se lo agradeceré eternamente, al igual que los que han leído los caps anteriores. A proposito de esto, aquí vienen la contestación de los reviews:

**-SilverDawn12:** No, Rusia no es feo, pero Peter lo ve así 8D Seh, próximamente Rusia se dará un paseíllo por la consulta... con inesperados resultados (?) Y don't worry, hablar mezclando español and english it's lo mejor of the world xD

-**NyxSelene:** Fue por la situación, mujer, normalmente Raivis no andaría así... ¿o sí?... Whatever, tines razón con lo de la publicidad negativa a los ojos de Nina, pero no te preocupes, a pesar de todo ella le tomará cariño... o no, pero bueno, que no lo tendrá en tan mala estima. Y creo que te llevarás una sorpresa con el nuevo paciente ;)

-**0White-Rose0**: Lo de Raivis fue una cosa puntual, creo que cualquier persona puede ponerse así si se le estimula de la manera adecuada. Yo tampoco pienso que Rusia sea feo, pero Peter sí xD. Los besos MOEs cosquistarán el mundo, y Rusia tendrá todo el amor que se merece para eliminar ese sadismo. Disfruta del cap!

-**Laurelie Kirkland**: Darling! 3 Sí, esta vez llegaste a tiempo, tranquila xD Lo de Peter disfrazado de Rusia se me ocurrió, pero tenía ganas de darle caña a Raivis, de que sacara todo lo que lleva dentro, y creo que el resultado quedó bien. Y sí tú lo veías imposible... well, impossible is nothing (excepto decir p con la boca abierta, pero ese es otro tema). Toris es un santo barón, y anoto tu idea para futuros casos, pueden salir cosas muy buenas ;). I heart you!

Bueno, poco más que decir. Ya sabeis que Hetalia no es mío, así que... que comience el cap! Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Cuantos menos bultos, más claridad (parte 1)**

-En serio, Toris, no es necesario que haga esto por mí...

-Pero señorita Nina, en cuanto Rusia lo descubra...

-Nadie sabe qué pasará cuando Rusia lo descubra. Es más, no sabemos si Rusia lo llegará a descubrir alguna vez.

-Habría que ser muy ingenuo para no darse cuenta del cambio que se ha producido en Raivis, señorita Nina, y Rusia puede parecer infantil pero no tiene un pelo de tonto. Y supongo que no hará falta que le diga que están circulando algunos rumores sobre usted entre las distintas naciones... no tardará mucho en atar cabos.

-Aún así, no creo que necesite un guardaespaldas, Toris, de verdad. Estoy bien, en serio, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto por mí. Si algún día viene Rusia y me amenaza o algo así... bueno, no tengo ni idea de lo que haré, pero no creo que un guardaespaldas común sea la solución. Al fin y al cabo, seguiría siendo un humano contra un poderoso país.

-En eso tiene razón... -el lituano suspira-. Está bien, le haré caso, señorita Nina. Disculpe que sea tan insistente, pero no quiero que la persona que ha hecho tanto por mi hermano... en fin, que no puedo evitar preocuparme por usted.

-Y de verdad que se lo agradezco, Toris -sonrió, a pesar de que el otro no puede verme-, pero no tiene que hacerlo, estaré bien. Además, me parece excesivo por su parte. Ya bastante excesivo me ha parecido el regalo que me ha hecho Raivis... -comentó mientras acarició la botella de Bálsamo Negro que descansa sobre mi mesa. No soy muy dada al alcohol, pero una copa de vez en cuando no hace daño.

-Es sólo un detalle, tampoco se crea que Raivis se ha gastado una millonada. Usted se merece mucho más –ante ese comentario frunzo el cejo. ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Es que nunca van a entender los países que es mi trabajo y que no merezco más que mis honorarios por él?

-Podríamos discutir sobre esa cuestión largo y tendido, pero ya sé de sobra que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo, así que dejémoslo así. En fin, Me alegro de haber hablado con usted y gracias por todo.

-Gracias a usted, señorita Nina. Y ya sabe, si tiene algún tipo de problema… ya sabe…

-Será el primero en saberlo –le cortó-. No se preocupe.

-Bien, hasta otra ocasión.

Cuelgo y suspiro. Al parecer, mi trabajo puede tener daños colaterales. Obviamente, yo conocía sobre la extraña y al parecer enfermiza obsesión que tiene Rusia por Raivis cuando le ayudé a superar el miedo de éste último por el primero, pero (y quizá en eso fuera un poco ingenua) nunca pensé que se volvería en mi contra. Lituania asegura que desde el momento en que acepté el caso empecé a correr peligro y que es cuestión de tiempo que Rusia aparezca por aquí sin muy buenas intenciones. Tengo miedo, claro, el riesgo siempre existe, pero no puedo estar escondiéndome detrás de un matón trajeado con gafas de sol. Para empezar, no sería cómodo para mi vida diaria, no soporto tener a alguien persiguiéndome. Además, a mis pacientes esquizofrénicos no les ayudaría precisamente, ...

-¡Toc, toc!

Abandonó cualquier pensamiento sobre mi seguridad y guardaespaldas para centrarme en mi nuevo paciente, sea quien sea. Corro a abrir la puerta de mi consulta y me encuentro con dos personas. El mayor de los dos es un hombre alto, con una llamativa melena rubia y una barba mal afeitada que me mira con sus ojos azules con desesperación, esperanza y… ¿vergüenza? Sí, eso parece, y me pregunto por qué. Quizá aquello que lo avergüenza es la razón por la que ha venido a verme.

La otra persona es una chica joven con el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza con un gran lazo y ojos azules iguales a los del hombre que se esconden tras unas gafas cuadradas. Es ella la que, tras asomarme al pasillo, se adelanta y me ofrece la mano para que se la estreche.

-Es usted Nina, ¿verdad? Yo soy Lena Bonnefoy, encantada de conocerla.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Bonnefoy –le estrecho la mano y miro al hombre-. ¿Y usted es…?

-Francis Bonnefoy, para servirla –se acerca con pasos bastante sensuales, coge una de mis manos y besa el dorso, lo que hace que me sonroje. Nunca me habían besado la mano antes de este momento-. Es un verdadero placer conocerla, madmoiselle.

-Es mi hermano –dice Lena, cruzada de brazos-, y es el que necesita hablar con usted.

-Oh, sí. Lamento tener que molestarla con los problemas de este hombre viejo, pero… -se echa el pelo hacia atrás de manera dramática-… lamentablemente, necesito ayuda. ¡Mi vida está acabada! ¡He perdido todo lo que tenía!

-Y pensar que lo he obligado a venir… -oigo mascullar a la joven.

-Comprendo. Pasen, por favor –les invito a pasar a mi despacho-. ¿Desean tomar algo?

-Oh, no, no tengo estómago ahora mismo –dice el señor Bonnefoy.

-Pues yo, si no le importa, me gustaría tomar un té –replica su hermana mientras toma asiento.

-Por supuesto –asiento, acercándome al minibar-. ¿Con azúcar o con limón?

-Limón, por favor.

Tardo algunos minutos en preparar el té, tiempo en que, mientras la señorita Bonnefoy juega a barajar una y otra vez unos naipes franceses, su hermano mueve repetida y temblorosamente la pierna y se muerde el labio. Cualquiera diría que es él el que necesita un té para tranquilizarse, lo que en cierta manera me resulta hasta gracioso. Es lo que me encanta de las personas histriónicas: se quejan siempre de lo infeliz que es su vida y de lo mal que lo pasan pero no hacen nada para evitarlo, convirtiendo su existencia en una especie de obra teatral dramática.

Cuando el té está listo se lo sirvo a la señorita Bonnefoy, quién musita un "gracias", y me siento al otro lado de mi mesa, desde donde observo a la pareja con cierta curiosidad.

-Pues usted dirá, señor Bonnefoy. Al fin y al cabo, es usted quién me necesita, según tengo entendido.

-Oh, sí, la necesito urgentemente –se aclara la voz antes de empezar a explicarme-. Pues verá…. Resulta que… desde hace ya un tiempo que yo considero preocupante…

-Una semana –le interrumpe su hermana.

El señor Bonnefoy la miro molesto, pero decide ignorarla y continuar con su relato.

-Como le decía, desde hace un tiempo… más concretamente una semana… tengo un problema, un muy grave problema con una de mis habilidades, aquella de la que estoy más orgulloso… -suspira dramáticamente-. Sólo de pensarlo ya siento vergüenza de mí mismo.

-Bueno, puede estar tranquilo, estamos en confianza –le digo-. Lo que cuente no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. No tiene de qué avergonzarse.

-Pero es que es difícil de decir… pero en fin –se echa el pelo hacia atrás-. Bueno... resulta que antes de que esto me ocurriera yo repartía el amor libremente por el mundo, pero… ya… ¡ya nada funciona! ¡No soy capaz de dar amor a nadie!

-Eh… señor Bonnefoy, con "repartir amor", ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

-A que mi…-traga saliva-… mi herramienta del amor ya no se anima.

Lo miro, parpadeante y confusa.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no le entiendo.

-Sí, verá… todo hombre tiene una parte de su cuerpo encargada de satisfacer todos los deseos de las personas que aprecia y que derrama su pasión para demostrar lo importante que…

A cada nueva palabra que dice el francés yo me siento más perdida, pero por suerte la señorita Bonnefoy se percata de mi perplejidad y acude en mi ayuda.

-Francis, si no he oído mal, esta señorita te ha pedido que le digas qué te pasa, no que hagas poesía –comenta la joven para después dar un pequeño sorbo a su té. Como respuesta, su hermano le dirige una mirada hosca, cosa que sin embargo no parece afectarle-. Verá, señorita Nina, lo que mi hermano intenta decir de manera tan rebuscada es que desde hace semana tiene disfunción eréctil, y que para él, eso es como vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-Ah, comprendo –miro al mayor-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo así desde el principio? Me hubiera costado mucho menos entenderlo.

-Es que dicho así suena burdo, casi aburrido, como si fuera mucho de lo que realmente es.

-Debo suponer, pues, que para usted su vida sexual es muy importante, ¿no es así?

La castaña responde antes de que el señor Bonnefoy tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Digamos mejor que es la única vida que conoce.

-¡No lo digas así! –El rubio empieza a exasperarse ante los comentarios de su hermana menor-. Lo haces parecer algo malo cuando en realidad es algo maravilloso. Pero sí, señorita Nina, el amor y sus millones de formas de demostrarlo es algo imprescindible para mí. Aquí donde me ve, en mi juventud fui todo un conquistador y aún conservo mi toque. Pero ahora… ¡ahora todo está acabado! En toda mi vida no había fallado ni una vez en los momentos de demostrar mi pasión y ya llevo una semana. ¡Es el fin del mundo, seguro!

-Tranquilícese, señor Bonnefoy, le aseguro que no es el fin del mundo. A ver, ¿hace cuánto exactamente que mantiene relaciones sexuales?

-Pues… no podría decirle una fecha exacta, pero… bueno, desde que era un joven apuesto y hermoso he sabido que mi labor era repartir mi amor por el mundo y he cumplido con mi cometido…

-¿Podría darme una edad aproximada, por favor? –me temo que esta va a ser una charla larga y tortuosa para mis neuronas.

-Desde los diesiete años.

-Ajá, y desde entonces, ¿su vida sexual ha sido constante, o ha tenido momentos de más actividad?

-Francis Bonnefoy siempre ha estado igual de dispuesto a regalar su amor a quien lo necesite, y créame, siempre hay alguien que lo necesita.

-Hablando de eso, ¿ha tenido muchos amantes a lo largo de su vida, o ha tenido más bien a mantener relaciones largas?

-Todo dependía del momento, señorita Nina, en algunas épocas prefería ir revoloteando de flor en flor y en otras encontraba una flor que me enamoraba de tal manera que no podía dejar de cuidarla durante un largo tiempo.

-Y en la actualidad, ¿en cuál de las dos fases nos encontramos?

-Eh… -pone una mueca rara, pero enseguida recupera la compostura y sonríe con orgullo y coquetería-… actualmente tengo mi florecilla particular, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella… tiene mal genio, pero en la intimidad es una auténtica fierecilla, da gusto tener alguien que te corresponda tanto.

-Entonces, está satisfecho con su relación con su relación actual, ¿no?

-Totalmente, sí.

En ese momento, la señorita Bonnefoy bufa disimuladamente, lo que no pasa desapercibido para mí. No sé por qué lo ha hecho, pero no creo que sea casualidad. Es posible que ella sepa algo más que el señor Bonnefoy no quiere contarme. En ese caso, tendré que insistir un poco.

-Ya, bueno, pero a pesar de tener una relación más o menos seria, como usted bien ha dicho, sigue siendo un conquistador. ¿No ha tenido algún desliz, por pequeño o tonto que sea? Ya sabe… un coqueteo… un piropo a algún amigo…

-Oh, no, no, no podría. Es cierto que cuando estoy soltero no tengo ningún reparo en reconocer la belleza de damas como usted…

-Y cuando Francis dice eso, quiere decir que al entrar aquí su saludo hubiera sido "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar en su cama?" –concluye su hermana.

Con los ojos desorbitados, giro mi cara hacia el francés y lo miro durante largo rato.

-Ejem… sí, es cierto, posiblemente lo hubiera dicho –reconoce-. Entiéndame, a la hora de repartir amor no hay que andarse con remilgos, hay que ir directamente al grano, es la mejor manera.

-Paradójicamente, es la que peor resultado le ha dado a lo largo de todo su historial de conquistas –comenta la señorita Bonnefoy con una sonrisilla.

-No te callas una, ¿eh? –le reprende su hermano con fastidio.

-Señorita Bonnefoy, quizá su hermano se sintiera más cómodo si usted omitiera esos comentarios sobre él –a pesar de que digo eso mentiría si dijera que no me encantan esos comentarios. La señorita Bonnefoy tiene pinta de ser una chica educada de manera exquisita y muy refinada, pero no es una chica sin cerebro y sabe disfrazar sus comentarios mordaces bajo una fachada de corrección y falsa amabilidad. Tener una conversación sobre cualquier otro tema con ella debe ser una delicia.

-Por supuesto, señorita Nina –asiente la castaña-. Disculpe si la he molestado.

-No soy yo la que se queja –le sonrío y vuelvo a atender a mi paciente-. Bien, señor Bonnefoy, supongo que antes de venir aquí habrá consultado con un médico para eliminar las posibles causas fisiológicas.

-Oh, sí, y según mi médico estoy muy sano. Me dijo que quizá se debiera al estrés, pero yo estoy muy tranquilo, así que no hay manera de que sea eso.

Observo su cuerpo para confirmar que eso sea así. Lo cierto es que su postura está un poco forzada y puedo ver por algunos rincones rastro de sudor, pero no puedo decir que esté nervioso, no lo suficiente como para eso.

-Está bien, remontémonos entonces al momento en que comenzó todo. ¿Estaba con su pareja cuando pasó?

-Sí, bueno, estábamos a punto de pasar un buen rato juntos. Todo empezó como siempre: algunos besos, caricias, exploración por debajo de la ropa, susurros, el llamándome pervertido de una manera encantadora,… en fin, supongo que no tengo que explicarle cómo va esto, por mucho que me guste contarlo –un "gracias a Dios" resuena en mi fuero interno. Nunca es cómodo cuando un paciente te describe con todo lujo de detalles sus encuentros amorosos. Por otra parte… ¿desde cuándo que te griten pervertido se puede considerar encantador?-. Entonces noté que él estaba ya preparado para comenzar en serio y que yo no me había encendido aún. Lo vi bastante raro, suelo estar listo en seguida, pero supuse que era por el cansancio y no le di importancia. Fue cuando ya llevábamos media hora jugueteando y mi fierecilla se había quitado toda la ropa que me empecé a preocupar –suspira teatralmente-. ¡Con lo sexy que es mi Arthur desnudo a la luz de las velas, con su mejillas sonrosadas y su…!

-No hace falta que me dé tantos detalles, señor Bonnefoy –le cortó antes de que mi cara se convierta en un tomate maduro. Admiro la capacidad que tiene en este momento la señorita Bonnefoy para escucharlo como el que oye llover, supongo que vivir con él le ha hecho desarrollar una gran paciencia-. Así que, por mucho empeño que pusiera, no consiguió excitarse.

-Absolutamente nada. No me lo explicaba para nada, pero supuse que sería el cansancio que le he comentado antes, así que hice que mi fierecilla se sintiera todo lo bien que podía (por suerte, soy un hombre de recursos) y nos quedamos dormidos. Pero al día siguiente, cuando desperté y estaba bastante descansado, ¡seguía igual! No entendía qué pasaba, si me había castigado Dios o qué, pero empecé a sentirme realmente inútil y mal conmigo mismo. En toda mi vida no me ha pasado ni una vez, ¿por qué me pasa ahora, que tengo todo lo que quiero?

Pregunta interesante donde las haya.

-¿Debo entender con eso que sus realizaciones anteriores fueron un fracaso?

Ante mi pregunta, mi paciente se rasca la cabeza mirando hacia un lado. Parece que no sabe qué contestarme.

-No es eso… no exactamente. Digamos que… -suspira una vez más, pero en esta ocasión no tiene el cariz dramático de las anteriores ocasiones-… en cuestión de relaciones, me ha pasado de todo, y bueno… para una que me iba medianamente normal…

-Defina "todo", por favor.

-Pues… al principio, cuando aún era un muchacho inexperto, me pasaron todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la edad, cosas que supongo que le pasa a todo el mundo pero que fastidian a la pareja: poco aguante, dolor, torpeza… en fin, no le estoy contando nada nuevo. Después empecé a ser el querido de gente de alta alcurnia, y digamos que entre padres hartos de que sus hijos fueran desflorados antes del matrimonio y esposos que estaban hartos de que su dormitorio fuera mancillado… bueno, que podía haberme convertido en campeón de maratón en esa época. Y después… -sonríe melancólicamente-… y después llegó Jeanne. Mi querida Jeanne. La niña que robó mi corazón.

-Jeanne fue la primera persona de la que se enamoró mi hermano –me explica la señorita Bonnefoy-. Era una doncella valiente y aguerrida que luchó por la libertad de su pueblo cuando fue invadido y que defendió a Francis de todo. Todo el mundo la adoraba por lo dulce que era, y claro, este galán no iba a ser menos.

-Lo nuestro era totalmente puro e idílico –recuerda el francés con voz soñadora-. Éramos jóvenes y nos creíamos dueños del mundo y capaces de todo. La amé desde la primera vez que la vi… pero nunca me atrevía decirle nada, no hasta que ya fue tarde. Era demasiado inocente, un ángel caído del cielo, una elegida de Dios, como para que yo esperara tener ese tipo de pretensiones con ella. No quería corromperla.

Vaya, no hubiera esperado del señor Bonnefoy un discurso así, tan… inmaculado. Sin embargo, hay ciertas partes del mismo en las que quiero profundizar, no me terminan de dar buena espina.

-Cuando dice que no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que fue tarde, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

La respuesta tarda un poco en llevar, y cuando lo hace, viene rodeada de un halo de tristeza y añoranza.

-A que no se lo dije hasta la noche antes de que ella muriera. Y créame, me lamento cada día de no habérselo dicho antes.

-Oh… lo siento, no sabía…

-No, no se preocupe… ya hace tiempo de eso… -gira su cabeza y mira a un punto indeterminado de mi despacho-… mucho, mucho tiempo.

No sé por qué, pero la manera que lo dice hace que un pequeño escalofrío recorra mi espalda y mi intuición entre en alerta. Algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado en esto, pero no quiero apostar nada aún. Lo mejor será que siga jugando un poco antes de enseñar mis cartas.

-Entonces, ¿nunca tuvo nada con Jeanne? Nada sexual me refiero.

-No, nunca. No me hubiera permitido que Jeanne hubiera ido al cielo con su virtud manchada, en aquella época yo era muy religioso y muy creyente.

-¿Quiere decir con eso que usted sabía que iba a morir?

-Eh… sí, todos los sabíamos, ella también.

-Espero que no le importe esta pregunta, pero… ¿de qué murió?

Lo veo dudar y una gota de sudor recorre su frente.

-¿Es necesario que lo cuente? Fue una época muy dura para mí…

-Soy consciente de ello, pero puede ser relevante para su problema. No sabré si me sirve o no hasta que lo cuente.

-… está bien –dice el señor Bonnefoy tras tomarse una pausa y tragar saliva-. Murió quemada.

-¿Quemada? ¿Por qué razón?

-Fue juzgada y condenada, y ese fue su castigo –empieza temblar. Está claro que él no contaba con que tuviera que contar esto.

-Y su crimen fue… déjeme adivinar… ¿brujería?

-Así es –suspira-. A estas alturas, supongo que ya sabe de quién estamos hablando.

-Jeanne D'Arc –le confirmo mientras asiento con la cabeza-. Lo que significa que es usted… Francia, ¿verdad?

No me contesta verbalmente, sólo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, sin mirarme directamente.

-Te dije que ya lo sabría –le dice la señorita Bonnefoy-. Por cierto, yo soy Mónaco. Lamento no haber podido decírselo antes, este cabezota no me lo permitió.

-Sabes de sobra que no podemos violar el secreto sin una razón de peso –le recrimina el rubio.

-Claro, y como no lo habrán hecho los demás antes…

-Por favor, no discutan por esto –les interrumpo antes de que vayan a peor-. Creo que será mucho más útil seguir con el tema que nos ocupa. Así que se enamoró de Jeanne D'Arc y nunca pudieron estar juntos. Después de aquello, ¿cómo fueron sus experiencias amorosas?

-Pues… se imaginará que durante un tiempo no quisiera saber nada del tema… era la primera vez que sentía algo así y la desesperación por poco me consume. Por suerte, no estuve sólo… y al cabo del tiempo volví a ser el Francis Bonnefoy de siempre y volví a repartir amor. Pero… nunca logré olvidarla.

-¿La siguió amando?

-Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía parar mi vida por ella, ella no lo hubiera permitido. La echo de menos tan a menudo… -suspira-. No obstante, seguí manteniendo relaciones con otras personas y aunque no era lo mismo… en fin, no me llaman el país del amor en balde –sonrió de orgullo propio-. Y por fin… llegó mi fierecilla. Bueno, en realidad lo conocía de mucho antes, pero nunca había conseguido tener una relación así con él, así que en realidad es como si lo acabara de conocer.

-Sí, el tal Arthur. Por casualidad, ¿es Arthur Kirkland?

-Así es. Tengo entendido que ya se conocen.

-Como olvidarlo. A veces, cuando estoy sola, aún creo resonar sus gritos entre estas cuatro paredes –no puedo evitar bromear.

-Así es mi Arthur –sonríe-. La relación entre nosotros va muy bien, o iba, porque… bueno, lo que me ha pasado, a pesar de ser totalmente accidental, ha supuesto una pequeña traba en la relación.

-Comprendo. Perdone que le pregunte, pero… ¿está enamorado de Inglaterra?

El francés entreabre los labios y me mira sin saber qué decir. Después gira la cabeza y mira al infinito mientras se debate en sus pensamientos.

-… me pregunto eso todos los días, y todos los días me respondo lo mismo: no lo sé. Me atrae desde… buff, no podría decir el siglo exacto, pero… llevamos juntos realmente muy poco tiempo y no nos ha dado tiempo a profundizar en nuestra relación. Por otra parte… me sigue persiguiendo el recuerdo de mi querida Jeanne, y… estoy un poco confuso.

-Lo entiendo –un romance fantasma puede condicionar mucho la vida de una persona. Es muy probable que esa sea la causa de la disfunción eréctil. Habrá que trabajar para que la relación profundice y aumente la confianza, y también para que el señor Bonnefoy pueda asumir el dolor. Está claro que por mucho que diga que lo ha superado, su opinión no es que sea lo más subjetivo, y por otro lado fue la gente del ser Kirkland los responsables de la muerte de Jeanne. Un caso completo lo mire por donde lo mire-. Está bien, señor Bonnefoy, creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito sobre usted. Si lo desea, puede irse ya.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No… no vamos a empezar ya?

-Podríamos, sí, pero me gusta pisar sobre seguro, y para eso me gustaría hablar primero con el señor Kirkland, puede contarme algo que me pueda ayudar. Además, no es bueno empezar de una vez. Lo mejor es que se vaya ahora a casa y descanse un poco. Supongo que para usted haber recordado tantas cosas no habrá sido fácil.

-Lo cierto es que no –sonríe-. Está bien, muchas gracias por escucharme. Avíseme cuando deba volver, estoy deseando empezar por razones obvias.

-Por supuesto, lo sabrá lo antes posible –sonrío y me levanto. Él me imita y nos estrechamos la mano-. Pronto verá su problema solucionado, ya verá.

-No sabe cómo me alegro de oír eso –sin que yo me lo espere, tira de mí y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla que me machaca la mandíbula-. Es usted una santa, ¡una enviada del cielo!

-No exagere –me froto la mejilla dolorosa y me giró hacía la señorita Bonnefoy-. Supongo que no hará falta que nos volvamos a ver, su hermano no necesita más apoyo moral para venir a verme.

-Bueno, cualquiera sabe… -susurra para después dejar su baraja de cartas encima de la mesa y volverse para seguir a su hermano, que ya está despidiéndose desde la puerta para irse. Ambos desaparecen y la puerta se cierra tras ellos.

¿Se está dejando las cartas a propósito? Eso no tendría mucho sentido, a no ser… a no ser que pretenda volver por alguna razón y las cartas sean una excusa. Y efectivamente, apenas diez minutos después la señorita Bonnefoy regresa a mi despacho sola, mirándome fijamente.

-Disculpe que vuelva, es que me había olvidado algo.

-No serían las cartas, ¿verdad? –bajo mis palabras se puede leer perfectamente el sarcasmo y soy muy consciente de ello.

-No, no era precisamente eso –mete la mano en su bolsillo y rebusca hasta dar con lo que quiere: un papelito plegado-. Sé que piensa que el caso de mi hermano es fácil: un amor muerto, una relación llena de dudas… pero no tiene todas las variables en su poder –deposita el papelito en mi mano abierta-. Le falta esta.

Abro el papelito y leo el contenido. "Matthew Williams". No reconozco ese nombre ni el número de teléfono que está escrito debajo. Miro a Mónaco con la interrogación en los ojos.

-¿Por qué es importante esta persona para el caso?

-Es una de las florecillas de Francis, pero no es como las demás: ésta la plantó él y la cuidó durante mucho, y a pesar de que se la quitaron muchas veces aún la aprecia. Él le contara una parte de la historia que usted aún no sabe.

-Parece que usted sí. ¿Por qué no me la cuenta usted?

-Le prometí a Francis que no contaría nada. Él piensa que fue una tontería y que no tuvo nada que ver, pero yo no creo en las casualidades. Además, el chico también tiene un mundo interior que necesita que usted explore –guarda las cartas en su bolsillo-. Verá, Francis le ha hecho creer y se ha hecho creer a sí mismo que toda esta historia empezó en el pasado, pero esta historia está más arraigada en el presente de lo que él quiere admitir. Al hacer lo que le estoy haciendo, no estoy haciendo otra cosa que un favor a mi hermano.

-Por eso bufó durante la entrevista –comprendo al fin.

-Algunas veces hay emociones incontrolables –se encoge de hombros-. En fin, no debería quedarme mucho más tiempo, mi hermano verá raro que tarde tanto por unos simples naipes. Hasta luego, señorita Nina, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto, pero por favor… saque a mi hermano del lío en el que se ha metido.

Asiento distraídamente mientras la señorita Bonnefoy se va. Cuando ya tenía más o menos planteado lo que tenía que hacer… ahora me salta con esto, y no tengo ni idea de lo que puede suponer. Lo que sí sé es que no puedo planear ningún tipo de estrategia hasta hablar con el tal Matthew Williams y pedirle que me cuente su versión de los hechos, lo que sin duda retrasará mi acción. Suspiro. Mis casos con los países nunca van a resultar fáciles, ya empiezo a asumirlo y estoy curada de espantos. Así que lo mejor será que no me queje ni me lamente y empiece de inmediato a trabajar, a ver qué sorpresa me espera esta vez.

* * *

Y se acabó! Qué tal? Interesante, aburrido? Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa por review (tengo especial interés por saber qué os parece Mónaco). Cada review será una gota de agua para mi motivación de escribir ^^

En el próximo capítulo continua el caso de Francis. Qué le contará Inglaterra a Nina? Qué tendrá que ver Matthew en todo esto? Veremos a Francis teñido de rosa? No se lo pierdan!

*se vuelve a su concha de ermitaña*


	18. Cuanto menos bultos más claridad parte 2

*tirando la concha de ermitaña por un barranco* Y no quiero verte más!

Bueno, por fin estoy en vacaciones (llevo ya un tiempo, pero bueno) y me he podido dedicar por fin a escribir como Dios manda. Espero que no os hayais desesperado demasiado esperando el nuevo cap, nada me haría sentir peor. Gracias a todas esas personas que leyeron el cap anterior y sobre todo a las que me dejaron un review. Aquí están las respuestas a lo que comentaron:

**-heyMaly:** Me alegro que te guste la historia y te guste cómo he caracterizado a Mónaco. Espero que este cap te guste igual. Que lo disfrutes!

-**0White-Rose0:** Tranquila, tranquila, ya verás que lloverá a gusto de todos (tampoco soy especialmente fan de esa pareja pero me pareció interesante para el argumento). Me alegro de que te gusta Mónaco, y sí, son hermanos, aparece en la wikia de Hetalia. En cuanto al ruso... tendremos la oportunidad de saber sobre sus intenciones más adelante.

**-RougePuppet:** Me alegro de que decidieras dar una oportunidad a mi fic ^^ Por curiosidad, qué estudias?

**-megumi: **Ten en cuenta que estoy siguiendo el modelo de las primeras representaciones teatrales (comienzo, nudo y desenlace), lo que sale es lo que puedo sacar con eso. Las confrotaciones molan, nunca sabes por donde van a salir 8D Y no me sé meter en las cabezas de los demás... todavía, pero creo que Mónaco merecía ser así.

**-Laurelie Kirkland: **Me animó, no te quepa duda, darling 3. Tendremos tiempo para saber qué pasa con Iván, tranquila. A mí tampoco me gusta el FrUK, pero hacía falta meter tensión y complicarle la vida a Nina (Soy mala con mis personajes... y con los personajes de otros también U_U). Y me encanta que te guste tanto Monaco 8D

-**Xobolina: **Me alegro que te guste, hermana *forever feel like a negra* Me encantó cada cosa que me dijiste y me hizo sentir muy especial. Espero que algún día llegues hasta aquí y que te siga gustando. Disfruta!

Aprovecho para decir que este cap está decidado a mi darling **Laurelie Kirkland** por el reto que me propuso. Va por ti, darling!

Bueno, ya sabeis que Hetalia no es mío. Sólo espero que disfruteis con el uso que doy de los personajes de Himaruya-san. Que comience el cap!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Cuantos menos bultos, más claridad (parte 2)**

Miro a un lado. Miro al otro. Nada. Nadie. Por ningún lado. Sólo un pasillo semioscuro y el silencio.

Entonces, ¿quién diantres está llamando a la puerta todo el rato?

–Es demasiado insistente para tratarse de una broma... –reflexionó en voz alta.

Me encojo de hombros. Posiblemente se trate de un adolescente aburrido y yo he sido la elegida para incordiar, nada más. Voy a cerrar la puerta cuando siento que algo la bloquea y no puedo cerrarla del todo. Miró al suelo para ver qué es lo que impide que la cierre y veo un pie humano. Con el cejo fruncido, sigo con la mirada lo que va después de ese pie: una pierna, un torso, un brazo y arriba del todo una cabeza. Una cabeza de un chico joven, de no más de veinte años, rubio, con ojos azules y gafas ovaladas. El pelo le cubre hasta las orejas en forma de rizos, una graciosa cabriola que le nace del principio de la frente cae sobre su nariz, y en su rostro se lee la timidez y el cansancio.

No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido. Le habría oído llegar.

– ¿Cuándo ha venido? –le pregunto, extrañada.

–Llevo frente a su puerta un cuarto de hora –me responde con voz débil, como si temiera romper el silencio con ella-. Parece que por fin puede verme.

– ¿Un cuarto de hora? Pero... si cuando he abierto la puerta no había nadie...

–Suele pasar. Por alguna razón, la gente no suele verme a la primera, tiene que pasar un rato o tengo que hacer algo.

–Oh... pues lo siento, no...

–No se disculpe, supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza -suspira-. Soy Matthew Williams. Usted me mando llamar.

–Así es. Yo soy Nina –le extiendo la mano para que me la estreche. Le noto la mano blandita cuando me la da, signo de inseguridad-. Pase, por favor.

El joven asiente y me obedece para después sentarse frente a mi mesa. Yo le imito sentándome en mi sillón y le observo antes de comenzar a hablar. Sus hombros crispados indican su tensión, posiblemente por la incertidumbre de la razón por la que se encuentra aquí. Sabe que se trata de algo relacionado con el señor Bonnefoy, por supuesto, pero no ha querido saber nada hasta que nos viéramos ambos las caras. Aún así, estoy completamente segura de que sospecha algo. No creo que sea nada ingenuo.

–Bueno, señor Williams…

–Matthew.

– ¿Disculpe?

–No me siento cómodo si me llaman por el apellido. Prefiero que me llamen Matthew o Canadá en todo caso. Lo de señor Williams… me hace sentir raro.

–Está bien, Matthew –lo miro fijamente-. No ha tenido ningún problema en admitir que es usted Canadá.

–He oído los rumores y no soy tonto. Si hay una psicóloga que ha tratado tantos países y ha tenido tanto éxito… no creo que fuera tan inocente como para no saber con quién estaba tratando, y menos ahora que la veo.

–Ya veo. Bien, entonces… ¿por qué cree que está aquí, Matthew?

–Usted me dijo me dijo que era por algo de Francis… pero si le digo la verdad no imagino a Francis yendo al psicólogo. Espero que no le siente mal esto, pero por lo general la gente que va al psicólogo son gente deprimida, con baja autoestima, problemas de insomnio… el prototipo de persona anti-Francis.

–En parte tiene usted razón, pero no es lo que siempre ocurre. Verá, el señor Bonnefoy tiene problemas de índole sexual.

– ¿Problemas sexuales? ¿Francia? –el canadiense abre mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendido por la declaración-. Perdone que me sorprenda, pero conozco a Francia desde hace muchísimo tiempo y me podría esperar cualquier cosa de él menos que tuviera problemas sexuales.

–Pues los tiene, ya lo creo que los tiene. Disfunción eréctil, nada menos.

–Ah. Comprendo, pero… no sé qué tiene que ver esto conmigo.

–Sinceramente… yo tampoco. Si le he mandado llamar… es por indicación de la señorita Bonnefoy, no sé muy bien por qué. Al parecer, hay algo que en su momento el señor Bonnefoy no me contó que es importante para el caso y que tiene que ver con usted. Lo único que pude esclarecer es que tenía relación con la fidelidad o no del señor Bonnefoy hacia el señor Kirkland. ¿Tuvo algún tipo de aventura alguna vez con Francia?

El chico se sonroja y mira hacia un lado.

–No, en absoluto, nunca tuve nada con Francis… y no creo que a estas alturas lo tenga –suelta un suspiro que refleja desaliento.

–Ajá –decido pasar por alto ese sonrojo y ese suspiro por el momento-. Entonces, ¿por qué cree que Mónaco me repitió a usted?

–La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro –su sonrojo va a más, haciendo que todo lo que está diciendo se vuelva sospechoso-. Es decir… entre Francis y yo no ha pasado nada nunca, y no sé que le puede hacer pensar a ella que ha sido así alguna vez. Es cierto que Francis y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos… al fin y al cabo, fui una de sus colonias.

–De las más grandes, por cierto –no puedo evitar comentar.

–Sí, bueno… pero por aquel entonces no era más que un trozo de tierra. Cuando me encontró era un niño pequeño, de apenas once años. Antes de estar bajo su cuidado estaba con Inglaterra, pero… bueno, es normal que los progenitores tengan un favorito, y el de Inglaterra siempre fue mi hermano, Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, Francia me prefería a mí porque era un niño mucho más tranquilo que mi hermano y… -se sonroja de nuevo-… mucho más lindo y más achuchable, en su propias palabras. Creo que lo sigue pensando, de hecho. Estuve bajo su protección mucho tiempo y me crió como sólo un padre criaría a su hijo. Lástima que las peleas de aquel entonces entre él e Inglaterra hicieran que volviera con éste último –suspira-. Podrán decir muchas cosas de Francia, pero no que no sabe cuidar a un niño.

–Supongo que, ya que tuvo tan buenas experiencias con el señor Bonnefoy, mantuvieron el contacto posteriormente.

–Por supuesto, no podría dejar de hacerlo. Francis siempre fue muy importante para mí y nunca se comportó como… en fin, como se comporta con la mayoría de las personas, nunca trataba de seducirme ni insinuaba nada entre nosotros. Supongo que… me siguió viendo como el niño pequeño que había sido cuando estaba con él, a pesar del tiempo pasado y de lo que yo hubiera crecido.

Es curioso: a pesar del obvio tono de felicidad con el que Canadá habla cuando se refiere al señor Bonnefoy, no puedo evitar captar cierto deje melancólico, sobre todo en la última frase. Empiezo a sospechar por qué la señorita Bonnefoy me pidió que hablara con él. Aún así, no entiendo exactamente qué tiene que ver esto con el caso.

–Matthew… cuando dice que el señor Bonnefoy no cambió su comportamiento para con usted… corríjame si me equivoco, pero me ha parecido que en cierta forma usted había esperado que hubiera cambiado de alguna manera.

Ahora el rojo de las mejillas de Matthew compite con el rojo de su sudadera.

–Y-yo no he dicho en n-ningún momento eso, señorita Nina.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero es lo que me ha parecido. Simplemente… llámeme loca si eso le parece, pero es lo que... digamos que he intuido –lo observo en silencio durante unos segundos. Quizá me he precipitado en mis juicios-. ¿Me he equivocado?

El canadiense no me contesta, sino que traga saliva y se queda mirando uno de sus pies, con la cara increíblemente roja. Finalmente habla con voz ahogada, como si estuviera resfriado.

–Supongo que sabrá, siendo psicóloga como es, lo que es el complejo de Edipo.

Oh, oh. Cuando un paciente utiliza términos freudianos (términos que odio a muerte, por cierto) es que va a contar algo que líe el caso de alguna manera, y no puedo adivinar de qué manera va a ser en esta ocasión.

–Por supuesto –contesto, animándole a continuar.

–Bien –carraspea y se endereza en su silla-. Yo no sé si estará recogido en los manuales de psiquiatría que el complejo de Edipo pueda ocurrir entre un hijo varón y su padre, pero es lo que me pasó a mí. Siendo un niño tímido e introvertido como yo era, y después de que Inglaterra me tuviera como… no es la expresión que busco, pero como algo parecido a un segundo plato siempre por detrás de mi hermano… que viniera un hombre como Francis y me diera todo ese cariño de manera exclusiva hacia mí fue como andar tres días en el desierto y encontrar un oasis de kilómetros y kilómetros. No pude evitar sentir un cariño muy especial desde el principio, a pesar de que sabía que no podría pasar nada entre nosotros. Cuando ya me independicé… todo el mundo me ignoraba o me confundía con mi hermano, y como mi hermano es un desastre… todo el mundo me echaba las broncas que en realidad eran para él. Francis fue de los pocos que nos distinguía y que me siguió teniendo la misma consideración, así que… no pude evitar hacerme ilusiones y dejar que eso que sentía… creciera.

–Se enamoró del señor Bonnefoy –concluyo yo.

–Sí… para mí desgracia así fue –suspira-. Me sentía idiota sintiéndome así, y no porque crea que el amor sea una tontería, sino porque resultaba inútil desde mi punto de vista luchar contra las numerosas y bien conocidas conquistas de Francis. Más teniendo en cuenta que el no me consideraba siquiera un rollo de una noche… para él siempre fui algo así como… algo entre un hijo y un hermano. Y aparte… no es que yo tenga una autoestima muy alta, así que empecé a creer que si no quería estar conmigo era porque yo no era atractivo ni interesante para un hombre de mundo como es él.

–Ya veo… -comprendo todo lo que Matthew me cuenta, pero sigo sin ver en qué manera eso influye al caso. Si tanto él como el señor Bonnefoy aseguran que no ha pasado algo entre ellos…-. ¿Se enteró en algún momento el señor Bonnefoy de sus sentimientos hacia él?

–Que yo sepa no… nunca me permitiría que él lo supiera, y menos ahora que tiene una relación más o menos seria con Inglaterra… lo último que querría es complicarle la vida.

– ¿Y no ha pasado algo extraño entre ustedes últimamente, algo que no hubiera pasado antes? Lo que sea, aunque parezca una tontería. A lo mejor tiene más relevancia de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio.

–Mmmm… -mira el techo y se queda pensando un rato-… bueno, es posible que haya pasado algo… pero es que realmente es una tontería.

–No importa, cuéntemela –le apremio. Dios, estoy tan desesperada que me agarro a un clavo ardiendo. Esto no puede ser bueno.

–Bueno, la semana pasada tuvimos reunión de la ONU, y después decidimos salir por ahí a tomar algo. Entramos en un local y estaba Gilbert (ya sabe, Prusia) tomando un chupito tras otro de mamazo (sé que suena mal, pero es ron-miel con nata y canela, nada raro). Me invitó a un par de rondas y como estaba dulce no pude resistirlo, a pesar de que tengo poco aguante para el alcohol. Se me subió rápido y… -se sonroja una vez más-… es una tontería, pero con lo tímido que soy nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo: mientras hablaba con Francis un rato me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Durante un segundo me quedo de piedra y no sé qué decir.

¿Un beso en la mejilla?

¿De verdad todo este lío se inició… con un beso en la mejilla?

Rápidamente me repongo y me vuelvo a centrar. Si realmente todo esto ha ocurrido por un beso en la mejilla no puedo desaprovechar la ocasión.

– ¿Cuál fue la reacción del señor Bonnefoy después del beso?

–No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero… creo recordar que se sonrojó y me sonrió. Después hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido de lo más normal.

–Ajá… y claro, usted no lo vio extraño…

–Entre lo que había bebido y que siempre actúa así… no, no demasiado –me mira curioso-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

–Bueno… no podría asegurarlo todavía, pero… tengo la ligera impresión de que algo más pasó en aquel momento –reflexionó durante un segundo-. ¿Le importa si le cuento al señor Bonnefoy lo que hemos hablado hoy?

–En absoluto, pero le pido que no dé mi nombre, me moriría de la vergüenza. Y también me gustaría pedirle que… se asegure de que Francis es feliz, sé que con esto que le ha pasado no lo es en absoluto.

–Y tiene razón, pero no se preocupe: en eso consiste mi trabajo.

-o-

–A ver si me aclaro –Emily sacude la cabeza y los brazos mientras parpadea repetidamente-. El tío llega a tu consulta con disfunción eréctil y diciéndote que le gusta mucho su novio, quien anteriormente había sido su enemigo, y que el amor de su vida se murió. Luego su hermana te dice que hay otro chico. Y después el otro chico, quien fue hijo adoptivo del primer tío, te dice que le dio al tío del principio un beso en la mejilla y que está enamorado de él. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

–Perfectamente –afirmo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tomó un sorbo de mi latte macchiato.

Desde que me ayudara aquella vez cuidando a Peter, Emily suele acercarse a mí más que antes cuando visito la cafetería en la que trabaja, y si no tiene muchos clientes y su jefe está ocupado se sienta conmigo y charlamos sobre lo que está dando en la carrera o alguno de mis casos (siempre ocultando el fundamental dato de que algunos de ellos son naciones, por supuesto). Ahora que la conozco un poco mejor me doy cuenta que es una chica despierta y enérgica con unas ideas muy originales en cuanto a terapia se refiere. Diferimos en concepciones teóricas (mientras que yo prefiero basarme en teorías de tipo cognitivo ella se rige por otras de corte más conductista), pero muchas veces he encontrado buenas ideas entre sus gritos ensordecedores y sus comentarios extraños. Quién lo diría, realmente tiene madera para esto debajo de esa corteza de infantilismo.

La chica de ojos azules se deja caer en la silla y se queda pensando unos segundos.

–Menudo culebrón… propio de cualquier fic yaoi. Va a ser verdad que la realidad supera a la ficción. ¿Qué hiciste entonces, llamaste a tu paciente?

–Sí, lo hice –suspiro-. Y si te digo la verdad… todavía no sé si lo que hice estuvo mal.

– ¿Por qué? Eres su psicóloga, se supone que tienes que informarle de todo lo que vas a averiguando para así poder ayudarlo, ¿no?

–Sí, pero verás… lo que me dijo me dio ciertos motivos para preocuparme.

"– _¿Por qué no me contó antes lo que Mónaco le había contado?_

–_No quería ponerla en un compromiso. Entienda que ella lo hizo con su mejor intención, sólo para ayudarle, y no estaba segura de lo que iba a significar ese número cuando me lo dio…_

–_Debió contármelo en ese momento –me interrumpe la nación francesa-. Matthew no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, así que no hay razón para que se vea involucrado._

–_Disculpe pero discrepo. Sé que le dio un beso en la mejilla la semana pasada, coincidiendo con la fecha en la que comenzó su problema._

– _¿De verdad cree que un beso en la mejilla puede provocar una disfunción eréctil?_

–_En su momento creí en la existencia de personas que representaran a cada país. ¿Por qué no en esto?_

–_Está bien, en ese caso, ¿qué pruebas tiene?_

–_Matthew afirma que usted se sonrojó, y usted me lo ocultó cuando hablamos._

–_Matthew se había pasado un poquito con el ron-miel, y si se lo oculté es porque no le di importancia._

–_Pues se la está dando ahora poniéndose así, tan la defensiva._

– _¡Fue sólo un beso en la mejilla! ¡No nos besamos, ni nos acostamos, ni hicimos nada de nada! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?_

–_No, no me resulta difícil entenderlo. Pero dígame una cosa, ¿qué sintió cuando Matthew le dio aquel beso?_

_El señor Bonnefoy calla y sólo soy capaz de oír su respiración irregular a través del teléfono. No sé si es que no sabe qué contestar o si es que sí sabe y no me lo quiere decir. Sea lo que sea, puede significar que yo llevo razón en mis deducciones._

–… _sentí como un aleteo de una mariposa rozando mi mejilla –oigo que susurra al fin-. Sentí la tímida ternura y el dulce cariño convertidos en beso y grabándose a fuego en mi piel. Sentí la marca del amor más puro adentrándose en mi ser. Y también sentí a mi corazón latir fuerte, deseando más de ese amor para poder corresponderlo con ayuda de la ardiente pasión y el delirante deseo._

_Después de oír eso, comprendo que a Francia no se le conoce como "el país del amor" en balde. Sólo del país del amor podrían proceder unas palabras tan… como decirlo de manera suave… metafóricas._

–_Es decir, que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Canadá._

–_Sí –suspira-. Y en ese mismo momento decidí negar aquel sentimiento. No me pregunte por qué, tengo mis razones._

–_Lo sé: el señor Kirkland, el recuerdo de Jeanne D'Arc y el hecho de que usted haya sido el protector y pseudopadre de Matthew._

– _¿Cómo lo sabe? –la voz del señor Bonnefoy suena como si se sintiera amenazado. No lo culpo, yo también me sentiría si alguien supiera tantas cosas sobre mí._

–_Es obvio que lo querría ocultar al señor Kirkland por ser su pareja actual y tener una serie de sentimientos hacia usted. Independientemente de si lo ama o no, no me parece que sea de los que sientan indiferencia a la hora de dañar los sentimientos de una persona. Por otro lado, le da miedo sentir lo mismo o casi lo mismo que sintió y que de alguna manera aún siente por una persona que ya no está. Si bien es cierto y a la vista está que ha superado su muerte, no puede evitar sentirse culpable e incluso puede sentir que le está faltando el respecto a su memoria. Por último, enamorarse de alguien al que cuidó como a un hijo puede hacer que se sienta algo así como un enfermo o una especie de pedófilo, a pesar de que ya sea un mayor de edad. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

–_Completamente –contesta el francés impresionado después de unos segundos-. Realmente es una persona increíble, madmoiselle Nina._

–_No lo crea, son gajes del oficio. Mire, señor Bonnefoy… sé que esto le sonará a lo típico que se suele decir en ocasiones como estas, pero el hecho de que el señor Kirkland sienta algo por usted no significa que usted le deba nada a él. No dudo en que sienta algo por él, pero… quizá debería preguntarse por quién siente algo mayor, si por él o por Matthew._

–_Lo dice como si fuera fácil._

–_No, lo digo como si fuera obvio, como de hecho es. Señor Bonnefoy, más allá de lo que usted sea, de sus deberes, sus obligaciones, las personas que lo rodean, su pasado o su futuro… usted no es más que una persona. Una persona que tiene un carácter y una existencia peculiar, pero una persona al fin y al cabo. Y en mi opinión, toda persona tiene derecho a aislarse durante un momento, durante un segundo, y de escucharse a sí misma para entenderse y saber qué necesita para ser feliz. A veces lo que se necesita no es sencillo y a veces conlleva achacar graves consecuencias… nadie dijo que fuera una decisión sencilla de tomar, pero estoy segura, y usted estará de acuerdo conmigo en eso… que es la única manera que tiene de conseguir llevar las riendas de su vida como es debido, incluso si no escoge lo que realmente quiere, y por tanto de alcanzar la paz._

_Después de mi intenso monólogo moralizador, el silencio vuelve a reinar a un lado y otro de la línea telefónica. Reconozco que mis palabras son difíciles de mascar y son ideas que necesitan rumiarse en profundidad, así que se me ocurre que quizá no debería esperar una respuesta inmediata del señor Bonnefoy. Estoy a punto de proponerle que se tome un tiempo para pensarlo cuando de repente su ronca voz se me adelanta._

–_Tiene razón._

_Acto seguido, Francis Bonnefoy cuelga el teléfono, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con la sensación de haber tenido una de las conversaciones más desconcertantes de mi vida."_

–O sea, que después de estar rompiéndote los cuernos por él, pensando en la manera más mejor de ayudarle y dándole consejos de todo tipo, va el tío y te cuelga. ¡Pues menudo personaje! –Emily se cruza de brazos para recalcar su opinión sobre el tema-. Menos mal que te paga, porque yo soy tú y no le vuelvo a hablar.

–No se puede ser tan radical en este trabajo, Emily. Algunas personas necesitan tomarse un tiempo a solas antes de retomar la terapia para centrarse en lo que realmente necesitan. El problema es… que a veces se equivocan al decidir y eso puede complicar las cosas. Pero no puedo negarle su derecho a pensar un poco antes de volver.

–Quizá –la morena tuerce un poco la cabeza y me mira-. Eres realmente muy comprensiva, Nina. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

–Te lo da la experiencia, Emily. Después de ver un paciente y otro y otro llega un momento en que tu sentimiento de humanidad se crece hasta desbordarte y parece que nada te pueda sorprender… -empiezo a sentirme como una especie de mentora para Emily teniendo este tipo de charlas trascendentales con ella, pero parece que lo tendré que dejar para otra ocasión.

– "Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know…"

– ¿Sí? –pregunto tras descolgar mi teléfono móvil. Lo hago tan rápido que no me da tiempo a ver el número en la pantalla.

– ¡Cómo no, usted otra vez! ¿¡Se puede saber a qué viene esa manía de meter la nariz en todos los asuntos de mi vida que no le interesan!

Alejo todo lo que puedo el teléfono de mi oreja. Me arrepiento instantáneamente de no haber mirado la pantalla, ha provocado que esté un paso más cerca de la sordera.

–Señor Kirkland… cuánto tiempo… -saludó cuando me he recuperado de la impresión mientras Emily me mira con curiosidad.

– ¡No me venga con esas! ¡No vaya de señorita educada que nunca ha roto un plato! ¡Dos veces que he tenido que tratar con usted y dos veces que he perdido algo: primero mi hermano y luego mi amante! ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, mi dignidad?

Antes de decir algo que no debería, tomo aire. Con el señor Kirkland hay que tener paciencia y andar con pies de plomo, nunca sabes por dónde va a saltar.

–Señor Kirkland, ya le dejé claro en su momento que no le había quitado a su hermano y que seguro algún día se llevarían bien, sólo tiene que dejar tiempo para que Peter recapacite un poco. Y en cuanto a lo de su amante… no sé qué le habrá contado el señor Bonnefoy, pero…

– ¡Ese es el problema, que no me ha contado nada! -¿me dejará algún día el señor Kirkland acabar las frases?-. Podría haberme llamado, enviado un email, una carta en el pico de una paloma o lo que sea… ¡pero no! Lo único que me deja es un Post-It en la nevera y mucho es. ¡Cómo si eso fuese una justificación universal!

Esto… ¿qué?

–Señor Kirkland, siento decirle que no entiendo una palabra de lo que me cuenta. ¿Podría explicarse mejor, por favor? Me gustaría saber en qué me he equivocado en esta ocasión.

–Como si no lo supiera: le ha dicho a Francis que se aleje del mundo y desaparezca, y eso es lo que ha hecho. ¡Sin avisarme ni nada! Simplemente me ha dejado una nota: "Necesito reencontrarme, para eso debo desaparecer del mundo. No me busques". ¡Está claro que esto es cosa suya!

Efectivamente, tiene pinta de ser cosa mía. Por otro lado, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que mis pacientes se tomen mis palabras a la tremenda?

–No se ponga así, señor Kirkland. Seguramente estará en su casa o en la de su hermana…

–Ni su hermana, ni sus estúpidos amigos ni Canadá ni absolutamente nadie tiene idea de dónde está. ¡Es cómo si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! ¡Más le vale encontrarlo pronto si no quiere que le cierre la consulta!

– ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué?

–Si no hubiera sido por usted esto no habría pasado, y si no quiere que le cierre el chiringuito lo hará. ¡Así que ya lo puede estar buscando! –tras ese último grito cuelga, por suerte para mi tímpano.

Dejo el móvil en la mesa y suspiró. Genial, no sólo ha vuelto a desaparecer uno de mis pacientes sino que tengo que ir a buscarlo. ¿Se puede saber que hice en otra vida para merecer esto?

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Levanto la mirada y miro a Emily bastante confusa.

– ¿Cómo?

-Que si puedo acompañarte en tu búsqueda. Como comprenderás, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación, y bueno… suena emocionante –sonríe-. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte y quizás podría aprender algo. ¿Puedo?

La miro fijamente mientras cabilo en mi interior. Es buena chica y realmente puede resultar de ayuda, pero el riesgo a que se entere de algo que no debe es muy grande. Por otro lado, no creo que hubiera persona en el mundo que encajara mejor esa información que ella: con lo loca que está, es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa.

–Sabes que todavía no puedo contratarte, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero no quiero que me pagues. Sólo quiero tener el placer de ayudarte.

Odio admitirlo, pero con esas palabras ha dado en el clavo.

–Está bien, Emily, te dejo ayudarme. Pero sólo en este caso, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –La morena agita los brazos y grita de felicidad-. ¡Muchas gracias, Nina, ya verás cómo no te arrepientes! –Se levanta y empieza a recoger los platos de la mesa-. Espera un segundito que lleve esto y recoja mis cosas y me voy contigo… ¡auuuuuuuuuu! ¡Te vas a enterar, niña del demonio!

No sé muy bien cómo ni cuándo, pero un momento está Emily hablando conmigo y al siguiente está en el suelo, tocándose una rodilla. Miro abajo y veo a una niña con cara de traviesa que le saca la lengua antes de salir corriendo. Parece que le ha dado una patada a la camarera haciendo que se cayera.

– ¡Eso, huye ahora que puedes, que como te coja te voy a crujir!

– ¡Oiga! –interviene una chica castaña con ganas y larga melena rezada-. ¡Un respeto que es nuestra hija!

– ¡Como si es la nieta de la Reina, oiga! ¡Que me ha hecho un cardenal kilométrico!

La chica de gafas va a responderle cuando otra chica con la piel más oscura y pelo algo más corto que porta una red de esas para cazar mariposas se coloca a su lado y le pone la mano en el hombro.

–Déjalo, Darling, no vale la pena estresarse por eso. Mejor vamos a buscar a nuestra hija, ¿vale?

–Tienes razón, Honey –tras una última mirada de odio, ambas chicas desaparecen corriendo tras la niña.

–Odio a esa niña con toda mi alma, en serio, siempre que viene me hace lo mismo –Emily se siente y se mira la herida-. No te importa esperar un poco más, ¿verdad?

"Oh, no, no me importa esperar, en absoluto", contesto en mi interior, "pero espero que a ti no te importe que ya me haya empezado a arrepentir de aceptar tu ayuda. Digamos que es… un pequeño intercambio".

* * *

Y terminó! Qué os ha parecido? Flojillo? Ha sabido mantener el nivel? Todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones son un tesoro para mí, y me las podeis hacer llegar mediante reviews (así como sugerencias, recomendaciones, críticas y todo tipo de ideas que os pasen por la cabeza, os aseguro que las leo y las tengo en cuenta a todas).

Las dos chicas que aparecen al final son personas reales, no voy a decir quienes. La niña a la que se refieren como hija no, es una... digamos que una OC de esas dos chicas. Es demasiado complicado para explicarlo, así que espero que no os importe si lo obvio U^^''

Aprovecho para contaros que en mi blog he publicado una selección de canciones como sugerencia de BSO para este fic (sí, me creo tan guay que le hago BSOs a mis fics *awesome face*). Si a alguién le interesa, mi blog se llama In my sweet and strange world y en mi perfil está la dirécción (yujú, por fin mi perfil no está vacío!). Espero que os guste.

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se acaba el caso de Francis. Dónde diablos se ha metido el francés? Qué hará Nina para encontrarlo? Servirá Emily de alguna ayuda? Qué pasará al final con Canadá? No os lo perdais! Hasta pronto!


	19. Cuanto menos bultos más claridad final

Hola hola! Bienvenidos una vez más a este mi fic y cada día el de más gente! *feel like ING* Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez, estaba liadilla con mi europapeleo (los que me tengan en Twitter sabrán de lo que hablo). Sinceramente no estaba segura de poder publicar este capítulo hasta Octubre, pero he tenido suerte y la musa ha sido benévola conmigo ^^ Muchíchisimas gracias a todos los lectores, los que añadis mi historia a vuestros favoritos y los que me dejais reviews. Aquí teneis las respuestas a estos últimos:

-**Narue Inverse: **Soy de ideas fijas, geme, y el Franada conquistó mi corazón desde el principio. Tranquila, algún capricho podré darte (en este fic hay cabida para todo!). Los problemas de Nina con Iggy sólo han empezado, y efectivamente, Francis está muy lejos xD Gracias otra vez por los ánimos aquel día.

-**Ikarstu:** Me alegro de que te guste tanto ^^ Francis está... en el quinto pino xD Y espero que también te guste este cap. Disfruta!

-**0White-Rose0**: Me alegro de que te interesase el cap. La cosa era que nadie se esperara lo del beso en la mejilla, así causaba una mayor impresión. Francia anda bastante lejos y Nina tendrá que comprarse sonotones para hablar con Iggy xD. Tendremos una Emily colaboradora y más Mónaco. Y tranquila (?), estoy bien, sólo andé un poco ocupada con europapeleo y cosas así. De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparte ^^

-**faby-nan:** Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic ^^ Sí, yo también creo que lo de la mejilla es encantador, y creeme, me dolió en el alma que Nina no pudiera ver a Matthew al principio, pero debía ser así. No es por ser países, es que Francia es un exagerado y coge la vida por los cuernos (?). Y sí, Arthur es lo más entretenido del mundo, pero es la cruz de Nina. Tranquila, tendremos más Mónaco. Disfruta del cap!

-**Merlina-Vulturi:** Francis es... simplemente Francis xD. El próximo caso no será Rochu, pero tranquila, habrá Rochu en el fic ;) Disfruta del cap!

-**RougePuppet:** Matthew es simplemente achuchable, Francis es un ser confundido, y Arthur es... Arthur xD. Tu carrera suena interesante, me gusta cómo suena ^^ Disfruta del cap!

-**SilverDawn12: **Rusky aparecerá algún día de estos. Francia debajo de una mesa? Mmmm... creo que no xD, pero no es mala idea. Y Canadá es un osito de peluche ^^.

-**Nikie Blue: **Wow, los 18 del tirón? Espero que descansaras. De todas maneras, muchas gracias y que disfrutes de este cap ^^

-**Laurelie Kirkland: **Sí, el reto terminó de manera satisfactoria, o eso quiero creer ^^. Sí, yo también noté esa parte forzada, es la que más me costó al escribir y la que menos me gustó al leer, pero no conseguí hacerlo mejor. Francis nos demostrara quién es realmente en este capítulo, y he de decir que tus ideas no están del todo desencaminadas. Emily pasará al equipo de Nina pronto, en cuanto tenga una consulta más grande, no temas. Arthur está quedando bastante mal de momento, pero pronto tendrá su momento de protagonismo. Tendremos más Mónaco, y... gracias de nuevo. Disfruta con el cap!

-**dlaymei: **Tranquila (?), he puesto todos los esfuerzos del mundo en hacer que Nina no fuera una Mary Sue y creo que en una gran medida lo he conseguido. Me alegro que te parezca tan genial y que te guste mi manera de escribir, hago lo que puedo por mejorar cada día. Ya tienes aquí la continuación. Disfruta!

Bueno, pues con esto, y tras recordaros que Hetalia no es en absoluto mío, comenzamos con el fic. Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Cuantos menos bultos, más claridad (parte final)**

—Bueno, a ver… yo creo que todo sería más fácil si descartamos los lugares donde seguro no está -Lena se toma la libertad de coger una caja de chinchetas de uno de mis cajones-. Propongo que pongamos una chincheta en cada país donde sabemos que no está.

Asiento ante la inteligente propuesta de la monegasca y coloco chincheta sobre la representación cartográfica de la nación francesa.

—Creo que a estas alturas queda más que claro que en su tierra no está -añado una sagunda chincheta en las islas cercanas-. Ni tampoco en Reino Unido, y no creo que tampoco ronde Irlanda.

Todos los presentes muestran su acuerdo de inmediato. Qué decir, resulta de lo más obvio. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

—Bien, en mi tierra ni en la de mi Lovi está -el señor Fernández coloca sendas chinchetas sobre España e Italia-. Y mi hermano tampoco lo ha visto, así que... -pone otra chincheta en Portugal.

—West tampoco lo ha visto, ni tampoco la marimacho ni el señorito -más chinchetas son añadidas por el centro de Europa de la mano del señor Beilschmidt-. Y por supuesto, si Lovino no lo ha visto, Feliciano tampoco.

—En América del Norte tampoco está -le toca a Matthew colocar chinchetas en Estados Unidos y Canadá. Lena coloca la última chincheta en Mónaco.

Observo el mapa en silencio, intentando no desesperarme.

—Bien, eso nos deja en... ¿140 países, más o menos?

—Sí, pero le aseguro que serán menos, no se preocupe -me tranquiliza con serenidad Mónaco-. Para empezar, Belward le ha prohibido la entrada tanto en Suecia como en Finlandia por razones personales que usted podrá imaginarse, así que los podemos descartar ya. Por otro lado, en Suiza y Liechstein tampoco lo quieren ver ni en retrato...

—Sí, y tampoco creo que cierta bielorrusa que me conozco lo deje pasar por Ucrania y Rusia -añade el señor Beilschmidt-. Y lo mismo digo para Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Países Bajos. De hecho... creo que podemos descartar Europa al completo desde ya.

— ¿No es un poco precipitado llegar a esa conclusión tan pronto? -una no puede evitar a veces preguntar ese tipo de cosas-. Hay muchos países aún que no...

—Que no lo soportan -termina la chica de la trenza por mí-. Lo que dice Gilbert tiene sentido, la fama de pervertido que tiene mi hermano no se la puede quitar nadie. Que empezara a salir con Arthur supuso un alivio para muchos, pues significó que estarían a salvo por una temporada de que les metiera mano en las reuniones de la ONU y la UE, pero si viaja el sólo nadie se fía.

—Ya veo... -lamentablemente para el señor Bonnefoy, es una razón de peso para no dejarle entrar, sin duda alguna-. En ese caso... ¿dónde creen ustedes que deberíamos empezar a buscar?

Antes de que ninguno de los demás pueda siquiera abrir la boca se escucha la voz de Matthew resonar entre las cuatro paredes.

—Está con uno de nosotros. Con uno de sus hijos o hermanos, quiero decir. A pesar de todo, siguen siendo su familia de alguna manera y son los únicos que lo dejaran pasar de manera segura y con los únicos que se siente del todo bien. En mi opinión, creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar por ahí.

—¿Está seguro? -le pregunto, mirándole a los ojos.

El canadiense traga algo de saliva y tiembla mientras abraza con fuerza el oso que se ha traído hoy, pero asiente con la cabeza con fuerza.

—Estoy seguro.

Vuelvo a mirar el mapa. Hijos y hermanos... posiblemente se traten de antiguas colonias y territorios de ultramar franceses. Bueno, no tiene tantas como Inglaterra, pero tengo entendido que no son precisamente pocas.

—¿Cuántas personas pertenecen a la familia del señor Bonnefoy? Sin contarle a ustedes, por supuesto.

—No podría decirle exactamente. Entre América del Sur, América central, África, Ásia y algunas islas perdidas por el Pacífico...

—Dígame un número aproximado, por favor.

—Entre 40 y 50 personas.

Entre 40 y 50... bueno, eso es menos de 140.

—¿Les han llamado a alguno de ellos?

—No, pero creo que sé por dónde podemos empezar -Lena se saca una agenda de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo-. ¿Le importa que utilice su teléfono? Serán llamadas a cobro revertido, no se preocupe.

—Por supuesto, adelante -le permito, ofreciéndole incluso mi sillón. La monegasca lo acepta y decido dejarla un poco apartada del resto de personas allí reunidas para que pueda hablar sin ningún problema.

—Bueno, y ahora que tenemos una idea de dónde puede estar... ¿qué va a hacer cuando lo encuentre, Nina? -me pregunta el señor Fernández.

—Si le digo la verdad... no lo tengo muy claro -confieso-. Para empezar, no sabemos si cuando lo encontremos habrá tomado ya una solución o si estará cerca de tomarla. Éticamente hablando, yo no puedo obligarlo a qué se defina en una u otra dirección, ni siquiera puedo meterle prisas. Por otro lado, el señor Kirkland me perseguirá hasta los mismos infiernos si no toma una decisión rápido...

—Ah, pero por el cejotas no se preocupe -me tranquiliza el español con una sonrisa-. Ése ladra pero no muerde -y lo dice el que perdió su Armada Invencible contra él-. Además, si no es por esto, encontrará otra razón para perseguirla a los infiernos, así que tómeselo con calma.

—Sí, el inglesito aquí es lo de menos -coincide el pruso-. Aquí lo importante es Francis y cómo conseguir que vuelva a ser el que era. Propongo que viole violentamente al señorito podrido -tras decir esto, el señor Beilschmidt empieza a reírse estrepitosamente.

—Con todos mis respetos, señor Beilschmidt, no sé de qué ayuda le va a servir al señor Bonnefoy violar al señor Edelstein.

—... la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco, porque si al señorito le da por sacar sus cuerdas y su pala de sado a lo mejor se traumatiza... -el albino empieza a reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que podría ocurrir si coincidieran Francia y Austria con objetos de sadomasoquismo, momento que aprovecho para marginarlo de la conversación.

—Está bien, ¿alguna otra propuesta? Seria, a ser posible.

Automáticamente la sala se sume en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las teclas del teléfono al ser pulsadas y la sosegada voz de la señorita Bonnefoy hablando en francés con un acento curioso. Observo a los que se encuentran a mi alrededor e intento adivinar qué pasa por sus mentes. De todos ellos, el que más me preocupa es Matthew, y lo que dice minutos después confirma mi preocupación.

—Yo creo... que la solución sería eliminar el conflicto... creo.

— ¿Y cómo propone hacer eso, Matthew?

—Si se elimina una de las opciones a decidir... no hay ninguna decisión que hacer.

—Y con eliminar una de las opciones se refiere a...

—Francis y Arthur tenían una buena relación y una vida en común antes de que yo apareciera... está claro que... que si yo no hubiera aparecido nada de esto hubiera pasado... y ellos serían felices...

—Matthew... -me acerco y le pongo la mano en el hombro-, usted no tiene la culpa de nada. El señor Bonnefoy ya tenía dudas antes de que todo esto pasara, y quién sabe si hubiera sido algo peor lo que hubiera pasado. Además, usted no podía saber que un beso en la mejilla podría desencadenar en una búsqueda internacional -le sonrió con suavidad.

—Quizá no, pero... no puedo evitar sentirme culpable en cierta manera. Supongo que puede decirse que... me siento responsable de mis actos.

—Es comprensible, pero retirarse de una competición que, por otro lado, sólo existe en la cabeza del señor Kirkland no hará que la decisión del señor Bonnefoy sea más sencilla.

—No comprendo.

—El señor Bonnefoy todavía tendrá que decidir… no, más que decidir, tendrá que entender que es lo que le está pasando y que es lo que realmente siente tanto por el señor Kirkland como por usted, y una vez que entienda eso tendrá que decidir qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Pongamos que descubre que realmente no ama al señor Kirkland: aunque así sea, aún tendrá que decidir si permanecer a su lado por el simple hecho de no hacerle daño o afrontar la verdad y alejarse de él. Y por supuesto, tome la decisión que tome, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias.

—Comprendo… en ese caso, ¿qué debería hacer?

Antes de que yo pueda contestarle, se me adelanta la única voz que no se ha escuchado en todo lo que llevamos de reunión.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea hacer, Matthew?

El susodicho se vuelve y mira confuso a la joven de brillantes ojos azules y camiseta de una tortuga con gafas.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Usted dice de querer desaparecer para facilitar la decisión del tal señor Bonnefoy, pero… ¿es eso lo que realmente desea hacer? ¿Es lo que su corazón le pide que haga?

El de gafas se toma un par de segundos para pensarlo.

—No… realmente no. Pero… no sé me ocurre otra cosa…

— Pues si no es lo que desea hacer, ¡no lo haga! Todos deberíamos tener derecho a no hacer lo que no queremos. Alejarse del problema no lo solucionara ni le hará más feliz; en cambio, si se queda, quizá aún pueda pasar algo.

—Pero… Arthur lo ama…

— ¡Y usted también! Y no es justo que acalle esos sentimientos sólo por no hacer daño. Usted también está en riesgo de ser dañado.

— Yo no importo…

— ¡Claro que importa! ¡Usted importa más que nadie! ¡Si no fuera por usted, a lo mejor Nina se encontraría en una situación confusa por no tener todos los datos sobre el caso y daría palos de ciego intentando entender por qué un caso que en principio era sencillo no evolucionara como debería! ¿No lo comprende? ¡Usted es crucial! –Emily parece darse cuenta del ímpetu con la que está hablando y se tranquiliza un poco-. Además… usted también tiene derecho a luchar por su felicidad. Nadie es más que nadie, todos somos encantadores e irremplazables a nuestra manera. ¿Por qué él señor Kirkland tiene más derecho a disfrutar del señor Bonnefoy que usted? ¿Porque tiene mal genio? ¡Por favor…!

Matthew intenta replicar, pero ninguna palabra puede salir de su boca por muchos intentos de mover los labios que hace. Debo aplaudir a Emily: su puntual intervención parece haber conseguido que el canadiense tome un poco más de perspectiva en cuanto a su implicación en la situación. Se puede deducir por los ojos bajos del chico de gafas y esa actitud entre perplejo y arrepentido, como si se sintiera culpable por algo que no entiende del todo pero que empieza a visualizar por primera vez.

Estoy a punto de decir unas palabras para rebajar el efecto de las palabras de la chica de ojos azules cuando oigo que cuelgan un teléfono, arrastran una silla y se acercan a pasos sonoros.

—Lo he encontrado –anuncia la señorita Bonnefoy-. Está con Théresè.

— ¡Anda que no se lo montan bien algunos! –comenta el señor Fernández, en un gesto de clara envidia.

— ¿Théresè? –no puedo evitar preguntas.

—En las Islas Seychelles –me aclara Mónaco-. La buena noticia es que parece que ya ha tomado una decisión, así que están viniendo hacía aquí.

— ¿Has hablado con él? –pregunta Canadá con ojos ansiosos.

—Sí, dice que ahora lo ve todo transparente. No sé si quiere decir que lo ve todo claro o que tanta agua le ha trastornado la percepción.

Aguanto la risa disimulándola tosiendo. Emily prefiere reírse abiertamente y a todo volumen, lo que provoca que todos la miren como si estuviera loca. La verdad, una risa tan estridente como la suya no la deja en muy buen lugar.

—En fin, ¿cuándo se supone que estará aquí? –me interesó. Quiero saber de cuánto tiempo tengo para preparar todo lo necesario.

—Suponiendo que salgan ahora mismo… échele unas cinco horas como mínimo. Yo apostaría que en menos de siete horas no están aquí.

—Perfecto, tenemos tiempo de sobra –miro al señor Fernández y al señor Beilschmidt-. ¿Les importaría ir a buscar al señor Kirkland? Estoy segura de que ustedes saben dónde vive. Y por favor… sean los más amables que puedan.

—Por favor, señorita… ¿acaso duda de nosotros? –se indigna falsamente Prusia, sonriendo de manera que queda claro que no hago mal en dudar.

—Creo que a estas alturas esa pregunta no tiene cabida, señor Beilschmidt –es mi respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, Gilbert, nos conoce demasiado bien –reconoce el español-. Le prometemos que nos portaremos lo mejor que podamos… no estamparemos al cejotas contra una pared ni nada por el estilo.

—Con eso tengo suficiente –me vuelvo hacía Emily-. ¿Podrías encargarte tú de Matthew? Ya sabes… conciéncialo un poco.

—No te preocupes, Nina –la morena me guiña un ojo y me sonríe-. Yo me encargo sin problemas, pero a cambio… me debes una conversación, ¿está bien?

—Está bien –tengo una ligera idea de que quiere que hablemos y realmente esperaba que me lo pidiera. Me vuelvo hacia la señorita Bonnefoy-. Me acompaña a recoger al señor Bonnefoy al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirle. ¿Le parece bien que vayamos en limusina? Yo pago, faltaría más.

— ¿Limusina? ¿No es algo exagerado?

—Créame, sólo usted tendría el valor de hacer esto por mi hermano sin temer por una violación. Usted más que nadie se lo merece.

Estoy tentada a rechazar, pero a estas alturas ya sé de sobra que no va a servir de nada. Además, algo tendré que hacer durante esas seis horas.

-o-

— ¿Es cierto que tiene tomada ya una decisión?

—Sí… creo.

— ¿Cree?

—Como comprenderá, que tenga las cosas más o menos claras no elimina la responsabilidad y la culpabilidad que conlleva esa decisión.

—Lo comprendo –tomo mi ice-capuccino y chupo un poco por la cañita-. Entonces, ¿sabe ya lo que va a hacer?

—Sé lo que tengo planeado hacer, pero temo… -el señor Bonnefoy suspira y se tapa la cara con las manos-… temo estar equivocándome. Temo hacer daño a quién no se lo merece. Temo… creer que lo tengo todo claro y que a la hora de la verdad me falle la voz y se me vaya toda la fuerza por la boca. Temo que los tres acabemos sufriendo.

—Toda catarsis exige un sacrificio –le rebato yo.

— ¿A cualquier precio, señorita Nina? ¿Aunque eso signifique truncar la felicidad de una persona para la que se es importante?

—Ya le dije que todo el mundo tenía derecho a averiguar qué era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, a pesar de los riesgos, señor Bonnefoy. Tampoco le estoy diciendo que le rompa el corazón, pero tampoco estaría mal ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando. Por otro lado, cada acción tiene su consecuencia, y a veces no podemos controlar esos pequeños efectos colaterales.

—Lo sé, pero lo que no temo es que no sean tan pequeños –suspira y se echa la pelo hacía atrás-. Se me hace extraño, ¿sabe? Preocuparme tanto por los detalles. Tantos sentimientos entremezclados… la vida me parecía mucho más sencilla cuando simplemente… iba al grano, ya me entiende –sonríe de medio lado.

— ¿Prefiere volver a esa vida? Es una opción, al fin y al cabo.

—No, ahora no podría seguir con eso. En mi retiro he comprendido muchas cosas, cosas que me impedirían volver a esa vida sin sentirme terriblemente vacío. Además… todavía tengo ese problema por el que la busqué, ¿recuerda?

—Cómo olvidarlo –sonrió suavemente-. Entonces, si lo tiene tan claro, sólo queda hacerlo, ¿no cree?

—Sí… -mira a través del cristal tintado de la limusina-, a pesar de todo… soy consciente más que nadie que esto no puede seguir así –me vuelve a mirar-. Gracias por hacérmelo ver.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme nada. El trabajo duro lo ha hecho usted, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Bromea? Yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser por usted.

—Pero yo no podría haber hecho nada si usted no me hubiera venido a ver –le rebató-. Yo sólo le expliqué qué estaba pasando y qué le trataba de decir su cuerpo. El resto lo hizo usted.

—Pero hizo más que eso… tomarse la molestia de hablar con Matthew, mover medio mundo para buscarme… ¡aguantar a Arthur cuando tiene síndrome premestrual a pesar de ser un hombre! ¿Tiene idea del mérito que eso supone?

—A estas alturas es casi una costumbre, señor Bonnefoy –bromeo y los dos reímos. Con eso, consigo que el francés se relaje aunque sea un poco antes de la decisiva reunión que tendrá lugar en cuanto lleguemos a mi consulta. Al otro lado de la limusina la señorita Bonnefoy nos observa junto a la tal Théresè, que ha resultado ser una chica alegre de piel oscura y pelo negro recogidos en dos coletas con dos llamativos lazos rojos. Mientras que ésta última no puede dejar de mirar al que al parecer es su hermano mayor con marcada cara de preocupación, Mónaco me mira a mí con una expresión que no podría definir. Probablemente, todos sus años de experiencia como jugadora de póker y otros juegos de azar le han ayudado a adquirir la habilidad de no mostrar ningún sentimiento ni en su rostro ni en su postura. No obstante, creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que en cierta manera la señorita Bonnefoy me mira con… esperanza.

Finalmente el chófer aparca debajo de mi consulta. El señor Bonnefoy se frota las manos y coge aire por la nariz.

—Es el momento, ¿verdad?

—Así es –asiento con la cabeza-. ¿Preparado?

—Quiero creer que sí –mira unos segundos al suelo y suspira-. Vamos allá.

El susodicho y yo bajamos a la calle, dejando a sus hermanas en el lujoso vehículo, y subimos hasta la planta de mi despacho en el más completo silencio. No es un silencio tenso, pero tampoco acaba de resultar cómodo. La expectación se puede palpar en el aire.

Conforme vamos subiendo, se va escuchando un eco cada vez más fuerte. Al principio sólo es un murmullo lejano, pero pronto aumenta en intensidad y claridad y se van distinguiendo palabras como "bárbaros" e incluso frases enteras como "el día menos pensado me cuelo en tu casa, te robo tu hacha y te capo". Indiscutiblemente, el señor Kirkland está en el edificio. Al llegar a mi puerta los gritos son tan ensordecedores que incluso me cuesta oír mis propios pensamientos.

—Entraré yo primero para poner orden –digo antes de irrumpir en el despacho. Dentro el ambiente es caótico pero totalmente esperable: por alguna razón el señor Kirkland está atado a una silla, algo que probablemente habrán hecho entre el señor Fernández y el señor Beilschmidt. Estos dos, por cierto, están sentados en el suelo a una distancia segura de las piernas del señor Kirkland, riendo y soltando comentarios jocosos ante los gritos y las quejas del británico. Y al otro lado, observándolo todo en silencio por precaución, están Matthew y Emily, sentados en otras sillas. Al oír que la puerta se abre todos ponen su atención en mí y Emily sonríe al verme.

— ¡Nina, ya has llegado! –se acerca a mí y me cuchichea al oído-: No te imaginas la de locuras que han ocurrido aquí desde que te fuiste… ¡los países están mucho peor que yo!

—Ya te digo…

Un momento… ¿qué es lo que a dicho?

La miró sorprendida y ella me responde con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos. Acto seguido dice en voz alta:  
—Bueno, señor Fernández y señor Beilschmidt, creo que ahora va a ocurrir algo que sin duda nos interesaría ser testigos pero que sin duda no nos concierne, así que será mejor que salgamos.

— ¡Jo, nos vamos a perder el espectáculo!

— ¡Yo había traído hasta palomitas!

— ¡Ni de coña os iba a dejar estar aquí, bastardos! ¡Largo de aquí los dos!

— Que yo sepa, tú no tienes vela en este entierro, cejotas.

— ¡Que no me llames cejotas!

—Y así toda la tarde -la chica morena rueda los ojos-. Señores, por favor…

Tras mucho insistirle, la de ojos azules consigue convencer a los dos alborotadores de que salgan de la consulta tras ella no sin antes desatar al señor Kirkland de la silla, y durante unos minutos nos quedamos solos Inglaterra, Canadá y yo. Los miro uno por uno y tomo aire.

—Ya saben para que estamos aquí. ¿Están listos para lo que tenga que pasar?

Matthew asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras el resto de su cuerpo tiembla. El inglés simplemente suspira y mira hacia un lado. A su manera, también está nervioso.

—Proceda –se limita a decir.

Entonces dejo entrar en el despacho al señor Bonnefoy. Con pasos nerviosos pero elegantes se adelanta hasta el centro de la sala y mira a los otros dos presentes. Éstos a su vez lo miran a él, con los ojos llenos de angustia y necesidad de sentirse amados. Me siento tentada de abandonar la sala para dejarles intimidad, pero el francés me mira y entiendo que no quiere que me vaya. Me necesita como apoyo.

—Arthur… Matthew… me alegro de veros a los dos aquí. Sé que os he dado un gran disgusto desapareciendo de esta manera, pero tenía que hacerlo. En las últimas semanas han pasado muchas cosas y tenía que ponerlo todo en orden dentro de mi cabeza. Lamento que os hayáis visto arrastrados dentro de todo esto.

—Eso no importa ahora, rana con perilla –le espeta Inglaterra-. Di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos de una vez.

—Ah, Arthur… siempre tan encantador –el señor Bonnefoy le sonríe antes de seguir-. Bien, he estado reflexionando y creo que ahora comprendo todo. A partir de los acontecimientos ocurridos, he intentado hacer una relación entre todos los sucesos y creado una teoría que lo explique todo, pero primero tengo que consultar una cosa –le vuelve hacia mí-. _Madmoiselle_ Nina, ¿es posible que de manera inconsciente el cuerpo comprenda algo que la mente no haga?

—Bueno… sí, podría ocurrir algo así –reconozco-. Es posible que su mesencéfalo procese cierta información inconsciente que la cual se haga participe su sistema nervioso periférico sin necesidad de que dicha información sea procesada por la corteza cerebral. En otras palabras, su mente consciente no "sabría" nada y su inconsciente se "habría dado cuenta" hace mucho. De hecho, es normal que eso ocurra con algunas emociones.

—Gracias –vuelve a dirigirse a los otros dos hombres-. Mi teoría es que mi cuerpo bloqueó esa parte de mí para hacer que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Y creo que ya lo he hecho. Así que, si mi teoría es correcta, todo volverá a la normalidad cuando confirme esos sentimientos. Pero para comprobar eso tengo que hacer un experimento… y temo que tanto si me equivoco como si acierto voy a hacer mucho daño a alguien.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. El señor Kirkland mira al señor Bonnefoy con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Matthew también lo mira, pero sus ojos están mucho más abiertos y brillantes. Casi parezca que se va a poner a llorar.

—Mira, pervertido, no he venido hasta aquí para que te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y me diga que posiblemente voy a sufrir. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y ya nos lamentaremos luego si es necesario –son las contundentes palabras de la nación inglesa.

—Y-yo pienso lo mismo, Francis –el de gafas traga saliva-. N-no es momento de dejarnos en ascuas… -sonríe débilmente-. Saldremos adelante, sea lo que sea que pase aquí.

Francia asiente y se dirige con pasos seguros hacia el inglés. Con un movimiento rápido y sin que nadie se lo espere lo coge por los hombros y lo besa de manera pasional. Los otros tres presentes entramos en una especie de estado de shock que nos impide pensar en cualquier otra cosa. A los segundos el señor Bonnefoy deja de besar al de las cejas pobladas y mira hacia abajo, como si esperara que pasara algo.

—Lo que imaginaba –comenta, perdido en sus propios pensamientos-. Lo que nos deja…

De la misma manera en que se acercó al señor Kirkland se planta delante de Matthew y le besa de idéntica manera, haciendo que los otros tres nos perdamos más. Pero al besarlo y ver cómo el señor Bonnefoy vuelve a mirar abajo y en esta ocasión pone una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, empiezo a comprenderlo. Y más cuando veo que es lo que ha hecho que el señor Bonnefoy ponga esa sonrisa.

—Dios mío… -no puedo evitar decir mientras miro hacia otro lado terriblemente sonrojada. Oficialmente, el problema por el cual el francés vino a verme a mí consulta… ya no existe. En absoluto.

—Francis… -oigo la voz ahogada del canadiense-… estás…

—Sí, Matthieu, estoy listo para darte todo el amor que necesites. Como ves, mi cuerpo opina que estoy enamorado de ti, y empiezo a pensar que tiene razón. ¿Qué te parece?

Por el rabillo del ojo e intentando no mirar cierta parte del cuerpo del francés, veo como un sonrojado Matthew sonríe tímidamente y lo abraza despacio.

—Me parece bien… creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ti –admite enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quien sonríe y acaricia su pelo suavemente. Podría resultar un momento tierno y todo si no fuera por… bueno, creo que no hace falta decirlo.

Miro al señor Kirkland y siento lástima por él. Tiene la misma cara que cuando Peter se fue con el señor Fernández: resignada y melancólica son dos palabras que la describirían a la perfección. En silencio, para que los otros dos no se den cuenta, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, haciendo lo posible por esquivar mi mirada. Le agarro del brazo justo antes de que salga de la puerta.

—Señor Kirkland…

—No diga nada –tira de su brazo para soltarse del agarre-. No necesito que me humillen más.

No soy capaz de contestar nada mientras lo veo marchar por el pasillo vacío. Mientras tanto, la escena en mi despacho sigue siendo tan feliz como hace un momento o incluso más. Al parecer, en el momento que yo me he distraído con Inglaterra ha sido la ocasión perfecta para que España y el que fue Prusia volvieran a entrar en la sala y empezaran a felicitar a la recién formada pareja y a decir no se qué páridas de una boda en las Vegas. La única que se ha quedado en la puerta ha sido Emily, que también ha observado al inglés irse en silencio.

—Pobre Inglaterra… como buena galesa que soy no debería decir esto, pero no se merece lo que le ha pasado. No creo que sea tan malo como para merecerlo.

—No lo es –concuerdo con ella-. Y por cierto… me debes una explicación. ¿Cómo diantres te diste cuenta?

—Bueno, Nina –la morena sonríe, divertida-, puede parecer que estoy un poco loca y no lo niego, pero no soy tonta. Había cosas muy extrañas en los casos en los que te he acompañado y pensé que… era lo más lógico.

— ¿Y lo creíste desde el principio?

—Hay gente que sigue creyendo que Avalon existió y que sigue buscando a Nessie. Así que, ¿por qué no?

La miro en silencio. No sabría decir qué, pero esta chica tiene algo que la hace especial. Es como si estuviera tocada por un hada. El caso es que tenía razón cuando me dijo que no me arrepentiría de aceptar que me ayudara.

— ¿Sabes, Nina? –dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-. Después de esto… tengo aún más ganas de poder trabajar para ti.

Le sonrío, sintiéndome por alguna razón muy satisfecha.

—Lo cierto es… que yo también, Emily. Yo también.

* * *

Y fin! Qué os ha parecido? Una completa locura? A mí también, pero es lo que tienen todos estos xD Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa que tengais que decirme sobre el fic me la podeis hacer saber mediante todos los reviews que queraís.

En el próximo capítulo Nina se encargará de un país cuya vida es un gran remolino de alcohol, opio y rock'n roll. Quereis saber quién y sus problemas? No os perdais el próximo cap! Hasta pronto!


	20. Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado parte 1

Buenas a tods! Increíble pero cierto, esta vez no he tardado demasiado en publicar el cap. Sinceramente, pensé que con todo el lío de la universidad y demás iba a tardar un poco más, pero... aquí estamos!

Debo agradecer una vez más a todos los que seguís a este fic, que es casi como un bebé para mí. Cada visita y cada palabra de apoyo recibida en un review son una razón más para que este fic siga creciendo (hasta dónde? todavía no lo sé muy bien). A los que me dejasteis reviews en el cap anterior, aquí teneis las respuestas:

**-Victoria Balck:** Sí, a mí también me dió pena hacerle eso a Arthur, pero lo exigía el guión U_U Pero no te preocupes, pronto dejará de estar sólo...

-**yueuzumaki: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi pequeña historia ^^ A mí también me encanta el Franada, como abrás podido comprobar. Y sí, Francis y sus métodos son bastante cuestionables, pero qué podiamos esperar de ese maldito pervertido.

-**Ikartsu:** No te asustes, en ningún momento planeba que esto fue un FrUK (mayormente, porque Arthur DEBE ser seme!).Y no, Arthur dejará pronto de estar sólo... ya lo verás ;)

-**Kitsune2494: **Oh, no te preocupes, yo también tengo brotes de dicha enfermedad de vez en cuando, te entiendo. Aunque si me escribes me harás muy feliz ^^ Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic y mis casos, y prometo intentar que también te guste el del cejotas. Y también espero intentar que no llores D:

-**Yami Li Jones: **Yo tampoco me acuerdo, así que perdonada ^^ Gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi fic y... sí, has acertado, ese será el próximo caso! Así que espero que lo disfrutes igual ^^

-**Ed-Chan: **Pero no mates a Matty, él no tiene la culpa! D: Y yo no hago sufrir a proposito a Arthur, son exigencias del guión U_U Pero bueno, todo cambiará pronto...

**-0White-Rose0: **Me halaga que te preocupes por mí ^^ pero tranquila, estaba y estoy bien. Tranquila, Emily volverá a aparecer pronto. Y sí, has acertado con el siguiente caso ;)

-**Laurelie Kirkland: **Sabes que a veces exagero un poco, darling :3 Mónaco es amor, simplemente (y creéme, pronto el mundo la amará más a ella y al EstoniaxMónaco, yo me aseguraré de eso). Admitamóslo, a Francis no lo quieren ni en su casa xD y los países... bueno, en mi headcanon son personas, como tú y como yo, que se han visto con una responsabilidad muy grande sobre ellos, pero personas al fin y al cabo (y por eso necesitan ir al psicólogo, claro ^^). Contaba con que la mayoría de gente no se acordaría, para así dar la sorpresa. Qué le vamos a hacer, es Francis XDD. Y Mónaco no dice en ningún momento que Théresè sea Seychelles, dice que Francis está CON Théresè EN las Islas Seychelles. Emily está loca, pero no es tonta, como ella misma dice, y por mucho que los países no lo digan claramente o intenten disimular, dos más dos siempre son cuatro (por mucho que Descartes después diga lo que sea xD). Y sí, Arhur tendrá su caso pronto y será feliz ;)

-**dlaymei: **Francis es superpreligroso, no hace falta que los países no le dejan entrar para saberlo xDDD Matty es super monoso, ¿lo sabré yo? Y claro que las parejas tienen que ser lo opuesto, si fueran iguales sería un aburrimiento! Emily es pura dinámita, y tranquila, Arthur será pronto feliz, ya lo verás ;)

Y tras esto y tras recordaros que Hetalia no es ni será nunca mío, comenzamos con el fic. Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado (parte 1)**

Salgo del edificio arropándome con el abrigo fuertemente, pegándolo a mi cuerpo todo lo que puedo. Las noches londinenses de invierno son frías y oscuras, y más aún si se acerca una tormenta. No quiero estar en la calle cuando eso ocurra, así que me apresuro a llegar a mi coche y encender el motor y la calefacción para entrar en calor. Al hacerlo, pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy recuperando la sensibilidad en mejillas y manos y no puedo evitar soltar un suspirito de gusto. En apenas unos minutos la primavera ha llegado al interior de mi Mercedes.

Las calles de esta zona de la ciudad están tranquilas a esta hora, por lo que apenas tardo un cuarto de hora en llegar a mi casa. Aparco y, mientras recojo mis cosas del asiento del copiloto, un hombre que posiblemente esté algo bebido se deja caer sobre el maletero, causando un gran estruendo y que yo me lleve el susto de mi vida.

-Pero será posible... -mascullo entre dientes para después salir y encararme con la persona en cuestión-. ¡Eh, usted! ¡Oiga! ¡Bájese de mi coche!

-¿Y ssí no quierro? -la forma en que arrastra las palabras me confirma que lleva en el cuerpo una que otra copa de más. Eso y que todavía agarre con fuerza una botella de whisky casi vacía.

-Si no quiere llamaré a la policía y le diré que me está usted acosando. No creo que me cueste mucho que me crean, teniendo en cuenta su estado.

-Oh, ¡porr ssupuessto! ¡Los borrashoss ssiemprre tienen la culpa de todo! -se ríe un poco y le pega un buche a la botella-. Loss borrashos sson el gran mal de la ssossiedad y mo meressen sserr felissess, ¿ess esso lo que esstá dissiendo?

Por alguna razón, esa voz me resulta familiar... sospechosamente familiar. Lástima que lleve un pasamontañas y que con la poca iluminación que hay en mi calle no sea capaz de ver bien sus ojos. Mientras hablo con él hago un esfuerzo por ponerle cara, pero lamentablemente no soy capaz por el momento.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento...

-¡No sse haga ahorra la amable! -suelta un hipido y me señala con el dedo en un acto que pretende ser amenazante pero que debido a su embriaguez resulta un poco ridículo-. ¡Lass que van de amable sson lass peorress! ¡Te lo quitan todo y desspuéss te ssonrrían como ssi aquello no fuera con ellass! ¡Lo mejorr ess no dejarr nada en sssuss manoss, o acabarrá como yo, ssólo en en medio de una ssiudad de locoss y borrasho como una cuba en medio de la noshe! ¡Rrepudiado porr ssu familia, abandonado porr ssu amante y ssin dignidad alguna a la que aferrarrsse! ¡Y todo porr culpa de lass mujerress amables! ¡Deberrían sserr condenadass y quemadass en la hoguerra como brujass que sson!

Mientras mi achispado acompañante habla, se empiezan a oír truenos cada vez más fuertes. La tormenta se acerca y algo me dice que vendrá acompañada de granizo. No debería quedarme mucho más tiempo en la calle si no quiero que un trozo de hielo me dé en la cabeza, pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada a este señor. Por lo que puedo ver de sus ropas no es ningún vagabundo y aunque lo fuera no habría ninguna buena justificación para que tuviera que pasar una noche tan mala en la calle. Quizá pueda llevarlo a un sitio seguro antes de que lleguen las nubes.

-Disculpe, señor, me encantaría seguir hablando con usted sobre tan interesante tema, pero me temo que se acerca una tormenta y estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no sería buena idea permanecer en la calle. Si quiere, puede decirme donde vive y le acerco en un momentito...

-No ess necessarrio -me interrumpe, levantándose del coche y abriendo los brazos tanto y de manera tan inestable que temo que vaya a perder el equilibrio y se vaya a dar de bruces contra el frío suelo-. Todo lo que ve, todo lo que hay a mi alrrededorr es mi cassa, assí que no sse prreocupe -tras tal manifiesto suelta una risita tonta.

-¿Quiere decir que vive en la calle?

-No, porr ssupuessto que no. Lo que quierro decirr ess que todo Londress ess mi cassa, y Ossforrd también, y lass ssiudadess que lo rrodean también. Todo Reino Unido, dessde Galess hassta Irrlanda del Norrte ess mi cassa, lo que me perrrtenesse -vuelve a reírse como un bobo-. Sse puede dessir que ess parte de mí, parrte de lo que ssoy. Ssomoss loss doss la missma cossa.

Al instante siento como una gota de sudor me surca la sien. Por fin caigo en quién es el dueño de la voz, y al acercarme un poco y visualizar un par de ojos verde esmeralda mis sospechas quedan totalmente confirmadas. Menos mal que la decidido sentarse encima de mi coche y no encima de cualquier otro, seguro las cosas no hubieran acabado muy bien de haber ocurrido eso.

Cruzándome de brazos y utilizando la misma voz que utilizaría una madre para regañar a su hijo, le pregunto:

-¿Es consciente de los problemas que puede acarrearle todo lo que acaba de decir, señor Kirkland? Estoy seguro que todos los que son como usted no verían con buenos ojos que fuera contando por ahí esa información tan alegremente.

Ante mi pregunta, el susodicho señor Kirkland abre los ojos con sorpresa y se acerca a mi cara rápidamente. Parece que él tampoco me ha reconocido, algo en lo que probablemente haya influido la monumental borrachera que lleva en el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo ssabe...? -en cuestión de segundos la cara de Inglaterra (¿o debería empezar a llamarlo Reino Unido?) pasa del total y completo horror a una mueca que muestra el fastidio más absoluto, señal sin duda alguna de que ya me ha reconocido-. ¡Ah, porr ssupuessto, tenía que sserr ussted, la arruina hogarress! -estupendo, otro apodo que no me hace ninguna gracia para la colección-. Tendrría que haberr rreconossido antess esse tono mandón y esse pelo tan rridículo, que ssegurro le cosstarrá una millonada mantenerrsse el tinte todoss los messess. Ssólo ussted podrría sser la única que en miss peorress momentoss vinierra a meterr el dedo en la llaga y a rrecorrdarme lo patética que ess mi vida.

Voy a replicarle y a comenzar la que posiblemente sea una discusión apoteósica cuando un relámpago y un estruendo ocurren simultáneamente justo encima de nuestras cabezas, lo que me hace dirigir la atención hacia el cielo y que comience a preocuparme en serio. La tormenta está justo encima de nosotros y empezará a descargar de un momento a otro. Dado que no es mi intención estar allí cuando eso ocurra siento el irrefrenable deseo de correr a mi casa y resguardarme, pero, por otro lado, mi parte más humana me insta a que ni se me pase por la cabeza dejar al señor Kirkland allí (eso y mi deseo de que su odio hacia mí no crezca más, pues podría traerme muchos problemas teniendo en cuenta cuál es mi lugar de residencia). Ante este panorama y la urgencia de hacer algo que cause el menor mal, me decanto por la opción que no sé si es la más sensata, pero es la que sé que debo tomar si no quiero que la bola de nieve siga creciendo y cayendo cuesta abajo y me arrastre con ella.

-Verá, señor Kirkland, de verdad le digo que sería un placer enzarzarme en una discusión con usted para poder soltarle unas cuantas verdades, pero por un lado creo que en su actual estado sería una perdida de tiempo y no tendría ningún sentido, y por otro hay otros problemas prioritarios en este momento, así que... -le cojo del abrigo y tiro de él con fuerza-... ¡venga conmigo!

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde me lleva? -el británico intenta resistirse, pero debido a las numerosas copas que ha debido tomarse antes de encontrarse conmigo sus intentos de liberación son nulos y soy capaz de arrastrarlo con la misma facilidad con la que arrastraría a una muñeca de trapo, con la diferencia de que una muñeca de trapo no se iría tambaleando todo el rato y no iría montando un escándalo por donde pasará-. ¡Ssocorro! ¡Me ssecuestrran! ¡Essta brruja rrpelente me quierre violarr! ¡Que alguién me rresscate!

-¡Cállese, no lo quiero violar! ¡Lo estoy llevando a mi casa, señor escandaloso! ¡Simplemente pretendo ser amable e intentar que no pase frío esta noche, sólo eso!

-¿Ah, ssí? Conque ssólo quierre sserr amable, ¿no? ¿Puess sabe que le digo? ¡Que puede meterrsse toda essa amabilidad donde mejorr le quepa! -suelta un hipido, sin dejar en ningún momento de forcejear-. ¡Porr culpa de ssu amabilidad esstoy assí!

-¡Sí, claro, ahora me dirá que mi amabilidad le abrió la boca y le metió todo ese alcohol en el cuerpo a la fuerza! -no puedo evitar ironizar. "Dios, y se supone que los ingleses son los hombres más caballerosos del mundo", es el pensamiento que cruza mi mente en ese instante.

-¡No sse haga la grrassiossa conmigo! ¡Ess usted la mayorr brruja que jamáss he conoc...! -en su intento por soltarse de mi agarre, el señor Kirkland tropieza con una baldosa rota y cae al suelo, arrastrándome a mí con él y haciendo que caiga sobre su pecho. Esto va de mal en peor.

Rápidamente me levanto y compruebo que estoy bien. Me duele un poco el trasero, pero sé que es sólo de la caída y que no tengo nada serio. Entonces pongo mi atención en el señor Kirkland y no puedo sino sorprenderme al comprobar que tiene los ojos llorosos, perdidos en algún punto del nublado cielo. ¿Tanto le ha dolido la caída, o es que es por otra cosa?

-¿Está usted bien, señor Kirkland? -le pregunto con suavidad.

Su respuesta, si es que se le puede llamar así, viene envuelta en melancolía, regada por lágrimas furiosas y teñida de desesperación y angustia. Es apenas un murmullo, pero la intensidad con la que pronuncia cada palabra hace que lo oiga con más claridad que si me lo estuviera gritando al oído.

-¿Por qué todoss me odian?

Al instante su dolor pasa a ser el mío y me hago participe de lo duro que es todo esto para él. Era algo que ya sabía de antes, pero no ha sido hasta este momento cuando por fin lo he comprendido.

-No... no lo sé...

-¿Qué less he hesho? ¿Ess que acasso tengo que cargar con los erroress de mi passado toda mi vida? -suelta una risa irónica mientras las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro-. Ssí, he sido un pirrata, he hesho cossass de lass que no me ssiento orrgullosso, perro no ssoy el único que sse ha llenado las manoss de ssangrre. ¿Porr qué... -gime y se intenta secar alguna lágrima con la mano-... por qué ssoy el único que debe arrrasstrrarr todoss essoss errorress y no puedo serr feliss nunca? ¿Porr qué no puedo levantarrme una mañana sin tenerr la cerrtidumbrre de que todoss loss que me conossen me odian? ¿Ess que acasso... Dioss me ha condenado a sserr un desgrraciado toda mi vida?

No me siento capaz de contestarle, más que nada porque sé que ninguna respuesta sería lo suficientemente buena. Decido tomar una resolución más prágmatica y que sin duda de ayudará más que cualquier cosa que pueda decirle: me pongo en pie, me sacudo un poco y le extiendo una mano.

-Levántese -le ordeno con voz suave.

El inglés me mira, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Para qué?

-Incluso los que dicen que son unos desgraciados como usted merecen estar protegidos al calor de un hogar cuando se acerca una tormenta. Y si realmente todo Londres es su casa como dice, entonces mi casa también es la suya -le dedico una media sonrisa-. Vamos, ya podrá ponerse a lamentarse cuando estemos más a gusto.

El rubio parece no saber qué decir y no se decide a darme la mano. Siento como una gota de lluvia cae sobre mi coronilla, seguida de algunas más. Está empezando a gotear, y posiblemente empeore pronto.

-Vamos, no quiero acabar como una pulga mojada por su culpa -le insisto, algo impaciente.

-¿Por qué hace esto, señorita Nina? -por alguna razón el señor Kirkland ya no arrastra tanto las palabras y habla con una voz mucho más serena y ronca que hace un momento.

-Porque creo que tiene razón al decir que es injusto que no sea feliz. Y porque yo no le odio, a pesar de todo. ¿Le parecen buenas razones?

Asiente débilmente con la cabeza y se agarra finalmente a mi mano. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le paso uno de mis brazos por la espalda para ayudarle andar. Noto su andar titubeante y hago todo lo posible porque se mantenga lo más recto posible. Así, a paso lento pero constante, llegamos por fin al portón de mi edificio, justo cuando la lluvia arrecia más fuerte. Subimos por el ascensor, entramos en mi apartamento, y lo primero que hago es ayudar al señor Kirkland a acomodarse en mi sofá y encender la calefacción. Fuera, como pensé, han empezado a caer trozos de hielo intercalándose con las gotas de lluvia mientras los truenos suenan de fondo de la misma manera que una batería sonaría de fondo en una canción de rock. Cuando consigo una temperatura agradable en la casa suspiro y miro a mi improvisado invitado.

-¿Desea cenar algo? -inquiero cortésmente.

-No... creo que cualquier cosa que comiera ahora la vomitaría inmediatamente -suelta una risita y se tapa la cara con el brazo-. Si no le importa... me gustaría dormir y ya está, siento que el mundo me da vueltas.

-Comprendo -asiento con la cabeza-. Espere un momento que le prepare la habitación de invitados y podrá dormir lo que quiera.

Corro hacia la mencionada habitación y cambio las sabanas lo más rápido que puedo. Preparo también un par de toallas por si desea ducharse y enciendo una vela aromatizada para hacer la estancia más acogedora. Tras eso, vuelvo al salón y anuncio al inglés que ya lo tiene todo listo.

-De acuerdo... -se quita el pasamontañas, se levanta tambaleante, pero rechaza mi ayuda cuando me acerco-. No, no sé preocupe, puedo hacerlo sólo...

Se dirige a su habitación arrastrando los pies, de una manera bastante más patosa y menos elegante de como anda normalmente. Casi por milagro llega a la puerta, y como si hubiera sido el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, se pasa y se agarra al marco de la puerta, resoplando. Entonces me mira, y veo que en este momento tiene los ojos más trasparentes de lo que los he visto nunca.

-Señorita Nina, yo...

-No tiene que decir nada -le interrumpo-. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Él me dirige una mirada llena de dudas, pero asiente y sonríe tímidamente.

-En ese caso, sólo le desearé buenas noches y... le daré las gracias.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada...

-Oh, sí, sí que tengo. Tengo muchísimas cosas que agradecerle, pero la principal es... gracias por no odiarme después de todo, señorita Nina.

-o-

-Buenos días -saluda un aún adormilado inglés que a pesar de eso muestra un aspecto mucho mejor del de anoche. Es evidente que las nueve horas de sueño le han sentado bien y su pelo rubio recién lavado tiene un bonito brillo.

-Buenos días -le respondo con una taza de latte macchiatto en la mano-. ¿Café?

-Té mejor, gracias -pide mientras se sienta el la silla enfrente de la mía.

-De acuerdo, pero lamento decirle que sólo tengo té en bolsitas -me disculpo mientras me levanto y preparo el agua para hervir.

-No se preocupe, cualquier cosa estará bien -sonríe débilmente y pega un mordisquito a uno de los dulces que están sobre la mesa-. ¿Los ha preparado usted?

-No, ojalá -sonrío-. No soy muy buena haciendo dulces. Tampoco es que sea la peor cocinera del mundo, pero la verdad es que soy bastante mediocre. Esos dulces son de una cafetería cercana a mi consulta. No debería comer tantos, pero debo admitir que los dulces son mi perdición -el agua llega a la temperatura adecuada mientras hablo, así que dejo caer una bolsita de Earl Grey Tea en una taza pequeña y la lleno de agua caliente hasta casi rebosar-. ¿Azúcar o limón?

-Limón. Y leche también, por favor.

Le acerco la taza, el limón y la jarrita con la leche, lo que el me agradece con un gentil gesto con la cabeza. Parece que su inglesa caballerosidad ha vuelto, lo que me hace sentir mucho más cómoda en su presencia. Puede sonar algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que en muchas ocasiones estando sobrio me ha tratado de una manera muy despectiva y desagradable, pero algo me dice que eso no va a ocurrir esta mañana.

Permanecemos un rato en silencio, desayunando y perdido cada uno de nosotros en nuestros propios pensamientos, hasta que él deja la taza sobre la mesa, me mira a los ojos y dice:

-Lamento mucho lo de la pasada noche, señorita Nina, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado y lo siento mucho.

-No tiene importancia -le respondo, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Al menos anoche tenía la excusa de la borrachera, otras veces no puede excusar su comportamiento con nada -sonrió ligeramente. Ante tal comentario, el inglés se sonroja y se ve obligado a desviar la mirada.

-Lo sé... lo cierto es que por lo general la he tratado de una manera que no corresponde con cómo un caballero debería tratar a una dama. Más aún cuando se trata de una dama tan amable y atenta como es usted...

-Déjese de hipocresías, señor Kirkland -le corto de manera muy brusca-. Ayer me quedó bastante claro lo que piensa sobre mí. Es lo que tienen los desinhibidores como el alcohol, que desinhibien y hacen que la verdadera naturaleza de la persona salga a flote.

El señor Kirkland me mira triste. Parece que quiere decirme algo, pero o no encuentra las palabras o no se atreve por alguna razón. Finalmente susurra:

-¿Cómo es posible que no me odie después de lo de anoche, señorita Nina?

"Buena pregunta", reconozco mentalmente. Por suerte para él, conozco perfectamente su respuesta.

-Porque lo comprendo -le explico-. Últimamente ha perdido muchas cosas importantes en su vida: su hermano, su amante... y en esas ocasiones siempre he estado yo involucrada, por una razón u otra. Supongo que es normal que me utilizara como catalizador de su furia, aunque no comparto esa opinión. Como ya le dije en esas ocasiones, yo no hice nada, o no a propósito, para que usted acabara así. De hecho... yo también lamento que usted acabara así de solo. En ningún momento desee esto para usted, señor Kirkland.

-¿... lo dice de verdad? -pregunta el joven de cejas anchas, temeroso.

-¿De qué me serviría mentirle? -le pregunto yo a su vez, encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. Es un silencio que debería sentirse incómodo, pero que, a mi modo de verlo, se saborea más como... reflexivo, incluso necesario, como si se tuviera que digerir de alguna manera lo que en esta cocina estuviera pasando. Es como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia y por fin nos viéramos en la lejanía el uno al otro. Como si nos escontraramos, como si estuviéramos jugando a redescubrirnos. Como si hubiéramos estado sordos todo este tiempo y de repente empezáramos a entendernos.

Observo su cara con curiosidad mientras él observa absorto el fondo de su taza, como si allí estuviera la verdad del universo. Parece querer decir algo. Deduzco eso por su rostro concentrado, sobre todo por la gran arruga de en medio de su frente. Y también porque de vez en cuanto mueve los labios ligeramente, como probando cómo suena una determinada palabra salida de ellos. Tras largo rato sumiso en la práctica de ese particular ejercicio, el hombre de cejas pobladas pronuncia al fin una frase entrecortada:

-Señorita Nina... ¿sería muy raro... y muy descarado por mi parte... si yo ahora, en este instante... le pidiera un poco de esa ayuda que está repartiendo por todo el mundo?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que cierto italiano ya asentó un precedente, así que... creo que no -dejo mi taza sobre la mesa-. Pero si me pide ayuda debe especificar, señor Kirkland. ¿En qué quiere que le ayude, exactamente?

-Mis problemas con el alcohol -suspira-. He probado muchas drogas a lo largo de mi vida, pero a ninguna he estado tan enganchado y me ha causado tanto daño como el alcohol. A veces siento que es lo único que sé hacer bien, beber hasta perder el control de mi mismo, y no es que sea muy útil. ¿Usted... usted podría hacer eso por mí?

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo. ¿Quiere que empecemos ya?

-Si no es muy duro...

-No se preocupe, simplemente quiero saber a qué me enfrento. ¿Cuándo empezó a beber, más o menos?

-En mi época pirata -sonríe con añoranza-. Era una de las grandes épocas de mi casa y sentía que el mundo era mío y que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. No es de las épocas de mi vida de las que esté más orgulloso, pero debo admitir que me encanta esa vida: la sensación de libertad, la brisa marina en la cara, conseguir tesoros, beber y cantar hasta el amanecer... no bebía tanto como ahora, desde luego, pero disfrutaba del buen ron.

-¿Y bebía para...?

-Disfrutar, sin duda.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas que usted refiere?

-Cuando... -baja la mirada y suspira-... cuando empecé a perder todas las cosas importantes que había tenido. Yo tenía muchas cosas que amaba, y pensé que las tendría para siempre... qué equivocado estaba...

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

Coge aire y lo suelta muy despacio mientras mira algún punto del techo.

-Una vez oí una frase en una película... decía que Inglaterra sólo sabía llegar a un lugar, adoptar otro hijo y abandonarlo. Puede que fuera así, pero... yo no lo hacía a propósito. Simplemente quería sentirme querido... nunca pensé... nunca pensé que no fuera a tener el tiempo necesario. Quizá es algo inmaduro por mi parte, pero...

-¿Por qué quería sentirse querido? -le interrumpo antes de que nos salgamos del tema.

-De pequeño siempre estaba sólo. Era débil y todos se aprovechaban de mí. Imperio Romano, Escandinavia... ellos y más pueblos vinieron a mí casa y me tuvieron bajo su gobierno. Conseguí crecer y fortalecer con mucho esfuerzo, y conseguí que la mayoría de mis hermanos, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte vinieran a vivir conmigo. Pero ellos me odiaban, me odiaban mucho, o al menos no les caía del todo bien. Así que decidí buscar gente que realmente me quisiera, con los que poder formar una familia de verdad. Fue así cómo empecé a tener muchas colonias y formé el Gran Imperio Británico. Tenía muchos hermanos a los que quería mucho y a los que me gustaba cuidar, pero a veces no tenía tiempo de estar con ellos por problemas en Europa, así que... empezaron a crecer sin mí y empezaron a tener algunas ideas sobre mis jefes y yo.

-¿Ideas ciertas?

-He de admitir que algunas sí, pero una idea generalizada es que yo no los quería, y le prometo que eso no es cierto.

Supongo que es difícil saber si una persona te quiere o no cuando apenas pasas tiempo con ella, pero decido que es mejor guardar ese tipo de comentarios para mí.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Supongo que habrá odio hablar de las Trece Colonias Americanas y de cómo se independizaron.

-La revolución del té y la Guerra de Independencia -asiento-. Así que uno de sus hermanos adoptivos lo abandonó.

-Sí, y... -mira para otro lado-... aunque me cueste reconocerlo, eso me rompió el corazón. De todos mis hermanos adoptados, Alfred era sin duda mi favorito, y que no quiera ser parte de mi familia nunca más... y para colmo de males, los demás empezaron a imitarlos, uno tras otro, y antes de que me diera cuenta... volvía a estar casi como al principio. Miento, estaba peor, porque ahora a la larga lista de personas que antes me odiaban había que sumar los nombres de India, Hong Kong y por ende China, Sri Lanka, Birmania, Sudáfrica, Egipto... y tantos otros. Intenté evadirme, buscar una manera de escapar de esa realidad... y allí estaba mi querido amigo ron, en un pequeño minibar junto al whisky, la ginebra, el coñac...

-Entonces... su alcoholismo existe desde...

-Mediados del s. XIX.

-Bueno, para un país eso no es tanto tiempo -observo.

-Pero lo suficiente para engancharse y no saber cómo salir -suspira-. Ya le he dicho que he experimentado con otras drogas: opio, marihuana, heroína... pero ninguna ha significado tanto para mí como el alcohol, señorita Nina. Esto... esto me tiene más atrapado de lo que me gustaría admitir. El alcohol era el sustituto perfecto de todo aquel cariño que había perdido, de todas aquellas noches durmiendo a cielo descubierto después de haber estado horas y horas contando estrellas, de aquellas sonrisas infantiles, de los cuentos y las canciones... estando bebido no lo echaba de menos, no lo sufría. Cuando empecé a salir con Francis... conseguí dejar un poco las bebidas de lado, e incluso llevé más o menos bien lo de Peter. Pero... ahora vuelvo a estar sólo, nadie me espera cuando llego a casa.

-Bebe para olvidar que no es amado -concluyo.

-Sí, algo así... aunque después es peor, pero simplemente tengo que volver a beber y todo vuelve a ir mejor.

Desvió la mirada y reflexionó durante un rato. Si en la actualidad todos esos países que me ha nombrado lo odian todavía, voy a tener que buscar una estrategia alternativa para que deje el alcohol. No obstante, sé que voy a necesitar una figura de apoyo para conseguir que no pase tan mal el trago de dejar de beber, ya que es un proceso duro y lento, y si no tiene un motivo emocional para hacerlo no puedo garantizar que salga bien.

Que le vamos a hacer, habrá que empezar con lo que tengo.

Pidiéndole antes al inglés que me disculpe un momento voy a mi escritorio, recojo algunos papeles que necesito y regreso a la cocina. En total silencio empiezo a rellenar un formulario ante la atenta y dubitativa mirada del señor Kirkland. Al acabar se lo paso junto a un bolígrafo y le digo:

-Esta será la manera de empezar nuestra terapia. Leálo, y si está conforme, firme.

Inglaterra me mira con una ceja levantada, y su expresión se acentúa cuando termina de leer el documento.

-¿Tendré que pagarle un millón de libras cada vez que beba a partir de ahora? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca¿

-Eso no es lo que pone ahí, señor Kirkland. Ahí pone que tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga con ese dinero -le corrijo, cruzada de brazos y ligeramente reclinada sobre mi silla-. En realidad, no pretendo recibir ni una libra de ese dinero.

-¿Entonces qué pretende que haga?

-Algo tan desagradable para usted que seguro querrá evitar que pase a toda costa de nuevo. Y para eso, evitaré beber de nuevo. En definitiva, lo que pretendo es que ese dinero sea una especie de inversión en su terapia.

El rubio de cejas pobladas me mira con desconfianza, pero finalmente firma y me devuelve el papel. Lo guardo en una carpeta y tras eso busco en mi frigorífico una botella de Murphy. La sirvo y se la pongo delante del inglés.

-Creí que no quería que volviera a beber -me dice, contradecido-. ¿Acaso quiere ya que empiece a derrochar dinero?

-Esta aún no entra en el trato. Sólo pretendo que tenga una pequeña despedida con el alcohol, sólo eso.

Sorprendido pero conforme, el señor Kirkland coge la cerveza y empieza a tomársela. Yo lo miro en silencio, inmutable. En realidad, mi verdadero objetivo es un poco menos... inocente. Tengo que buscar la manera de que vea el alcohol como algo asqueroso, algo que no vale la pena y que sólo trae consecuencias negativas. Y la mejor manera de eso es hacer que el alcohol le siente mal. Por ejemplo: que le dé dolor de estómago.

Que yo sepa, el cloruro de litio sólo se ha utilizado con ratas y no con humanos. Bueno, no creo que le haga demasiado daño a un país.

* * *

Y se acabó! Qué tal? Sorprendidas de que sea Arthur? Yo creo que no, pero al menos no me digais que su entrada no ha sido original xD

Algunas aclaraciones: el cloruro de litio es una sustancia que, entre otros usos, sirve para experimentos de aprendizaje en laboratorio con ratas. La mecánica es la siguiente: se le da a probar a la rata algún tipo de sabor (normalmente agua con azúcar, una bebida que normalmente les encanta a las ratas) y después se le inyecta el cloruro de litio. El cloruro de litio provoca un malestar gástrico a la rata y normalmente la rata no vuelve a probar el agua con azúcar por mucho que le guste. Por qué? Porque asocia el malestar gástrico con el sabor del agua con azúcar. Aquí Nina está intentando exactamente lo mismo: a través de un malestar gástrico pretende que Iggy aborrezca en adelante el sabor del alcohol. Sí, Nina está poniendo a Iggy al nivel de las ratas xDDDDDDDD

Cambiando un poco de tema, os anuncio que a partir de ahora podreis saber todo lo que deseais sobre Nina y Emily. Cómo? A través de la siguiente dirección de Tumblr: http :/ askninaandemily. tumblr. com/ (no olvideis borrar los espacios al copiar la url). Aún no hay nada, pero podeis preguntar lo que querais y pronto empezaré a subir entrevistas, imágenes y más cosas sobre nuestras psicólogas favoritas. Espero que lo disfruteis mucho.

Acabo de darme cuenta que no he comentado nada sobre el regalo de Francis a Nina. Ya que estamos: qué crees que le regaló el franchute? Desde ya os digo que no quiero cosas tipo esposas, ropa de cuero y eso. A lo mejor podría ser algo entre Matthew y él, qué pensais?

Bueno, en el próximo cap seguirá el caso de Don Cejas. Qué pretenderá Nina que haga Arthur con tantísimo dinero? Volverá a beber Arthur? Será verdad que tanta gente le odia? Por qué siempre hago tantas preguntas al final? No se lo pierdan!


	21. Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado parte 2

Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap de nuestra psicóloga favorita ^^ Perdón si os he hecho esperar, una escribe cuando puede. De nuevo, muchichísimas gracias a todos los que me seguis y especialmente a los que os acordais de dejarme un review, son como gotas de lluvia para mí. Aquí os dejo las respuestas:

-**Victoria Balck**: Sí, ya era hora de que el cejas fuera por el buen camino. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado con la actualizaciñon ^^ ¡Disgruta del cap!  
-**0White-Rose0**: ¿Isinuas que Nina debería tratar aún peor a Iggy? xD Bueno, bueno, todo se verá. Será un caso duro, pero no imposible... espero. Y Alfred aparecerá pronto, tranquila ^^  
-**SilverDawn12**: No se lo inyectó, al servir la cerveza se lo echó en el vaso. Como estaba de espaldas a Iggy, éste no lo vió. Ya verás cómo deja la bebida, y también verás la llegada de Rusia. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia ^^  
-**clicker-195**: Gracias _ de verdad, me sigo emocionando como al principio cuando alguién dice que ama lo que escribo, me hace sentir muy especial. Espero que lo que venga te guste igual ^^  
-**dlaymei**: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por haberte hecho esperar! Ya tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes ^^  
-**Laurilie Kirkland**: Sabes que no me importa esperar, tus reviews siempre valen la pena ^^. La idea era esa, sorprender, si hago que todos los pacientes lleguen de la misma manera puede ser un poco aburrido. Y Iggy no bebíe vodka, babía whisky, darling xD pero no importa, seguro que también le habrá dado sus traguitos en algún momento. A ver, el cloruro de litio: como he dicho antes, Nina la sirvió en un vaso antes de darsela, simplemente echó un poco aprovechando que estaba de espaldas e Iggy no veía. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Eso sólo Nina lo sabe (posiblemente se lo robó a Emily (?)). No, a una ONG precisamente no... Nina es más cruel en ese aspecto. Y lo siento, pero como ya te dije, Nina habla como piensa y piensa como habla. Es ella la que cuenta su historia, y la cuenta a su manera. Y pronto parecerá alguna escena así... no sé en qué plan, pero aparecerá.

Os recuerdo que este fic tiene además una cuenta de Tumblr (para los que les interese: http:/ askninaandemily. tumblr. com/) y a partir de ahora también contamos con un grupo de DeviantArt (http:/ nacionalpsychology. deviantart. com/). Esten atentos a este último porque dentro de poco organizaremos un concurso donde CUALQUIERA puede participar (es decr, NO HACE FALTA tener una cuenta de DeaviantArt o de FanFiction para participar)

Bueno, y despues de esto y de recordaros de que Hetalia no es mío y a mí no me dan ni un duro por esto, comenzamos con el fic. Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado (parte 2)**

—Lo llego a saber y no firmo ni borracho, ¿me oye? ¡Ni borracho!

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso hice que lo firmara cuando estaba sobrio.

— ¿Ya se está haciendo la graciosa conmigo? -el señor Kirkland me mira ofendido mientras deja otra pesada caja junto a la puerta-. Cómo no se podían hacer cosas con ese dinero: comprar una mansión en los Alpes, un par de yates... ¡pero no, tenía que darle la mitad a Francia y España en persona!

—Le dije que iba a ser algo especialmente desagradable -le recuerdo sin alternar en lo más mínimo mi tono de voz.

—Y supongo que pretenderá hacerlo cada vez que pruebe la más mínima gota de alcohol.

—Supone bien -le confirmo mientras cierro con cinta de embalar una caja más.

Realmente me está dando pena ver un minibar tan bonito vacío por completo, pero si el señor Kirkland quiere dejar la bebida, alejar la tentación de sí es un requisito indispensable. Además, aquí el señor ya cada vez le tiene más asco al alcohol. Fue ese asco, de hecho, lo que me permitió saber que había bebido: anoche, cuando recién me preparaba para dormir, un histérico inglés me llamó al borde de las lágrimas porque el mínimo bucle de whisky le producía arcadas. Ah, el cloruro de litio... siempre tan efectivo.

—Lo suyo no es normal, señorita Nina -sentencia el susodicho mientras se sienta en una de las cajas a descansar.

— ¿Debo sentirme insultada? -le pregunto con una de mis cejas levantada.

—Quiero decir... ¿no lleva demasiado lejos todo? No sé... nunca hubiera imaginado que una terapia fuese así de radical.

— ¿Y qué esperaba? -me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio-. ¿Que fuera con usted a los pubs y midiera en centímetros cúbicos la cantidad de alcohol cada noche? ¿Echarse en el diván y que me contara sus penas mientras yo asiento sistemáticamente y apunto lo importante?

—Bueno... sí, algo así.

—Siento desilusionarle entonces. No soy precisamente fan del psicoanálisis freudiano, y los métodos "poco a poco" funcionan a veces, pero en las dependencias me temo que no. No, señor Kirkland, en este tipo de asuntos lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. Cuanto antes deje de hacer esa conducta del todo, mejor. El método no es el más agradable del mundo, pero es efectivo. O me dirá que tiene ganas de beber alcohol.

—Oh, no, desde luego, desde que me echó ese brebaje infernal en la bebida se me revuelve el estómago nada más mojarme los labios. ¿Era necesario algo así?

—Tenía que ver el alcohol como algo desagradable, así que... sí, era necesario.

—Estupendo -dice sarcásticamente-. Y dígame, por curiosidad, ¿se va a quedar sólo hay o tiene preparadas más torturas? Eso si es que no las va improvisando sobre la marcha, claro.

—Tiene una imagen un poco macabra de mí, señor Kirkland -esbozo una sonrisa ladeada-, pero no lo culpo. Respondiendo a su pregunta, tengo una idea metida en la cabeza, y yo no la calificaría de tortura, pero... creo que igualmente no le va a hacer gracia.

—Bah, sorpréndame, ya nada puede ser peor de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora -el representante de Reino Unido se cruza de brazos y yo me pregunto qué tan mal le va a sentar lo que le voy a decir ahora. Es decir... no creo que recuerde esa parte de su vida con especial felicidad, precisamente.

—Alfred Jones se ha ofrecido a apoyarlo de manera activa en el proceso, y estoy considerando darle luz verde.

Acto seguido, la boca del señor Kirkland se abre de una manera que parece que en cualquier momento se le va a descolgar la mandíbula. No sólo eso, sus hombros también decaen y sus ojos se abren de manera desmesurada por la sorpresa... y el horror.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Se refire a Estados Unidos?

—No sé cuántos Alfreds Jones conoce, pero... ese mismo, sí.

—Señorita Nina... -se ríe nerviosamente-. Si esto es una broma no tiene la más mínima gracia.

— ¿Por qué debería ser una broma?

—Porque lo que usted dice no es posible. El Alfred que yo conozco no querría ayudarme.

— ¿No? ¿Cree que me equivoco? Mmmm, veamos... voz chillona, complejo de héroe... ¿le suena la descripción?

— ¿No se va a cansar nunca de hacerse la graciosa conmigo, señorita Nina?

—Debo decir que es usted el que me lo pone en bandeja, pero en fin... A ver, comprendo que no le haga mucha gracia que sea él el que se ofrezca...

— ¿Que no me hace gracia? ¡Usted qué sabrá! -el inglés se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala enfurruñado-. ¡Usted no tiene ni idea de cómo me hace sentir, ni usted ni nadie!

—Quizá, en ese caso, debería explicarme cómo le hace sentir.

—Por favor, señorita Nina, ¿cuántos años tiene usted? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintiseis quizá?

—Veinticuatro, pero no entiendo qué relevancia tiene mi edad en este tema.

—Usted es demasiado joven, lo que sabe de nosotros es lo que le cuentan los libros de historia. Usted no estuvo allí, usted no vivió lo qué pasó ni todo lo que supuso. Ni siquiera los que sí lo vivieron fueron realmente consciente de lo que significó.

—Todos menos usted, supongo.

—Sí, todos menos yo, porque ese maldito idiota nunca tuvo ni idea. ¡Ni idea! -se deja caer de nuevo en la caja donde estaba sentado antes-. Y ahora dice que quiere ayudarme... es ridículo.

Suspiro y miro al techo.

—Señor Kirkland, entiendo que se sienta tan incomprendido, pero hablando se entiende la gente. Quizá tenga razón y mi juventud impida el entedimiento de la relevancia de dichos hechos pero, ¿tanto le cuesta intentarlo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es, con diferencia, la época más dura de mi vida! ¡No puedo hablar de ella así como así!

—Ajá, de acuerdo,... pero el caso es que el señor Jones ya me ha hablado de ella.

— ¿Que ha hecho QUÉ? -el señor Kirkland me mira ahora con los ojos desorbitados-. ¡Pero será zalamera! ¡Seguro que se lo ha sacado con sus dotes de seducción de psicóloga!

¿Las psicólogas tenemos dotes de seducción? Primera noticia.

—Lo cierto es que me lo contó por su propia voluntad, no hizo falta obligarlo.

— ¡Ah, por supuesto, y le habrá contado cómo me venció de manera glosiosa! Perdón, gloriosa no, ¡heroica!

—Le sorprendería, señor Kirkland. ¿Quiere saber lo que me contó?

— ¿Por qué no? Total, ese campesino emancipado ya no me puede dañar más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—Eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es lo que él me contó. Verá, todo empezó ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba haciendo algunas llamadas...

"_Cuelgo una vez más y suspiro. Gracias a Matthew he conseguido un buen número de teléfonos de distintas naciones que han tenido o tienen algún tipo de relación con Inglaterra. Suponía que algunos de ellos sería capaz de echarle una mano al señor Kirkland con su terapia, pues apoyo humano no es sólo bien recibido sino necesario y en muchas ocasiones resulta imprescindible. Pero ha sido una suposición erronea. Ya sea porque no desean tener ningún tipo de contacto (como es el caso de India, Hong Kong o Sri Lanka) o porque tiene que acarrear con sus propios problemas (como es el caso de Portugal o Australia), nadie se presta voluntario a dicha tarea. Vale, comprendo que históricamente hablando Inglaterra no haya sido el compañero ideal, ¡pero tampoco puede ser que le odie todo el mundo! Hay otros países que históricamente hablando tampoco han sido unos santos y no creo que tengan tal cantidad de enemigos... o a lo mejor sí. La verdad es que, fuera de mi consulta, tengo poca idea de cómo es la vida de los países. A lo mejor ninguno se soportan unos a otros y no pueden confiar..._

_Sacudo la cabeza con energía. No es momento de ponerse filosófica, es momento de ayudar al señor Kirkland y de encontrar a alguien que se ofrezca a la tarea. Miro mi lista de números. El siguiente es Estados Unidos... el que supuestamente provocó tanto daño en el señor Kirkland. Um... ¿odiara también esta persona a Reino Unido como hacen sus demás excolonias? Fue la que más le dolió perder... ¿también será la que más cosas en contra tenga?_

_Bueno, ya tengo una razón más para llamarlo. A ver qué me cuenta._

_Marco el número y espero pacientemente a ver si contestan. Después de unos cuantos pitidos se oye el típico chasquido de cambio y empieza a reproducirse el mensaje del contestador automático._

— _¡Aquí Alfred F. Jones, el más formidable héroe de todos los tiempos, al habla! Ahora no estoy en casa, estaré en alguna parte del mundo luchando contra villanos como el calentamiento global o algún otro peligro que asola nuestro mundo y que sólo yo, el héroe, puede solucionar. De todas maneras, si necesitas mi ayuda, sólo deja su mensaje y lo atenderé cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo. ¡El héroe estará encantado de salvarte!_

_Por un segundo dudo entre colgar y llamar en otro momento o dejar un mensaje. Me inclino por la segunda opción. Aún tengo una lista enorme de números a la que llamar y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me va a llevar, así que cualquier cosa que me ahorre energía será bienvenida._

—_Buenas tardes, me llamo Nina y soy la psicóloga del señor Arthur Kirkland. Le llamaba para ver si podríamos hablar sobre él, tengo algunos asuntos que me gustaría aclarar y..._

_Antes de que me dé tiempo a decir una sola palabra más, oigo el ruido de pasos acelerados y un estropicio como si alguien se hubiera caído y hubiera tirado todo a su paso. Acto seguido, oigo el descolgar del teléfono y la misma voz chillona del contestador automático diciendo:_

— _¡Aquí Alfred F. Jones el héroe! Disculpe por no contestar antes, los héroes son personas ocupadas, pero si dice que se trata de Iggy todo puede esperar, ¡jejeje!. Dígame, ¿cómo es que en primer lugar Arthur se ha atrevido a ir un psicólogo? ¿Acaso ya admitió que aquellas criaturas que dice ver no existen?_

_Al principio no sé qué contestar ante tal apabullante cantidad de información recibida a tal velocidad y con tanto entusiasmo. Después de ser capaz de procesarla consigo responder:_

—_Eh, no, de criaturas mágicas no sé nada, señor Jones. El señor Kirkland me ha pedido ayuda para conseguir atacar con sus problemas con el alcohol._

— _¿QUÉ? ¿Seguro que estamos hablando del mismo Iggy? ¡Él nunca admitiría que tiene un problema con la bebida!_

— _¿Usted cree que sí lo tiene?_

— _¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo y el resto de países que lo conocemos más o menos bien! ¡No es normal que sea capaz de beberse tres botellas de Ballantines el sólo! ¡Es una locura!_

— _¿Sabe por qué empezó a beber de esa manera?_

— _¡Claro que lo sé! No soportó... -su voz titubea por un instante-... que yo me independizara. ¡Pero esa no es razón para que se meta esos pelotazos cada día de su vida!_

_Frunzo el cejo. No se qué me sorprende más, que el estadounidense sea consciente de la situación, o que se lo tome con tal ligereza._

—_Bueno... pensó que era la mejor manera de escapar del dolor._

— _¡Pero para ese estaba el héroe, para que le rescatara de su dolor!_

_Eeeeh... ¿qué?_

—_Señor Jones, creo que no he entendido eso último._

— _¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad cree que me gusta verlo así, llorando patéticamente en cada esquina y sujeto a una botella? ¡Claro que no! Las veces que he salido con él he intentado que se moderase, pero no hay manera, ¡no hay manera! Siempre termina echándome en cara que me emancipara y que no tenga acento inglés al hablar._

— _¿Entonces... no lo odia?_

— _¿Odiaría usted a su madre,... cómo ha dicho que se llama?_

—_Nina, y... n-no, claro que no -eso me ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa._

— _¡Pues esto es lo mismo! Vale, no ha sido el mejor progenitor del mundo; vale, me dejó sólo muchas veces; vale,quizá no era lo mejor para mis ciudadanos; vale, tuve que ganar una guerra para que consiguiera ser independiente... ¡pero no tenía más remedio! Él no entendía que para que yo fuera un héroe tenía que estar sólo, si por mí fuera todo hubiera sido más pacifico. ¡Vamos, me gusta luchar, pero no tanto! Además, verlo llorar, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre él... es una imagen que todavía me persigue._

—_Pero... si realmente siente eso, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho?_

—_Bueno... lo he intentado, ¿sabe? Pero... -suspira-... no es que sea precisamente fácil. Él... todavía sufre cada cuatro de julio, casi nunca viene a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Y en las pocas veces que nos vemos a solas siempre hay otros asuntos que tratar, él siempre se está quejando y... no me parece una buena manera de sacar el tema._

_En eso tiene razón, no es la situación adecuada. Aunque... bueno, realmente no es que alguna vez hayan tenido una, y es posible que no la vayan a tener._

—_Alguna tendrá que decírselo, independientemente de la situación, señor Jones._

—_Lo sé, pero... creo que para él es mejor como estamos hasta ahora. Es decir... nos peleamos en las reuniones, salimos a beber, él se emborracha, lo llevo a su casa, cuido de él esa noche (con lo que eso conlleva, que el Iggy achispado es muy más borde que el original), y a la mañana siguiente desaparezco. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más, como ayudarle a dejar de beber, pero..._

_Al oír eso, inconscientemente sonrío. Por fin he encontrado a la persona que buscaba."_

— ¿Qué Alfred... qué? -es lo único que es capaz de decir un anonadado Inglaterra cuando termino de contar mi relato.

—Lo que ha oído. No sólo no le odia sino que le aprecia como figura paterna... a pesar de todo.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ya no tengo suficiente con que me humillara y me rompiera el corazón en aquella maldita guerra... ¡sino que encima se burla de mí diciendo que me ve como un padre! No tiene reparos en hacer daño.

—Señor Kirkland, eso no es lo que Estados Unidos dice.

— ¡Conozco perfectamente a Estados Unidos y sé perfectamente lo que dice! ¡Todo eso no lo hace nada más que para quedar bien! ¡Nunca le he importado lo más mínimo, NUNCA! Maldito gordo emancipado... ¡yo nunca le he pedido que me lleve a mi casa cuando salimos! ¡Y no soy un borde cuando bebo!

—No me gusta discrepar, señor Kirkland, pero... un poquito borde sí que es.

— ¡Lo del otro día no cuenta! Me cogió en un momento de bajeza, ¡pero normalmente no soy así! ¡Actuo como normalmente, como todo un caballero!

—Señor Kirkland, como todo el respeto, usted me trata bastante mal normalmente, eso no dice mucho a su favor.

— ¡Eso es porque usted me saca de quicio! ¡Normalmente soy un ser encantador! ¡Y aguantarme bebido no es ningún suplicio! ¡Seguro que exagera para hacerme quedar mal!

De acuerdo, el señor Kirkland no tiene ni idea de lo que dice y eso se nota. Lo que me hace preguntarme un pequeño detalle.

—Señor Kirkland, ¿alguna vez ha soportado la borrachera de alguien?

-No, pero seguro que no es tan difícil. ¿Decir tonterías, andar tambaleado y risa floja? Eso lo puedo soportar.

—Bueno... si quiere lo probamos.

— ¿Cómo dice?

Sin decir nada me levanto, camino a pasos ligeros hasta el recibidor, cojo las llaves de la casa, cierro la puerta por dentro y vuelvo al salón.

—Estamos encerrados -anuncio-. Y lo estaremos hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué? Señorita Nina, ¿qué plan malévolo se le ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Dice que aguantar una borrachera es una tarea sencilla, pero lo dice sin conocimiento de causa. Eso me parece una falta de respeto hacia el señor Jones, hacia mí y hacia todos los que le hayan aguantado borracho alguna vez. Así que... me voy a emborrachar y usted me va a aguantar la borrachera. Y para asegurarme de que no se escapa... -le enseño las llaves y acto seguido me las meto por el escote hasta la copa derecha de mi sujetador-. Si es un verdadero caballero como tanto presume, seguirán ahí hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Es usted rastrera, señorita Nina.

—Lo que usted quiera, pero esto es parte de la terapia, y si quiere que le ayude, obedecerá. ¿O ya no quiere dejar la bebida?

—Sabe perfectamente que sí -gruñe entre dientes.

—Pues esto es lo que hay.

El señor Kirkland me mira fijamente para terminar suspirando de fastidio.

—Está bien -se resigna-. Supongo que no lo tendrá muy difícil con todo este material.

Asiento, busco una de las botellas de Beefeater que he visto antes y me siento en el sofá tras encontrarla. La abro mientras reflexiono en silencio. Una vez empiece a beber perderé casi por completo el control de mis actos, cosa que se supone que no puede hacer un psicólogo delante de su paciente. ¿Será verdad lo que dice el señor Kirkland? ¿Llevo demasiado lejos la terapia?

No sé ni para qué me lo pregunto. Ya sé que la respuesta es sí.

Suspiro y miro la botella un segundo. Mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos dudan, pero tambiñen saben que es lo que tiene que hacer. Y por esa razón cierro los ojos, levanto la botella y empiezo a beber a morro sin descontrol.

Lo siento por usted, señor Kirkland, pero le garantizo que ésta va a ser una de las noches más largas de su vida.

-o-

—Señó Kirkland, ¿cuántah botellah dise que llevo?

—Una y media, señorita Nina, pero como si llevara quince.

—No sea exagerao, 'toy bien -intento levantarme para demostrárselo, pero él me lo impide cogiéndome del brazo-. ¡Eh, suélteme! ¿Quién se cree que eh?

—El encargado de cuidarla, ¿recuerda?

— ¡Vale, pero no hase falta que sea así de borde! ¡Que parese que lleva tor el día un limón en el culo! -río ante mi ocurrencia-. Saborío...

El inglesito suspira y yo me río de él. Qué carajo, verlo tan desesperado es totalmente divertido y me dan ganas de aumentar su desesperación más y más. Me acerco a él, me pongo encima suya y empiezo a juguetear con su pelo, para su desagrado.

— ¿¡Qué cree que hace! -me grita mientras intenta quitarme de encima.

—Olehle el pelo, claro. Siempre he tenio curiosidá por sabé cómo huele el pelo rubio. Estese quieto, que sí no no hay manera -me echo aún más encima suya.

— ¡Déjese de idioteces! ¡Quítese de encima, venga!

— ¡Ni en sueñoh, aquí se ehtá mu cómodo!

— ¡No le consiento que me use de cojín!

Fortejeamos un rato más, yo para quedarme encima y él para quitarme, hasta que me acaba ganando y me tira al suelo.

—Mu bonito -intento incorporárme sin demasiado éxito-, totalmente propio de un caballero, sí señó.

—La culpa es suya, por insistente.

—Aún así, usté es mu bruto. Arg, a la mierda -al no conseguir levantarme me tumbo en el suelo. Total, tampoco se está tal mal, no sé de qué se queja tanto la gente-. Vamoh, que le molehtará musho que me eshara un poquito ensima suya.

— ¡Claro que me molesta! O me dirá que a ust... ¿¡pero qué hace!

—Intento quitarme la camiseta, claro -¿pero acaso no lo está viendo?-. Que no vea si hase aquí caló, pisha...

— ¡Deje de hacer eso! ¡Es totalmente impropio de una señorita!

— ¡Oh, vamoh, don cejah, ni que nunca hubiera visto uhté una mujé dehnuda! -al final consigo levantarme y me quedo sentada sobre el suelo-. Vamoh, digo yo que disfrutará de lah vihtah.

— ¡No diga tonterías! ¡Nada me parece más vergonzoso que una señorita muestre sus atributos de manera tan gratuita, y menos en un estado tan lamentable como en el que usted se encuentra ahora mismo! Desde luego, no atraería a ningún hombre que quiera ser reconocido como caballero.

—Quizá no, pero bueno... una mujé dehnuda es una mujé dehnuda. ¿O acaso... no dihfruta ese tipo de materiá?

— ¿Qué insinua? -inquiere el inglés, ligeramente rojo.

Sonrío y gateo hasta él, apoyandome en sus rodillas.

—Le ehtoy preguntando... que si no le guhtan lloh peshoh.

— ¿¡Y a usted que le importa! -me chilla mientras me tira y me vuelve a tirar al suelo.

Me vuelvo a levantar con dificultad, me pongo en pie y le sonrío.

—Me importa, ¡claro que me importa! Soy su psicóloga, ¿recuerda?

— ¿Y qué? -pregunta mientras se aleja un poco de mí. Cobarde...

—Que resulta que, si realmente eh gay... -me inclino hacia él, totalmente sonriente. Ver cómo huye de mí es realmente divertido-... todo ehte caso cambia por completo.

—No veo en qué.

¡Oh, vamos, señor sabiondo! Le veo temblar perfectamente. No creerá de verdad que no veo lo que ocurre en su mente, ¿cierto?

—Si no lo ve, yo se lo digo -me acerco a él-. Verá, ehto significa... que uhté, lo que máh desea en el mundo... eh vé dehnudo a... -me quedo callada un momento-... a... ¿cómo carajo se llamaba el shiquillo éhte? A... ah, sí... -le miro de nuevo-... a Alfred F. Jones.

Su cabeza se enciende como una bombilla. ¿Qué apostamos a que me lo niega?

—Señorita Nina, no sabe de lo que habla...

Lo dicho.

— ¿Qué no? -le interrumpo, acercándome más-. Lo sabe perfestamente. Vamoh, ¡mírese! To' rojo, con esa cara de "¡jodé, m'an pilla'o! -sonrío-. Uhté quiere hasé suyo al yankee, lo quiere tené entre sus brasoh...

—... eso... eso no es cierto.

—Le quiere besá, comé la oreja...

—No es verdad.

—Shuparle el pecho...

—Cállese.

—Haserle gemí...

—No tiene ni idea de lo que dice.

—Haserle el amó...

— ¡CÁLLESE! -Inglaterra se levanta y se encara conmigo, demostrando de una vez que tiene algo de sangre en las venas-. ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que dice!

— ¿No? -me agarro a él y pongo mi cara justo enfrente de la suya, a unos centímetros la una de la otra-. Entonséh, ¿por qué veo tanto miedo en suh ojoh?

No contesta, sólo me mira, rabioso pero incapaz de negar lo evidente. Y yo me río.

—Lo sabía -me alejo de él y extiendo los brazos-. El Gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el norte de Irlanda se ve reducío a la ná... por un gordito americano.

Inglaterra me echa una mirada muy dura y dice:

—Espero que sea consciente del daño que hace.

— ¿Lo eh uhté cuando ehtá en el mihmo ehtado que yo?

Otra vez el silencio culpable. Y otra vez me río de su patetismo. Por alguna razón, en esta ocasión no puedo parar de reír, es una risa incontrolable. Empiezo a moverme de un lado para otro, incapaz de quedarme recta sobre mis pies. Y por esa razón pierdo el pie, resbalo y caigo de nuevo al suelo, donde sigo riéndome un rato más. Desde lo alto, el señor Kirkland me mira con cara de desaprobación. Como si me importara.

— ¿Ya? ¿Ya ha hecho todo el daño que quería hacer?

—Puede -le respondo, sonriente y sintiéndome triunfadora.

—Bien -se agacha y me coge en brazos-. En ese caso, ya es hora de que usted se vaya a descansar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no quiero!

—Me da igual. Ya la he aguantado borracha, que es lo que usted quería. Ahora, a la habitación de invitados.

—'Ta bie' -me dejo caer en sus brazos enfurruñada. Se acabó la diversión.

En un incómodo silencio, Inglaterra me lleva hasta el cuarto de invitados y me deja en la cama con suavidad, lo que me sorprende.

— ¿Ahora va a intentá sé amable?

—Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo en el suelo esta noche, señorita Nina. No soy un monstruo, ¿sabe? -me mira con el cejo fruncido.

—Ya lo sé, pero a veseh lo parese. Y musho -farfullo mientras serpenteo entre las sabanas-. Bueno, de un momento a otro me dará el bajón de tanta ginebra, así que... mejó que se vaya.

— ¿Por qué? -pregunta él, extrañado.

—Porque no me guhta que me vean llorá -respondo, cortante.

Inglaterra se queda mudo ante esa declaración, pero asiente y se marcha después de un silencioso "buenas noches". Y menos mal.

Me envuelvo en las sabanas y mantas, viendo cómo la habitación da vueltas. Cierro los ojos mientras siento cómo poco a poco me empiezan a bajar los humos. Ya no me siento tan alegre, tan en las nubes. Me siento más pesada, decaída. Y como siempre, empiezo a pensar en cosas de las que no quiero pensar. Risas infantiles, abrazos cálidos, olor a chocolate y a vainilla, combas, canciones y juegos. Mi niñez perdida.

Y como siempre, y como había predicho, no puedo evitar llorar en silencio mientras rememoro todo eso hasta que finalmente consigo quedarme dormida.

* * *

Y se acabo! Qué os ha parecido? Raro? Lo sé, Nina borracha no es algo que se vea todos los días, pero... simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

A los que os pregunteis "¿qué le pasa a Nina cuando se emborracha, por qué habla tan raro?", os explico: Nina cuando bebe habla en gaditano, una variante del castellano que se habla en la provincia de Cádiz (en capítulos anteriores se nombra que la madre de Nina era de allí). Cuando Nina habla normalmente utiliza un castellano "neutro", "correcto", el que se supone que se habla en Valladolid, pero cuando bebe pierde el control y empieza a hablar como su madre. ¿Cómo la entiende Arthur entonces? Fácil, él sabe español (cómo no podía ser de otra manera).

Bien, os recuerdo: tenemos Tumblr y drupo en DeviantArt, y pronto tenemos concurso (las urls están arriba del todo). En el próximo episodio acaba el caso de Arthur. Será Arthur más amable con Nina despues de todo? Reconocerá lo que siente por USA? Veremos a USA haciendo su aparición? Conseguirá Arthur superar su adicción al alcohol? No se lo pierdan!


	22. Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado final

Buenos días, tardes o noches (cada uno es libre de leer cuando quiera). Sí, aunque parezca increíble, soy yo actualizando el nuevo cap de National Psychology. Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces más perdón. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Se qué tardado bastante -demasiado en actualizar-, pero entendedme, chicos, tengo una vida más allá de FF. De hecho, estoy realmente ocupada este curso porque soy una estudiante Erasmus en un país bastante lejano a mi casa, donde el nivel de estudios es mucho más duro que en España y encima las clases no son en mi idioma natal, así que apenas tengo tiempo para mí, y el poco tiempo que tengo no siempre quiero gastarlo en escribir: quiero leer, viajar, ver películas, estar con mis amigos, hacer estúpidas listas sobre por qué no actualizo tan a menudo... en fin, ya sabeis cómo ya esto. Pero el caso es que estoy bien, así que no teneis que preocuparos :)

Agradezco muchísimo a todos los lectores que me siguen y que esperaron pacientemente la llegada de este capítulo. Agradezco también a todos los que me dejaron review en el anterior, siento mucho la espera por la respuesta. Aquí la teneis:

-**Dlaymei:** Bueno, comprendo que no entendieras que no entendieras lo que Nina decía. Como ya expliqué en el capítulo anterior, Nina cuando se emborracha habla en gaditano, dialecto del castellano que se habla en el sur de Andalucía, España. Eso me recuerda que tengo que comentar algún día cosas de los orígenes de Nina...

-**clicker-195:** Donde las dan las toman. Después de la noche con Nina, estoy segura que Arthur entendió bastante bien lo que significa aguantar la borrachera de otro ;)

-**0White-Rose0: **Ver a alguien borracho siempre es pertubador, pero admito que siendo Nina lo es más... es tan sosa, la pobre... y sí, como he dicho antes, estaba y estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte ^^

-**kana-asuki: **No actualicé por los motivos expuestos arriba, pero tranquila, ya tienes actualización. Y una vez más, lo siento.

Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Demos pues paso al fic. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 21: ****Tiempo pasado siempre es deseado (parte final)**

Abro los ojos con suavidad, y nada más despertarme y desperezarme un poco una serie de hechos me resultan extraños. Para empezar, las sabanas que me envuelven son mucho más suaves que las que uso normalmente. La habitación se encuentra en completa e inusual penumbra debido a lo densas que deben ser las cortinas, a pesar de que es obvio que ya son pasadas las diez de la mañana, como bien me recuerda mi reloj de pulsera. Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cosa extraña: yo nunca duermo con mi reloj de pulsera puesto. Ni con mi ropa de diario, que acabo de comprobar que también llevo encima. Echo un poco de aire en mi mano y la olfateo: huele a alcohol que tira para atrás. La conclusión lógica que se puede extraer de todo esto es que me he emborrachado en casa de alguien y me he quedado a dormir. Eso no me pasaba desde que tenía dieciséis años, lo que hace que me avergüence de mí misma. ¿Quién me creo que soy, una adolescente rebelde y con el mundo en contra?

Y para colmo, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche. Las cosas van mejorando a cada segundo.

Me incorporo en la cama y miro a mi alrededor mientras me rasco la cabeza, intentando reconocer algo que me permita averiguar dónde he acabado. No me suenan de nada ninguno de los muebles que veo, y sin embargo, el estilo me resulta sospechosamente familiar... demasiado regio, demasiado elegante... demasiado británico. Pero no tendría sentido una cosa así, ¿no? Es decir... ¿cómo diantres me quedaría en su casa a dormir después de emborracharme como una cuba? ¡Es ilógico! Para empezar, está dejando de beber...

"Dejar de beber...". Esos últimos pensamientos se quedan retenidos en mi mente unos segundos, pues mi intuición dice que ahí está la clave. A ver, hipocampo, haz tu trabajo... muéstrame la explicación de por qué estoy donde estoy. Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí.

Ayer vine a casa del señor Kirkland a ayudarle a deshacerse de todo el alcohol que guardaba. Discutimos... no recuerdo de qué. Pero el caso es que cogí la ginebra, la abrí... y ya no recuerdo más. Dios, ¿pero por qué haría algo así? ¿Es que acaso me he vuelto loca de remate? Ya sabía yo que estar tanto tiempo con Emily no podía ser buena idea...

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, intentando que los pensamientos de autocrítica desaparezcan. No es momento de echarse la bronca a una misma, es momento de pensar cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. No recuerdo lo que he hecho, pero mis anteriores experiencias con el alcohol me permiten hacerme una idea. Cuando bebo, el acento de la tierra de mi madre sale a flote e intento quitarme la ropa, además de echar en cara de manera no demasiado agradable cosas que nunca diría. Me vuelvo todo lo contrario a lo que realmente soy. Y si esa parte de mí ha salido a flote en presencia del señor Kirkland... bueno, es lógico que no quiera saber nada de mí, o al menos por el momento. En ese caso, quizá lo mejor sería adecentarme dentro de lo posible, dar los buenos días y retirarme de manera elegante, evitando así conversaciones incómodas para ambos en el desayuno. Es la opción más educada y la más digna... ya no tengo edad para escaparme por la ventana desde un segundo.

Decidida y resuelta a realizar ese plan, me siento en el borde de la cama y me dispongo a ponerme mis zapatos cuando varios golpes hacen temblar la puerta de la habitación y una voz atronadora se hace sonar desde el pasillo.

—¿¡Señorita Nina! ¿¡Está usted despierta!

Reconozco esa voz, aunque sólo la haya escuchado una vez y a través del auricular. Es la voz del señor Jones.

Acto seguido, una voz enfadada con marcado acento inglés que también conozco de sobra le reprende:

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Ahora seguro que está despierta! –se aclara la garganta y añade en tono algo más amable-. Señorita Nina, perdón si la estamos importunando... ¿está visible?

—Eeeeh... s-sí, pasen –respondo mientras me coloco el pelo de manera más o menos correcta a toda prisa.

La puerta se abre y al que veo primero es al señor Kirkland. Tiene una expresión rara, no fácilmente identificable. Puede parecer neutra en un principio, pero posee cierto rictus que no termina de convencerme. Intento analizarla en busca de una pista que me ayude a descifrar lo que pasa por su mente. Pensé que encontraría desaprobación hacía mi persona y orgullo herido, pero me sorprendo al no ser capaz de averiguarlo tan fácilmente.

Tras él, un hombre de apariencia joven, casi adolescente, me mira con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Parece el típico capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de instituto: alto, atlético, rubio, de ojos azules, mandíbula redondeada y con el pelo corto salvo un curioso mechón que se orienta en contra de la gravedad. Lo único que no termina de cuadrar con esa imagen son sus gafas. Recuerdo lo que me contó Matthew de que lo solían confundir con su hermano y eso le traía problemas. Bien, el parecido físico es evidente, pero... ¿de verdad es para tanto? Es obvio que se trata de dos personas distintas con personalidades y modelos de conducta muy diferenciados. Me parece casi increíble que un error de tal calibre de pueda cometer de manera tan repetida y entre individuos que tanto han vivido.

—Veo que ya está bastante más capaz que anoche –comenta el inglés, mirándome con aparente serenidad (no sabría decir si real o actuada) mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Eeeh... sí, eso parece –le respondo, sintiéndome algo violenta.

—¿Tiene resaca?

—No, sólo un poco de mareo. La ginebra no me hace demasiado daño.

—¿Y recuerda lo que pasó anoche?

—… no –por alguna razón bajo la mirada y la escena se me hace terriblemente familiar a la que tendría un padre con su hija adolescente después de una noche de botellón que no hubiera acabado del todo bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Le apetece desayunar?

—Si a usted no le importa...

—No se preocupe, aquí el yanqui ha hecho tortitas y café para alimentar a todo Reino Unido e Irlanda. Quédese aquí, enseguida se lo traigo.

—No es necesario que...

—Usted es mi invitada. Se lo traeré enseguida –y sin dejarme replicar, el inglés desaparece por los pasillos, dejándome a solas con el señor Jones. Éste, por cierto, ha estado observando la escena en riguroso silencio y ahora se ha sentado a mi lado con una cara que muestra simpatía hacia mí.

—Cada vez que yo hacía una travesura de pequeño me trataba igual, no puede evitar comportarse como un padre en ciertos momentos –me cuenta con una voz bastante tranquila, que hace que me sorpresa ligeramente y que también esboce una pequeña sonrisa. Será todo lo infantil que sea, pero lo cierto es que sus palabras me están haciendo sentir algo mejor-. No se preocupe, no creo que esté realmente enfadado con usted.

—¿Usted estuvo aquí...?

—No, llegué esta mañana. El hecho de venir precisamente cuando usted se encontraba aquí ha sido casualidad, yo sólo venía a ver como estaba Iggy. Con lo temperamental que es normalmente y sin poder tomar alcohol, ¡pensé que ya estaría al borde del suicido! –ríe escandalosamente, dejándome claro que efectivamente es la misma persona con la que hablé con teléfono, para luego tranquilizarse y volver a ese tono alegre pero tranquilo con el que me ha hablado al principio-. Tuve que ser yo el que abriera la puerta con la llave de emergencia que estaba escondida en el marco de la puerta. Las originales las tiene usted, según parece.

—¿Ah, sí?

Tras decir eso lo recuerdo. Cierto, las tengo yo... en un sitio un tanto extraño, cabe decir. Meto la mano en mi escote y saco el manojo de llaves de la copa de mi sujetador, ante la divertida mirada del estadounidense.

—No se anda con tonterías, ¿eh? ¡Jejejeje!

—Supongo que quise asegurarme de que no pudiera recuperarlas –explico mientras las miro fijamente y me rasco la nuca. Inglaterra tiene toda la razón del mundo: llevo las cosas demasiado lejos. En otra ocasión me habría puesto a reflexionar sobre si eso es lo correcto o no y si excede mis competencias como psicóloga o no, pero por el momento estoy más interesada en lo que me cuente Estados Unidos. Quizá haya entre sus palabras algo interesante que me permita saber cómo encauzar la conversación con el susodicho cuando vuelva, que es de hecho mi máxima preocupación ahora por razones bastante obvias-. ¿Cómo se encontró al señor Kirkland cuando llegó?

—Bueno... lo cierto es que estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así... estaba sentado en su sillón, al lado de la ventana, mirando al mundo con su taza de Earley Grey en la mano y como una mirada... como si no estuviera realmente. No parecía enfadado, si es lo que le preocupa. Eso sí, no faltó el "el que faltaba" de rigor cuando me vio.

—¿Y... le ha contado... algo?

Me contó que usted pasó la noche aquí y que se había pasado un poquito. Me hizo gracia... en fin, ¡suena raro que una psicóloga se emborrache en casa de su paciente borrachín!

—Bastante irónico, sí. Pero tenía mis razones.

—No sería darle a beber su propia medicina...

—¿Se lo ha dicho? –conociéndome, es muy probable que esa sea la razón.

—No, pero me ha contado que dio un espectáculo realmente lamentable para ser una señorita y que eso hizo que no pudiera pegar ojo en toda la noche –por alguna razón, eso me hace sentir culpable de haber dormido la mona-. También me ha dicho que espera que puedan retomar la conversación de ayer... y que preferiría que yo no estuviera, pero que como sabe que echarme es imposible, que al menos hiciera algo útil y preparara el desayuno. Y menos mal que me lo ha pedido, porque era eso o el intento demoníaco de Iggy de hacer un scone. ¡Eso debería ser considerado amenaza nuclear por encima de la bomba H, se lo aseguro!

Intento reír ante su comentario, pero entre que no lo encuentro realmente gracioso y que no me siento con ánimos para nada que requiera un gran esfuerzo, el intento de risa se queda en una sonrisa incómoda, cosa de la cual el americano no parece darse cuenta, porque ríe como si fuera el más divertido del mundo. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que se ha reído por prácticamente todo desde el poco tiempo que nos conocemos... diría que es así todo el tiempo. No sé si que una persona así esté presente cuando el señor Kirkland y yo charlemos es lo adecuado, dadas las circunstancias. Pero en palabras del propio Reino Unido, echarle parece algo imposible. Además, bien aprovechado, su presencia puede ser una aliada poderosa.

—Si, como dice, parecía que el señor Kirkland no estuviese enfadado, ¿cómo cree entonces que se sentía cuando llegó?

—Ah... siento no poder ayudarla en eso, señorita Nina, pero no se me da bien entender las expresiones ajenas a no ser que sea algo muy evidente, y menos las de Iggy –reconoce el señor Jones, rascándose la sien mientras muestra una sonrisa culpable-. Debe ser por eso que caigo tan mal a la gente... ya sabe, soy un héroe y los héroes suelen ser alabados por los demás. Pero parece no ser mi caso.

—Vaya... –musito, sin saber qué más decir. Lo cierto es que no me ayuda demasiado que me diga eso. En fin, se supone que él lo conoce mejor que yo. ¿No que fue quién lo crió? Pero claro... si es tan superficial e infantil como me parece...

—De todas maneras ya le digo, enfado no era seguro –afirma el rubio antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama-. Ya ha visto como son sus enfados.

—Cierto...

Y tras esa última intervención por mi parte, la conversación se da por terminada y el silencio reina entre nosotros. Mi mirada viaja perdida por las paredes y los muebles, mientras mi oído oye como Estados Unidos tararea de manera alegre _Welcome to the jungle. _Noto un ligero roce en el pelo, como una ligera brisa. No le doy importancia en un principio, pero al mirar distraídamente en esa dirección, un fugaz parpadeo se vislumbra y juraría que he visto un par de alas blancas revolotear antes de desaparecer. Confusa, mi mirada se mueve en todas direcciones por esa zona, pero no consigo volver a ver lo que sea que ha sido eso. Y es justo en ese momento en escruto el ambiente de manera tan fija cuando llega el señor Kirkland con el desayuno.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Nina? –me pregunta el inglés al verme mirando fijamente una esquina vacía.

—¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No, no pasa nada, señor Kirkland, sólo estaba pensando –me apresuro a explicar mientras me siento a lo indio encima de la cama.

Mi excusa no parece convencer al británico, pues me mira con una ceja levantada y luego mira a la esquina muy concentrado. Eso parece llamar la atención del señor Jones, quien se levanta y exclama con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios:

—¡Vaya, Iggy, parece que las alucionaciones no tenían nada que ver con la bebida! ¡Qué lástima!

—¡Cállate, no son alucionaciones y lo sabes! –parece que por fin apareció el señor Kirkland que todos conocemos y adoramos-. Además, ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Vamos, Iggy, es tu psicóloga, ella mejor que nadie...

—He dicho que no tiene que saberlo –y la mirada del de ojos verdes es tan feroz que el americano no se atreve a replicarle más. Lo que sí hace es mirarlo fijamente unos segundos, suspirar y negar suavemente con la cabeza. Me parece que me espera un desayuno movidito.

El señor Kirkland deja la bandeja sobre la cama y se sienta en el borde de la misma para después coger su taza de té y comenzar a beber de ella a pequeños sorbos. El americano hace lo propio con una taza de oscuro y denso café y aprovecha el acción de levantar la taza para beber con el propósito de mirar fija y descaradamente al inglés, quien parece más interesado en su té que en cualquier otra cosa que se encuentre en la habitación. Tanto es así, que incluso cuando deja de beber se queda absorto mirando el fondo de la taza, como si en ella estuviera la solución a todos los enigmas del universo. Ese apatismo provoca que el señor Jones suspire pesadamente y siga bebiendo su café como si realmente no le importara.

Y la tensión se hizo.

Alterno mi mirada entre las dos naciones, viendo como poco a poco se van adentrando cada uno en su propia nube de pensamientos y misteriosas cavilaciones, sin aparente intención comenzar ningún tipo de discusión ni de siquiera conversación, como si no hubiera pasado nada por lo que discutir, lo cual, después de la charlita paternalista que me ha dado el señor Kirkland antes, y teniendo en cuenta que según el señor Jones desea concluir esa charla que al parecer dejamos a medias anoche, no deja de ser un poco irónico... y bastante cobarde a mi parecer, todo sea dicho. Bueno, pues si él no se atreve a dar el paso, lo haré yo.

—Ya tuvo que ser grave lo que hice anoche –comento como la que no quiere la cosa mientras corto un trocito de esas apetitosas tortitas que se encuentran delante de mí y como distraídamente.

El implicado levanta la mirada y me fija fijamente. Puedo ver su pecho inflarse y vaciarse de lo hondo que respira. Golpea suavemente su taza con el dedo índice y tras unos momentos de reflexión, por fin se digna a decirme:

—Tiene suerte de no acordarse. Estoy seguro que alguien como usted, que cuida tanto su imagen de persona centrada y confiable, lo avergüenzaría a muerte.

—Es probable. De todas maneras, creo que tengo derecho a saber qué hice exactamente... y por qué usted no quiere hablar de ello.

El inglés suspira, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, su actitud es algo arrogante. Como se nota que, aunque haya que tirarle de la lengua, disfruta poniéndome en evidencia.

—Bueno, primero empezó a decir chorradas, algo que... bueno se puede entender hasta cierto punto. Después intentó usarme como cojín, algo que me fastidio un poco, pero pude deshacerme de usted con bastante facilidad, así que tampoco fue nada de importancia. Luego intentó desnudarse, alegando el calor que decía tener, aunque parece que con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo no era muy capaz de hacerlo, pero el caso es que lo intentó. Y ya, bueno... hizo su especialidad.

—¿Mi especialidad?

—Sí, su especialidad. Empezó a meter el dedo en la llaga cómo quiso y cuánto quiso, y además disfrutaba con ello. Lo mismo que hace cuando está sobria, vamos –concluye, llevándose la taza a la boca luego.

Así que eso hice. Bueno, era lo que me esperaba dentro de lo que cabe. Pero aún así sigo sin saber qué fue eso que le sentó tan mal. Decido presionarle un poco más.

—Bueno, señor Kirkland, aparte de lo de quitarme la ropa, no veo nada que pueda conseguir que me avergüence de mí misma en su relato.

—Eso es porque he tenido la... digamos la benevolencia de no contarle qué fue lo que dijo exactamente en su ataque contra mi persona.

—Quizá debería contármelo entonces, ya que tanto quiere verme arrastrándome por el suelo por los remordimientos.

—No veo razón alguna para hacerlo. Créame, preferiría no saberlo, señorita Nina.

—Creo que eso lo tendría que decidir yo. Y de momento, quiero saber.

—No comprendo para qué.

—Son mis acciones. Quiero ser responsable de mis actos, y para ello debo ser conocedora de los mismos.

—Lamento contradecirla, pero si tan responsable de sus actos quiere ser, pida disculpas y déjelo estar. Con eso será suficiente.

—Tendré que saber por qué estoy pidiendo disculpas, ¿no?

—Ya se lo he dicho, por meterse donde nadie la ha llamado.

—Vale, pero, ¿dónde exactamente? ¿Qué dije? ¿Insulté a la Reina? ¿Dije que los escoceses merecían la independencia? ¿Me burle de sus cejas? ¿Me...?

—¡Déjelo estar! –hastiado de mis preguntas, el señor Kirkland se pone repentinamente en pie, tirando la delicada taza de porcelana al suelo y derramando todo el té sobre la cara moqueta-. ¿¡Qué no entiende que no tiene importancia!

—Pues para no tener importancia, lo cierto es que está actuando como si la tuviera -le señalo sin perder la compostura, lo que parece enfurecerlo más.

—¡Eso, usted siga en sus trece! ¡Siga señalándolo todo, no se corte! ¡Cómo no ha tenido ya suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Esto... Iggy... –cautelosamente, casi con miedo, un señor Jones que hasta el momento sólo ha sido un mero aunque ciertamente interesado espectador de la escena se levanta y se acerca al británico-... no tienes que ponerte así, ella.. -llega a su lado y coloca las manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros del más bajo con clara intención de tranquilizarlo, pero el efecto que consigue es el contrario.

—¡No me toques! –chilla el europeo, histérico-. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, gordo emancipado!

Igual que la tensión hace unos momentos, el silencio es quién ahora se corona como reinante en la situación actual. Eso y el desconcierto. El mismo que ahora se refleja en la cara del estadounidense, quien no aparta la mirada de un Reino Unido al que se le acaban de bajar todos los humos de golpe y porrazo.

Mmmm... mi intuición me dice cosas. Creo que ya sé lo que hice anoche.

—Eh... señor Kirkland... ¿acaso... comenté algo sobre su relación con el señor Jones anoche?

El susodicho no me contesta. Se limita a alternar su mirada entre el americano y yo, mirándonos como si aquello no fuera real del todo, para despues darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación a grandes zancadas, dejando tras de sí a un Estados Unidos que no termina de entender lo que acaba de suceder.

-o-

—Así que está aquí.

El inglés no se vuelve, pero sí tiene la cortesía de hacerme saber que me ha oído al responderme.

—Eso parece.

Bueno, no es una gran respuesta, pero es una respuesta al fin y al cabo.

—Pensé que se encerraría en el cuarto de baño –prosigo, acercándome-. O en su despacho. Pensaba que era de los que necesitan sentirse protegidos para relajarse.

—Lo era. Hace ya tiempo –coge aire y lo suelta lentamente-. Pero tanto tiempo en la cuidad, en oficinas y reuniones, con tantas paredes con todos lados, me hicieron sentir añoranza de aquellos días es que mi tierra era verde y fértil, las únicas construcciones eran unos cuantos castillos y ermitas, y yo podía correr libre entre la maleza. Así que, cada vez que necesito relajarme y todavía no han abierto el pub, busco el mínimo trozo de hierba -me mira por encima del hombro-. Por eso está tan cuidado mi jardín. El estrés es mi hándicap.

—Es la enfermedad del siglo XXI, ciertamente -llego finalmente a su lado y le imito al sentarme en las escaleras del porche-. Al menos, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Eso dicen... –suspira y agacha la cabeza-. Vayamos al grano, ¿quiere? Nos conocemos demasiado ya como para intentar suavizar la situación manteniendo una conversación trivial y ajena a todo esto, ¿no cree?

—Lo cierto es que sí, pero entiéndame, me gusta tanto que usted me grite como a usted aguantarme borracha, así que quería hacer lo posible por evitarlo.

—Supongo que es comprensible. Pero puede estar tranquila, no le gritaré. Yo... –vuelve a suspirar-... estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de que las cosas no me vayan bien, haga lo que haga. Estoy cansado del alcohol que supuestamente tendría que ayudarme a olvidar, pero que sólo hace que todo vaya a peor. Estoy cansado de gritar, de enfadarme... de ser tan... yo. De echarle las culpas al mundo de lo que me pasa. De dármelas de fuerte y de resbalarme lo que los demás piensen de mí, cuando sé perfectamente que en realidad tantos siglos de vida y tantas derrotas y pérdidas me han hecho tan frágil como una taza de porcelana. De ser tan falso conmigo mismo. De... de no reconocer ciertas cosas... por miedo a volver a sufrir. Ese es mi mayor temor, señorita Nina... que me vuelvan a hacer daño, que vuelva a perderlo todo. Y a raíz de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se ha acentuado tanto que... Dios, no sé ni lo que digo...

—Tranquilícese, es normal que se sienta así –con un poco de temor coloco mi mano sobre su hombro, pero al parecer está tan cansado que ya no se molesta ni en decirme que la quite-. Creo que, llegados a este punto, debería contarme qué dije anoche. Sé que posiblemente sea algo de lo que me avergonzaré, pero sea lo que sea, ha provocado esto y quiero entender por qué.

—Supongo que es lo justo –levanta la cabeza y eleva su mirada al cielo, como buscando las fuerzas que no encuentra-. Verá, cuando... cuando se quiso quitar la ropa... –se aferra a las rodillas con sus manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le blanquean-... yo se lo impedí, claro. Y usted... usted me preguntó que si era porque no me gustaban los pechos.

—Oh...

Respuesta estúpida donde las haya, pero es que realmente no sé me ocurre qué más decir. Mis borracheras son impredecibles, pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. De todas maneras, el señor Kirkland no parece percatarse de ello, porque prosigue:

—Yo le respondí que eso no importaba, y entonces usted... usted dijo que sí que importaba, porque si era cierto... porque si era cierto... significaría que yo me siento atraído por Alfred como algo más que un exhermano... y que tengo ciertos deseos por él –inspira y cierra los ojos-. Aquello me hizo mucho daño.

—... ¿acaso... acerté?

—De pleno –abre los ojos y me mira-. Nadie se había dado cuenta antes. Y si lo han hecho, usted es la primera que me lo dijo con tanta franqueza. Siempre he tenido miedo que alguien se diera cuenta. Al principio porque... ¡diablos, era mi hermano pequeño! ¡Se suponía que no podía sentir eso por él! Y luego... la Guerra de Independencia... todas las chorradas que se le iban ocurriendo... la tensión entre nosotros... lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser... ¿cómo iba yo a...?

Le cojo las manos y se las estrecho con fuerza, mirándolo con comprensión y apoyo.

—Siento mucho haber removido sus demonios internos, señor Kirkland. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera hecho algo tan radical, se lo prometo.

—Bueno, al menos logró su cometido: me hizo comprender que realmente aguantar a un borracho no es moco de pavo. Es otra razón más por las que ya no me apetece beber. Sólo de pensar que Alfred... –niega con la cabeza-. Es un gordo estúpido emancipado, y no me cansaré nunca de recordárselo y reprochárselo, pero no se lo merece.

—Si le sirve de consuelo y en mi humilde opinión, no creo que a él le importe hacerlo. En fin, usted le cuidó de niño, algo que a pesar de todo agradece profundamente. Supongo que ahora lo verá como lo justo... como cuando los hijos cuidan a sus padres ancianos.

—Aún así...

—Y recordemos que quiere ayudarlo a dejar de beber –le interrumpo. Tengo mucho que decir y no quiero que se me escapen las ideas-. Se lo crea o no, lo acepte o no, él quiere formar parte de su vida. A pesar de que piense que es viejo, a pesar de que piense que es aburrido y cascarrabias... él quiere estar ahí. Quiere estar con usted, ser un apoyo con el que contar siempre. Creo que lo sigue queriendo, señor Kirkland.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice? –pregunta de manera que queda claro en que duda de lo que digo.

—Bueno, me he fijado en cómo actúa cuando está con usted. Intenta llamar su atención de todas las maneras, como un niño pequeño con su madre. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, para que engañarnos, es bastante inmaduro.

—Cuénteme algo que yo no sepa –sonríe ligeramente, lo que yo siento como un pequeño logro.

—Cierto, usted debe conocerlo mucho mejor después de tanto tiempo. Y contando con esa ventaja y después de lo que le he explicado, ¿lo cree posible?

—... para sorpresa de mí mismo, lo cierto es que sí -asiente lentamente-. Sí, si se para uno a pensarlo es normal llegar a esa conclusión. Pero... eso me da miedo, señorita Nina.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Vale, él me quiere. Pero, ¿podría decir de qué manera me quiere?

—... no tengo manera humana de saber eso, señor Kirkland -admito tras pensar sobre ello.

—Y por tanto, es posible que me quiera como algo distinto a un padre, ¿verdad?

—¿Se refiere a cómo usted lo quiere?

—Así es.

—... supongo que es posible, sí. En fin, si a usted le paso...

—Tal como conozco a Alfred, y si se diera eso, querrá casarse, anunciarlo por todo el mundo, comprar una casa en Brooklyn y llenarla de niños si pudiéramos. Y yo... yo no veo preparado para una relación, no así...

Voy a responderle cuando una tercera voz nos interrumpe.

—En realidad, yo tampoco lo esperaba. No de momento.

Inglaterra y yo miramos de inmediato al punto del cual proviene la voz. Un señor Jones que nos mira con una seriedad inusual en su juvenil rostro se acerca con pasos seguros y se planta delante del europeo.

—Alfred, te he dicho muchas veces...

—Que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ya lo sé. Pero admítelo, si tanto miedo tienes de aceptar lo que sientes, es la única manera que tenía de saberlo.

Hay que admitirlo, eso ha sido un punto para Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, señor Jones, supongo que si ha salido hasta aquí es que tiene algo que decir al respeto.

—Pues sí. Iggy... Arthur –se corrige con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Llevo esperando que me hagas caso años y años y años. Nunca he dejado de quererte desde entonces. Quizá mi amor ha mutado, pero ha sido amor al fin y al cabo. Y si algo he aprendido a lo largo de los años es que si algo hay difícil de conseguir en este mundo es tu confianza. Por eso no me importa esperarte. Por eso me contento con simplemente ser un amigo o un hermano de nuevo en tu vida, con tal de eso, de ser algo en tu vida. Y por eso no necesito mantener una relación romántica para ser feliz. Porque para mí la felicidad es que me cuides como antes hacías y cuidarte yo a ti como agradecimiento. Quiero volver a ser el niño que le hacía feliz jugar con tus soldaditos de madera y con esperar a que regresaras. Y si quieres dejar de beber... quiero hacer ese camino contigo.

Los dos rubios se quedan mirando durante unos pocos minutos que se hacen una eternidad. Se estudian con la mirada, como preguntándose en qué estará pensando el otro. Bueno, podría estar bien, pero creo que cómo está la situación lo más importante sería preguntarse qué es lo que piensan ellos. Bueno, ya sabemos lo que piensa el señor Jones, pero estoy segura de que el señor Kirkland no lo tiene tan claro. Y da la casualidad de que lo que piense el señor Kirkland es lo fundamental para saber cómo va a acabar todo esto.

El susodicho empieza a respirar sonoramente y lentamente se pone en pie, volviéndose hacia el americano. Suspira y cierra los ojos, lamiéndose luego el labio superior con nerviosismo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quiere decir.

—Alfred F. Jones, eres el ser más insoportable que jamás habré conocido en mi vida, incluso más insoportable que la loquera aquí presente –afirma, señalándome-. Eres ruidoso, idiota y me has hecho mucho daño. Pero estoy cansado de ser tan cobarde de no reconocer que también tienes un buen corazón en el fondo y que eres la persona que más he amado y querido en mi vida. Y por eso... quiero que estés a mi lado. Si... si eres capaz de esperarme, llegará el día en que lo seas todo para mí. Mientras tanto, ¿querrías ser mi mejor amigo?

—Si eso significa que podré utilizar tu incómodo y anticuado sofá como cama cuando quiera sí –afirma el señor Jones para después soltar una carcajada de alegría.

—Dalo por hecho –le sonríe el señor Kirkland antes de que se fundan ambos en un abrazo cariñoso que contiene muchas promesas de felicidad futura.

Es así, abrazados y luchando por a ver quién es capaz de apretujar más fuerte al otro, como los dejo al irme, recogiendo todas mis cosas y sonriendo ligeramente de satisfacción. Es obvio que después de esto el señor Kirkland no necesitará un seguimiento tan estricto por mi parte, y eso me alivia. No sólo por lo insoportable que pueda llegar a ser con síndrome de abstinencia, sino porque no puedo permitir que se apegue demasiado a mí. Además, apoyo de gente con fuertes lazo sentimentales siempre es preferible a los tratos formales con un psicólogo. Salimos ganando los dos.

Salgo por la puerta principal, dejando las llaves en su sitio antes de irme, y no puedo evitar mirar un momento atrás para contemplar la casa antes de irme. Les irá bien. Lo sé. Quizá su relación tenga comienzos lentos y difíciles y seguro que pasa por algún que otro altibajo, pero si después de tantos años de separación y enemistad no han hecho que cambie lo que sienten, nada lo hará. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y vuelvo la cabeza para proseguir mi camino.

Y entonces lo veo.

Un aleteo. Dos alas blancas, como de mariposa, traslucidas y hermosas.

Y una pequeña criatura de rasgos élficos pegada a ella, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

Se restriego los ojos con fuerza. Debe ser una neblina, así conseguiré que desaparezca.

Pero al quitarme las manos de los ojos, sigue ahí, mirándome, sonriendo.

… siempre pensé que las hadas deberían tener ese aspecto. Frágil, mágico y travieso.

La criatura se acerca a mi cara y susurra con su voz misteriosa:

—Gracias por devolverle lo que más quería. Las hadas estaremos en eterna deuda contigo.

Después de decir eso, desaparece.

Durante unos segundos me quedo sin aliento. Después parpadeo ligeramente y trato de asimilar lo que me ha pasado.

Lo asimilo, pero no logro entenderlo por más que lo intente.

Aún así, sé que ha pasado. Sé que es real.

Unos segundos más tarde sonrío y decido dejar de darle vueltas.

Al fin y al cabo, la magia no se puede entender, sólo se puede creer en ella.

Me encojo de hombros y, empezando a llenar mi cabeza con otros asuntos de mi vida, recorro a pie el camino que me lleva a mi casa.

* * *

C'est fini! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Discutible? ¿Inesperado?

... me huelo que muchos fans esta pareja van a venir a mi casa en modo perros sarnosos sedientas de sangre. Lo siento, chicos, pero es mi visión de la preja y de la situación. No creo que siendo Iggy como es y en el lamentable e inestable estado psíquico y emocional que se encuentra esté preparado para una relación seria. No de momento. Lo siento. De todas maneras, con esto no quiere decir que NO vayan a estar juntos más adelante. Sólo hay que darles algo de tiempo.

Bueno, ya lo dije en el anterior capítulo, pero tengo un Ask en Tumblr, http :/ askninaandemily. tumblr. com/, y un grupo en deviantARt, http:/ nacionalpsychology. deviantart. com/. Para los que no tengais cuenta en dA, os aviso que pronto (espero) habrá un concurso en el grupo y NO se necesita tener cuenta de dA para participar. Tenedlo en cuenta ^^

Bien, no sé cuándo porque ya os digo, mi vida está muy ocupada, pero en el próximo capítulo el paciente será alguien temido pero amado por muchos. Si quereis saber de quién se trata, ¡no os lo perdais! ¡Hasta pronto!


	23. Interludio: Catarsis

Bueno, parece que he conseguido actualizar antes de lo que esperaba... aunque no se cuando podre volver a qctualizar. Las cosas de la universidad, por desgracia. Y para colmo, cuando tengo el cap... internet empieza a hacer de las suyas. En fin..

Antes que nada, decir que ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO REGULAR. NO HABRA NINGUN NUEVO CASO ESTA VEZ. No puedo emepzar el nuevo caso sin explicar antes algunas cosas. Algunas historias merecen ser contadas. Ruego me disculpen.

Y siento tambiùen no responder a los reviews en esta ocasion, estoy en un teclado que no es el mio y no me siento comoda con el (para emepezar, ni siquiera es un teclado qwerty...). La proxima vez, lo prometo. Yo soy como los Lannister, siempre pago mis deudas.

Bueno, ya sabeis que Hetalia no es mio y que la historia de Nina si, asi que doy paso al fic. Espero que disfruteis mucho ^^

* * *

**Interluido: Catarsis (o "Cuando Dios cierra una puerta...")**

—Lo siento –oigo murmurar a mi hermana mientras precinta otra caja llena de libros-. Sé el cariño que le tenías a esta consulta…

Sacudo la cabeza y le sonrío de manera forzada para que no se preocupe.

—No es la consulta lo que más voy a echar de menos, son sólo cuatro paredes. Lo que me preocupan son mis pacientes, algunos no soportarán tener que cambiar de psicólogo y posiblemente de terapia a estas alturas –me aparto el pelo de cara y continuo metiendo archivos y ficheros en una caja que parece no llenarse nunca-. Pero bueno, haré lo posible para que el cambio sea el menor posible. Les recomendaré algunos psicólogos que tienen puntos de vista parecidos al mío y…

Antes de que pueda continuar, siento cómo tiran de mí y me abrazan con fuerza. Mamá Greta de nuevo al rescate.

—A mí no tienes que engañarme –susurra en mi oído de una manera parecida a cuando me consolaba de niña-. Sé que amas lo que hacías aquí más que ninguna cosa en el mundo. Es lo que te hace sentir fuego en la piel, ¿cierto?

Me quedo muda unos segundos, mientras mi mente recuerda a esa niña de ocho años que se preguntaba para qué existía si no resultaba de utilidad al mundo. Cuánto ha llovido desde entonces. Pero por mucho que llueva, mi hermana seguirá siendo mi hermana y no puedo engañarla, así que asiento en silencio y correspondo a su abrazo con suavidad. Las palabras se me atragantan en la garganta. No porque vaya a llorar, sino porque no tengo fuerzas de ir a rescatarlas. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan cansada…

No, cansada no. Resignada. Ambivalente. Incapaz de luchar, de hacer algo. Supongo que la palabra que busco es… vacía.

No puedo evitar pensar que es absurdo sentirse así. Por Dios, sólo es una habitación, apenas 20 m2 incluyendo el minúsculo baño. Lo más barato de alquiler que pude encontrar en su momento. Y sin embargo, se ve tan grande ahora que el contenido de las estanterías está empaquetado y listo para su traslado…

—Bueno… al menos haré lo que siempre quisiste –consigo decir a la par que una sonrisa social aparece en mis labios-. Trabajar en los juzgados. Puesto seguro sin temor a despidos ni embargos.

—Sí, es lo que me tranquiliza, que cosas como ésta no te vuelva a pasar –me pellizca las mejillas con cariño y se agacha para coger un par de cajas-. Bueno, llevaré esto al coche. Por suerte, ya no quedan demasiadas cajas.

—No… -reconozco a pesar de que ella ya está en el pasillo y no puede oírme. Miro a mi alrededor, algo desolada. Quién me iba a decir a mí que el sueño se acabaría tan pronto. Apenas ha pasado algo más de medio año desde que abrí la consulta y… ni siquiera puedo creer que haya sido tan rápido. Pero es cierto, se acabó. Adiós a mis pacientes, a las confesiones entre lágrimas y la necesidad de liberase. Adiós a los suspiros de alivio, los silencios y las sonrisas de agradecimiento. Adiós a las historias y al sentimiento de estar colaborando a que mejoren unas cuantas vidas. Adiós a todo eso y más cosas que no pueden ser descritas. Adiós a cambiar el mundo.

Aunque sé de sobra que esto no es mi culpa, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de todo lo que estoy abandonando. Para empezar, muchos de mis pacientes tendrán que empezar de nuevo con el proceso independientemente de los progresos que hayan hecho conmigo, pues tendrán que volver a alcanzar cierto nivel de confianza con la persona que les escucha y tendrán que ajustarse a su manera de encauzar la terapia. Después esta Emily, a la que prometí que contrataría y que seguro sigue esperando que el día menos pensado aparezca por la cafetería con un contrato en la mano. Lástima que el asunto del alquiler esté tan jodidamente mal. Y por último está la cuestión de mis "pacientes especiales". A estas alturas de la película es innegable que los rumores sobre mí en las esferas internacionales están corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que me gustaría. ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que he abandonado la clínica? ¿Buscarán a otro que los atienda? ¿Se atreverán a desvelar su secreto ante alguien más?

¿Volveré a sentir esa electricidad que sentía con ellos alguna vez?

Me encojo de hombros y continúo con mi tarea de llenar cajas con material de oficina. Cuando antes acabe antes me podré trasladar a la oficina que mi hermana seguro ya me tiene preparada en los juzgados y antes podré empezar a hacer psicotécnicos a los sospechosos y a las víctimas. Tampoco es que me muera de ganas, pero al menos me dará de comer…

—¿Está de mudanzas, señorita Nina?

Me doy la vuelta a toda velocidad y me sacudo los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. De todas las visitas inesperadas que me puedan hacer en este momento, ésta se lleva la palma.

—Me hubiera avisado de que venía, señor Kirkland. Pensé que su asunto…

—No vengo por mis problemas, señorita Nina –avanza por la sala, esquivando cajas y revistas de psicología amontonadas sin orden ni concierto-. O no porque tenga más, debería decir. Y es cierto, quizá debería haber avisado de que venía –mira a su alrededor, curioso-. No esperaba encontrarla así, ciertamente.

—Sí, bueno es que ha sido todo muy repentino –intento que no se fije demasiado para que no empiecen las preguntas-. ¿Por qué ha venido, entonces?

—Oh, bueno, verá, es que el otro día se fue tan de repente que ni nos dimos cuenta, y no pude agradecerle…

—No hay nada que agradecer –le interrumpo, agitando la cabeza-. Hice lo que debía, mi trabajo, y con ver que la recuperación está siendo un éxito tengo suficiente agradecimiento. ¿Le va bien la desintoxicación?

—Oh, sí, sí… en fin, sigue siendo duro, pero Alfred me está ayudando bastante, y bueno, usted… qué decir –sonríe, mirándose las puntas de los pies, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto tímido. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento.

—Entonces todo está bien. Y por favor, antes de que empiece como los demás… ahorrase el regalo. No sabe lo duro e incómodo que es para mí cada vez que uno de ustedes…

—Sí, lo comprendo y lo respeto. No se preocupe, nada de regalo –vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, algo divertido-. Desde luego, con tantas cosas que le dan los demás comprendo que se le esté quedando pequeña esta oficina. Espero que la nueva sea más grande.

—Sí, yo también lo espero –respondo distraída, sin darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿No sabe cómo es el lugar donde se va?

—No… digo, ¡sí, sí que lo sé! –vale, justificación creíble rápidamente-. Claro que lo sé, es sólo que, como usted bien ha dicho, tengo muchas cosas, y una nunca puede estar segura de…

—Ah, ya veo –eso parece convencerlo-. ¿A dónde se traslada? ¿Necesitará ayuda para cargarlo todo?

—Oh, no, por favor, no se preocupe, entre mi hermana y yo nos bastamos. Además, los juzgados tampoco están tan lejos...

—¿Los juzgados? –me mira repentinamente, escudriñándome con los ojos-. ¿Se traslada a la zona de los juzgados?

—Eh… sí -es mi escueta respuesta, que por alguna razón no parece gustar al inglés. Lo deduzco por lo intensamente que me mira y por su expresión. En este momento tiene una que demuestra que hay algo extraño pero no sabe qué es. Y parece querer averiguarlo, porque sigue con ese tema de conversación

—Mmm… los juzgados. Su hermana trabaja allí, ¿verdad? Ya sabe, la mujer de piel oscura que acaba de bajar con una caja.

—Sé perfectamente quién es mi hermana. Y por favor, señor Kirkland, ¿en serio me ha investigado?

—¿Acaso cree que me iba a dejar humillar de esa manera sin saber antes a lo que me enfrentaba?

—… supongo que no –admito-. Pero eso demuestra una gran falta de confianza hacia mi persona.

—Se la merecía –dice rápidamente para rápidamente volver al tema anterior sin darme oportunidad a replicarle-. ¿Ha sido su hermana la que le ha encontrado el nuevo lugar?

—Sí, así es. Ella me ayuda con ese tipo de cuestiones, contratos de alquiler y esas cosas.

—Ajá. Y dígame, ¿cuál es la nueva dirección?

—¿Perdón?

—La nueva consulta. ¿Dónde dice que la va a abrir?

—Y debería decírselo porque…

—Ya sabe por qué: habrá más como nosotros que la necesiten. Que supliquen por su ayuda. Y sabe tan bien como yo que simplemente con saber que pueden contar con usted y que está accesible será un alivio. Además, necesitará publicidad, ¿no?

Parpadeo un par de veces, disgustada. No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación desde hace rato, pero esto ya me está poniendo muy nerviosa. Pero sé cómo mantener la calma en situaciones como esta y responder con tono neutro.

—Señor Kirkland, si tanto le interesa, vuelva a investigarme en un tiempo y obtendrá la respuesta. Usted lo tiene muy fácil para saberlo.

—Ya, pero es más rápido si me lo dice usted, ¿sabe?

Ah, sarcasmo, qué original. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, amenazarme con cerrarme la consulta si no se lo digo?

—No si yo me sigo negando.

—Quizá, pero siempre se puede conseguir una orden para clausurarla si sigue en sus trece.

Lo dicho, el colmo de la originalidad. Suspiro y miro al techo. No quería ser yo la que se lo hiciera saber, quizá porque el simple hecho de verbalizarlo lo hace real. ¿Para qué mentir? Una parte de mí no acepta aún que se acabó. Pero no puedo seguir negándolo, lo sé mejor que nadie. Quizá sea el momento adecuado para hacer un anuncio oficial.

—Eso no es posible, señor Kirkland. No puede clausurar la consulta donde voy a trabajar –empiezo a explicarle con lentitud. Decir cada palabra me cuesta un mundo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que no va a poder cerrar mi nueva consulta porque forma parte de una empresa mayor. Para cerrarla tendría que cerrar la empresa completa.

—¿Va a trabajar para una empresa?

—Sí… bueno, no exactamente, pero los juzgados trabajan en cierta manera como una empresa, así que…

—Espere, espere, espere, ¿¡qué! –el señor Kirkland parece no dar crédito a lo que oye, y sus pobladas cejas se confunden con su pelo de lo mucho que se alzan-. ¿Los juzgados? ¿Va a trabajar… en los juzgados?

—Así es –le respondo como si fuera algo completamente normal-. Empiezo a trabajar el lunes. Voy a convertirme en una de esas psicólogas forenses que salen en las series de ahora. Bueno, no va a ser tan emocionante, pero…

—Señorita Nina, espero que sea una broma.

Lo observo en silencio unos segundos, tomándome mi tiempo en interpretar su rostro y postura para poder deducir mejor en qué está pensando y cómo se está sintiendo. Tiene la mirada fija en mí, los labios ligeramente apretados y una ligera pero significativa arruga en el entrecejo, además de una inclinación de la cabeza hacia delante. Hombros algo elevados, puños cerrados y tronco recto. Voz suave y aparentemente tranquila, pero no relajada. No es difícil confirmar que está tenso, y se podría decir que también preocupado, como si hubiera oído una mala noticia y estuviera digiriéndola. ¿También es doloroso para usted, señor Kirkland? ¿Tan doloroso como lo es para mí?

—Siento decirle que no, señor Kirkland. No era mi primera opción, pero no tengo más remedio. El dueño de esta consulta quiere montarle un negocio a su hijo, y según mi contrato de alquiler puede hacerlo. No he podido encontrar otra oficina asequible para mí bolsillo… y de algo tengo que vivir.

Inglaterra no contesta, sigue mirándome así un rato más, sin cambiar de expresión en lo más mínimo. Su mirada me taladra y me hace sentir culpable, no puedo asegurar si a propósito o no. Lo único que puedo hacer es esquivarla y perder la mía por el paisaje que alcanzo a ver por la ventana. Oh, las vistas de la ventana, otra cosa que voy a echar de menos. Vuelvo a suspirar. Espero que el rubio no piense que hago este cambio por voluntad propia, no podría estar más equivocado. Es lo que he decidido porque era la única opción viable para que pueda seguir pagando mis facturas, pero…

Oigo un objeto arrastrarse y vuelvo inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido. El señor Kirkland se mueve entre las cajas amontonadas, despegando el papel adhesivo que las mantiene cerradas, comprobando su contenido y apartándolas de él después para poder acceder a nuevas cajas. Todo esto lo hace de manera desesperada.

—Señor Kirkland, ¿qué hace?

—Busco algo –se limita a decir mientras rebusca en una caja de revistas de la APA.

—¡Eso ya lo veo! ¿Pero qué busca?

—Cuando lo encuentre se lo diré. ¡Ajá! –deja de rebuscar al dar con una botella alargada con tampón de rosca y letras doradas en la etiqueta, conteniente de un oscuro líquido-. Creo que esto servirá.

—El Bálsamo Negro… -murmuro, confusa. ¿Para qué quiere Inglaterra el regalo que me hiciera Raivis hace unos meses?

No tardo en averiguarlo. Con ayuda de sus dientes rompe el precinto y desenrosca el tapón para después olerlo. Con gesto de disgusto comenta:

—Ahora me lamento de no haberlo probado cuando me gustaba. En fin, menos es nada.

—Señor Kirkland, ¿de verdad quiere beber en un momento como éste?

—Oh, no se preocupe, sólo va a ser un buche de nada, el resto de la botella es suya. Pero con un buche se cuenta como una vez, ¿no? –y tras ese comentario misterioso se lleva la botella a los labios y bebe a morro. Después quitársela y poner cara de profundo asco me mira satisfecho-. Ya está, solucionado.

Mi confusión es tal que no puedo siquiera hablar. No comprendo lo que acaba de pasar ni por qué el inglés parece que haya ganado una maratón. A ver, simplemente le ha dado un lingotazo a la botella, no entiendo en qué me puede ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que se me escapa?

"Un buche cuenta como una vez…". En esa frase está la clave, estoy segura. Una vez… cada vez… cada vez que beba…

¡Cada vez que beba!

Finalmente lo entiendo. Lo primero que me sorprende es haber estado tan lenta para deducir algo tan tremendamente obvio. Lo segundo que me sorprende es que el señor Kirkland haya hecho algo así por mí, teniendo en cuenta que no me aprecia precisamente.

—¿Tan necesaria cree que soy, señor Kirkland? –es lo único que puedo murmurar sin que me rebasen las lágrimas de alivio y agradecimiento.

—No tiene ni idea. Entonces, ¿qué dice que quiere hacer con el millón de libras que le pertenece?

-o-

Las campanillas de la puerta resuenan con un titileo agradable cuando la abro y me adentro en el local. Busco con la mirada entre las camareras de falda de vuelo y delantales de encajito hasta que consigo reconocer a mi objetivo: está detrás de la barra, de espaldas a mí, hablando con alguien significativamente más alto que ella, lo cual no es demasiado difícil. Conforme me acerco los detalles de la escena se van esclareciendo: el anormalmente alto volumen de la conversación me indica que están discutiendo, eso y la actitud de defensa de ella, con el tronco hacia delante y los brazos paralelos al suelo. También veo que aquel con el que discute es un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años mal llevados, con marcadas arrugas en el rostro envejecido prematuramente, quizá del tabaquismo durante muchos años. Explicaría también el amarellimiento de los dientes. Cuando estoy a menos de un metro consigo distinguir las palabras y averiguar cuál es el tema de la conversación: al parecer, Emily ha causado un estropicio que ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, creo que ha limpiado una botella de vino al sacarla de la bodega. Por cosas como ésta nunca entenderé del todo las reglas de protocolo.

—Vale que me riña por romper una montaña de platos, o por derramar un vaso en la moqueta o incluso por distraerme un momento y que los croissants se tostaran un poco más de lo que debería, vale, lo entiendo, lo asumo. ¿Pero por limpiar un poco la botella? ¿Estamos locos? –es la (en mi opinión) válida argumentación de la morena a su superior. Pero su jefe no parece verlo así.

—Sabe perfectamente que una botella de vino que está en la bodega no se limpia, señorita Ribbon. Es tan grave como romper la botella entera –le recuerda con voz ronca-. Ésta es la última de muchas…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, es una cuestión de higiene! ¡Además, el hijo de esa señora es asmático, lo he visto con el inhalador! ¡Me tendría que dar las gracias!

—¡La cuestión es que cometió una falta grave, señorita Ribbon, y parece no querer entenderlo! –el jefe se inclina hacia ella, dando la sensación de que se la va a comer en cualquier momento-. ¡Y es la última de muchas, la gota que colma el vaso! ¡En otros sitios la hubieran despedido mucho antes!

—Bueno, pues hágalo –intervengo yo.

—¡Nina! –exclama la camarera asombrada cuando se da la vuelta y me ve con esos llamativos ojos azules que tiene.

—¿Cómo dice? –inquiere su jefe con el cejo fruncido.

—Lo que oye. ¿No que es tan inútil y que debería despedirla? Pues hágalo. Así se quita de problemas, ¿no?

—¿Y a usted qué le importa, sinceramente?

—Nada, pero bueno, es cuestión de lógica. Si es mejor despedirla…

Ambos me miran fijamente. Emily me mira como si no creyera que realmente estoy hablando en serio, y estoy segura que se pregunta qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza. El jefe, por su parte, me mira como si mi presencia lo inspirara, como si en mí estuvieran todas las respuestas del universo… o como si pensara que estoy loca. Yo le devuelvo la mirada tranquila, impasible, mientras los segundos y minutos pasan sin que nada más ocurra. Finalmente él enseña una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos y vuelve unos ojos teñidos en desprecio hacia Emily.

—Ya lo has oído, recoge tus cosas. Mañana no te quiero volver a ver aquí. Y ya hablaremos del finiquito.

—¡Pero…! –la morena intenta protestar, pero su ahora exjefe es más rápido corriendo a atender una mesa. Ella deja caer los hombros y me mira con duda-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No sabes lo que me costó conseguir este trabajo…

—Sí, lo sé, es una lástima, pero entiéndeme –saco una carpetita de mi bolso y se la pongo sobre el mostrador-, así los trámites son más rápidos y menos liosos.

—¿Trámites? –pregunta confusa mientras abre la carpetita. Extrae el documento que contiene y lee unos cuantos reglones para después abrir los ojos y la boca-. Nina, ¿esto es…?

—Tu nuevo contrato como secretaría –asiento con una suave sonrisa-. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Durante unos segundos Emily no sabe qué hacer exactamente, sólo se queda mirando la carta sin verla realmente mientras respira un poco agitada. Tras eso da la vuelta al mostrador y me salta a los brazos para apretarme con fuerza, acción a la que prácticamente no me da tiempo a reaccionar, así que por poco acabamos las dos en el suelo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –grita con efusividad-. ¡Voy a ser la mejor secretaría del mundo, Nina, te lo juro! Espera, no, ahora eres mi jefa… ¡voy a ser la mejor secretaría del mundo, jefa! ¡No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo! Ay, será mejor que me tranquilice… ¡voy a por mis cosas!

No puedo evitar que se me escape la risa al verla correr tan apabullada. Si siempre va así entiendo que no la quieran en la cafetería y que haya ocasionado tantos destrozos. Y mentiría si dijera que no temo haber traído un desastre a mi consulta. Pero Emily ha demostrado que es de confianza y que puede hacerlo muy bien. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Y qué demonios, con una chica tan divertida es imposible aburrirse. ¿Es qué acaso no puedo tener un poco de diversión?

* * *

Y hasta aqui llego. Perdon de nuevo si no era lo que esperabais, pero sentia que tenia que contar esto para que la historia se entendiera. Espero no haberos defraudado demasiado y que lo hayais disfrutado.

En el proximo capitulo SI tendremos nuevo caso. Sed pacientes, intetare tenerlo lo antes posible. Hasta entoces sed buenas/os y estudiad mucho... como deberia estar haciendo yo...


	24. Es una locura amar parte 1

Hola una vez más. Sí, sé que es increíble, pero aquí estoy, cansada pero con un nuevo capítulo a la vista. Pido disculpas por esta desconexión después de tanto tiempo, en mí defensa diré que ya estoy en el último año de la carrera y las cosas no se me están poniendo precisamente fáciles. De todas maneras, también me he tirado el pisto bastante cuando anuncié que publicaría hace dos semanas (los que me sigan en Twitter sabrán de lo que hablo). Por esa razón le dedicó este episodio a **Marisopla, **por aguantar como una campeona hasta que éste capítulo ha llegado y porque fue un placer conocerla en el Salón de Cádiz. En el próximo Salón quiero hacer cosplay con ella y con CheekyLand, por ser las dos buenas y adorables :)

Al resto de personas que me leeis... bueno, perdón otra vez por la espera. A lo que me dejasteis reviews en los dos últimos capítulos, gracias y aquí tenéis las respuestas:

-**Pájaros en la cabeza: **Nina con resaca = Priceless. Debía hacerlo xD  
-**SilverDawn12:** Ugh, siento que tengas problemas por culpa de la pareja :S Y tranquila... esta vez acertaste ;)  
-**0White-Rose0:** Todo llegará, sólo que necesitan un poco de tiempo y que Alfred demuestre que puede ser serio durante periodos más largos. En mi opinión, creo que las hadas se sentían en débito con Nina, por eso una de ellas se dejó ver. Y sí, acertaste.  
-**Eyes:** Has acertado ;)  
-**Dlaymei:** Dame tiempo, ¿ok? Todo vendrá, pero no puedo dedicarme sólo a esto... Definir la relación entre Arthur y Alfred como estúpida es interesante, aunque creo que madurará con el tiempo. Y espero que lleves razón t nadie me mate xD Por cierto, acertaste ;)  
-**Laurelie Kirkland:** Realmente creo que los países sienten algún tipo de respeto y reconocimiento por Nina, además de que ella los trata de usted a ellos y se trata de una relación profesional, así que sí, creo que el tratamiento de usted es lo correcto en este contexto. sí que le puede traer problemas implicarse tanto (de hecho, bastaría con que se enterara el tribunal de Deontología y Ética Porfesional para que la cesaran de empleo y sueldo, pero mejor quedarnos calladitos xD). Pero Nina es fuerte, creo que podrá con ello. La relación Nina-Inglaterra es compleja, es un "ni contigo ni sin ti". Aparte, ésta el hecho de que Nina haya estado en la casa del inglés, dormido allí, ha seguido su trayectoria desde hace un tiempo aunque sea de manera indirecta... es bastante compleja, pero por eso interesante. Todo se andará, deja que Arthur se sienta preparado y será el todo de Alfred... sólo necesita un poco de tiempo. Lo del hada con mi otro fic... creo que te confundiste, intentaré explicártelo en ese fic. Y lo siento, pero te quedaste con las ganas xD

-**Pájaros en la cabeza:** Gracias :)  
-**Limo:** Muchas gracias, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo ^^  
-**Ann Aseera:** ¡Ya va, ya va! Nuevo capítulo para ti ;)  
-**Laurelie Kirkland**: Quiero registrar el Review Day como concepto, sólo diré eso xD. Sé que son capítulos de carga emocional muy fuerte, y leerlos los dos seguidos... bueno, ya me dirás tú cómo acabaste. Pero lo importante es que te gustaron y que en cierta manera fuiste capaz de vivenciarlo, es lo que me hace saber que estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Arthur por presindet, es simplemente el mejor xD Lo de Emily y Junior no ocurre aquí, pero con un poco de suerte pronto podré contar más cosas. Y ya que no has podido adivinar quién era el paciente, al menos disfruta con el nuevo cap ^^  
-**0White-Rose0:** He tardado un poco, yo también estaba líada. Dicen que todo lo bueno se hace esperar ^^  
-**Guest:** Awww, muchas gracias ^^ Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutes :)

Y bueno, ya sabéis que Hetalia no es mío y tal, así que... Disfrutad del capítulo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Es una locura amar, a no ser que se ame con locura (parte 1)**

—Pero Nina... si no tenías dinero para permitirte una consulta nueva... ¿cómo tienes un bolso de Loius Vuitton?

—... ¿tú qué crees, Emily?

—... ah, ya entiendo -mi nueva secretaria sonríe y se rasca la coronilla-. Entonces, todos tus pacientes… internacionales te hacen regalos así, ¿no?

—Para mi desgracia sí -suspiro-, pero no hay manera de explicarles que no quiero cosas tan caras, así que me aguanto y las acepto. Lo cierto es que por lo general son cosas que terminan siendo útiles, así que...

—Jo, ya me gustaría a mí que los que venían a mi cafetería me hubieran tratado tan bien. Supongo que ahora que trabajo para ti...

—Conmigo -le corrijo. Sé que soy su jefa y que soy la que le pago, pero no quiero que haya una jerarquía entre nosotras. Se supone que me va a ayudar, no a ser mi esclava. Puede parecer una tontería, pero para mí esa pequeña diferencia es importante.

—Vale, contigo –ríe-. Puede que también me tengan en cuenta, ¿no?

—Si no lo hacen, les instaré a que lo hagan –le prometo con una sonrisa.

—¡Guay! –me pega un intenso achuchón y después corre a su escritorio, situado en la sala de espera de mi nueva consulta. Sí, gracias al inestimable favor que me hizo el señor Kirkland hará como dos semanas me he podido permitir una consulta bastante más grande en una zona más céntrica y con una sala de espera bastante cómoda fuera de lo que es mi consulta en sí. Y lo mejor es que esta vez no hay ningún casero que pueda echarme: esta consulta es mía, mía y sólo mía. Lo siento de nuevo por Greta y sus ansias de tenerme controlada en un entorno que conoce, pero me gusta mi trabajo así, en un espacio sólo para mí y la gente que yo elija para trabajar conmigo. ¿Qué tan difícil es de entender?

—Ah, Nina –me llama Emily-. Ya sabes que sigo estudiando y eso, y que aún tengo el otro trabajo de beta-tester… ¿tendrás mucho problema si me ausento algunas horas para las clases?

—En absoluto, tus estudios son lo primero.

—¿Y podré ponerme a jugar aquí en los ratos que no tenga nada que hacer?

—Mmmm… la verdad, dudo que si alguno de mis pacientes te vieran con una maquinita en las manos les dieras una imagen de mucha seriedad –más teniendo en cuenta de que yo no lo impongo uniforme y su vestuario es cualquier cosa menos discreto. Por ejemplo, hoy luce una falda corta con vuelo que deja ver unos leotardos a rallas de todos los tonos pastel existentes que acaban en unas manoletinas de lunares. Cada una de un color, claro-. Pero supongo que no habrá problemas en que lo hagas a la hora de comer, por ejemplo. Mientras no descuides tus funciones aquí, claro.

—No te preocupes, seré la secretaría más eficiente que te puedas imaginar –asiente, segura de sí misma-. Contestaré rápida al teléfono, te mantendré organizada la agenda y los archivadores, te pasaré a limpio todos los informes e historiales y te haré café siempre que lo necesites.

—Me gusta lo del café –le confieso-. ¿El que servías en la cafetería lo hacías tú?

—A veces sí.

—Estaba muy rico.

—Pues lo tendrás en exclusiva para ti todos los días.

—Y ya que hemos sacado el tema, no me vendría mal uno ahora.

—Entendido –corre hacia la esquina donde están la cafetería, hervidora de agua y los demás menesteres para preparar el abastecimiento de la hora del té-. En unos minutos estará en tu despacho. Palabra.

—Sólo no lo tires –le advierto al recordar su torpeza, aunque no de manera extremadamente estricta, antes de entrar en mi nuevo despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Lo cierto es que no hay muchas diferencias entre lo que es estrictamente mi actual despacho y el anterior, puesto que los muebles son exactamente los mismos. Sí es verdad que es bastante más espaciosa, cosa que agradezco. Así puedo albergar a más personas a la vez en caso de necesitarlo. Pero lamento las vistas. No es que no sean agradables, pero me gustaban más las de la otra consulta porque estaba orientada en dirección contraria y podía ver atardecer. Bueno, ahora podré ver amanecer. El amanecer también es bonito.

Me pierdo en esas vistas cada vez que necesito pensar. Inevitablemente, mis pensamientos se centran en mi salvador, él que se "sacrificó" por mí e hizo posible el milagro de que pudiera seguir siendo psicóloga clínica, y como se me empieza a conocer en algunos círculos concretos de manera extraoficial: "la psicóloga de los países". Título poco original donde los haya, y ni siquiera sé si me gusta tener un seudónimo. Vale, trato países; vale, soy la única psicóloga en el mundo que lo hace. Pero no por eso merezco un trato especial. Sólo hago lo que cualquier otro haría: preocuparme por mi paciente y hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle. ¿De verdad eso me hace tan especial?

"Sí, debe serlo", me respondo a mí misma mientras muevo los hombros de manera circular para descargar una tensión que no sabía que tenía. Vuelvo a pensar en el señor Kirkland. No deja de resultarme irónico, o al menos extraño, que sea precisamente él, el paciente que probablemente peor me trague en todo el mundo, el que haya hecho tanto por mí. Bien es cierto que nuestra relación ha mejorado desde que la terapia concluyese, pero el señor Kirkland no es precisamente de los que olvidan de un día para otro. Sólo hay que recordar su relación con el señor Jones. Y sin embargo…

—¡Café bombón con galletas! –anuncia mi nueva secretaría con alegría mientras entra en mi consulta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-. Y el primer paciente esperando impaciente a que lo recibas.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –no puedo evitar sorprenderme mientras me siento en mi mesa y degusto el café con deleite. Empalagoso, como me gusta-. Si acabamos de abrir…

—Viene con recomendación, al parecer. Te aviso desde ya, ¡es un armario con patas!

—Emily, en el futuro te recomiendo que no llames a los pacientes cosas como "armarios con patas", "enanitos" o cualquier calificativo que se te pueda ocurrir y que nos pueda conllevar una visita a los tribunales.

—¿Por qué? Tu hermana es una abogada muy buena, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es un engorro meterse en esos follones legales. Y se supone que vienen a que les ayudemos, no a que…

—Sí, sí, ya lo pillo –la morena resopla-. Eres un poco aburrida, Nina.

—Lo que tú digas. Anda, dile al señor que está esperando que puede pasar –le indico antes de pegarle otro buen sorbo a mi café, y ella lo acata al instante.

Bueno, pues parece que mi fama me precede. No soy ninguna tonta, sé que esa "recomendación" probablemente tenga algo que ver con cierto inglés que yo me conozco, lo que una vez más provoca que me haga preguntas. Pero no es el momento de volver a detenerme en esas cuestiones, ya que la puerta se abre una vez más y Emily entra, precediendo a mi nuevo paciente… que para mi sorpresa, no me resulta nada desconocido.

Siento como la boca se me seca y se me llena de arena, y rápidamente escondo mis manos debajo de la mesa para que nadie vea que están temblando. Aunque no mantengo contacto ocular directo con el recién llegado, me aseguro de que mi rostro esté pétreo y mis ojos no trasmitan ninguna información sobre mis pensamientos y emociones en este momento. Es un mecanismo de seguridad que tomo con todo paciente (y persona en general) que puede suponer una amenaza para mi integridad, sobre todo psicológica, que es lo que puede acabar más tocado en un oficio como el mío. Normalmente no la adopto hasta que conozco mejor a la persona en cuestión y sé que lo voy a necesitar para avanzar. Pero como ya he dicho, este paciente en concreto no resulta nuevo para mí, a pesar de que no nos habíamos visto en persona antes. Y no quiero correr riesgos, por mucho que mi conciencia me diga que es agravio comparativo y que por supuesto no es justo.

—Nina, éste es tu nuevo paciente –me explica Emily-. El señor…

—Braginsky –la interrumpo, impidiéndole terminar la frase.

Al oír su apellido, el nombrado esboza una gran e infantil sonrisa. A pesar de que ya lo había visto antes a través de fotografías, en ellas no pude contemplar algunos matices que ahora se muestran ante mí, como ese deje de picardía en sus ojos. Como si aquello le pareciese muy divertido o incluso como si esperara que supiera quién es.

—… eh, sí, Ivan Braginsky, correcto –responde mi secretaria, totalmente contrariada-. ¿Le conocías de antes, Nina?

—No exactamente –me levanto y rodeo la mesa para acercarme-, pero había oído hablar de él.

—Yo también había oído hablar de la señorita Nina –interviene el ruso por primera vez en la conversación. Su voz suena rara, como si no hubiera terminado de madurar-. Ha ayudado a mucha gente a la que le tengo mucho aprecio.

—No me cabe duda.

Reconozco que esa última frase ha sido demasiado cortante, lo suficiente como para que el señor Braginsky sea consciente de mi recelo. Sin embargo, no parece darse por aludido. Emily, por otro lado, empieza a sentirse incómoda y a mirarnos a ambos sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno… supongo que querréis estar solos, y yo tengo que hacer cosas de secretaría como limarme las uñas, cotillear y esas cosas, así que… -prácticamente corriendo, la de ojos azules huye de la tensión instaurada en el despacho. Ni el señor Braginsky ni yo hacemos comentario alguno. Estamos más ocupados observándonos el uno al otro.

—Bueno, señor Braginsky, si está aquí es porque desea contratar mis servicios, supongo.

—Ah, sí -asiente, contento-. Lo cierto es que no suelo pedir ayuda con mis problemas, pero… bueno, como ya le he dicho, usted ayudó a gente a la que aprecio. Pensé que podría ser divertido.

—Ajá -¿Divertido? Me gustaría saber exactamente qué sabe sobre lo que ocurre en mi consulta. O mejor, qué considera él que es divertido-. Siéntese, por favor –le pido mientras hago lo propio al otro lado de la mesa-. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría saber qué persona de su aprecio estuvo en tratamiento conmigo, si no le es molestia. Sólo por curiosidad.

—Ah, pero usted ya lo sabe –asegura-. Él le habló de mí, lo sé. Y por eso usted sabe quién soy yo.

Esto empieza a darme mala espina. No es simple intuición, es una certeza: el señor Braginsky tiene información de lo que pasó en mi consulta hace unos meses.

—… bueno, sí, uno de mis anteriores pacientes me contó bastantes cosas sobre usted –hago una pausa, dudando sobre si verbalizar la pregunta que se me pasa por la cabeza-. ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? ¿Acaso él se lo dijo?

—¡Da! Raivis no es capaz de callarse a veces, señorita Nina, ya lo sabrá. Y después de estar con usted era imposible ignorar el gran cambio que ha dado.

—Supongo que no… ¿considera que ha sido un buen cambio?

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no me sorprendiera… -se pone un dedo enguantado en la boca, quedándose pensativo-. Pero si él es feliz así, ¿por qué no? –sonríe de nuevo-. Creo que le está yendo mejor con sus relaciones así.

—Entiendo… –intento discernir en su rostro y en su postura si es una alegría verdadera. En fin, teniendo en cuenta su historial y lo que sé que pasó entre Raivis y él, quizá esa reacción no sería precisamente la que se esperaría. Pero en él no hallo signo alguno de mentira. Una de dos: o está entrenado en ocultar y falsificar sus sentimientos (algo que, por otro lado, es esperable en una persona como él que debe estar acostumbrado a negociaciones e intrigas políticas), o se alegra de verdad por el más joven. Depende de lo que pase ahora discernir ante qué situación me encuentro. Toca presionar-. Mi secretaría me ha comentado algo así como que tenía algún tipo de recomendación. ¿Se refería a él?

—Ah, no, eso ha sido cosa del gordo americano.

—… eh… ¿debo deducir que se refiere al señor Jones?

—¡Ya veo que lo conoce! Sí, ese yanqui insoportable hizo correr la voz de su nueva ubicación tan pronto como supo que la había cambiado. Aunque debo admitir que la idea de venir aquí es anterior…

—¿Desde lo de Raivis?

—Bueno, algo después. Y en realidad… la idea no fue mía –poniéndose algo serio, como haría un niño obediente, el conocido como "el gigante euroasiático" rebusca entre los bolsillos de su abrigo y saca un papel cuidadosamente plegado-. Por favor, léala. Yo no la he leído, pero me insistieron mucho en que usted la leyera. Al parecer, es importante.

Algo desconcertada, cojo el papel (que deduzco, se trata de una carta), lo despliego y comienzo a leer lo más rápido que puedo. El hecho de que la idea de venir a verme no sea enteramente del ruso me encaja algo más, pero aún así no lo entiendo demasiado. Espero que lo escrito me aclare un poco las ideas.

"Estimada señorita Nina:

Usted no me conoce y yo no la conozco a usted, pero sé que puede ayudarme, aunque sea de manera indirecta. Y es eso lo que le ruego y la razón por la que ahora (espero) está usted leyendo esta carta. Antes de nada, me presento. Me llamo Irynia Chernenko, y puesto que a estas alturas ocultar algo así es absurdo, me veo en la obligación de aclararle que represento al territorio que actualmente ocupa Ucrania. Además de eso, soy la hermana mayor de Iván Braginsky, quién como ya sabrá es su nuevo paciente y el representante del territorio ruso. Espero de todo corazón que lo acepte como paciente, pues si alguien necesita de sus servicios es él sin dudarlo.

Es posible que todavía no entienda cuál es el problema con mi hermano, aunque realmente lo dudo. Estoy segura que los bálticos le habrán detallado los pormenores de su estancia en la URSS, y por desgracia no puedo negar que ocurriera de ese modo. No conmigo ni con nuestra hermana menor, Natasha, por suerte: Iván siempre nos tuvo en gran estima y nunca osó dañarnos, incluso cuando salía el peor lado de él. Con los bálticos, sin embargo, la historia era muy distinta.

Aún así, es posible que se sienta confusa. Estoy segura que ahora Iván está haciendo gala de modales y simpatía. No parecerá el tipo de persona que haría esas cosas, ¿no? O bueno, quizá sí, tampoco tengo tanta experiencia en esto como supongo la tendrá usted… el caso es que Iván probablemente esté actuando de manera muy distinta de cómo habrá oído. Créame ahora, señorita Nina: Iván no está actuando ahora mismo. Realmente es así de simpático y amable, y si por algún casual le ha dedicado algún comentario cariñoso a alguno de los bálticos, realmente lo siente. Mi hermano no es de los que mienten, a no ser que se vea obligado.

Quizá ahora esté usted imaginando qué pasa con mi hermano, pero no quiero dar las cosas por sentadas. Mi hermano es una buena persona normalmente, algo infantil y cabezota, pero con buen corazón. Pero mi hermano tiene un problema, señorita Nina, un gran problema. Por algunas razones, a veces… pierde la razón y algo se apodera de él. No sabría decir qué es, pero lo que sea es lo que hace que Iván haga las cosas que hace. Casi puede verse cómo lo envuelve un aura oscura y como su cara cambia de expresión: deja de tener la mirada de gigante bonachón y pasa a tener los ojos de un maniaco. Mi hermano deja de ser mi hermano. Y lo más grave es que después no recuerda nada. Supongo que entenderá el dolor que nos causa a todos… y a sí mismo, aunque ahora no lo quiera reconocer.

No sabría decirle con exactitud qué es lo que provoca que mi hermano se vuelva así. Admito que el alcohol ayuda, pero no creo que sea lo realmente determinante. Muchas veces, después de dos botellas de vodka, se duerme como un bebé, y otras veces despierta a la bestia con un solo sorbo. Supongo que en eso también influirá el estrés. Aunque, si quiere saber mi opinión personal, todo se remonta a nuestra infancia. Los tres lo pasamos muy mal en aquella época, pero él fue quién peor lo pasó, no tanto por lo que sufrió sino por cómo lo interiorizó. Era un niño débil y fácil de manipular. Estoy segura que lo que fuera que le pasase arraigó en aquella época.

Espero de verdad que lo ayude, entenderá que lo necesita urgentemente. Nada de lo que yo haya intentado ha servido de mucho, y quizá usted sea nuestra última esperanza. Ayudándole a él estará ayudando a muchísima gente, desde Finlandia hasta China: todos los que se encuentran en esa zona han sufrido las consecuencias de su problema. Pero insisto: el mayor sufridor ha sido él mismo.

Con cordial gratitud de antemano,

Irynia Chernenko"

Termino de leer en el mismo silencio con el que comencé, plegando de nuevo la carta para devolverla a su estado inicial, y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Se me ocurren dos patologías que en un primer momento podrían encajar en lo que está descrito y ninguna de las dos me gustan, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Si lo que acabo de leer es cierto... bueno, no es una terapia fácil para un humano normal. No quiero suponer lo que conllevaría para un país.

—¿Está bien, señorita Nina?

Levanto la mirada hacía el señor Braginsky, deteniéndome en cada rasgo de su ancho rostro, sobre todo en sus ojos, que me miran curiosos. La ingenuidad que reflejan me muestra que realmente no sabe qué contiene la carta de su hermana, y eso me deja en una situación algo vulnerable. Está claro que tengo que sacar el tema para comprobar en primer lugar que es cierto lo escrito, pues en mi profesión ese tipo de cosas no se pueden dar por sentadas. Además, tengo que concretar el diagnóstico todo lo posible. Y, por supuesto, tengo que diseñar el tratamiento y el modo de actuación.

Si de verdad Rusia es la mitad de como todo el mundo afirma, esto no le va a gustar nada de nada, así que más vale andarme con cuidado. Cojo aire y me preparo mentalmente para una conversación sin duda difícil para los dos.

—Señor Braginsky… esta carta se la ha dado su hermana, ¿verdad? Irynia.

—Sí, Ucrania la escribió y me la dio cuando supo que finalmente había decidido ir a verla. Ella y yo comentamos el tema un par de veces, aunque tomar la decisión final no fue fácil.

—Así que lo hablaron. Entonces… ¿sabe lo que pone en la carta?

—Bueno, no la he leído… pero creo que puedo suponer lo que pone. Yo le he contado a mi hermana lo que me pasa y ella en ocasiones lo ha visto, y está preocupada por mí. Es que es la mayor de nosotros tres, ¿sabe?

Me interesa especialmente cuando dice lo de "nosotros tres", pero debo dejarlo para más adelante. Mi objetivo ahora es mucho más importante.

—Bien, ¿qué cree entonces que relata la carta?

—Desde hace bastante tiempo he tenido modales algo bruscos –admite, algo avergonzado-. Por ejemplo, si Raivis decía algo que me molestaba, le presionaba con la mano en la cabeza y por eso ahora es tan bajito y le cuesta tanto crecer –vaya, así que por eso Raivis se puso a llorar cuando lo comenté al conocerle. Quién lo diría-. Pero no es eso lo peor que he hecho… creo.

—¿Cree?

—Sí, es que… -se coloca un dedo en el labio, entre pensativo y algo acobardado-. A veces… siento como si me hubiera despertado de repente y todo lo que hubiera ocurrido un rato antes fuera un sueño. ¿Sabe esa sensación de despertarse y no recordar lo que ha soñado hasta rato después, y sólo algunas partes?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues algo así. Sólo que al parecer todo ocurre de verdad.

—Entonces, si lo he entendido bien, usted sufre de pérdidas de consciencia con algunas lagunas de memoria posteriormente, ¿no es así?

—Sí, exacto. Se nota que sabe de lo que habla, señorita Nina.

—Eso es lo que intento. ¿Le ocurre a menudo?

—Eeeeh… creo que dependiendo de la época del año. Cuando por ejemplo ha ocurrido una guerra o me he peleado con algún país en un bar es más probable que ocurra.

—Ajá, ¿y qué es lo que recuerda después de esos momentos en que deja de ser consciente? ¿Le ha contado algo su hermana?

—No, mi hermana se niega a contarme nada, simplemente tiembla y se preocupa. Y lo que recuerdo… casi nunca son recuerdos claros. Imágenes sueltas, sonidos… a veces voces…

—¿Imágenes y sonidos de que tipo?

—Bueno… lágrimas y llanto… como si alguien estuviera triste… también gritos como de miedo…¡Pero no lo entiendo! Es que no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Es decir… yo nunca haría daño a alguien a propósito sin alguna razón. A veces no soy consciente de mi fuerza y hago cosas como lo de Raivis que le conté antes, pero… daño a alguien a propósito sólo lo hago en la guerra… y no siempre me ocurre eso estando en guerra.

—No me cabe duda de que no lo entiende, señor Braginsky, es lo normal en casos como el suyo.

—¿En casos como el mío? –levanta la cabeza-. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Eh… bueno, señor Braginsky… no creerá que es el único en el mundo que tiene problemas como los que usted cuenta.

—No, claro que sé que no soy el único en el mundo con ligeros problemas de memoria. Pero no sabía de nadie que le pasara algo parecido a mí. Me sonaba demasiado raro.

—… bueno, si es lo que yo pienso que es, es relativamente poco normal, sí…

—¿Ya sabe qué tengo? –el rubio me mira con total sorpresa, como si ni siquiera sospechara que lo que tiene pueda tener nombre. Parece realmente muy inconsciente de la gravedad que pueda llegar a tener el asunto, como si fuera algo que se pasara con una pastilla. Sin duda, el golpe al saber la realidad va a ser aún más duro.

—Tengo ciertas ideas sobre lo que puede ser, pero no puedo concretar nada aún, es demasiado pronto. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas antes para sacar una conclusión.

—Oh… bueno, está bien –sonríe-. Pregunte.

—Antes ha dicho que lo poco que recuerda son gritos y gemidos, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, si no recuerdo mal. ¿Ha sido capaz en alguna ocasión de recordar quién es el que sufre? A lo mejor puede reconocer la voz o un trozo de su cara.

—Lo cierto es que no, señorita Nina, todo está demasiado confuso en mi mente después. Lo cierto es que pocas veces puedo imaginar qué ha ocurrido y por qué es tan grave.

—¿Puede al menos suponer de quién se trata, o si se trata siempre de la misma persona?

—Oh, bueno, creo que son distintas personas, los gritos son distintos. Pero no podría decir quiénes son.

—¿Ni siquiera si son personas que conoce?

—No, la verdad es que no. Siento que no le estoy siendo de mucha ayuda, señorita Nina.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, en algunas ocasiones he tenido que trabajar con aún menos información –sonrió de forma cortés mientras me pregunto cómo le sentará la siguiente pregunta. Gracias a las experiencias de Raivis sé perfectamente que no le gusta que sea tan directo con algunos temas, así que no estoy segura de cómo reaccionara cuando siga profundizando. Pero en fin, es un riesgo que como psicóloga debo correr por el bien de la terapia-. En alguna ocasión… ¿ve cosas que nadie más ve?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que si ve… una persona que sólo usted es capaz de ver y escuchar, o colores que se mueven… o escucha alguna voz susurrándole al oído…

Rusia se queda callado, mirándome como si yo estuviera diciendo una cosa muy rara.

—¿Cómo puedo oír o ver algo que nadie más puede? –inquiere, perplejo-. Eso es imposible, ¿no?

—Sólo lo preguntaba, señor Braginsky. ¿Entonces… puedo suponer que la respuesta es no?

—Claro que no, es imposible.

—Está bien. ¿Alguna vez ha visto algo escrito con su letra o con una letra similar a la suya en un lugar en el que sólo usted hubiera podido escribir pero que no recordaba haber escrito y que sería algo que usted jamás hubiera escrito?

—No, ¿por qué me pregunta esas cosas? –se tensa un poco-. ¡Yo nunca haría cosas tan raras!

—Es simplemente algo que tengo que preguntar, señor Braginsky, no se preocupe.

—¿Pero por qué las tienes que preguntar? Son cosas muy raras, cosas que nadie haría.

—Sí que hay gente que las hace, señor Braginsky, por eso tengo que preguntarlas –me dispongo a proseguir con mis preguntas, pero el ruso me interrumpe exaltado.

—¡No creo que nadie haga esas cosas, al menos en su sano juicio! –replica con la intención de seguir, pero entonces se queda callado y se pone a pensar en lo que ha dicho-. En su sano juicio…

Sólo con observarlo unos segundos me doy cuenta del tipo de cavilaciones que pueden dar lugar y que probablemente estén teniendo lugar en la cabeza del euroasiático ante ese último comentario. Son cavilaciones peligrosas para la terapia en primer lugar y potencialmente peligrosas para mi persona en segundo lugar y, por lo tanto, cavilaciones no bienvenidas en este contexto. Me apresuro a echar mano de lo que tengo para evitar que provoquen un gran efecto en él.

—No es para darle tanta importancia, señor Braginsky, simplemente son preguntas que me ayudarán a conocerle mejor para saber cómo ayudarle… -intento explicarle de manera tranquila el objetivo de mis cuestiones. Pero el señor Braginsky vuelve a interrumpirme, y esta vez no está exaltado, al contrario… su voz suena suave como el terciopelo, pero también suena peligrosa como un cuchillo.

—¿A conocerme para saber si soy un loco, señorita Nina?

—Yo no he dicho eso, señor Braginsky –replicó impertérrita, cambiando el tono amable y algo paternalista que sostenía hasta este momento por uno más duro y cortante. Una vez que el paciente usa la palabra "loco" en el modo en que Rusia lo ha utilizado, ser amable sólo refuerza esa imagen por parte del paciente de que el psicólogo lo ve como un juguete roto al que usar a su antojo-. Usted está aquí porque tiene un problema…

—Un problema, ¿verdad? Es eso lo que me ha traído aquí –Rusia sonríe, enseñando toda una hilera de dientes tan blancos que parecen de leche, lo que resalta su imagen de niño grande. A pesar de que es una sonrisa bastante brillante y aparentemente amigable, a mí me da mala espina. Entre otras cosas, mantiene la voz tranquila y sosegada de antes, voz que no pronostica nada bueno. Me tenso sin darme cuenta, pero intento mantener la calma cuando soy consciente de ello. No debo mostrar atisbo alguno de duda. Mientras, el ruso se pone en pie y se acerca a mí, tranquilo pero altivo-. Yo tengo un problema, y usted tiene que arreglarme. ¿No es así? Como si… -abre su abrigo y rebusca hasta sacar un objeto de gran tamaño que al principio no soy capaz de reconocer bien-… como si hubiera una válvula mal cerrada dentro de mí y usted fuese la fontanera, la única experta que conoce la instalación y tiene la llave inglesa para ajustarla. ¿No es eso? Es lo que hace con la gente como yo… los que no funcionamos. Los locos.

Ante tal metáfora y después de fijarme mejor comprendo qué es exactamente el objeto que ha sacado de su chaqueta, y no puedo evitar tragar saliva al hacerlo. No es, ni más ni menos, que una tubería de considerables dimensiones y visiblemente oxidada que el ruso sostiene sonriente apuntando hacia mí. Recorro sus formas y bultos con la mirada mientras rememoro antiguas conversaciones con Letonia sobre algunas actividades nocturnas que ocurrían en casa de la nación allí presente. Ahora que tengo la prueba física delante de mis ojos las imágenes circulan a gran velocidad por mi mente para mi desagrado. Ver eso lo hace dolorosamente más real.

Así que esa es la famosa tubería. Debo reconocerlo, en directo impresiona, y estoy segura que es una buena opción si se pretende romper unos cuantos huesos y reventar algunos órganos de un solo golpe. Desvío la mirada hacía la cara del que sostiene la tubería y me permito el lujo de tomarme mi tiempo en analizar sus facciones. Aparentemente, su expresión no detona nada extraño, en cualquier otro contexto podría ser interpretada como una sonrisa social y punto. Pero no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que en esta ocasión no es más que una manera de amenazarme. Y si todavía me quedaba alguna duda de si eso realmente fuera así, no tengo nada más que fijarme en sus ojos. Mantiene la mirada fija en mí, pero de alguna forma parece que no me mirara realmente. Algo parecido a un velo los envuelve, algo que si no me equivoco distorsiona su visión del mundo. Esos ojos ahora mismo están envueltos en lo que él definiría como "locura", y lo que no quiere oír salir de mis labios, y que, sin embargo, está convencido que no para de salir. Y mientras sus ojos estén así, no oirá otra cosa.

Sobra decir que, tal como están las cosas, debo ser especialmente cauta. Esa tubería ha sido usada con fines bastante dañinos y sin reparos anteriormente y no dudo en que si el señor Braginsky no se separa de ella es porque no descarta en volver a hacerlo en algún momento. Surge en mi cabeza la duda de si ha sido usada anteriormente con humanos normales y corrientes o sólo con naciones como él, y cuál fue el resultado en caso afirmativo. En fin, no me cabe duda que una nación sería capaz de sobrevivir a una paliza con semejante trasto, y Raivis es la prueba de ello, pero no tengo la misma seguridad cuando pienso en mí misma por ejemplo. Por otro lado, tampoco estoy segura de si llevaría a golpearme incluso en su actual estado. "Crea fama y échate a dormir", era uno de los refranes de mi abuela. Sin duda, Rusia es un rival formidable y temible, y estoy segura de que muchos harían lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer incluso en contra de su voluntad con sólo oír su nombre. De todas maneras no debo arriesgarme. Sea una amenaza real o no, no es la manera adecuada de encontrarse en mi consulta, así que debo apaciguar sus ánimos.

—No es exactamente así –comienzo a explicar con lentitud, haciendo lo posible por captar su atención y que no vuelva a interrumpirme. Cuanto menos me deje hablar más lugar habrá para las malinterpretaciones-. Verás, señor Braginsky… no soy una fontanera. A diferencia de mí, un fontanero está seguro de por qué algo no funciona y sabe cómo arreglarlo. Como usted bien dice, coge la llave que necesita, ajusta la válvula que corresponde y arregla el problema. Pero yo no trabajo con cosas tan exactas… trabajo con personas, como usted. Personas con problemas distintos y que necesitan ayuda distinta. Personas que tienen historias que las hacen únicas. Como usted. Sólo hay una persona como usted en el mundo –veo que el rubio va a hacer ademán de replicarme y acelero antes de que me interrumpa-. Si bien muchas veces varias personas presentan una serie de rasgos similares que hacen que sus problemas se engloben en una misma categoría, eso no significa que exista una receta universal para tratarlas a todas por igual. Al fin y al cabo, las categorías son meros formalismos que nos sirven para que nosotros, los llamados "profesionales" –hago la mímica de las comillas con los dedos- sepamos de qué estamos hablando cuando conversamos entre nosotros. El psicólogo debe adaptarse a la persona y ayudarle personalmente para que su problema quede resuelto o al menos sea soportable. Porque esa es otra, yo no puedo garantizar que un problema quede resuelto después de terminar la terapia. Hay problemas tan arraigados que no se pueden solucionar por completo, si bien se puede conseguir que no moleste tanto a esa persona. Y por supuesto, siempre puedo equivocarme, tanto en el diagnóstico como en el tratamiento. Yo puedo suponer qué es lo que a usted le pasa, pero nunca podré estar segura de que eso es así, y siempre podré tomar decisiones que le traigan más problemas que soluciones. Supongo que antes de nada usted debería saber que eso es así.

Hago una pausa para poder observar con detenimiento el efecto que mis palabras provocan en mi paciente, respirando más sonoramente de lo que querría mientras lo hago. Estoy realmente tensa, lo que significa que el hecho de sentirme amenazada me importa más de lo que soy consciente. Pero creo que mi perorata ha tenido sus frutos. Rusia ahora me mira con la cabeza ladeada y ha dejado de sonreír. Al fijarme en sus ojos puedo ver claramente que el velo que antes los cubría ha desaparecido. Ahora me miran algo dubitativos, más decaídos. Sin embargo, no retira la tubería, aunque no la sujeta con tanta fuerza. No estoy segura de sí es consciente de que la está agarrando.

—Entonces, señorita Nina, ¿qué cree que tengo? –su voz ahora ha recuperado ese timbre infantil. Suspiro de alivio. Eso ha estado cerca.

— Antes de eso, permítame una pregunta más. Durante el rato que ha estado enfadado conmigo, ¿ha tenido la sensación de que alguien se apoderaba de usted?

—No, aunque no me sentía como siempre. Ahora que lo pienso, siento algo parecido antes de perder el control –mira al techo, pensativo-. Mucha furia… y una fuerza en mi estómago.

—¿Cree que si hubiera llegado a perder el control y lo hubiera llamado por su nombre hubiera respondido?

—Irynia dice que lo hago, aunque no le hago caso… ¿es eso importante?

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente. Creo que tengo un diagnóstico final sobre el señor Braginsky y sé de sobra que no le va a gustar. Sólo espero que no se lo tome tan mal como antes. Debo ser especialmente cuidadosa en esta ocasión.

—Creo que ya sé cuál es su problema, señor Braginsky. Pero antes de explicarle, ¿le importaría apartar eso de mí? –ruego mientras señalo la tubería. Sé que ya no pretende hacerme daño, pero igualmente es incómodo que a una la señalen con semejante cacharro.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! –se apresura a guardarla en su gabardina-. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la había sacado…

—Me imagino… ¿puede sentarse, por favor?

El señor Braginsky asiente y me obedece, supongo que alentado por mi tono de voz. No es un tono alegre, desde luego, es un tono que la situación amerita. Y por suerte, si bien parece preocupado, también parece dispuesto a escucharme. Y en este caso, eso es de vital importancia.

—Lo que me pasa es grave, ¿verdad? –pregunta, totalmente centrado en mí y en lo que voy a decir.

—No le voy a mentir, señor Braginsky: no es precisamente moco de pavo, pero podría ser peor. Si bien la recuperación no será fácil, sé que usted colaborará y hará que las cosas sean más rápidas –paro un segundo para que digiera bien lo que le digo-. Sin estar aún 100% segura de que sea así… mi opinión actualmente como profesional es que sufre de esquizofrenia hebefrénica.

—Esquizofrenia –repite el eslavo lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que oye la palabra-. La palabra me es familiar, pero no sé qué significa realmente.

—Según los manuales de psicología, es un trastorno de la personalidad y el pensamiento caracterizado por desconexiones con la realidad y delirios –me apresuro a terminar con la parte técnica, a sabiendas de que puede ser malinterpretada y repetirse la escena de antes como consecuencia-. Dicho de otra manera, la persona a veces dejar de ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor y cuando vuelve en sí no recuerda bien lo que ha pasado y cree que las cosas han sido de otra manera a lo que realmente ha sido. En su caso, además, está acompañado por comportamientos que usted sabe que son incorrectos pero que no puede evitar porque los realiza inconscientemente. ¿Se parece lo que le cuento a lo que le ocurre?

—¡Sí, es exactamente lo que me pasa! –me mira con la boca abierta-. Es increíble… ¿y dice que es difícil de solucionar?

—Bueno, no es fácil… de hecho, el tratamiento que más se utiliza en estos casos es medicación. Pero evitaremos eso en la medida de lo posible. Por suerte, podemos utilizar otras herramientas antes de llegar a esos extremos. No obstante… debo hablar con todos sus conocidos con los que haya tenido más contacto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Como comprenderá, no puedo tener un relato fiable de lo que pasa cuando usted pierde la consciencia de su propia boca. Necesito saber qué pasa exactamente, y ellos serán la mejor fuente. No le diré qué es lo que le pasa si usted no lo desea.

—… No, está bien, creo –apoya la cabeza sobre su puño-. En fin, supongo que si he hecho algo malo a lo largo de los años merecen una explicación –tras unos segundos asiente-. Sí, será lo mejor. Pero usted debe contarme lo que le digan, claro.

—No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera –lo miro durante unos segundos con expresión incrédula-. Se lo está tomando realmente bien, señor Braginsky, está muy tranquilo.

—¿Es eso malo?

—No, en absoluto. Lo que quiero decir es que… normalmente a la gente le sienta muy mal saber que tiene esquizofrenia. El nombre de por sí es feo, y además las películas no retratan muy bien en qué consiste exactamente. Temía que… en fin, la reacción normal es que se queden hechos polvo o incluso se pongan a llorar.

—Bueno… -se queda pensativo una vez más-, al menos sé que es algo reconocido y que puede controlarse más o menos –sonríe-. Y ésta usted para ayudarme, señorita Nina. Lo ha hecho con otros antes. Y si aún así no pudiera ayudarme… bueno, ya llevo toda la vida así. Supongo que es acostumbrarse.

Me quedo pensativa mientras observo al señor Braginsky, aunque realmente no sé qué pensar. El señor Braginsky que se encuentra ahora frente a mí, el gran niño grande amable y afectuoso que parece comprender por las buenas todo lo que le digo a la primera es bastante distinto al monstruo sádico y psicópata en el que se ha transformado hace apenas unos minutos, quién puede aparecer ante el mínimo comentario desafortunado. Algunos dirían que son dos caras de la misma moneda, pero realmente no lo creo. Está claro que no es un trastorno bipolar, y si bien he dudado de un trastorno disociativo… bueno, a falta de una comprobación formal, él admite una persistencia del yo durante su "fase maniaca", por llamarla de alguna manera. La esquizofrenia es la alternativa que mejor encaja, y si bien podía ser peor, todavía no puedo asegurar que esto acabe bien. El curso de la esquizofrenia se sustenta en numerosos y distintos factores, y todavía no sé qué me van a contar sus conocidos. En cierta manera tengo miedo de lo que vaya a oír. Ya tengo el precedente de Raivis, temo que sean varias historias parecidas. De algún modo, es lo que tengo asegurado al menos por parte de los otros bálticos. Pero no puedo perder la esperanza. Si Rusia se muestra de buen talante y receptivo con la terapia… bueno, es un comienzo, un buen comienzo. Pero sólo de comienzos no se hacen las terapias, por desgracia, y yo eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy maldiciendo ser la psicóloga de los países. Y temo que esta sensación me va a durar bastante tiempo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó. Bastante más largo de lo normal, y bastante más... duro. Pido perdón si alguien lo sintió demasiado pesado, no sabía hasta dónde llegar y al final se quedó así. Pero en fin, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, opiniones y demás en forma de reviews.

Como sé que puede dar a confusión, os explico: el trastorno disociativo es lo que se conoce como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Y no, no es lo mismo que la bipolaridad. Resumiéndolo mucho, en la bipolaridad siempre se es la misma persona con la misma personalidad. En realidad, la esquizofrenia se parece más a la personalidad múltiple, pero como veis no es lo mismo. Cuestión de matices, así es la psicología.

Ah, y por si queda alguna duda: el bolso de Louis Vuitton es el regalo de Francia, que aún no había aparecido ;)

Bueno, pues en el próximo capítulo seguimos con el caso de Rusia. ¿Cómo será la reunión con los conocidos de Rusia? ¿Se tomará bien lo que dicen? ¿Podrá nina ayudarle sin tener que recurrir a medicamentos? ¡No se lo pierdan!


End file.
